Hello Again
by citygrl
Summary: PDLD Two friends meet only to get back together in the most surprising situation
1. Summer Vacation

**Author's Note**: I've never written a Rory/Finn story…please bear with me and let me know if I do a adequate character portrayal…and of course of you like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation**

**August 1998**

Every summer for the past three years it had been the same routine. School got out in early June, she and her mom would hang out, take one or two trips and then for the last two weeks her dad would take her away. The first time he suggested such a vacation she and her mom were both hesitant. As much as she loved her father, he had been absent most of her life and going away with him for two weeks seemed a little much. But eventually, he talked them in to it and off she went. Her father rented a beautiful house on Martha's Vineyard, right off the beach. It had been awkward for the first few days but then she started getting into a routine, as did he and they managed just fine. Those two weeks were what they both believed saved their relationship.

Now, three years later, she couldn't imagine not going away with her father. Those two-week were something she looked forward to the entire year—they held a special spot in her life. Her parents figured she loved the water and spending time with her father agreed with her; while both were true, neither were the true reason. Her mother had talked about joining them for a few days, but never got a chance, something always came up at work. Now, she and Sookie owned The Dragonfly Inn and the chances of her getting away were even less.

Regardless, Rory kisses her mother goodbye at the train station and found a window seat for the short ride up to Boston. There, her father would be waiting to take the short ride to the airport with her and then they'd take the short flight to Martha's Vineyard where her father would rent a car and drive them to the same house they'd been staying at each summer. It was becoming a familiar routine that she enjoyed. Though there were other reasons she looked forward to these two weeks, getting to know her father better was certainly a plus. They had become closer these past years, he would come see her and her mom in Stars Hollow more and even show up for a few Chilton events. Every now and then her grandparents even managed to con him into a Friday night dinner. No matter what her parents told them, her grandparents, more like her grandma, was always trying to get the two of them together.

"Excited kiddo?" Chris asked as they got into the car on the Vineyard and headed to the house.

Rory nodded and smiled, her gaze never leaving the window. "I can't believe it's the end of summer, but I'm glad we're here."

Chris smiled; in the beginning he didn't know how Rory would like staying with him for such a long period of time without her mother. Granted, they spoke every night on the phone and several times during the day, but Lorelai and Rory were best friends, and Rory barely knew him. She accepted the invitation with open arms, though Lorelai had reservations about the whole thing, and by the end of that first summer they were closer. Chris made an effort to show up more in Stars Hollow, the little town Rory had grown up in and that both she and Lorelai loved, and even tried to make a parent's night at Chilton. He was trying, no one could deny that. The relationship he had with his daughter was nothing like she had with her mother, but they were working on it, that's all that Chris needed right now. "I'm glad you're here too Ror."

Rory smiled, it was nice to be with her dad for a while. He pulled into the now familiar driveway and she was immediately antsy. No sooner had he turned off the engine then did she throw the car door open and run around towards the back of the house towards the beach.

"Don't worry kid, I'll bring everything inside," Chris said with a laugh. She had done the same thing last summer and surprised him. He always knew that she had a good time after she got used to the change of location, but last summer she had 'run' straight down to the beach without even a thought of helping with her stuff. Not that it should surprise him, she was a Gilmore girl after all. Taking the first load of bags out of the car, Chris headed inside to get everything together.

Rory had rushed down to the beach as fast as she could being that one of the most important rules of being a Gilmore girl was 'No Running'. She and her mom took that rule very seriously. If the past repeated itself, she would come down here, her father would bring the luggage inside and up to their rooms and then he would go to the market and stock up while she stayed on the beach. She wouldn't see him again until she could smell dinner and wander back inside. It was nice to know that they had their own little routine. That was the routine that her father knew about, but the past two summers another routine had settled.

As she reached the edge of the water, Rory took of her sandals and let the cool water lap around her skin. It was a refreshing feeling after being cooped up for so long.

"I was wondering when you'd get here love." The familiar voice made her smile.

"It's the same time every year, you know," she answered him without turning around.

"That may be true, but I think you took longer this summer." He was smiling as he moved down the sand.

Rory hadn't turned around but she knew he was walking towards her; she was looking forward to it actually, expecting it. It was what had been missing since she had said goodbye to him last summer. The end of the summer was her least favorite time of the year; even her mother noticed how her mood was altered for the first few days she was home. She was in a 'funk' according to Lorelai, but Rory denied it completely. The end of the summer was something she didn't discuss with anyone, even Lane. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his chin resting on the top of her head, "what are you thinking about love?"

"Last summer, when I went back home, my mother told me to snap out of whatever 'funk' I was in."

He laughed. "My friends told me the same thing. I was told that if I didn't snap out of it and start drinking again they were going to take me to the hospital."

Rory couldn't hold in her laughter, as she started to calm down she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, getting as close to him as possible. "I missed you Finn."

He squeezed her tight, trying to bottle the feeling she gave him up, knowing that when they were forced to part it would be this feeling that would keep him going until next year. "I missed you too pet."

His accent always made her want to melt. _He _made her want to melt. They sat there silently holding onto each other for a few moments, letting the sea breeze cool them down and the water wash over them, each feeling a sense of homecoming.

He was the first to pull away though. It was a short distance he moved, just enough so he could look down at her face, taking note of any change that had occurred since the last time he had seen her.

"So? What's the verdict?" Rory smiled at him, knowing he was looking for any kind of change, big or little, from last summer.

"You've changed your hair, it's longer. Sixteen must agree with you though, you look older."

She laughed. "I'm not sixteen yet you know."

"I know, October 8th, you're close enough though. Is your mum throwing you one of those girly Sweet 16 parties?"

Once again, Rory laughed, a loud sound that she knew told Finn the answer to his question, but she answered anyway. "My mom? Throw a girly party? For me? It's a nice thought, but not gonna happen. My mom is probably going to take me to some crazy concert, maybe _The Bangles _or something like that. Trust me, if anyone is going to throw me some crazy girly party it's going to be my grandma."

"I take it your mum's present will be much more appreciated?" She laughed at him and tightened her arms around his neck, sighing at how good it felt to be in his arms again. There was no need for either one of them to talk about how much they had missed each other or anything like that; each knew that his or her feelings were mirrored in the other.

Rory leaned into Finn's body; enjoying the comfort his arm gave her. She might be dating Dean, but he never made her feel the way Finn did. Never. "I love my grandma, I really do, but I'm not who she wants me to be."

"And who is that, pet?"

"The daughter she never had. I might fit into the life my mom left behind, but I'm not the polar opposite of my mom either, my grandma doesn't realize that."

"You're the best of both worlds then, huh?"

Rory looked up at his profile and grinned. "I never thought about it that way, but yeah, I guess I basically am. I'll have to remember to tell Mom that tonight, she'll appreciate it."

"Glad to be of service," Finn answered with his own grin.

"How have things been here so far?" Finn was always waiting for her when she got here, but she knew he had been here all summer with his family. Usually his friends joined him for a month or two so he didn't have to be by himself with his parents and younger brother and sister, but she didn't know how long they had decided to stay this summer. Besides, Finn and his friends were always good for a crazy story or two.

"Boring without you." Finn winked and knew she could see him. She moved her left arm to lightly hit him and he laughed. "All right, all right so it might not have exactly been boring. Logan, Colin and Steph just left yesterday, it's a shame you couldn't meet them."

Though he said it, they both knew he didn't really mean it. Neither of them wanted the other to mingle with their 'real lives'. What happened between the two of them was something special, no one else needed to be a part of that. Anyone that stayed during the time the two of them were together would only make things weird and ruin the feeling. Finn always told his friends that his parents wanted the last two weeks to be family time, putting on a good show of how miserable he was going to be, but really looked forward to those last two weeks more than anything. Each year, Chris asked if Rory wanted to bring a friend from home with her, he always ended up having to do a bit of work while they were away, but Rory declined, saying she'd rather have the time to herself. Time to spend with Finn actually.

Lost in thought, Rory remembered the first time she had run into him three years ago…

**August 1995**

She didn't understand why her father had wanted to take her away. He had never been around and all of the sudden he decided to take her on a vacation. Rory had spent hours debating the situation with her mother, begging her to find some way to take off from work, even for a few days, to help the awkward situation that was bound to occur. Lorelai had tried, but there was no way she could leave. For some reason, the last two weeks of the summer was one of the most popular times to spend at a cute little Connecticut inn and as the manager she couldn't leave.

After she and her father got to the house, the ride had been mostly silent (thank god for the radio); Rory had decided to go out to the beach. Telling her dad where she'd be, Rory went down to the water's edge, enjoying the feel of the cool water on her toes. It wasn't often she got a chance to go to the beach, usually she burned pretty quickly so she didn't have an urge to go unless someone else suggested it. Now here she was, for two weeks, with her father that she barely knew. Great.

With a groan, Rory plopped herself on the sand, not caring that the water was going to get her shorts all wet. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard an accented voice down the beach. Rory couldn't make out the words, but that was okay, the accent itself was soothing—British she thought at first, then decided it was actually Australian. She had never met anyone from Australia before. Slowly, she moved her head towards the sound of his voice and smiled. A little ways down the beach was a gorgeous specimen of a man, most likely the voice that she had heard, who looked to be maybe a year or two older than her, throwing a Frisbee around with a younger girl and boy that were probably his siblings. She watched them throw the Frisbee and play around with each other, laughing to herself as the oldest threw both his brother and sister into the ocean, laughing at them, only laughing harder when they decided to jump on him and push him under the water.

A woman's voice came through the air, and the young boy and girl ran into the house, leaving the oldest out on the beach. He was picking up their towels and the Frisbee when he looked up and saw her watching him. With a blush, Rory quickly turned away and started looking out at the ocean.

Finn had been roped into amusing his brother and sister while his parents went out for some lunch with some high society friends that he could care less about. It wasn't that he minded Jake and Lindsay; he just didn't like being a babysitter. At least things had been better while Logan and Colin were here. He could constantly use his friends as a reason why he couldn't look after his brother and sister and his parents wouldn't flip out. He told them every summer that they should just bring the nanny down here with them, but they wouldn't listen to him. This afternoon though, they had been having a good time. The three of them had been playing around with the Frisbee and then in the water, he thought it was funny that the duo thought they could push him under water, then they scampered off when Mom called them inside to get cleaned up for dinner. He was gathering the towels and other things left on the beach when he felt someone watching him.

Looking up, Finn saw a beautiful young girl staring at him. Once she realized he was staring back, she immediately turned her eyes back to the ocean. He figured she was about a year younger than him, not that it really mattered, and was moving towards her when he heard his mother's voice. Hoping he would see her again, Finn stood and jogged back towards the house, not wanting to get another lecture from his mother.

He had looked for her the next few days, she wasn't there and he was disappointed. Maybe she went home or was just staying with someone, he would never know now. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. Finn had gone out into the ocean to do a few laps, promising himself that he would convince his parents to take them back to Australia next summer where at least the waves were decent enough for surfing. He was coming out of the water when he saw her, laying out on a towel in a little bikini, wearing sunglasses and reading a book. With a small laugh, he walked towards her. "Good book?"

Rory had been lost in her book, wishing to be living out that plot instead of being in Martha's Vineyard with her father. Yes, her father had wanted to take her on this trip, and she'd eventually agreed, somewhat willingly, but Rory figured that meant she would be sitting on the beach all summer; apparently her father had forgotten the rules of being a Gilmore girl. He had dragged her off to a fishing boat three days ago, two days ago he took her golfing at the local club, and yesterday he thought it would be fun to go sailing. The sailing she didn't mind really, but the rest of it she definitely could have lived without. She spent three hours on the phone with her mother earlier, devoting an entire hour on how she, her mother, needed to explain to him, Rory's, father, that Gilmore girls did not do things like this. Sailing was one thing, but fishing? Golfing? Not a Gilmore girl thing to do! Lorelai had promised and Rory had thanked her profusely before telling her father she was going to lay on the beach for the day. Her father had told her to have fun and put on suntan lotion, letting her know that he would be stuck inside on business for most of the day.

Rory had come outside wondering if she would see the cute Australian from a few days ago, slightly disappointed when she didn't, but quickly recovering and laying her towel out, getting lost in her book. So lost in the plot was she, that Rory jumped when an accented voice asked, "good book?" When her heart stopped pounding, she put the book face down and turned towards the voice.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry," he shrugged, "you look like you're burning there, have any more suntan lotion?" He knew it sounded somewhat cliché and dirty, but it was true. She was a little red around the shoulders, and it gave him an excuse to talk to her, touch her skin, find out if it was as smooth as it looked.

"Uh…sure." She reached over and pulled the bottle out of her bag. He smiled at her, she wanted to melt, and shook the bottle, placing a small amount on her back (she shivered from the cold) and then rubbing it in for her. His hands felt good on her back, they made her nervous, and she knew if he looked at her face that she would be beet red. Rory's only wish was that by the time he stopped she would have recovered. Lucky for her, that happened.

"That should tide you over for a while."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Anything for a pretty lady, I'm Finn." He winked at her and held out his hand.

Rory couldn't hold in her laughter, shaking his hand she told him her name. "I'm Rory, nice to meet you." She couldn't explain the warm feeling that ran through her body when their hands touched. She'd never felt anything like this before, was never expecting anything like this to happen—she was only 13 after all. "Finn?" It was an unusual name and she couldn't help but inquire.

"Technically Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third, but everyone calls me Finn. Rory?" He questioned her unusual nickname.

"Technically Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, but everyone calls me Rory." She repeated his words.

Finn nodded. "So, you come here often?"

Rory couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. In her mind, Finn had used two of the corniest and worst pick up lines in the book and he wasn't even trying to pick her up! She would definitely have to tell her mother about this, Lorelai would laugh about it for days!

He had no idea what she was laughing at, though Finn had a feeling she was laughing AT him and he just shook his head. The laughter was a sweet sound, a sound he didn't want to stop, he wanted to make it keep going. With that decision made, Finn placed his own towel next to hers and laid down, deciding then that they would become friends.

**August 1998**

"What are you thinking about kitten?"

Rory smiled, loving the different names that he called her, names that were common in Australia. She knew that he used these names with all the different 'women' he met, but they made her feel special. Besides, during the two weeks that they were together there were no other girls for him, no boys for her (not that she knew any down here), it was just the two of them. The only other people they saw for these two weeks were their families, but not even they knew about the friendship between the two teenagers.

"The first time I met you," Rory answered softly.

"Ah yes, you the impressionable young 13-year-old and me the handsome, buff 15-year-old." Finn grinned at the memory of that day on the beach.

Rory just nodded, laughing at his summation of the two of them. "I missed you this year," she told him softly.

The second summer that they had spent together had also been a shock. Though that first year they had become good friends, neither gave the other his or her information so they did not keep in touch during the year. They sadly thought they wouldn't see each other again. Imagine their surprise when the next summer they found themselves saying hello again. They had decided that summer they would be summer friends; end of summer friends at that. For the last two weeks of the summer it would be just the two of them. There was no sexual connotation to their agreement, they didn't think of each other that way (well Rory didn't, she was a naïve 14-year-old). And so their friendship began. They knew only the basics about each other; age, names of family members, residence during the year, they talked about their friends, but it was nothing too personal. Neither of them wanted it to be that way. This was a special and different friendship. It was not to be mixed with the craziness of their every day life.

Both were enjoying the feeling of being reunited for the fourth summer, each relieved that the other's family didn't decide to go somewhere else, concentrating on the peace given by sitting together on 'their beach' like this.

They sat on the beach silently, staring out at the water, watching the sunset, happy to be together again. There was nothing to be said. Stories would come out slowly, nothing too revealing, but enough to catch the other up. Rory was regretting telling him about Dean, Finn was worried about telling her about Janet, but for now that didn't matter. It was the familiar smell of the first dinner with her dad that brought Rory out of her 'Finn haze'. She groaned when she realized what the smell meant.

"What's wrong love?" Finn heard her groan.

"I have to go, my dad's got dinner ready."

"Already?" He looked crushed; he didn't want to let her go yet.

Rory knew exactly how he was feeling. She wanted to bottle up the way he made her feel for the times that she had bad days. It was during those bad days that she wished she could get a hold of him; somehow she knew that Finn could make things better for her. There was no prior evidence, the 14 days they spent together over the summer were all good, but they were only together for that amount of time, what could they really fight about? Leaning into him, not wanting to let go, Rory took in the now familiar scent that was Finn's cologne. "I'll see you tonight?"

Finn nodded. Every night during their two weeks, the pair would meet at midnight. They would spend a few hours watching the night sky, enjoying being in the other's company before heading back for their own beds, looking forward to their next day on the beach. Sometimes he managed to take her on short excursions, which were easier as she got older and her father wasn't worried about her going off 'on her own'.

Reluctantly Rory stood, smiling as she saw Finn holding onto her hand. He stood with her and pulled her in for one more hug. "I'll see you tonight love." He kissed the top of her hand and dropped her hand, watching as she walked away from him and towards the house she stayed in each summer.


	2. Debut of a Debutante

**Chapter 2: Debut of a Debutante **

**October 1999**

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this."

"I don't want to disappoint Grandma," Rory argued with her mother, well it wasn't really arguing but close enough.

"It's not supposed to be about that Rory, it's supposed to be about what you want. You don't have to do this you know, you can say no. I know they taught you about that in school, you know the whole 'just say no' campaign. It's not only for drugs you know, it can be a useful when talking to grandparents as well."

Rory sighed, smiling at her mother's antics. "I know Mom. It's not like I really want to do this, but Grandma is really excited that I said I would. And since they are paying for Chilton and everything I think that it's only fair…"

"If you use that reasoning for everything you're going to end up some high society woman, being auctioned off to the highest bidder, forced to be a trophy wife," Lorelai tried to reason with her daughter. "Or worse!" Lorelai gasped. "They could force you to go to Yale! How would you feel then?"

Rory stopped to think about what her mom was saying, that certainly got her attention. "They would never do that, would they?" It had been her dream her entire life to go to Harvard, that's all she wanted. She never once thought that her grandparents would con her into going to their alma mater, Yale.

"I would put nothing past Richard and Emily Gilmore," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Okay, let's deal with that when the time comes. For now, please say you'll come with me to pick out this dress with Grandma. Debutante ball or not, I don't want to look like a big marshmallow covered in lace."

Lorelai laughed, at least she had taught her daughter something. "Of course I'll be there hon. Don't worry about it. Now, have you asked Dean about the whole thing yet?"

Rory nodded. This whole debutante, 'coming out' party meant nothing to her but the world to her grandparents so she had agreed. The night would consist of her father walking her down a flight of stairs, a young gentleman taking her hand and walking her over to the other 'young debs' and then something that had to deal with a feather or a fan or something like that, her grandmother had been very sketchy on the details. Rory was asked if she had someone she wanted to meet her at the bottom of the stairs and told her grandma she wanted to ask Dean, her boyfriend. Her grandmother didn't approve of Dean, but Rory knew she wouldn't put up a fight—a fight would mean Rory wouldn't go at all.

Though Rory had picked Dean, he wasn't the one that she really wanted to be there. When her grandmother had mentioned a young man meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, in a dashing tuxedo and all smiles, a particular six foot two, dark haired, green-eyed Australian came into her mind; but she couldn't. She had no way of getting a hold of Finn. Of course Rory knew where his family was from, but he went to boarding school, that much she was sure of. There was no way to get in touch with him, and even if she could track him down, they didn't talk to each other outside of their summer vacation. That was it. They both accepted it and got the best they could from the relationship. Being together then was better than never being together. It pained them to think of a time when they wouldn't have each other for those two weeks.

"Hello? Earth to Rory! Come in Rory!" Lorelai was laughing, waving a hand in front of her daughters face.

"Sorry Mom, what were you saying?" She had been thinking of Finn and forgotten what her mother's question had been.

"Have you spoken to Dean yet?"

Rory nodded. "He seemed a bit reluctant, even more so when I told him about the tuxedo, but saw how important it was to me and agreed."

"Such a sweet boyfriend," Lorelai teased. She stopped the car and looked at Rory. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Rory laughed. "Come on Mom, the sooner we get this over with, the faster we can get home and start movie night."

Lorelai's eyes brightened at the sound of movie night and she got out of the car, waiting for Rory to come around before walking to the porch and ringing the doorbell. Friday night began…

**A Month Later**

"Gloves? Rory, aren't the tails enough? Do I really need to wear the gloves too?" Dean looked at her with big eyes, he didn't understand the life that her grandparents were so eager to introduce her to.

"I'm sorry Dean, I know, they feel ridiculous and all, but my grandma insists. She says if you don't wear them you won't be able to be my escort," Rory explained. She understood why Dean was upset, but really, what was she supposed to do? Suddenly, Finn popped into her mind, she smiled. He would look gorgeous in the tails and be making some crazy joke about the gloves. However much sass he gave her for the entire situation, he would be gorgeous, and the perfect escort. Rory thought even her grandmother would approve of Finn—after she got over his crazy ways. He was always good for a laugh. If her mother and Finn were ever to be in the same room…Rory laughed out loud at the thought.

"Rory? What's so funny? I look ridiculous don't I?" Dean had been watching Rory think about something or other and then she just started laughing.

Rory laughed until she caught Dean's face and realized he was worried. "No Dean, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I was just thinking about something else." She looked him over and smiled. "You look great, really. Have I thanked you for doing this for me?" Rory moved closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was short, but sweet.

"How are things going on in here?" Lorelai walked into the living room to see Rory and Dean kissing but it didn't bother her. Dean was a good kid, a nice guy to keep her daughter grounded while her grandparents threw her into the world of high society.

"Please tell Dean that he doesn't look ridiculous," Rory asked her mother. As Lorelai was about to answer the doorbell rang, "that's Dad, I'll get it!" She 'ran' towards the door and threw it open. "Hi Dad." She smiled at him and threw herself into his waiting arms. Their summer vacations together had served their intended purpose. Though she did spend a lot of time with Finn, Rory had Christopher had become closer. During that first summer they had realized a mutual love of sailing and together had learned the trade. They took a few classes and this past summer Chris had actually purchased his own sailboat for the two of them to use.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" He smiled down at his daughter, holding her close. He had missed so much of her life and was thankful every single day that she had agreed to that summer vacation three years ago. Chris knew she had gone reluctantly and only because her mother had told her to, but at least it worked out in his favor.

"It's okay. Dean's a little upset over the wardrobe," Rory told him while moving aside so he could walk through the door.

"Ah, found out about the gloves did he?" Chris walked into the living room where he heard Lorelai and who he assumed was Dean, since they had not met before. "Hi Lor."

"Hey Chris, how are you?"

"Good thanks."

Rory came back into the room and moved to stand next to Dean, a smile on her face. "Dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Dean Forrester; Dean this is my dad Christopher Hayden."

Dean and Christopher shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hayden."

"Please, call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Dean, I've heard quite a bit about you," Chris said with a grin, knowing he was intimidating the young man and enjoying it just a little bit. "I hear you've found out about the gloves."

"So I really have to wear them?"

"It's embarrassing, I know, but the gloves and the tails are a requirement at these debutante balls."

"Oh man!" Dean hung his head. "Just this once," he said looking up at Rory, "never again!"

Rory nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you Dean." She smiled and leaned over to hug him.

Dean hugged her back and shook his head as if he didn't believe what he was agreeing to, "I've gotta get home, homework and all. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean leaned down and pecked Rory on the lips. "It was nice to meet you Chris; see you later Lorelai."

"Good night Dean."

"Night Dean." Chris waited until the front door closed and looked at his daughter. "So that's the boyfriend huh?"

"It is. Please be nice to him."

"What? I wasn't nice? I thought I was perfectly nice. I let him kiss you in front of me and everything," Chris defended himself.

Lorelai shook her head. "Okay you two, let's not start. What should we get for dinner, I think it's Mexican at Al's Pancake House."

"Mexican from a pancake house?" Chris looked at Lorelai like she was crazy.

"Al serves everything but pancakes," Rory explained. "Mexican sounds good. Should I order?"

"I got it kid." Lorelai moved towards the phone and dialed Al's number.

"She's got his number memorized?" Chris looked at Rory with shock.

"We're on a first name basis with all of the restaurant owners and chefs around here," Rory explained. "We're their best customers."

"That shouldn't surprise me, should it?"

Rory shook her head and laughed, throwing herself on the couch and turning the television on. She smiled as he father sat next to her and a few minutes later her mom sat on the other side. Just for tonight, they were giving off the appearance of a typical family.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The debutante ball had gone better than anyone had expected. Her grandparents had been very civil to Dean and he had looked pretty good in his tuxedo and gloves, however uncomfortable he felt. Christopher was there to calm her nerves and walk her down the stairs; he told her funny stories of when he was the one at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girl. Apparently, his mother made him the escort for most of her friend's daughters. Unfortunately, Lorelai was the only one he wanted to escort and the only one who didn't have a coming out party.

The most embarrassing part of the entire evening was a stupid fan dance that she and the other girls had to participate in. It was probably going to go down as the most embarrassing five minutes of her entire life—and she'd had some pretty embarrassing moments. When the embarrassment was finally over, Rory danced first with her father, then with her grandfather and finally with Dean. Overall, it didn't end up being such an awful evening.

The months of school passed by slowly, probably because Rory was wishing them away. She loved school, honestly. Chilton was a challenge for her and Rory always enjoyed a challenge. The classes and the students always kept her on her toes, particularly Paris Geller. Most likely to be referred to as the vain of Rory's existence at Chilton. Though Rory was never one to compete, Paris felt like she had to constantly work at overpowering Rory, in turn making herself, Paris, look worse (which of course was Rory's fault as well).

Sixteen was turning out to be a busy year for her. It was the year of Tristan DuGrey entered her life, making it miserable. The problems with Paris escalated because Tristan had dubbed Rory 'Mary' after the Virgin Mary and Rory's seeming innocence and at a party Rory had gone to with Lane, Tristan had kissed her. Paris was livid. Then, the very fact that Tristan kissed Rory, and Rory was slightly attracted to him, made Dean jealous to the point that they actually broke up. The culmination of Rory's experience with Tristan was having to play Juliet to his Romeo only to have him kicked out of school and shipped off to military school without warning, which forced Paris to play Romeo. NOT a fun situation.

Tristan finally leaving, Paris constantly being on her case, and Dean breaking up with her were only a few of the reasons why Rory was happy that school was over for the year. Of course that meant there were more chances for her to run into Dean, but now she could hang out with Lane and her mom more, which was never a bad thing. Plus, her father had invited her up to Boston for a weekend or two, which would be a pleasant change in scenery.

It was one of those weekends in Boston that the unexpected happened. Rory had arrived early Friday morning so she could wander around the town while Chris was working. After she had dropped off her things at his apartment, Rory headed off to explore the city. She had never spent a lot of time in Boston and immediately headed for Harvard. Wandering around the campus, Rory imagined herself there every day. She loved the picture. Everything seemed so different in college, so much more adult. She couldn't wait. Rory wasn't all that surprised when she found that her wandering led her to the library, the main library at that. A huge smile in place, Rory pulled the door open and walked inside. She was in heaven.

For hours, Rory wandered from one floor to another, taking out books and reading them for a short while, looking for rare copies of others. Completely enthralled by the books, Rory was even sniffing a few every now and then (something she did only when she was by herself). She left the library to walk around some more before meeting her father for dinner. Her surprise came as she walked off campus and headed back the way she came. Four blocks away from Harvard she saw a girl about her age walk out of an ice cream shop followed by three guys the same age, having only caught her attention because they were being so loud, but that wasn't what shocked her. Standing down the street from her was Finn, her Finn. Well, that's how she referred to him in her brain. He was hers. At least for the time they spent together. She hoped if he ever had a girlfriend that she never met her, it would be too hard.

Rory stopped in the middle of the street. She didn't know what to do. What should she do? They had never talked about what to do if they ever saw each other outside of their two-week bubble. Neither of them had ever considered it a possibility. Rory was hardly ever in Boston, she had no idea where Finn went to school, and she knew he was usually in Martha's Vineyard with his family and collection of friends for the summer. She stood frozen in her spot until someone banged into her and gave her a nasty look. Quickly, she crossed the street, deciding it was best not to interrupt them. She didn't know what to say to his friends or even to him for that matter so she wanted to make the situation disappear.

As she hurried down the street her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm just fine Dad, how are you?" Rory found a bench and sat down; waiting to hear what her father had to say meanwhile figuring it would give Finn and his friends enough time to truly get out of her sight. She could pretend to forget she ever saw him.

"I'm okay, there's a slight problem though."

"Can't make dinner?"

"Sorry Ror, I really do want to meet you for dinner, but I want to spend the rest of the weekend with you too, and in order for me to do that…"

"You need to finish up what you're doing now. Don't worry about it Dad, I understand, really. I'm sure I can find _something_ to eat in Boston, I'll be fine. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know, but don't worry about that. Have a good time in the city, don't come back too late, call if you need something, okay?" Chris felt bad about canceling on Rory but he really did want to spend the weekend with her and this was the only way. She was almost 17, he figured she could handle a night in Boston without getting into trouble. Rory wasn't one to get into trouble anyway. She had a key to his apartment and her phone, she would be fine.

"I will Dad, get your work done, don't stay there too late, okay?" Rory smiled.

"Yes ma'am. See you later kiddo," Chris answered her.

"Later Dad." Rory hung up the phone and put it back in her bag before she even realized that someone was sitting next to her. She only knew because she saw the shoes. Her immediate reaction was to scream, so that's what she did.

"Hold on there love, let's not draw attention to ourselves, shall we?"

There was Finn's soft accent and without even looking at his face Rory knew that he was smiling at her. She couldn't help herself and didn't care who was watching them, she threw her arms around him. "Finn!" She held onto him tight.

"Hey there pet, how are you?" Finn wrapped his arms around Rory and held her close. It felt nice to have her in his arms again. She fit perfectly; better than anyone else who had been there lately.

To say that Finn had been shocked to see Rory in Boston was an understatement. He, Colin, Logan and Steph had gotten bored on the Vineyard and decided to spend a weekend in Boston. They had come up to Harvard to make fun of it—being that the four of them were Yale legacy and had been written down to attend since they were each conceived. After a good Harvard bashing, they had walked a few blocks and stopped for ice cream before heading back to their hotel, wanting to change before dinner.

They had been crossing the street when Finn swore it was Rory entering the small park opposite them. He rubbed his eyes and looked again—they had never seen each other besides their weeks on the beach. Finn had no idea the proper decorum; did he go over to her? Did he wait for her to say something? Did he ignore her? Introduce her to his friends? He knew the last part was out of the question; Finn knew Rory, she would be overwhelmed and then embarrassed—she would need to have time to prep before meeting his friends.

"Hey Finn, you okay there buddy?" Colin had been talking with Finn when all of the sudden Finn stopped answering and was looking across the street at something, though Colin had no idea what.

Finn shook his head and looked at his friends, quickly making his decision. "Actually, I just saw an old friend, I'm gonna go catch up, I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Colin looked at Logan and Steph and they shrugged. "Okay…Are you going to come out to dinner with us?"

"I don't know, probably not," Finn said, completely distracted. "See you later mates." Without looking at them, Finn crossed the street heading in the direction he saw Rory go in a minute earlier. He had expected his heart to stop pounding the closer he got to her; instead it only sped up. Finn was about to say something to her when he noticed she was on the phone. Quietly, he sat down next to her, surprised that she didn't notice him and waited for her to finish and conversation that was apparently with her father. Seemed as if he was canceling plans with her that evening, _good this way she has no excuse for turning me down_.

Finally, she ended the conversation and at the same moment noticed him. He had wondered what her response was going to be, but was still surprised when she screamed. "Hold on there love, let's not draw attention to ourselves, shall we?" Though he was happy to see her, they didn't need someone calling the police on them.

She wasn't looking at him yet. Briefly, he had caught her eyes, full of shock, but she hadn't looked back up at him yet. She seemed to be staring at his shoes. Finally she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around him. "Finn!"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "Hey there pet, how are you?" Finn was enjoying the feeling of Rory in his arms again. It had been almost a year since she had been in his arms and he wished that weren't true. There was nothing better than holding Rory close to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a whisper. It was a question he heard only because they were so close, most of the words were actually said into his neck.

"Visiting with some friends, what are you doing here?" He asked, not ready to let go of her.

"Visiting my Dad for the weekend." She was staring at him now. Their hands were linked together, but she was staring at him. "I can't believe it's actually you." She wrapped her arms around him again. He held her close.

"Well imagine that. What are the odds?" He was smiling now, happy that the odds were in their favor.

"I don't know. How are you? Was that Logan, Colin and Steph I saw you with? How long are you here for? Aren't you spending the summer at the Vineyard?" She bombarded him with questions.

"I'm good, happy that it's still summer. That was them, how did you know I was with them? Did you see me? Were you not going to say hello? I'm in Boston just for the weekend; yes I'm at the Vineyard, I wouldn't be anywhere else now would I? We just needed a break from my family so we came here for the weekend. Now you." He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm good, visiting my dad for the weekend, he wanted to see me more than just our time on the beach. There's actually a sailing race we're supposed to see tomorrow. I did see you, but I didn't know what to do, our lives outside of those two weeks are so separate. I'm glad that you came over to me, I didn't think you even saw me."

"I saw you when we crossed the street. I sent the rest of them home, I knew you wouldn't want them to be around, you weren't prepared." He smiled when he saw that he knew her so well. "What are you doing tonight pet? Any plans?"

"Actually," she answered with a grin, "my dad just cancelled on me. Are you busy?"

He nodded, smiling at her shock. "I'm taking out a beautiful young lady this evening actually. We're going to have a night on the town."

Rory laughed at him. "I'm glad." She said nothing else, just sat next to him, fingers intertwined, her head on his shoulder, happy to be with him.

Rory couldn't imagine a more perfect way to end her first day in Boston. She had never expected to see Finn on the streets of Boston, she didn't expect that he would ditch his friends for her either. They would be seeing each other in a few weeks anyway. Whatever the reasons, Rory was more than happy he was there and with her. She had missed him more than usual this past year, she'd thought of him more. Finally, they had some time together, but then she remembered at the end of the night she'd have to say goodbye for another few weeks, she didn't like thinking about that. Saying goodbye to Finn was never easy.

That first summer she hadn't realized what it would mean to be apart from him. They were just friends, not even all that close. Her last night they spent together under the stars, even watched the sun rise together before hugging goodbye, not expecting they'd see each other again. When she returned for the next summer, both were thrilled and saying goodbye had been more difficult. The third summer Rory had actually cried most of the last night they were together. Finn tried to comfort her, but only ended up shedding some tears of his own. Now, she'd have to say goodbye after only one night—one night was not enough time with Finn.

"What's wrong pet?" Finn knew her almost as well as he knew himself. He could read Rory like a book—her facial expressions, her body language, he had even started reading her sighs. He could feel something was off with her.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you," she said softly. Rory had been planning on making something up, but then she remembered how well they knew each other. Finn would know when she was lying.

"Goodbye? We just said hello!" Finn tried to reassure her.

"I know, but this is only going to be a few unexpected but stolen hours. Happy hours, of course, but still stolen. When the night is over we'll be saying goodbye."

"Only for a few weeks love," he said, trying to comfort her. It hurt him to think about it as well though.

"That makes it even harder. At least when we say goodbye at the end of the summer there is enough time for me to get caught up in other thoughts before I start looking forward to my time in the Vineyard, but now, it's just a big tease."

Finn understood what she was saying. He didn't know how to make things better for her, but he knew what she was saying. Strangely, he felt the same. "Let's not think about it, okay love? Let's enjoy this unexpected time together. What do you want to do tonight?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never really been to Boston before."

"You've never been before? Let me give you a personal tour love." Finn stood and pulled her up next to him. He looked at her for a moment, almost as if he didn't believe she actually was standing in front of him, before leading her back onto the streets of Boston.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Finn!" Rory ran down the back of the house towards the beach, leaving her father to once again bring the luggage inside and go to the market for groceries. She knew Finn would be waiting for her on the sand and couldn't wait to see him. The past three weeks she had missed him more then she did before. She had reached the sand near the bottom of the property and saw him sitting on the beach, watching the water, obviously he hadn't heard her. "Finn!" She yelled again, actually running towards him.

Finn had been looking towards the water, waiting for Rory's arrival. When they had been in Boston together a few weeks ago, she told him when she and her dad were getting to the Vineyard, he had been looking forward to it since they had said good night in front of her father's apartment building. Suddenly he heard her voice calling out to him, standing up and turning around he saw Rory running towards him. _Running huh? I thought that was against the code that she and her mother live by_._ I'll have to inquire about that one._ She reached him and was obviously not slowing down so he held out his arms and tried to catch her, but the force she brought along made them tumble down to the sand.

They were laughing when they hit the sand, his arms tightly wound around her as her arms were around him. "I've been waiting for you love," Finn told her softly. It might have only been three weeks but he had missed her just the same.

"I don't think I've been more anxious to get here myself," Rory told him. They sat up and let the water lap around their feet, taking their usual position of Rory's head leaning on his shoulder and Finn's arm wrapped tightly around her. It was perfection.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So what put that smile on your face?" Lorelai asked as she hugged Rory at the train station in Hartford.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked her mother, trying to play dumb. She had enjoyed her two weeks in Martha's Vineyard more than before. It had been even harder to leave Finn this time. Once again they did not give each other any more information about who they were. Finn didn't even know her last name. Well, she might have told him that very first day four years ago, but she didn't think he remembered. He was Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third, she remembered that. She remembered everything about him. Apparently her face showed both the sadness of leaving him and the happiness of having been with him for their two weeks. Her mother was picking it up, that wasn't good.

"I can see it in your face, something happened this summer. Did you meet a boy? Tell mommy," Lorelai prodded. She hadn't seen this particular look on her daughter's face before, not even while she was dating Dean.

"It's nothing really. What's been going on in Star's Hollow while I was away?" Rory sidestepped her mother's question as they got into the car and headed home.

"Well, Babette got a new gnome to replace Cinnamon. Taylor threw a fit because someone well…someone breathed wrong in front of him." Rory laughed at that comment, it was very Taylor. "Kirk dressed up as a hot dog, and Luke…well he's still the same grumpy Luke making the best coffee on the Eastern seaboard."

"Glad to know things have stayed the same. How's Lane?"

"She's good. Rebelling against Mrs. Kim as usual."

"Good to hear. How are things at the inn? Sookie?"

"The inn is coming along, slowly. We haven't even gotten permission to rebuild yet. Taylor is putting up a fight about something or other. We've decided to cater for a while."

"You? Catering?"

"Okay, so I'll be planning and Sookie will be cooking, but it should all work out."

"Right."

"Sookie is just fine, cooking up a storm. She's even making you something special for tonight."

"Really?" Rory's eyes widened. Sookie's desserts were by far the best.

"Yup." Lorelai nodded her head and noted how excited her daughter looked. Something had happened this summer and Lorelai wanted to know what. Usually Rory came back from her two weeks with Christopher a little bit sad. Lorelai figured it was because she enjoyed spending time with her dad, which she was happy about; she had always wanted Rory and Chris to have a good relationship. That was one of the reasons she had pushed Rory to go on this vacation four years ago. But something different had happened this summer. Lorelai wanted to know what.


	3. The Summer of Change

**Chapter 3: The Summer of Change **

**December 2000**

It had been a crazy fall for Rory Gilmore. She had started her junior year at Chilton, still competing with Paris, still writing for the newspaper, still working hard for her grades, but different as well. She and Dean had gotten back together not long after she had gotten home from Martha's Vineyard. They both loved each other and wanted things to work out, they wanted to try again. It didn't last this time either, sadly. No more than three months into the school year, Dean was jealous and Rory couldn't take it. She broke up with him, which infuriated him because he was convinced it had to do with Jess.

Yes, Jess, another complication of this year. Luke's sister Liz couldn't handle her son so she sent him to live with Luke here is Star's Hollow. Jess Mariano was an infuriating, annoying, reclusive kid; the typical bad boy character as Lorelai described him. Rory had been attracted to him instantly, though she didn't know why. After she and Dean had broken up, Rory thought about what the problem was. She realized quickly that her attraction to Jess was that he reminded her of Finn. Though Jess had a New York accent that was a little harsh and Finn's Australian accent was much softer, she gathered the appeal was there. They were both dark haired, intelligent, dare-devil type of guys. Finn's smile was different, his demeanor was different; but still, Rory saw a little Finn in Jess.

Lorelai had not approved of Rory and Jess getting involved. She thought that Jess was the bad boy that would only corrupt Rory. Lorelai didn't want her daughter to be corrupted by some New York hoodlum. It didn't matter that he was Luke's nephew. He wasn't good enough.

The Gilmore girls had spent Thanksgiving at Richard and Emily's house, before making their way to Luke's for a real dinner and dessert. Luke thought they were crazy, but he always thought that. Christopher had invited them to Boston for Christmas, an invitation that both were happy to accept. Rory was going to stay a little longer, but Lorelai would be there for a few days. Richard and Emily didn't really understand why they couldn't all spend Christmas together, but finally gave into an early Christmas celebration. Agreeing only after the saw how excited Rory was to spend Christmas with her father.

Rory though, had other reasons for wanting to spend the time with her father. Though she loved him and always enjoyed their time together, there was a part of her that was hoping Finn would be around Boston for the holidays. She knew that his family lived around or in Boston during the year, but they also traveled a lot. Rory wouldn't have been surprised if the Morgan family had gone back to Australia for the winter holidays to be with their extended family. Though it was an off chance, Rory still was hoping to run into him.

The first day they were in Boston actually, she told her parents she wanted to explore the city in the winter time on her own and would be back soon. She wandered around town, once again heading towards Harvard. There was no sign of Finn anywhere she went, something that didn't really surprise her. As she walked away from the campus, Rory went back into the park to the bench she had sat on with him only six months before. She remembered that afternoon and evening they spent together. Finn had actually taken her to an arcade, trying to beat her in the games, only managing to win two. He did, however, win her a stuffed animal as a souvenir. She remembered the two weeks they spent together this summer. There wasn't as much time spent sitting on the beach; this summer they took a few tours around the town, explored different parts of the vacation spot they hadn't before. Something had changed between the two of them, but it was something neither was ready to admit to the other.

Sadly, Rory walked back towards her father's building. Putting on a smile, not wanting to alert her parents, Rory went back upstairs and celebrated Christmas with her family. It was a good day.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I can't believe it's actually going to happen," Rory looked at her mom with a smile.

"I know. I can't believe it either hun. I mean, Sookie's getting married!"

"I'm so happy for her. She and Jackson are going to be so happy together." Rory was really excited.

"They will hun, they will." Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they walked through the town square. Sookie was getting married the next afternoon to their produce man, Jackson. It was a match made in heaven, or in the kitchen to be more accurate. Sookie was beyond excited herself.

The wedding was only a half hour away when Rory saw Jess appear towards the side of the property by the inn. She walked over to him and smiled, "hey, I didn't expect to see you here"

"I know." Jess was a man of very few words—if you even considered him a man that was.

"What are you doing here?" Rory was the first to admit when she was clueless about a boy, but Jess was harder to read than most.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…the wedding is going to start soon though. Do you want to come?" Rory asked, motioning back towards the inn.

"No," Jess was nervous, he didn't know what made him walk over to her, but he did. Before he knew what he was doing, Jess leaned in and kissed her.

Rory wasn't expecting Jess to kiss her. She had no idea what he was doing at Sookie's wedding, but she wasn't all that upset he was there. She waited for an explanation but all she got was a kiss. He pulled back from her and she just stared. Before Rory knew was she was doing she looked up at him and said, 'I'm sorry, I really have to go. They're going to start any minute." She did a Gilmore girl kind of run back to the front of the inn where her mom had been waiting for her.

"Where did you go? What happened?" Lorelai could tell something was different.

"I was down by the water, Jess was there."

Lorelai tried to control her anger, she did not approve of her daughter having a relationship with Jess Mariano. "What was he doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if he knew. All I know is that he kissed me."

"What?" Totally not what she expected to hear.

"He kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"Told him the wedding was going to start in a minute and came up here." Rory was wringing her hands together. She was obviously nervous about something.

"Well let's enjoy this wedding and deal with everything else later. Okay?" Rory nodded and followed her mother through the inn to the back where the wedding was just about ready to start.

The summer had gone by so quickly. Once again, Rory felt as though her life was out of control. She and Jess had started their own form of 'dating'. Being that neither Luke nor Lorelai approved of them having a relationship things were difficult. Luke thought Jess wasn't right for Rory and Lorelai thought Jess could only bring bad news. Of course, both turned out to be right when one day Jess just up and left Stars Hollow. His note for Luke said he was going to New York and not to follow him. Luke, of course, called Liz to make sure Jess was okay, but Rory just tried to block the last three and a half months out of her mind.

She and Jess had an interesting relationship considering how different they were. Jess loved to read as much as she did, so that made for interesting conversation. They always had something to talk about, they were always exchanging books and Rory grew to look forward to the comments he would inevitably write in the margins. Though she tried not to let it show, Rory was crushed when Jess left. The best thing about Jess though, was that he made her stop thinking about Finn and the end of the summer. Thinking about Finn only made her wish the summer was over and that was no way to enjoy a vacation.

At long last, it was time to take the train up to Boston and head to Martha's Vineyard with her dad. Lorelai had actually offered to come up for a few days this year, but Rory had asked her not to. The two weeks she spent with Chris had turned into a bonding session for father and daughter and Rory was reluctant to let anyone else in on their time. With one last hug and kiss, Rory waved to her mother from the inside of the train, excited for the weeks that lay ahead.

Within hours she and Chris were driving towards the house, she was kissing her father on the cheek as he once again moved the luggage inside to their rooms and drove off to the market, leaving Rory to go find Finn. Finding Finn was never a difficult thing to do, he was always sitting on the beach waiting for her. This summer was no different. As she reached the edge of the property, she saw him for the first time in a year, this time looking towards the house as if wishing her to appear. When she finally did, she knew that her smile matched his.

Finn had been anticipating this day since the minute after his graduation. This year, as a graduation present, his parents, along with the Huntzberger's, Rothschild's and Vanderbilt's, sent the four of them on a summer vacation around Europe. Though the kids were excited, Finn had been adamant about returning to Martha's Vineyard for the last two weeks of his family's stay.

"But Finn," even his mother called him that, "why don't you want to stay with your friends? You know, if you come stay with us for those two weeks, you'll only have two days before classes start at Yale."

"I know mum, but I don't want to miss our summer tradition."

Sylvia Morgan hadn't argued with her son, she knew there was something more because the last five summers Finn was barely around the last two weeks of their vacation. She figured he had met a group of friends or a girl or someone that occupied his time and knew he could take care of himself so she wasn't worried. She was just surprised her son would want to leave his friends early for whomever he was meeting.

Logan, Colin and Steph were surprised as well. Finn never seemed excited to spend his summer at the Vineyard and always looked so down when they left. The three were clueless as to why he would want to leave their last summer before college. One last summer to still play around. Though that was a joke, they would play around through their time at Yale as well.

He had arrived at the house early this morning, knowing that Rory didn't show up until early afternoon and he had time. After Finn had showered and dressed, he headed out to the beach, seeing that everyone else was already off somewhere, and waited for Rory. For a few moments he stared at the water, but then he turned around and waited for her to run down the beach towards him as she always did. It was almost as if he was willing her to appear. It felt like hours, but finally she appeared. This time though, instead of her running towards him, Finn ran up the beach towards her, swinging her around in his arms.

Rory hadn't expected Finn to move towards her like that, but she definitely wasn't upset over it. He came towards her, swinging her up in his arms, holding her close and she couldn't have felt better. When he finally stopped moving around, she stood there, holding onto him, basking in the security that came with being around Finn. She felt him kiss the top of her head and then moved back slightly from him. "How are you? I missed you." She greeted him with almost the exact same words every summer.

"I missed you too love." Finn smiled down at her and pulled her back into his arms. For some reason he really couldn't let her go.

"How was your summer?"

"It was okay, I was in Europe."

"Really?" Rory knew he was telling her that he came back to see her. She didn't need him to spell it out for her.

"Yeah, my parents sent me for my graduation present; as did Logan's, Colin's and Steph's."

"Are they back too?" Rory leaned back to look at him, it was cute, Finn was blushing.

"No, I left them enjoying the sunny beaches of France and Spain."

Rory looked at him again, a slight blush on her cheeks and then threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Finny."

"Anytime Jem."

They laughed at the name, recalling the random conversation last summer that led to it. Reasons that might seem silly to others, but made sense to them and that's all that matters. "Have I ever told you how much I really hate that name?

Rory scoffed at the comment. "You refer to me as a cartoon rock star," she shot back at him.

"Don't tell me you don't love it," Finn played around with her. He saw the smile and knew that he was right.

And so another blissful two weeks in sunny Martha's Vineyard began. It was impossible to know who was more excited but the feeling was almost palpable.

It was four days later when Chris stopped Rory on her way down to the beach. "Hey Ror, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Dad." Rory moved back from the door and sat down at the table where her father was sitting. "What's up?"

"Well, I have to go back to Boston."

"What? Why? When?" Rory definitely wasn't expecting that. Though they didn't spend every afternoon together, she always enjoyed having him around.

"Something went wrong at the office and I have to go back, no one else can fix this and I can't do it from here. I have to leave this afternoon, it should only take a few days."

"Will you be back by the weekend?" There was a sailing competition they were thinking about entering.

"I'm going to try kid, I promise."

"Okay."

"I gather you want to stay here by yourself?" Chris knew that she wouldn't want to leave, she loved these weeks, Lorelai told him how much she looked forward to it.

"Well, I wouldn't have much fun in Boston by myself, would I? You'd be working all the time and at least here I can lay on the beach." Rory didn't want to sound too excited. Her father leaving for a few days meant that she could hang around with Finn without feeling like she was hiding the relationship from him.

"That's true. You're sure you don't mind being here alone? I can leave you the car if you want."

"You don't have to do that Dad."

"You know what? I'd feel better if I did. I'll call someone to pick me up here and then you'll have the car and won't have to worry about taking me or picking me up."

'Will you call and let me know when you're coming back?"

"Of course." Chris nodded. "I've actually called someone to come and get me. I should be leaving in the next ten minutes or so."

Rory nodded. "Don't you need to pack?"

"It'll be okay, all my things for work are at home, I'll bring a small bag, don't worry kiddo, I've got it worked out. I just feel awful leaving you here all alone."

"You can't stop things like this from happening. This is our fifth summer down here and the first time you've been called away, I feel like we're real lucky."

"That's true," Chris agreed. They heard a car horn out front. "Well, that's me," he told her with a smile.

Rory walked to the front door with him. "Have a safe flight Dad, finish everything quickly, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I am 17 after all."

"I know, I know. I'm still going to worry," he told her, giving her a hug goodbye.

Rory returned the embrace. "I know. I'll talk to you soon," Rory waved as Chris walked down the porch and got into the car. A moment later the car drove away and Rory stood there until it was completely out of sight. With a smirk on her face and a slight jump to her step, Rory grabbed the towel she had left at the table and headed outside. Her smiled only grew when she noticed that Finn was out in the ocean doing laps. Deciding not to bother him, Rory placed her towel on the sand and laid down, picking up her book, wondering if she could read more than a page before Finn came over.

Before she knew it, there was a shadow over her body and Rory had just enough time to put her book down before Finn dropped on top of her, succeeding in getting her soaked. "Finn! What are you doing?"

"If you won't go into the water, pet, I'm going to bring the water to you." He laughed as he rolled them both over so she was leaning on his chest, shaking her head at him.

"You're a crazy boy," she told him with a laugh.

"Thanks!" He smiled at her. "Why were you late?"

Rory liked the fact that he waited for her as much as she waited for him. She never felt like their relationship wasn't balanced. Though he never really told her, Rory knew that Finn missed her as much during the year and wished they could see each other more often. Mixing their worlds however, was easier said then done. They were both too afraid to do it, that's what it really came down to. "My dad needed to talk to me."

"Is everything okay?" He looked at her for a minute, wondering what was going on. She had a certain look about her, he couldn't place it, but it was different. Finn didn't think he had seen this particular look yet.

Rory slowly rolled off of his body and sat Indian style next to him. "Things are okay. He just wanted to tell me that he was going to Boston for a few days, something came up with work."

"Really?" This was a change, they had never really had someplace to go before, besides the beach. They were always on the beach together. Every now and then they would venture to an ice cream parlor not too far away, but for the most part they spent afternoons together, separated for family time and late at night met up again on the beach. They sat around talking about life and other important and non-important topics; mainly they just enjoyed each other's company.

Rory nodded. "He's going to be gone for four days at least, that's what he told me. But he'll try and get back."

"You're disappointed?" Finn could see it in her face, her body.

Rory nodded slightly, he almost missed the action. "Though I spend most of the time with you, it's nice to have my dad to myself for a small part of the year. He was absent for so much of my life, two weeks isn't too much to ask for, is it?"

Finn's heart tugged, he hated to see her like this. In the five years that they had known each other, Finn had seen her break down only once before and that was three years ago by now. Rory was typically a together person. He brought his arm to circle her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body, happy that she didn't protest the comfort her offered. Slowly, he lifted her back up onto his body, allowing his arms to wrap around her fully and his chest to absorb her tears. He rubbed her back and spoke softly, "it's okay pet, it's only a few days. He'll be back soon. You and I can hang out while he's gone. You'll be sick of me by the time he gets back," Finn teased her.

"Get sick of you Finny?" Rory asked with a tear-filled laugh. "I don't know if that's possible." She moved her head off of his chest and smiled at him.

"There's the smile I love so much," Finn teased her, but there was more truth to the comment then he would admit to anyone, even himself.

Rory gave him another smile, but rested her head back on his chest. It was the moments like these that she missed during the year. Finn was one of her best friends. It was odd that he only knew a portion of her life. He knew of her school, though not that it was Chilton, he knew about the crazy girl at school who was constantly was trying to create a competition, but not that she was Paris Geller. There were no specifics between the two of them. The only specifics either knew: Rory's mother was Lorelai, Finn's best friend's were Colin, Logan and Stephanie. Neither of them had a problem with that little information, but each wanted someone different from their relationship. Each wished they saw each other for more than two weeks each year, but neither did anything to change it. They didn't want the magic to end. Magic they feared only existed for two weeks in Martha's Vineyard.

Rory felt Finn's arms tighten around her back and knew they were thinking of the same thing. For some reason, leaving each other this summer would be different. Of course, they felt the same way every summer, for every summer they became closer, but there really was something different about this summer. Something was going to change. They both knew it. There were no words though, they said nothing for hours; they just stayed in each other's arms. It was a happy place for both of them. They had to separate eventually though, and Finn was the first one to move. 'Love?" Rory moved her head, letting him know she was awake. "Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

They hadn't gone out together, they hadn't wanted anyone to know about the relationship or lack thereof that they had, it was something personal for them both. This outing tonight, this would be the beginning of the change in their relationship. They both knew that Rory's answer would decide what happened from that point on.

She smiled, an action he felt against his chest, an action that made him smile in return. "I would love to."

Finn's smile grew at her answer. He shook his head, but didn't let go of her. Rory didn't complain. Sometime later, neither knew when since they weren't wearing a watch, Finn spoke again, "we should get ready."

"What time?" Rory asked, still not moving from his body.

"An hour and a half? Is that enough time?" He asked, having no idea how long it would take her to get ready.

Rory thought about it for a moment. "That'll be fine. What should I wear?"

"It won't matter, you'll look beautiful in anything." Finn didn't even miss a beat. He surprised himself by those words. Typically, they didn't say anything like that to each other.

Rory blushed against his chest. "Thank you. What's the dress code then? I want to look appropriate."

Finn was relieved that she took his comment as lightly as she did. "Casual, but fancy."

"Finn!" Rory slapped his chest lightly. "What are you wearing tonight?" She could base her outfit off of what he was wearing, Lorelai had taught her well.

He laughed at her and mentally thought out his outfit. "Khakis and polo probably."

"What color khakis? Dark or light?"

He laughed again. "I don't see how this will help you, but light."

"Thank you. It does help you know," she told him.

"If you say so." Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on Jem, you have to get off me if you want to go out to dinner tonight."

Rory groaned, but moved off him. "Okay, okay. I'll see you in a little while?" Rory asked, holding her hand out to him to help him up.

Finn held on to her hand, stood up and then picked up her towel, folding it in half and handing to her. "You bet love." He smiled at her and before they parted he couldn't resist—Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third leaned down and kissed Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. It wasn't anything intense or long, but it was enough. Enough to reassure them that they were both on the same page and things were definitely going to change this summer.


	4. There's No Turning Back

**Chapter 4: There's No Turning Back**

Almost an hour and a half later Rory heard the doorbell ring and groaned. She definitely wasn't ready yet. For the first time since she had started coming up here, Rory wished there was someone else around to answer the door. With only half of her make-up done, no shoes and a robe on, she ran down the stairs to answer the door. _He just had to be early, didn't he? Couldn't show up on time or late like a normal date, huh? Always has to be perfect!_ She laughed at her inner monologue and checked to make sure it was in fact Finn before opening the door. "You're early!"

"That's a fabulous greeting, thanks, I'd love to come in. As wonderful as you look in that ensemble, I think you'll need a little bit more to get into the restaurant tonight pet."

"I know, I know, I'm working on it. It's not my fault you're early Thaddeus!" Rory grinned as he blanched from her use of his real name. Before he could come up with a retort, Rory ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

Finn thought about following her upstairs but decided to let her finish getting ready in peace, she obviously wanted to look good for him and he wasn't going to argue. Of course, he thought she always looked good, but she was going for something different tonight. He was rewarded for his fifteen-minute wait when Rory walked into the living room. "Wow." It was all he could think to say.

"Worth the wait?" She teased him.

"Definitely Jem." Finn just smiled at her. "You ready?" Rory nodded and took the hand that Finn held out to her. Immediately, their fingers intertwined and both realized they weren't nervous. This might be the unofficial official first date, since neither had referred to it as a date, but there was no need for nerves, Finn and Rory knew each other. He helped her into his car, quickly rounded it and got in on his side, confidently driving to the restaurant.

"So where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"Dinner." Finn smirked at her.

"Finn! Where though?"

"If I told you, would you know?"

Rory sighed. "Probably not." She and her father didn't go out a lot here. Chris liked to cook and had been trying to teach Rory. She was slowly getting better, she could at least make scrambled eggs, but it wasn't something she did often. Actually, she did it once a year: while she was at Martha's Vineyard with her father so he would be happy. She didn't have to wait long to get to the restaurant, they stopped in front of a small seafood place twenty minutes later and Rory's smile never wavered.

Dinner was amazing. The fish was good, but the company was better. Going out with Finn wasn't any different then spending the day with him. There was no need to feel self-conscious about their new relationship. No need at all.

And so the days continued. There was nothing different about their time together, only the kissing. After that first date, they had gone back to Rory's house, and she invited him in for coffee. "Come on, if there is one thing I know, its coffee. I bring it from home." She grinned at him.

"Luke's?"

Rory nodded. "I beg him each summer to give me enough to tide me over for two weeks. Of course, it never is enough, but I spread it out and Dad manages to find the best store brand as well."

Finn watched her and smiled, he had never seen her drink a cup of coffee before. He knew all about her addiction, an addiction inherited from her mother, but nothing more than that. "I think after five years it is time I experienced your coffee addiction first hand."

Rory smiled, happy that he was willing to let the wonderful evening continue, for a minute she really thought he was going to head home. They stayed out later than this when they sat on the beach. She led him to the kitchen, immediately pouring the water and then smelling and measuring the coffee grounds.

"You do seem to enjoy your coffee," Finn remarked as he watched her smell the grounds.

Rory laughed. "This is only a small picture. You should see my mom in action, that's an addiction." She had put the coffee back in the refrigerator and had taken out a cake her father had brought back from the bakery a few days ago.

"Are you kidding me? You're still hungry?" While Finn knew about her coffee addiction, he had no idea that Rory ate so much. He had seen her in action once, that evening in Boston, but he figured she had just been hungry. There was no way he thought she ate like that all of the time. Apparently, he was wrong.

"You didn't realize I always ate like this, huh?"

"You're laughing at me Jem, that's not very nice."

"I'm sorry, really." Rory took down a plate and then turned back to him. "Do you want some?" Finn looked at her like she was crazy but nodded his head. Rory cut them healthy slices of the cake, poured two mugs full of coffee and brought it all over to the table. "You don't ruin the drink of the gods by putting additives in it, do you?"

Finn just laughed. "No love, I don't. Black is just fine."

Rory smiled. She dug into the cake and the coffee with gusto, enjoying the flavor of both. Picking up her mug, she looked over the rim of it at him. "What do you think?"

"I understand why you like it so much." He smiled at the relieved look on her face, as if she had been waiting for his approval of her favorite coffee.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Rory stood and poured both of them another cup of coffee, put plates in the sink and the cake back in the refrigerator. She held her hand out to him and he took it, allowing her to lead him out to the deck off of the living room. Rory had moved to sit down on one of the chaises but Finn beat her to it, pulling her down in front of him. They remained silent as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and they enjoyed their coffee looking up at the sky. Staring at the moonlight sky was a tradition of theirs that he was happy she kept even tonight on their first official date, at least that's what he thought of tonight as.

They finished their coffee in silence, each placing their mugs on the table next to them. Rory relaxed farther into Finn's arms, feeling the hand that had been holding his coffee wrap around her stomach as well.

Rory couldn't tell you what happened next but she knew it involved Finn turning her around and his lips on hers. She wasn't complaining at all, it felt perfect. Much better than any kiss that she had shared with Dean or Jess, and those kisses had gotten pretty intense. With only his lips against hers, Rory felt a spark, a connection that made her want more. It was the connection that she had felt five years ago that led her and Finn to be friends in the first place. Now, well now they were finally exploring something that had been between them for a while.

Finn couldn't believe that he actually did it, but the arms that were wrapped around Rory's waist turned her towards him and he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't a passionate, tongues battling, spit-swapping kiss that he knew they would have later on, it was a perfect clash of their lips on each other. Finn didn't realize how worried he was about her response until she relaxed in his arms, responded to his move. Once she did, once he felt comfortable, he moved his tongue to trace the shape of her lips, her mouth parted slightly but instead of instantly diving in, he took her bottom lips and worried it between his teeth. Soothing it over with his tongue. The pattern continued for a short while until he couldn't hold back and longer and he invaded her mouth. Quickly Rory got herself into the game, her tongue coming into the battle. First playing with his inside her mouth and then exploring his. They broke apart eventually only because their need of oxygen won over their need to keep kissing.

Rory had her forehead resting against Finn's chest, his chin was on the top of her head. She couldn't have been happier. Finally able to breathe properly, she lifted her head and smiled at him. "This is…"

"Yeah…" Finn smiled back at her, understanding what she was saying without her even saying it. Their first kiss had been perfect.

They had kissed some more than evening before falling asleep in each other's arms on the deck.

Since then, they had been exploring their boundaries with each other. Spending days on the beach, sometimes playing with his brother and sister, and nights going to dinner and then coming back to her house to make out for a while. Neither of them were ready for things to end up in bed. Granted, the past few nights they had slept in Rory's bed instead of on the deck, but there was nothing sexual about the situation. They had an unspoken boundary when it came to sex.

Chris came home a day later then her had planned, causing them to miss out on the competition. He felt so bad that he decided they would go on their own little adventure, an overnight trip. She was excited to go but reluctant to leave Finn.

"You go love, you've spent the last five days with me, all day. Go have some time with your dad, I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Rory looked at him as they sat on the beach that evening.

"I'm sure." He didn't want her to go, but he knew she needed to. This vacation wasn't totally about him, she was here with her dad.

"Finn," suddenly Rory was serious, "you're going to college this year."

He took in her serious tone and wondered what she was thinking. "Why yes Jem, it is the most logical step after one finishes high school."

"Right." Rory said nothing else.

"Was there something more?" He asked her, wondering why she would stop a conversation there.

"Nope, that was it. I just realized that you're a year ahead of me. That's all." She was lying. There was more. She was wondering what was going to happen between them once these two weeks were over. Their relationship had changed the last six days, it was something more now, and she wanted to know if it was going to last. Rory was dying to know if it was more than a summer fling to him. She wanted to know what she meant to him, but she was too afraid to ask. So instead, she moved closer to him, kissing the bottom of his chin.

Finn sensed her need to question, the insecurities she wouldn't say out loud and the energy it took for her to hold it all in. He wanted to ask her again but he knew she wouldn't tell him until she was ready, until she was comfortable. Finn felt her relax into him a little bit more and held on that much tighter. In his own way, he was worried about her. But he said nothing, just held on, hoping she knew he would always be there for her.

The end of their time together that summer seemed to have snuck up on them. Rory had gone with her father on that overnight sailing trip and when they got back they only had three more nights left to their vacation. Three nights that she and Finn spent sleeping on a blanket on the beach together, waking up with the sun, Rory getting back into the house before her father noticed she was gone. Their last night together was bittersweet, filled with tears and smiles, neither knowing how to say goodbye to each other this time. They had been sitting in each other's arms for a long while before standing for one last hug. Nothing had been said for hours, but Rory broke that silence now. "Don't forget about me Finn, please?"

He heard her words and couldn't believe she would think that he could ever forget her. "Do you really think it would be possible for me to forget you Jem? Ever?" He crouched down to look into her eyes and saw the sadness that he felt mirrored his own. He brought her as close to him as possible and held her tight. "I'll never forget you love, don't forget me either."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," was all Rory said. She broke away from him, kissed him one last time and 'ran' back into her house. It would break her heart to stay there longer with him.

Finn watched her leave and knew that more had happened then he realized, but he was clueless as to what. As he walked back into his house, Finn realized that he hadn't exchanged any contact information with Rory, yet again. They had changed their relationship completely but couldn't contact each other once she left tomorrow morning. There was no way for him to get it to her either. Oh well, he would have to rely on fate to get them back together again.

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

The year started slowly for Rory. She was a little confused as to what had really happened between her and Finn, what it all meant and worked hard to put him out of her mind. It didn't work though. Her concentration was thrown, the first round of grades showed it, and she knew she needed to talk to someone.

"Lane?"

"Hey! How are you? I haven't seen you lately." The hyper Korean girl hugged her best friend close.

"I have so much to tell you, are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you. Sit down, spill." They were sitting in Lane's bedroom now, on her bed.

"Okay so you know how I go to Martha's Vineyard each summer with my dad for two weeks?"

"Of course! I never get a lot of details about those weeks, by the way." Lane looked at her and shrieked. "Oh my god, what happened? You met someone!"

"I did." Rory blushed and looked down. "I met him years ago."

"What? And you didn't tell me! I can't believe you!" Lane slapped her arm.

"I just…I don't know…I wanted to keep it to myself, keep it special. No one knows. No one but us. His friends don't even know."

"So, tell me what happened!"

Rory took a deep breath and began explaining her relationship with Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third to her best friend Lane Kim.

"So he kissed you, you spent days and nights together and you still can't get a hold of him?" Lane was taken back by that development.

"I have no idea. He went off to college this year too. I mean, I guess he'll be back at the beach next summer, but what if he's not? I'll never be able to stay the entire two weeks without him. I won't want to go back without him."

"Aw, that is so sweet. I can't believe he calls you Jem!"

"I know! All because I couldn't believe that he had never seen Jem and the Holograms!"

Lane laughed. "Well he did spend most of his life in Australia ya know."

"That's what he said! But that's not excuse!"

"What do you call him?"

"Finny."

Lane laughed. "Why in the world do you call him Finny?"

"Because it bothers the hell out of him," Rory said with an evil grin. "Though I'm sure if it was between calling him Thaddeus or Finny, he would choose Finny every time."

Lane was laughing harder now. "Thaddeus?"

Rory nodded, joining in on the laughter. "Well, that is his given first name."

"I just can't believe it. All of this happened, and you haven't even told Lorelai?"

Rory shook her head. "I don't know why, but I don't think my mom would be happy about it."

"Are you kidding me? Lorelai would be tracking him down threatening bodily harm because he didn't give you a way to contact you!"

Rory laughed. "You're right there. Maybe that's why I haven't told her yet. I don't know. I'm just so confused. I don't know what's going on between us. I don't know what's going to happen next year. I don't know where I'm going to go to college."

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you were going to Harvard. Haven't you always wanted to go to Harvard?"

Rory nodded. "I know, but what if I don't get in? I have to have some backup choices."

"Yale? Princeton? Penn? Georgetown? Stanford? All good schools."

"The only one close enough is Yale and even then I think my mom might disown me."

"Why?"

"Because my grandparents went there."

"Ohhhhh." Lane knew how Lorelai felt about her parents.

"Yeah." Rory looked down at her watch. "Oh! I gotta get home, Mom's expecting me. Talk to you later." Rory hugged her best friend and headed in the direction of her house, not even noticing that Dean was staring at her.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Where've you been kid?"

"Sorry, I was catching up with Lane." Rory dropped her bag in her bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad, how about you?"

"It was fine till about 3:30," Lorelai began, nodding for Rory to take a seat at the table.

"What happened?"

"Well, I got a phone call from your advisor over at Chilton."

_Shit_. "Oh yeah? What did Mr. Geary have to say?"

"It was very interesting really, quite a revelation. Apparently you haven't started out on the best foot this year. He was worried, wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

"Oh." Her head dropped. She was ashamed.

"That's it."

She shrugged.

"What's going on here hun? What happened? Did something happen while you were away with your dad this summer?" Lorelai knew she hit the nail on the head when she saw Rory's expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really. It was great, I had a great time with Dad. I'm glad that we go each summer. I'm sorry about my grades, really. I guess I've been a little preoccupied. I'll fix it though; my grades won't suffer permanently. I promise Mom. You know, speaking of school, I should probably get some work done." Rory stood, smiled at her mom, and walked into her bedroom, quietly closing the door. She sat down at her desk, took out her books and began studying, there was a test in English tomorrow.


	5. Applications, Applications

**Chapter 5: Applications, Applications**

"You didn't have to do this kid." Lorelai gave Rory a look but Rory just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. This is their alma mater, I'm happy to look at the school with them, really Mom, try and enjoy yourself. I know it's not Harvard but…"

They were walking a few steps behind Richard and Emily, and Lorelai was still angry that they dragged them to Yale, a place that Rory didn't even want to go. "Rory, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine if that's okay."

Rory looked at her grandfather and then at her mom and grandmother who both looked a little cautious. "Sure Grandpa, who is it?"

"My old friend Jeff Hamilton, he's dean of admissions these days."

"What? Grandpa, I don't think…" Rory looked at her mother, even her grandmother for help.

"Dad, don't you think you could have given us a little notice?"

"Really, it isn't that big of a deal. Come on, we'll be late." Richard put a hand on Rory's back and moved her towards the admissions office a short distance from them.

"I can't believe this mom. I can't believe he would do this!" Lorelai was ranting, completely off the handle, couldn't believe her grandparents could be this underhanded.

"Lorelai, really. Just wait…"

"No mom, no, this isn't okay!"

"Lorelai, where are you going?" Emily watched her daughter pull out her phone and walk down the hallway.

"I'm going to call a cab Mom, because when Rory gets out of that office, out of the meeting that Dad conned her into, we're going to leave."

"Lorelai, really. Lorelai!" Emily called after her daughter but she didn't stop.

Twenty-five minutes later Rory walked out of the admissions office with her grandfather and Jeff Hamilton. The men said goodbye to each other, Rory shook Hamilton's hand and the man went back into his office.

"Well that seemed to go well." Richard seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Grandpa! I can't believe you did that!"

Richard seemed surprised by Rory's reaction. "What are you talking about? I just arranged for you to meet an old friend of mine."

"Your friend that is the dean of admissions at YALE!"

"That doesn't matter, he liked you."

"It doesn't matter that he liked me Grandpa, I wasn't prepared."

"It didn't matter Rory."

"It mattered to me Grandpa. I liked to be prepared, I would have dressed differently, I would have brought my resume, my transcript, anything! I had nothing! I wasn't prepared!"

Richard was shocked, "Rory, really. You wouldn't have come if I didn't set it up this way."

"Really Grandpa, I would have," she saw that he was even more surprised by that statement. "I would have come because you asked me, and I would have done it for you, to make you happy. I would have."

"Rory! The cab's here!" Lorelai's voice came from the other end of the hall.

Rory looked at her grandfather and then her grandmother and promptly took off for her mother, happy to get away from her scheming grandparents.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Have you decided where you're going Gilmore?"

"Not yet Paris, I'm still thinking about my options."

"Really?"

"Yes Paris."

Rory was sick of this conversation. Paris had been asking her the same question since April and acceptance letters started coming in. She hadn't decided where she wanted to go, because the truth was she was deciding between Yale and Harvard. Her mother didn't understand why she would even want to go to Yale, after all, Rory had dreamed about Harvard since she was a little girl. Why she was even thinking about Yale seemed to stump Lorelai.

Three weeks later at a Friday night dinner that Rory had asked her Dad to attend she announced her decision. "I've made a decision," Rory announced, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Really?" Lorelai looked at her daughter sitting across the table and waited. Rory wouldn't tell her where she had decided to go, only that she decided.

"That's wonderful dear, tell us," Emily looked at her expectantly.

Rory looked at her grandmother, her grandfather, her father and finally her mother. She knew her mother was most interested in this conversation, they had been planning her college career since she was a little girl. "I've decided…" Rory began, "I've decided that this fall I will be attending Yale." She waited.

The room was silent and then Emily spoke, "that's wonderful! I'm so glad! It's about time another Gilmore went to Yale!"

Rory knew that her grandmother didn't truly mean the comment to be a dig to Lorelai, but she saw her mother's face scrunch up and knew the hurt was still there. Her parents would never let her forget how she got pregnant at 16, never finished high school, never became a deb, never went to college, and moved to a little town in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm glad you've chosen Yale, Rory. I know that you'll enjoy it," Richard said with a smile, obviously pleased.

"You will like the school Ror, and you'll be close to me so you can come visit. Not as close as if you were at Harvard of course."

Rory laughed. "Of course. But don't worry, I'll visit." Chris smiled at her. Rory spoke to her mother next, "but I'll be back in Stars Hollow more." Lorelai smiled but Rory knew she really didn't mean it.

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation about Yale, her grandparents wanting to share all of their stories. Finally dinner was over, Chris headed back to Boston and Rory and Lorelai back to Stars Hollow. "Could we go to Luke's for some pie?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Lorelai answered.

"Mom?" Rory waited until she was sure her mother was listening to her. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, ever since I made my announcement you've been quiet. I know some of the things that Grandma and Grandpa said hurt, but they really didn't mean to hurt you. They're just excited that I'm attending their alma mater."

"I know kid, and disappointed I didn't," Lorelai added. "But it's okay. As long as you're sure that this is where you want to go; you're not going just to make them happy."

"I'm not."

"You're positive you aren't just going to make my parents happy?"

"I promise. Yale didn't seem so bad, ya know?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I just want you to be happy kid."

"I know Mom, thanks." Rory met her mother at the steps to Luke's and hugged her. "Come on, I need pie and coffee, and not in that order!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I'm so proud of you kid! You're amazing."

"Thanks Mom, I couldn't have done this without you, you know." Rory hugged Lorelai, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Here you are. Congratulations! You look beautiful."

"Thanks Grandma." Rory let go of her mom long enough to receive a hug from both Richard and Emily.

"You look very grown up Rory," Richard remarked.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just give us another minute okay Mom? Actually, we'll meet you there."

"Okay, don't wait too long."

"We won't." Lorelai rolled her eyes once Emily's back was turned and then smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe this day is here."

"I know."

"I remember your first day here."

"Me too."

"Remember The Puffs?"

"Mom!" Rory slapped her arm. "You promised never to mention them again!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. It was one of your first experiences here."

Rory smiled. "Have I thanked you for everything you sacrificed so I could go here? You are so amazing. I'm the luckiest kid here, you know why? Because you're not only the coolest Mom in the world, but you're my best friend too."

Lorelai had tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend too hun, never forget it."

The women were hugging each other, trying to stop the tears without success when they heard another voice. "I found you! You wouldn't believe the crowd out there."

"Dad! You made it!" Rory let go of her Mom and turned to hug her Dad.

"Of course I'm here! I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm so proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks Dad. You're coming to lunch with us right? Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us."

"Of course I am, let's go." He held out an arm for each of his ladies and led them outside to their car.

As Rory walked towards the car, listening to her parents talk, she realized that there was only one thing missing. She was missing the smooth, cultured voice in a sexy Australian accent whispering in her ear, "congratulations Jem, you look beautiful, I knew you would get through it in one piece." Shaking his voice out of her head, Rory smiled at her parents as she got into the car with her mom, her dad promising to meet them there.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I can't believe you wanted to come home early!" Lorelai looked back at her daughter as they entered the house. "We were in Europe!"

"I know, I know, but I wanted to spend part of this summer with Dad too ya know, and he already changed our plans so we could go a week earlier rather than later. This way I'll have an entire week to spend with you and get ready before I move into my dorm. Can you believe it? I'm going to go to college!" Rory was so excited.

"I know hun! I hope it's everything you want it to be."

"Me too!" Rory fell onto the couch. "I'm exhausted! That backpacking stuff was harder then it looks!"

"I know!" Lorelai fell next to her daughter and looked at her. "You're absolutely sure you want to get up at 8am tomorrow to get on another airplane to meet your father at Martha's Vineyard?"

Rory groaned, but nodded her head. "I'm sure." She was looking forward to seeing Finn, it seemed as if she hadn't seen him in years. "I hope I have clean clothes somewhere."

"Just bring them with you, wash them there. You have enough to get you through a few days at the beach. You mainly wear bathing suits anyway," Lorelai reasoned.

"True," Rory agreed. "Okay, to bed, up early tomorrow." Rory stood, her body protesting and stopped to look at her mom. "Have I thanked you for the amazing graduation present? I couldn't think of a better person to travel Europe with."

"Right back at you kid, I had fun. Now go! Up early tomorrow, you slave driver!" Lorelai laughed as Rory shuffled her way into her room for a few hours of sleep.

Sixteen hours later Rory was stepping off another plane into her father's arms. "It's good to see you kid, have fun with your mom?"

She nodded. "It was great. But no planes for a while okay? And sleep? Wait, is there coffee? I definitely need coffee. Definitely haven't had enough coffee this morning."

Chris laughed. "Okay, first stop two venti coffees for my deprived daughter. Then the luggage and then we'll get you to the beach, sound good?"

Rory nodded. "I knew I loved you for a reason." They both laughed as Chris put his arm around her shoulders and Rory leaned into him, happy for the support. She was still completely jet lagged. Forty minutes later they were pulling up the house that they rented every summer. "I really love this place, you know."

"I know," Chris nodded, "just so we stay with tradition I haven't been to the market. You go down to the beach, I'll take care of your bags and get us some food.'

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Rory leaned over and kissed his cheek, immediately getting out of the car and heading for the sand, excited to see Finn.

For the first time in five years, he wasn't there waiting for her. She stood in the sand looking at the Finn-less beach and wanted to cry. Where was he? He was always here when she arrived, always waiting for her. Was he sending her a message? Rory walked towards the edge of the water, letter the cool waves lap over her bare feet, her shoes having been left behind at the edge of the property. A few moments later she was torn away from her thoughts of Finn when she heard screams.

With a smile Rory looked over and saw the little girl and boy that she had come to recognize. They knew her as well. "Rory!" They ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Hey you two, how are you?"

"We're good."

"Good!" She didn't want to ask, but she had to. "Is your brother here?"

"Finn?"

"Do you have another brother?"

They shook their heads. "He's inside."

Well, there's a relief, at least he's here. "Wanna get him to come down here for me? Don't tell him I'm here, I want to surprise him."

They nodded eagerly and ran up to the house. Rory tried to think of a reason why Finn was sitting in the house and not waiting for her on the beach. She thought for a moment longer before she realized it: she was here early! There was nothing wrong, he wasn't trying to ignore her, she was just early. If she stuck to the plans, she wouldn't be here until next week. Well that made her feel better. She heard the screams of children as they yelled at him to move faster and stood up, turning around just as he reached the sand. He stopped and looked at her, she smiled at him and then at his siblings. As if they knew, both disappeared back towards the house. She broke out of her trance as she left the beach, breaking into a run to get into his arms. He opened them as he always did, holding her close to him.

"Rory, you're early," he whispered into her hair. He had no idea what she was doing here a week early, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"I know. I thought something was wrong when you weren't here waiting, but then I remembered…I'm here early."

He moved back to look at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why are you here early though? Are you staying longer?" He liked that thought.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I need to go back to my mom in two weeks. I start college this fall."

"Of course, that makes sense." Finn smiled at her. "How was your summer pet?" He led her back towards the water, pulling her down on the sand with him, wrapping his arms around her, his legs crossed with hers.

"It was good. I got back from Europe yesterday."

"Really? Eager to get here?" He teased her.

"Maybe. I didn't want to miss this part of my summer, I look forward to it so much," she admitted to him.

"I'm glad you came back," Finn told her, holding her close. Rory turned her head to look and him and he smiled at her. "I missed you Jem." And then he kissed her.

Rory felt like she had come home. Finn's lips on hers must be the definition of perfection. This is what she had craved all year. "I missed you too, Finny," she breathed against his mouth when they broke for a bit of air.

Finn just kissed her again, needing to feel her close to him. There may have been girls this year, but there was no one like her. No one. They broke apart a short while later, holding each other tightly, neither ever wanting to let go. Once again, it would be harder to leave this summer than it was the last.

That was just the beginning for them. Once more, things changed over the course of the two-week period. Chris had to return to Boston three days before they were supposed to go but Rory begged him to let her stay. She wanted to finish up her time at the beach.

"I don't know Ror," Chris was still not convinced she should stay in the house by herself.

"Please Dad? Come on. In another week I have to start college, can't I have a few more days to relax? Please?" Rory looked at him with her puppy-dog eyes. "You can order a car to pick me up and take me to the airport on Sunday, and you can meet me there."

"You really want to stay by yourself?"

"Who would want to leave the beach if they didn't have to? Plus, you've already paid for the house, why let it sit empty?"

He thought about it a minute longer, she was 18 after all. And Rory was a good kid, she wouldn't do anything. "Okay, if you really want to stay, then stay."

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Rory hugged him close.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to catch the last flight out of here, so I'm have to leave now. You're sure it's okay?" He felt badly leaving her alone.

"I'm sure, I understand really. But next year don't pull this on me!" Rory demanded.

"Promise," Chris told her. He picked up his bags and brought them out to the car, turning to find her at the bottom of the stairs watching him. "Be safe out here, you know all the numbers if you need someone, right? And there are neighbors around, a little bit down the road in either direction, but I'm sure they'll help if you need something."

"I'll be okay Dad. I'm 18 you know, besides, I am going to Yale next week."

"I know, I just worry. Have fun kiddo," he kissed her cheek and hugged her one more time before getting in the car and driving off.

Rory waved until the car was out of sight and moved back into the house. Though she would miss her father's company, knowing that she and Finn could spend more time together made her smile even more. That night she met him, as usual, on the beach. "What are you so happy about pet?"

Rory grinned at him. "My dad is gone for the rest of the trip."

"What?"

"Work. The house is ours." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and they both laughed. At the same time they stood and moved towards the house, happier to lay on the deck then the beach. They were always on the beach. That night, they fell asleep holding each other on the chaise.

"This is getting to be a habit with us pet." Finn smiled down at her the next morning.

"Uh-huh," was Rory's only answer. The words were out of her mouth for a second before Finn's lips descended on hers. She couldn't get over the feelings he created inside of her. He was something special, something she knew she was missing all year. This is what she had wanted.

Finn's thoughts weren't that different. He drew her closer to him thinking that she was still the only girl who fit so perfectly in his arms. She had been a perfect fit for the past six years, but now he felt as if he could do something about it. Maybe it was because she was 18, maybe it was because he couldn't hold back any longer, maybe it was because he had missed her so much this past year in particular, but he wanted more.

Not caring that it was eleven o'clock in the morning, Finn picked her up in his arms, moving back inside the house. He kept his lips on hers as he moved towards the stairs, heading for what he knew was her room.

Rory knew where he was taking her, what was going to happen and she wanted it more than anything else in the entire world. She was looking forward to it, though she was nervous. Completely nervous. It was daylight after all. And she was very inexperienced. She needed to tell him. As he walked up the stairs though, she could think of nothing but making sure her lips stayed on his skin. She kissed him along his jaw line, behind his ear, moving down to his neck, sucking on his skin subconsciously wanting to leave a mark. He groaned as he walked down the hall to her room, "just remember…revenge is sweet." Rory laughed into his neck, laughing harder when he dropped her on the bed.

This time though, he didn't crawl in next to her, but on top of her. He returned the kisses she gave him, in the same order, just like he promised. He left a mark on one side of her neck and moved to another, wanting to do the same. He moved up to nibble of her earlobe before kissing his way back to her mouth, capturing it with his. She moaned into his mouth and he loved the sound. Rory was the sexiest woman he had ever met, Finn had never wanted a woman so much.

She was enjoying the attention he paid to her, his mouth was on hers, but his hands, his hands were on her stomach, lightly tickling it. She moved hers under his shirt, moving along his back and then around the front to run over his chest. Quickly he moved to take his shirt off, deciding hers needed to be removed as well. Rory was nervous for a moment, but then realized that Finn had seen her in skimpier bikini tops then this. She relaxed against him as he lips moved down her throat, skimming across the top of her chest, moving up towards her shoulders. With a touch as light as a feather, he slid her bra strap off of her shoulder kissing the now bare shoulder, then worked his way to the other side and did the same thing. He continued his slow and relaxed exploration of her body, taking his time before removing her bra completely. Once removed it, he stared at her breasts for a moment and then looked up at her, "you're beautiful."

Rory couldn't believe the way Finn was making her feel. This wasn't anything they didn't do last summer, but it was something she hadn't done since. They reacquainted themselves with each other. Touching, tasting, feeling, remembering. Eventually though, they reached a point where they had not gone together. He didn't want to push her, he wanted this to be something she wanted, no matter how much he wanted it to happen. "Rory?" He whispered.

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

Finn couldn't get over how beautiful she was, even after the tumble the had on the bed, after he gave her two orgasms, after she had gone down on him, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. "Rory, do you…" Rory knew what he was asking, but she just nodded her head. There was nothing more that she wanted then to make love to Finn. It had been building for six years and now they were finally going to do something about it. "Are you sure?" He asked her again, wanting to know that she felt comfortable with this. Once again, Rory just nodded at him.

Finn reached down to find his pants, where he knew he had a condom in his wallet. Finding the small packet, he moved back towards her, kissing her again, leaving the packet on the bed beside them. "Finn?" She whispered as he began to kiss her face, her neck. "Yes love?" She heard his answer. "Finn…I.…I've…I've never…"

He stopped kissing her, leaving his hands to run softly up and down her the sides of her body and smiled at her. "What was that love?" She had his full attention now.

"Finn, I've never…I've never done this before."

Finn smiled at her, she was so beautiful. "I know love, don't worry, it won't hurt for more than a moment or two. I promise it'll feel good."

Rory smiled up at him, running her hand through his hair and down his face, her fingers running over his lips, lips that kissed them. "I know," she whispered.

It was all Finn needed to hear. He began to kiss her again, making sure she was completely aroused before going further. When he knew that she was ready, when he was sure it would be as painless as possible for her, Finn ripped open the condom, slid it down his erection and moved his body back between hers. As he placed himself at her entrance, he moved to kiss her, meshing their lips together as he invaded her body.

Rory felt a slight discomfort as Finn kissed her and entered her body at the same time. Once she relaxed and the pain slid away, she was lost in the thought of how good to felt to have him inside of her. She never imagined that having sex with someone, making love, would feel _this _good. She should have known that doing anything with Finn would be better than she ever imagined. Rory couldn't imagine having this experience with anyone else. It was simply…perfect.


	6. Welcome To Yale

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Yale**

The summer had ended yet again on a sad but sweet note. Rory had spent much of those last three days making love to Finn, enjoying his company. She didn't want to leave him when the time came. She was up all night, silently crying. He knew that she was crying though, he hadn't slept either. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. He kissed her goodbye one last time as she got into the waiting car and drove off to the airport. He had never wanted to ask her to stay with him so badly. At least this time he remembered to exchange phone numbers with her. He gave her his mobile, wanting her to be able to reach him whenever she needed to. Her first year at college wasn't going to be easy, especially since she was so close to her mother. Rory had given him her mobile number as well, she didn't know her dorm number yet, but promised to give it to him when she got it.

After a grueling day of moving things out of the car and into her room, Rory had to say goodbye to her parents. Her dad went back to Boston and her mom went home to Stars Hollow. One day she knew they were going to realize that they still loved each other, but until then, she was okay with them being civil to each other. Rory's biggest surprise came when she walked into her room to find the one and only Paris Geller unpacking.

"Paris?"

"Rory, hi. I was wondering when you would get here. I saw that you took the bed on the right side of the room, not a problem, I'm happier being by the window actually. How was your summer?" Paris was moving books from a box to a shelf and obviously nervous.

"It was good. How was yours? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Princeton."

"I was. I thought about it and all, but then my parents convinced me that Yale was a better choice so here I am. I told my dad that you were going here and he pulled some strings so we would be roommates. Isn't that great?"

Though senior year had calmed a bit of Paris's competitive side so the girls got along better, they were certainly not best of friends. Being roommates was something Rory definitely did not expect. "Yeah, great. I'll be back." Rory went into the hallway and pulled out her phone. "Mommy?

"Rory? What's wrong?"

"Come back!"

"On my way." Lorelai hung up her phone. "Luke! Can I get that coffee to go?"

"What? Where are you going? You just got here?"

"Rory called."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Lorelai smiled at how worried he was, it was cute. "She's fine, just not used to being away form home. She doesn't leave all that often you know."

'I know." He handed her two cups, "bring her one. Drive safely!"

"Thanks Luke, she'll appreciate it." Lorelai hopped into her Jeep and sped back towards Yale, anxious to get back to Rory.

She ended up spending the first night of Rory's life at Yale at the dorm. Lorelai was the cool one who ordered every kind of local food to see what they liked best, invited all the girls on the floor and found a way to talk to everyone. She was the life of the party that Rory became once she was comfortable. However, Saturday afternoon rolled around and Lorelai knew it was time to go. "You'll be okay hun, don't worry about it."

"I know."

"I'm just a phone call away, or a short ride," Lorelai assured her obviously nervous daughter.

"I know. I've just never done the whole away thing for very long before. You made me a mama's girl!"

Lorelai smiled. "I know hun, but I'm really not farther away then when you go to Martha's Vineyard with your dad every summer, okay?"

Rory nodded. "Okay. Thanks Mom," she threw her arms around her mother, a lifeline she didn't know if she was ready to let go of yet.

"Anytime hun, now go play nice with the other kids. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"I'll talk to you later, thank Luke again for the coffee, there's something I'm really going to miss."

Lorelai smiled and waved as she headed back to her car.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory settled into a routine fairly quickly, she was always good at that. She managed to get the classes that she was most interested in and was enjoying them. The professors were good, the other kids were smart and she could tell it would be a good semester. She and Paris were working on the Yale Daily News, the editor-in-chief Doyle was a pain in the ass, but at least they were writing for a quality paper.

She had made it through two and half months of class before she ran into problems. All of the sudden she was thrown into midterms and couldn't handle herself. There was work on top of studying on top of writing and she was definitely stressed out. The papers and the revising and the study groups and the time at the library led Rory to be living solely on coffee. The only good thing she found from being that busy was she rarely had time to think of and miss Finn. She had talked to him once since school started and it was rather quick. They text messaged more often, just a quick how are you and so forth.

It was the middle of midterms, when Rory developed a cold or the flu or something annoying like that. She knew her body was rebelling against her lack of both sleep and food but there was nothing she could do about it for the moment. With a pile of books in her arms and her body bundled from the chill she knew was waiting for her outside the precious library doors, Rory made her way over the first coffee kiosk she found. "Jack! I love you!"

"Hey there Rory, rough day?" He smiled, pouring Rory the two cups of coffee she had been drinking from his stand for the past week and a half.

"You don't even know," she handed him the money and smiled. "You're a lifesaver, thanks!" Rory moved to the side of the kiosk and placing her books on a bench with one coffee on top of them, she drank her first cup almost in one sip. Thankful for the elixir of life, Rory managed to balance her bag, the pile of books and the second cup of coffee as she headed back to her room to study for a little while longer. Of course, that ended up being a mistake. Apparently the rest of her roommates didn't understand the stress of midterms and were watching television and talking on the phone. Grabbing her computer, two textbooks and some tissues, Rory headed back out to the library, realizing she would be there all night—yet again.

She was right with that assumption. Having gone a third night without sleep, Rory picked up two coffees and headed to her second to last midterm. She was beginning to wonder how she was even going to take the midterm today, let alone tomorrow. Somehow she did it, finishing up and telling her body she was going to get some sleep now, nothing would stop her. That's exactly what happened too. Rory went back to her room, closed the door, set the alarm for six hours later and fell into a deep sleep.

How she woke up when her alarm went off Rory didn't know, but she did. Feeling worse than before, she forced herself out of bed and back to the library for the last round of studying. With a heavy head she took her last final, took a deep breath and started moving towards her favorite coffee kiosk. The line was a mile long and she definitely couldn't wait, she had to get energy to walk back to her room, energy to even call her mom to beg her to come take care of her. Ignoring everyone else in line, Rory walked up to the front, "Benny, please, if you have any sympathy at all…."

The man behind the kiosk smiled in her direction. "Coming right up hon." He looked back at the young blonde guy who he had been taking an order from. "Excuse me for a moment, important customer."

The blonde scoffed and looked at the brunette who cut in front of the entire line. She was obviously a freshman and stressed out from midterms. _She'll learn eventually_ he thought to himself.

"Benny, I love you, I'll give you anything you want," Rory promised him as she took both cups of coffee from him, drinking half of one in one sip. "You are my favorite person on this planet," she told him, coughing as she finished. She reached into her bag for money but he stopped her.

"Don't even think about it. You drink that, get some energy and go lay in bed for the rest of the weekend!" He pointed in the direction of the dorms as if to clarify what he was saying.

"Yes sir," she said with a smile. "I owe you." She looked over at the blonde not really seeing him, but knowing he was there. "Sorry to cut in front of you, this is the elixir of life here." He obviously didn't understand as he turned back to Benny and finished the order he had been placing before she interrupted.

As Rory turned to walk away she heard a familiar sound. It was the most soothing sound she could hear at a time like this, probably one of the only sounds she had wanted to hear, but it couldn't be him, it wasn't possible. She heard a girl reply to whatever he said and he laughed, "Finn…" she whispered seemingly to herself, but the blonde at the coffee kiosk heard her. He gave her a strange look, paid for his order and moved towards his friends.

"Hey Finn, meet any random bookish freshman girls lately?"

Finn looked at Logan like he was crazy. "What are you talking about mate?"

"Some brunette cut in front of me for coffee, which is why it took so long, sorry, and I could have sworn just as I heard you laugh, I heard her say your name."

Finn thought about what Logan said and shook his head, _not possible, she couldn't be here_. If Rory was here he definitely would have run into her before midterms. He had to know though. "Which way did you say she headed?"

Logan pointed towards the dorms and watched as Finn took out his phone and moved in that direction. He looked at Colin and Steph, who shrugged their shoulders, and the three of them followed their friend, curious to know what in the world was going on.

Rory managed to finish her second cup of coffee and throw it out before deciding to sit down again. Whatever bug she had was certainly taking its toll on her body. Her room wasn't that far away, the next building or two over, they were starting to get a little fuzzy but she figured she would recognize it when she got there. Paris would surely be screaming about something or other. As she sat down and tried to get her bearings, her phone rang. With a groan, she started searching her bag for the offending sound. Finally, she found it. "Hello?" She croaked, surprised at the sound of her own voice.

"Rory?" He was surprised at the voice. She sounded terrible. "Are you okay?"

"Finn, I was just thinking about you. How are you?" She sneezed then coughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It sounds like I'm a lot better than you love."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," she answered him. Deciding she had a second wind, well forcing herself to have a second wind actually, Rory stood and moved towards her dorm again. "As much as I would love to talk to you, I'm a bit under the weather and I'm trying to find my way back to my room."

"Trying?"

"Campus is a little fuzzy right now."

"What in the world are you doing walking around if campus is fuzzy?" She was crazy.

"Had to take my last midterm, couldn't miss it," she explained.

Finn wanted to keep her on the phone, the longer he spoke with her the more convinced he was that she was at Yale. "So, you said you were thinking about me earlier, why is that?"

"Oh, I just cut in front of some guy for coffee and swore I heard your voice, but it had to be my imagination. I'm not feeling so great, I'm hearing things." She stopped yet again, dying for something warm and decided another cup of coffee would do the trick. Now this guy, he was her absolute favorite, right outside her dorm, always there when she needed him. "Hold on," she said to Finn as she looked up at Chris, "if you love me you'll get me a huge cup of coffee, hold the warmer."

Chris laughed. "Coming right up Rory."

Finn heard the conversation through the phone and his grin only grew. He knew where she was, he knew exactly where she was. He heard her sneeze again, both through the phone and in his ear, for he was now standing just a short distance behind her. He heard her pay for the coffee and watched as she took a sip, taking off her gloves to hold the cup, while switching the phone from ear to ear. She was dressed as if there was a blizzard, he knew she was definitely not well. "Hey Rory," he said softly, he didn't want her to hear him behind her quite yet.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were half closed, she was concentrating on the warmth from the coffee cup and practically forgot she was even on the phone. It was nice to hear his voice after such a long day.

"Rory, turn around," he instructed her.

"What?"

"Turn around Rory, you weren't imagining my voice earlier." He waited and watched as she slowly turned around and after a moment or two focused on him. He hung up his phone and waited for what he knew would happen when her mind put all the pieces together. And he wasn't disappointed. She dropped the coffee, her bag and the book she was holding and ran right into his arms. He caught her to him and held her there, still not believing that they were actually at the same school.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, wondering if someone had been listening to her wish to see him.

"I go to school here pet," he told her softly.

"What? How could I not know this?" She moved back slightly to look at his face. Those green eyes, oh how she loved those green eyes. And that smile, such a gorgeous smile. Nothing could compare with the accent though, Rory decided it was the accent she missed most.

"I don't know love, we never did share particulars, remember?" They hadn't let go of each other yet. He took the phone out of her hand and turned it off, putting it in his pocket.

"Finn?" She said softly.

"Yes love?" He was watching her closely noticing the little color she had draining from her face.

"I really think I need to lay down."

"Okay love, let's grab your bag and get you to bed. I'm not far from here," he said softly, holding onto her hand as he moved towards the items she had dropped when she first saw him. She took them from him and was surprised when he picked her up.

"My room isn't that far…it's just…"

"I'm sure it's not far love, but you're coming back with me, I'll get you well in no time." He kissed her forehead and headed for his room paying no attention to the stares from people around them, particularly his three best friends.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

She woke up sometime later in a dark unfamiliar room. Under normal circumstances she would be scared, but she wasn't, whether it was a dream or real, the room smelled like him. That meant he was here somewhere and she was safe. Knowing that much, she closed her eyes again and gave into the sleep her body was demanding.

Finn had carried her back to his room, surprised when Colin jumped in front of him to not only unlock the front door, but to open the door to Finn's room. "Thanks mate," he said softly, closing the door behind him with his foot. He knew that his friends probably had questions, but they were the last people on his mind. He placed Rory on his bed and began taking off her layers. First he removed the shoes, then the coat and scarf and hat. He was surprised to find underneath her sweatshirt was a sweater and from the looks of it once the sweatshirt was off she was wearing a long sleeve shirt under the sweater. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a t-shirt underneath the long sleeve shirt as well. As the top layers moved, he saw that she seemed to still have pajama pants under her sweats, immediately wondering if she was in a rush this morning to get dressed or she was really that cold. He went to take off the sweats and leave her in the pajama pants, noticing that she seemed to have three pairs of socks on. He shook his head, reminding himself that though it was close to the end of October, the temperature was still in the 50s and she shouldn't be this cold. Even when it did get colder, Finn doubted she dressed like this.

When he had stripped her down to the pajama pants, long sleeve shirt and one pair of socks he stood back and watched her, she was shivering. He was worried. Finn moved back towards her, lifting her to pull back his comforter and then wrapping it around her. He moved his hand to brush the hair out of her face. "So cold…" she whispered, though he was sure to no one in particular. Finn was torn between getting some Tylenol and looking for a thermometer or getting into bed with her, trying to keep her warm. The former won and he placed another blanket around her, before moving into his bathroom. Looking through the cabinets he found some Tylenol, but no thermometer. One of them had to have one. He quietly left his room, leaving the door open a crack in case she woke up.

As Finn suspected, his three friends were sitting in the common room, pretending to watch TV though he knew they wanted to question him. He held up a hand to stop anyone from saying something before he did, "I know, you're curious, but I can't answer anything right now, she's a bit sick. Either of you have a thermometer?" Finn asked as he moved into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water.

"I think I do," Colin offered, heading for his own bathroom. Colin was prepared for anything, and came back with a thermometer. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," he turned back to his room but then looked at his friends, "I'm not going to be going anywhere, so if you want to go out don't wait for me." They had been talking about going to a big party being thrown by friends to celebrate the end of midterms, but Finn certainly wasn't going now.

He walked back into his room to see Rory still shivering. Moving to sit on the bed next to her he stroked her hair, "Rory? Hey Rory, wake up a bit sweetheart."

Rory still thought she was imagining him, that voice. "Finn?"

"Yes love, it's me, come on, open those pretty blue eyes and prove it to yourself kitten," he smiled down at her as she did what he asked. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy. And cold," she answered.

"Okay, first take these." He handed her the Tylenol and glass of water, pleased when she drank the whole glass and didn't protest. "Now, humor me and put this under your tongue, okay?" He held the thermometer and waited for her to open her mouth; once she did he placed it under her tongue and waited. She leaned back on his pillows, closing her eyes, not even moving when the thermometer beeped. He took the object out of her mouth and frowned, 102.1. That was never good. What should he do? Finn never had to take care of anyone before.

Well, Tylenol sounded like a good start, maybe a cool shower, and then she could wear some of his warmer clothes? Yes, that sounded good. Wait, she definitely wouldn't be able to stand through the shower, so did he get in with her or have her take a bath. Knowing that getting in the shower with her would just be faster, his decision was made. Finn turned the water on and then coaxed her out of bed. "Come on love, let's wash the grime of midterms off your body, okay?"

She nodded, but he knew Rory wasn't really paying attention. Carrying her into the bathroom, he undressed her first, helping her into the shower, before getting in himself. He washed her hair and soaped up her body, the first time he'd ever showered with a girl and nothing sexual happened, and then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself and then her. "Feel any better love?"

Rory shook her head, happy to have the warm towel on her body. "Come on, let's get you in some clothes." He led her back into his room, carefully dressing her in a pair of his boxers, sweat pants and a t-shirt. She wanted a sweatshirt, he could tell, but he didn't want her to get too hot. He knew that would come any minute, she did have a fever after all. After she was dressed Finn watched as Rory climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep. He dried himself off, put on clothes and crawled into bed next to her. Immediately, she moved her head to rest of his shoulder and his arms came around her. As he expected however, ten minutes later she kicked off the sweatpants saying she was too hot.

It was hours later when Rory opened her eyes, thinking that it had all been a dream. But it wasn't, she was in his room…his room at Yale. Finn goes to Yale. She was in Finn's room at Yale. A smile came across her face, growing as she turned to look at the one she was thinking of. He was just as handsome as she remembered. "Finny…" she whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Finn had drifted off a short while ago, seeing that Rory was sleeping comfortably, but he wasn't completely asleep, he felt her wake up. It wasn't until she spoke that he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "How you feeling there Jem?"

She gave a soft laugh. "Better but really, how could I not be? You took care of me."

"Always," he told her, kissing the top of her head. He moved his hand to touch her forehead. "Well, you're a little cooler at least, hopefully the Tylenol is what helped. I can't believe you took a midterm like that."

"Welcome to school Rory," she said with a laugh; a laugh that turned into a nasty cough.

"I don't know if I approve of school Rory," Finn told her with a smile. "Are you hungry love? Can I get you something?"

Rory paled at the thought of food. "No food, but thanks. I don't need anything," she told him. But then looked up at him seriously. "You're not going anywhere, right?"

He smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere love."

"Good. Thanks Finny." She hugged him close, falling asleep moments later, knowing that she was okay.


	7. What A Good Dream

**Chapter 7: What A Good Dream**

Rory woke up completely coherent to find herself in a room she definitely didn't recognize. There were flashes of it in her mind, from earlier she assumed, but she definitely didn't know where she was. All she knew was that her throat hurt, her head was pounding and she wanted to sleep for another year or so. But, there was one more thing she realized, she was in Finn's room. It smelled like him and when she opened her eyes again, she looked around to see a few pictures that he was definitely in. _So it wasn't a dream, huh? He does actually go to school here, he did save me on campus yesterday_. Rory smiled, and then looked around when she heard her cell phone ringing. Finding it in the pocket of what Rory assumed was Finn's coat she answered, "hello?" Her voice hadn't improved she found.

"Rory? Where are you? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Hey mom, how are you? What's going on?" It hurt to say anything.

"What's going on? Well let's see here kid, your grandparents and I waited ten minutes before I started calling you. When you didn't answer I thought maybe your phone was still off because you finished midterms today or you fell asleep or something. So I called your dorm, I spoke with Paris, your roommate, remember her? She told me that you looked and sounded like crap but she hadn't seen you since you left for your midterm that morning. I had to hide that piece of information from your grandparents and tell them that you were under the weather and fell asleep and wouldn't be joining us. Now, care to tell me where in the world you are kid?" Lorelai had gone on an official Gilmore girl rant. Rory knew she wasn't feeling well because she could barely follow.

She closed her eyes trying to block out to the pain. "Sorry Mom, didn't mean to skip out without a phone call. I am sick though, I'm staying with a friend who's taking care of me," Rory told her softly.

"Do you need me to come down there, take care of you? Bring you something from Luke's?"

Rory was about to answer when Finn himself walked through the door. She realized then just how much she really had missed him over the months and wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. "Thanks, but I'm okay. I have a friend taking good care of me." She smiled at Finn and he returned the gesture.

"Okay hun, call if you need anything, don't worry about the time. I'll take care of your grandparents too, don't worry about that."

"Thanks Mom, I owe you for that. I really am sorry about last night, I was a bit out of it. I'll call if I need anything, but don't get all worked up if you call and I don't answer. I feel like I could sleep for at least a year. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"You're only getting away with that because you're sick you know."

"I know."

"Love you kid."

"Love you too Mom." Rory hung up the phone and moved to stand in front of where Finn was sitting on the bed. "I really thought I dreamt you," she told him seriously.

Finn shook his head at her. She was sick, had spent the night in his bed, obviously hadn't slept for a good few days but she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "I'm here in the flesh, promise. How are you feeling?"

"Eh," was her only answer. "You go to school here?" Rory still hadn't grasped that fact.

Finn nodded at her, she was so damn cute.

"I go to school here. You go to school here. We both go to school here but we haven't seen each other until now," Rory summed up.

"You've got the basics down," he assured her. "Now, I know your throat hurts so stop talking. You're in my room, at Yale. I'm not going to go anywhere, either now or in the future. Just concentrate on getting better." He moved her to lay back on the pillows.

With a yawn she looked at him. "So Logan and Colin are here?" He nodded, smiling at her random question. "So I'm going to have to meet them?"

"Eventually," he confirmed. "It was inevitable you know." She nodded. "Care to tell me where you live? I'll go get you some clean clothes."

She was actually very comfortable in his, but loved how thoughtful he was being. "Phone?" She asked, holding out her hand. "Thanks." She took the object from him and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paris."

"Rory? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Your mother called looking for you, you never showed up for dinner last night, she was really worried, you didn't answer your phone either. Did you talk to her? What happened?"

"I just talked to my mom, but thanks. I'm, uh, just a little bit under the weather. I'm staying with my friend Finn actually."

"What's a Finn? You're serious? His name is Finn? Finn! What kind of name is that? Who is that? You haven't said anything about a Finn, why don't I know him? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Paris, Paris!" Rory's voice strained as she tried to get her friend to calm down and Finn threw her a look. She knew he wanted her to rest and stop speaking, the conversation seemed pointless to him.

"What?" Paris seemed annoyed.

"Look, I'll tell you about Finn later. Right now I'm staying with him, could you do me a favor and just put some clothes in my black bag and bring it over?" Rory could hear Paris thinking it over. "Please Paris? It would be a big help, I really can't go do it myself."

"Okay, okay, where does he live?"

Rory looked over at him. "Where are we?"

"You don't even know where you are? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore I thought you said you knew this character," Paris scolded her.

"Please don't use that name, and I do know who I'm with, I was just a little out of it when we got to his room last night." Finn told her his location and she repeated it. "Paris, Finn's room is in Silliman College, suite 312, could you just bring me some things?" Rory waited for an answer. "Thanks Paris," she hung up the phone and closed her eyes.

"Sounds like an interesting girl."

"You know all about her," she told him softly. Rory held out her hand to him and Finn took it, allowing her to pull him onto the bed so she could place her head on his shoulder and his arm could go around her back.

"I do?" He began rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah, my 'competition' at Chilton."

"Chilton? You went to Chilton?"

"Wow, there was a lot we left out in the details part of our lives, isn't there?" She asked softly.

"I think so, maybe you more than me," Finn told her.

Rory sat up, breaking herself out of his embrace. "You're upset with me."

Finn immediately felt bad, that wasn't what he meant at all. "No, no, Rory come on, lay back down. That's really not what I meant. It's just…I've known you for so long and we both held back so many details, details that made us unaware that we were going to attend the same college."

"I know," she nodded.

"Okay, so I'm not angry, just shocked. Alright, you went to Chilton, what else should I know?" Finn prepared himself.

"Well…your parents probably know my grandparents. I've never asked, my grandparents have never mentioned your parents or your family's name or anything, but something tells me that they know each other."

"Who are your grandparents?" Finn asked, once again preparing himself the best he could.

"Richard and Emily Gilmore."

"Really?"

Rory nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. There's more though."

"What else could there be love?"

"Just listen, my father is Christopher Hayden."

"As in Francine and Straub Hayden," Finn finished for her. He felt her nod. "So that makes you the daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Christopher Hayden; Lorelai being not only the woman you're named after but the one who ran away form high society life and if I remember correctly from what I heard, worked as a maid for a while. It made your grandmother livid."

"How did you hear that?"

"I don't know who told me. Might have been Logan and Colin after I was introduced to your grandparents at some society event we were all forced to attend."

"You're not mad?"

"I feel like I've missed out on something in your life, but I'm not mad, no. We didn't tell each other details of our lives, we were bound to find things out eventually. That's never easy."

"So what don't I know about you Thaddeus?" Rory's voice was soft.

"I'll only tell if you stop talking, AND promise not to call me that again!" Rory smiled and nodded against his chest. "What don't you know about me? Well, most of the time I'm drunk, the guys say I'm better at just about everything when I'm drunk and the sober Finn can actually screw up more." He laughed as Rory scrunched up her nose, obviously disagreeing with his friends. "Anyway, I'm typically drunk, I party quite a bit. Logan, Colin, Steph and I are spoiled little rich kids, Steph goes to classes more than any of us." He looked down at Rory and saw that she was going to say something. Immediately, he put a finger to her lips. "Nope, no talking, remember?" He leaned down and lightly kissed her. It was all the invitation Rory needed; she moved so she way lying directly on top of Finn, her head resting on his chest. He sighed, missing this connection between them, happy to have it back. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Finn felt her breathing even out and knew she was once again asleep. Knowing that someone was home to answer the door for Rory's friend Paris, he fell asleep as well.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory had spent the entire weekend lying in bed with Finn. By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, she was itching for change from his room. He wouldn't let her go outside though. "Well, could we at least sit in the common room, watch a movie or something?"

Finn laughed at her. "Okay, okay, I give. Let's watch a movie."

She climbed out of his bed, a picture he liked more and more, and held onto his hand as they walked into the empty common room. Finn made her sit on the couch as he decided what to watch. "Pick something good, Finn, none of that action, guns and fighting crap."

He just laughed at her, surprised to see they even had this movie in their collection, figuring Steph had brought it over and left it. He popped the DVD in, and moved back to the couch. "Come here." He crooked his finger at her and Rory laughed. Without argument she moved from her position on one end of the couch to resting in between his legs at the other end, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest. The opening credits rolled and she sighed. "_Casablanca_—such a good movie, good choice." She moved her head and kissed the bottom of his chin, a place that had never been kissed before her—a place he didn't want anyone but her to kiss.

They fell asleep sometime in the middle of the movie; however, when Logan and Colin came home, Finn actually woke up. He laughed as Rory continued to sleep on him. He slowly slid out from under her and placed the blanket on the back of the couch around her. "Finn?" She mumbled. "Go back to sleep love," he told her, brushing the hair back from her face. He watched her for a moment to make sure she was sleeping again before going to talk to Logan and Colin who were in the 'kitchen area' of the suite.

"So? Care to fill us in?" Logan asked.

"She's an old friend, a very old friend."

"A very close friend it seems," Colin added.

"Yes, a very close friend Colin. I didn't realize she goes to school here, she didn't know I go to school here. She was real sick Friday afternoon and I brought her back here. She seems to be doing somewhat better, though completely exhausted."

"There's more that you're not telling us. How did you meet her?" Logan prodded.

"That's all the information you're getting for now boys." He left the kitchen with a glass of water and somehow managed to get himself back underneath Rory without waking her up.

Rory woke up a few hours later and was relieved that her eyesight was clear and her head wasn't pounding as hard. She sat up, looking around what seemed to be a common room and wondered where Finn was. Rory had been convinced that he was here, that she hadn't been dreaming throughout the course of the weekend or delusional because she didn't feel well. As she looked around slowly, Rory noticed a blonde sitting in a chair, smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Stephanie, right?" Rory asked, sitting back against the couch, pulling the blanket around her body.

She nodded. "It seems you know me but I don't know you."

"I'm Rory, Finn and I are old friends." She didn't want to say more, it wasn't anyone's business quite yet.

"So I've been told."

"Where is he?" Rory asked, her eyes roaming the room.

"Oh, he, Colin and Logan had to take care of something and he couldn't get out of it."

"So you were asked to baby-sit me?"

"Don't think of it that way, I don't mind actually, we're all very curious about you."

"We?"

"Me, Colin and Logan of course. There has never been any mention of you before." Steph was surprised when she didn't say anything. "That doesn't surprise you, does it?" Rory just shook her head. "Interesting. So, if you won't tell me about you and Finn, tell me just about you."

"What do you want to know?" Her voice was still scratchy.

"I'm sorry, so rude, do you want some water or juice or something? Well I'm not sure that the guys actually have juice but I can see," Steph said, getting up from her chair.

"Water will be good for now. They wouldn't happen to have any coffee lying around would they?" Rory asked hopefully.

Steph opened a cabinet and found the requested drink. "They do. Want me to make it?"

Rory stood gingerly, testing her balance. "That's okay, I'll do it. Coffee and I have a special bond."

Steph watched Rory enter the kitchen and take the grounds from her hand, actually sniffing the container. "Well it's not Luke's," she mumbled to herself, before measuring and then pouring water, waiting for her favorite smell in the world to permeate the room.

"Still want the water?" Steph asked, reaching for a glass when Rory nodded. "So you're big into coffee, huh?"

"You could say that." Rory laughed a little bit. "My mom and I have a bit of an addiction. Can't survive without at least six cups, and that's only in the morning."

"Wow." Steph handed her the water and Rory swallowed it in one sip, not realizing how dry her throat really was. Steph filled the glass up again and handed it over, Rory repeated the same action and grinned as she noticed the coffee was done.

"Mug?" Rory looked around and then at Steph, who had the requested item in her hand. "I love you." She smiled and poured herself a full mug, wrapping her hands around it after she put the pot back on the warmer. With a small groan of appreciation Rory brought the mug up to her mouth and took her first sip.

"What's the verdict?" Steph couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she watched Rory drink the coffee.

"Not bad, but I have high expectations."

Steph laughed and watched with wonder as Rory finished the first cup, poured a second and two minutes later a third. They walked back to the couch, this time each with a cup of coffee and Steph began prodding her. "So tell me about you."

"I still don't know what you want to know." Rory smiled.

"Well if you won't tell me how you know Finn, tell me about you. The guys said you're a freshman."

Rory nodded. "I am. Guess that's why I got so overwhelmed with midterms, huh?"

Steph just laughed. "Don't make me pull all this information out of you girl. Where do you live? Major? Where are you from? Come on, stop holding things back."

Rory smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. "I live in Branford College, Journalism and English major, Stars Hollow, Connecticut," Rory answered her questions in order.

"Last name?"

"Gilmore." Rory watched with an amused look of her face as Stephanie put together who she was.

"You're Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, aren't you? My parents know your grandparents, they talk about you constantly—your grandparents of course, not my parents."

Rory smiled. "I'm sorry about that, my grandparents tend to bore people with all their talk about me."

"That's what grandparents are for you know," Steph reassured her.

Rory nodded. "Sometimes my grandparents take things a little too far. I guess that's what happens when you're an only child of an only child. Anyway, I think I'm going to shower, I feel a little grubby." She stood, moving into the kitchen for more coffee before heading into Finn's room. "You don't have to sit out here and baby-sit, I'm really feeling much better."

"I believe you, really," Steph told her, "but if I'm not here when those boys get back, Finn will have my head. Something tells me that defying him when it comes to you would not end well. Go on, go shower. I'll be out here so holler if you need anything."

Rory sent Steph one last smile as she closed the door to Finn's room behind her, her back leaning against the door. She sipped the coffee as she moved into the bathroom. Closing that door behind her, she started the water and waited for it to warm up. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around her body and her hair up in another, reaching for her coffee only to find that it wasn't there. With a frown Rory walked out of the bathroom to find Finn laying on his bed, holding her coffee and grinning at her. "Looking for this pet?"

_His smirk is such a turn on, I have to remember not to tell him that_, Rory told herself. With her own smile in place she moved over to the bed, reaching out for the mug he was holding. He held it further away from him and she pouted. "Don't pout love," he tapped his cheek, indicating that he wanted a kiss before she could have her coffee. Rory grinned as she moved closer to him, kissing his cheek. She didn't stop there however, she kissed her way, small feathery kisses at that, down one side of Finn's face (loving the stubble that had appeared since he shaved yesterday), only to skip over his lips and work her way up the other side of his face, a smile crossing her lips. Once again she avoided his lips as she moved her way down his neck, stopping to suck on his skin there, with a subconscious intention of leaving her mark. Smiling against his skin, she worked her way back up to his face, smacking her lips against his quickly before she took the coffee mug out of his hand and took a long sip, groaning at the taste.

"That wasn't very nice," Finn pouted.

"Sorry, you were holding the coffee hostage, I had to do something." She laughed at him. Draining the last of the coffee from the mug, Rory was completely surprised when he grabbed it out of her hand and put it on the table next to his bed. He turned back towards her and grabbed her, causing Rory to scream as he stayed on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms as he moved his head down to taste her. Rory had kissed him over the past two days, that was true, but it wasn't nothing like this. It didn't feel as good as this. She whimpered when he moved his mouth of off hers and the moaned as his lips found her neck, copying what she had done to him only moments before.

Finn moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking on her skin, knowing that he would definitely end up leaving a mark but not caring. He wanted to mark her, make sure other people would know that she was his—she had always been, now they would be public about it. His mouth had moved down to reach the top of the towel, causing him to stop for a moment as his eyes looked up at her. She must have felt his gaze because she opened her eyes and looked at him, he received the permission he was asking for in her eyes and reached up to kiss her lips as his hands moved to take the towel off her body. Finn flicked the towel to the floor and looked down at Rory's perfect body, a body that he had missed since they last saw each other. "You're truly beautiful love," he whispered, kissing her mouth once more, before trailing kisses down her body.

Rory realized that Finn was picking up where they left off at the end of the summer. She knew what he was telling her with only his actions, she didn't mind, she liked it actually. She was however, somewhat surprised, when his hands slid up her body, over her face and to the towel that was holding up her hair, flicking it to the floor where the other towel lay. Deciding that it was unfair to be the only one sans clothing, Rory moved her hands underneath his shirt, running them across his chest—almost as if familiarizing herself with him again before pushing the fabric up, forcing him to raise his arms and lift his mouth from her body so it could be removed. As soon as it was off though, he went right back to work on her, only allowing her hands to roam. Frustrated, Rory ran her hands over his back, down his chest, lightly tickling him and placed her fingers underneath the waist of his khakis, teasing the skin there. She knew she had him when he sucked in his stomach and she smiled against his mouth that was once again on hers as her fingers began to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Finn allowed Rory to tease him for a moment or two, relieved when she finally pushed the open pants down his body and he helped her by kicking them off. He was surprised however, when she placed her hands on his back and pushed his weight completely on top of her. He tried to move just a little bit, but she wouldn't allow him. The feeling of bare skin against bare skin was hot, fueling the desire between the two of them. They managed to draw the foreplay out for quite some time before Rory practically begged Finn to enter her. When he finally joined them the rush and simultaneous calm that washed over both of them caused them both to pause and look at each other. Nothing had ever felt so right before.


	8. With Yale Comes Responsibilities

**Chapter 8: With Yale Comes Responsibilities**

Much to Finn's dislike, Rory woke up Monday morning in a rush to get back to her room and grab her books. She kissed him quickly, promising to speak with him later and 'ran' for her room. She didn't get much chance to think about what happened as she dropped off her bag, picked up her books and headed for a quick cup of coffee on her way to class. She managed to get through the entire day just fine, even putting in a few hours at the YDN before heading back to her room. There she placed a quick call to her mom to let her know she was doing okay, called to apologize to her grandparents for missing dinner—they were very understanding, Lorelai had told them how sick she had been, and Rory promised she was better and would be at dinner this week—and set an alarm to make tomorrow's classes, falling into bed and asleep rather quickly.

Tuesday and Wednesday continued in much of the same way. Since midterms were over professors felt it was only fair to assign mountains of homework to prepare for finals. Rory wanted to hurt them. All she wanted to do was call Finn and sit down with him for dinner or a movie or just a small part of the evening. The problem was every time she had a free minute, usually after nine o'clock at night, she fell asleep before she could lift the phone. A smile spread across her face Thursday afternoon when she got back from the newspaper to find Finn sitting on the bench conveniently located near her room.

"Finn!" She yelled when she saw him, dropping her bag next to him and sitting on his lap, throwing her arms around him.

'Hi kitten, how are you?" He wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, soaking in the smell and feel of her. "How are you feeling?"

Rory moved back slightly to look at him, softly kissing his lips before answering. "I'm okay, still tired though. I've wanted to talk to you all week.'

"Why haven't you pet?" He asked with a grin.

"I've fallen asleep before I could pick up the phone," she said shyly. 'I guess you found out where I live though." She smiled up at him, obviously happy about it.

He nodded. "Sure did love. Couldn't go without talking to you any longer and since you weren't answering your phone…"

"Sorry," she told him softly.

"It's okay," he kissed her forehead, "I just figured since we have the chance to see each other more often, we should take advantage of it, huh?"

She nodded. "A little strange to have the option though, don't you think?'

As always, he understood. "Of course. Now come on, drop off your books, we're going out to dinner."

Rory knew that she should protest; she had hours of reading to do, a paper that needed final editing before handing it in tomorrow morning and was hoping to get some sleep that evening as well. She was leaving tomorrow night for her grandparents house and then spending the weekend back home with her mom. Rory was all about a little R&R that involved her mom, the couch, and the perfect mocking movies that Lorelai hopefully wouldn't mind her falling asleep during—if any such movies existed. And of course, Rory was looking forward to Luke's coffee, pancakes, burgers, chili fries…her stomach growled just thinking of it.

Finn knew she was lost in thought but laughed when he heard her stomach growl. "Okay, okay, I promise I'll feed you, please don't bite," he was teasing, remembering the last time they were together and prolonged dinner-while her mind had managed, her stomach had a different response. "Come on, let's get rid of all these books." He lifted her book filled bag and waited as she unlocked the door and took the bag from him, heading for her room.

"Make yourself at home, I just need to get a few things together," Rory called out to him as she set her bag down by her desk and began hunting for something.

Finn smiled as he heard her searching for something and looked around. The room definitely looked like her grandmother had put her finishing touches on it. Much too 'society' for Rory's taste, he figured Rory to be more of a vintage kind of girl actually. Sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable couch, he waited for her to finish doing whatever it was that she was doing.

Rory knew that Finn was waiting and didn't want to keep him there longer, truthfully she couldn't remember what she was looking for. There of course, had been a reason for her going into her room, but at that moment, it didn't seem important. Shrugging her shoulders she came back into the common room, smiling at the picture of Finn sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem love, all set?" He was smiling at her, but she was lost in his eyes. "Everything okay pet?"

She shook her head, trying to end the daze that had started. "Yeah, sorry, let's go. Where are we going?" Rory questioned, taking his offered hand as they left the room. As they reached the door she remembered what she had gone inside for in the first place. "Oh! Sorry! I'll be right back!" She took the key out of the door that she had been in the middle of locking, pushed the door open and ran into her room. She grabbed the scrap piece of paper on her desk that had something quickly scribbled on it, checked her bag once again for her phone and ran back to a very confused looking Finn. "Sorry, for real this time, let's go to dinner."

Finn just watched as she ran back into her room, got something and came back, throwing him a smile after she locked the door. "You sure you've got everything?" He loved teasing her.

"I'm sure, now if only I could decipher my own handwriting." She looked down at the piece of paper curiously while leaning on Finn once his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Surprise," he said with a grin.

"Come on, that's not fair!" She whined, throwing him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Any other occasion and those eyes might work, not tonight love."

"Finn!"

"Rory!"

"Mean!" She pouted but began laughing when she heard her phone ringing. "How did you know that I was going to call you?" Rory didn't bother with preamble.

"Hi Honey, I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"Sorry Mom. I'm fine. How are you?" Rory just rolled her eyes.

Lorelai laughed. "What's up?"

"Okay, remember last time I was home and I was talking to Dad in a big rush and scribbled something down? You know, some kind of address or phone number or something, along with a name? He had been talking about wherever he was going this week, I wasn't really listening, we were watching Pippy. Why he thought it would be a good idea to try and tell me something important while I was singing with Pippy I don't know, didn't he learn anything about us ever? Anyway, do you have any idea what he said, because I'm looking at this piece of paper and I have no idea," Rory finished without even looking out of breath. Finn stared at her, a huge grin on his face, holding his car door open for her. "Thanks," she whispered, getting in with a smile.

"Rory? You listening to me? Who are you talking to? I'm trying to help you here."

"Sorry Mom, I was talking to Finn."

"Finn? Who's Finn?"

"A friend Mom, we can talk about him later. More importantly, do you know what Dad was talking about? At all?" By this time Finn had gotten in the car and started off to their final destination.

"Okay, let's think about this. What was your Dad talking about? He was going somewhere wasn't he?"

"Yes Mom, I told you that. Dad is somewhere doing something but I can't remember where or what. I need some help, can't read my writing!"

"Rory! Wait a minute here, why are you in a rush to find your father? Did something happen? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Mom, just calm down. I'm in the car, with Finn, we're going to dinner, he's driving. As for Dad, I need to tell him something, he also told me to call him last week and I was so busy I didn't get a chance and I finally remember and then finally found a minute. But then I go into my room and grab the piece of paper and I can't read my own handwriting!"

"Okay, okay, I'll work on it. Why don't you just call his office?"

"No one's there now!"

"Are you sure there isn't something more that I need to know?"

"No! I just wanted to talk to Dad. Don't read into it!"

"Don't yell at the woman who gave you life," Lorelai reminded her.

"Please, that argument is growing old."

"Still true after all these years."

Rory looked over at Finn who had squeezed her hand, apparently they had reached their destination. "Look Mom, I've got to go, we're at the restaurant and I'm hungry. I'll talk to you later, work on tracking down Dad's number for me okay? Thanks, love you, bye." She hung up the phone and threw it in her bag just as Finn opened the car door for her. She stepped out and allowed him to close the door before wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close for a minute. Before backing away though, she kissed him lightly, a smile on both of their lips. She saw that he was going to say something, but changed his mind and took her hand in his, leading her into the restaurant.

Finn smiled at Rory, laughing at the conversation she had been having with her mother, always enjoying the run on sentences the two spoke in. He pulled her chair out when the hostess showed them to their table. She handed them menus, told them to enjoy the meal and their waiter would be there shortly. He watched as Rory looked at the menu and then up at him, a smile on her face. "Thai food?"

"I take it that's a good thing?" He grinned at her.

"Oh yes, I love Thai food."

"Good to know."

The meal couldn't have gone better. It was exactly as if they were in Martha's Vineyard. It was nice to know it wasn't a situational friendship; relationship really. They could act the same no matter where they were. "I don't want the night to end," Rory told him as they walked out of the restaurant three hours later. Her arms were wrapped around one of his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Me either," he told her softly, moving his head so he could kiss the top of hers. "How about if we don't end it quite yet?"

"Hmm?" Rory moved her eyes to look up at him, wondering where this was going.

"I don't want it to end either, come out with me."

"I am out with you Finn," she teased him with a smile.

"I mean out, out with me love." Finn grinned at her.

"Okay…I thought that's where we were, what are you getting at Mr. Morgan?"

"Well…" Finn threw her his best smile, knowing she couldn't rest it, if she could even resist him in the first place. He knew that she would agree, because she liked spending time with him, but he didn't want to force her into an outing like this yet. "I was thinking you could come to the pub with me, meet the gang and all." He watched her closely, waiting for a reaction, surprised when he didn't see one.

Rory put on the face that she used with her grandparents—guarded and unreadable so they wouldn't be able to figure out what she was thinking. The only person who could see through that look every single time was her mother. Many had tried, few had succeeded; Finn included. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet friends and hang out with them at all, she just didn't want to answer questions about their relationship. She didn't want his friends picking it apart really, and she didn't want them not to like her. More than anything, she wanted them to like her, and something told her that they wouldn't. She watched Finn for a moment longer and realized that he really wanted her to meet them. "Can we get ice cream first?" By the look on Finn's face, Rory knew she said the right thing.

"Of course, let's go." He drove off, obviously knowing where to get ice cream. Forty-five minutes later he parked the car back at Yale and pulled Rory close to him as they walked to the pub to meet his friends. "Don't be intimidated by them pet, okay?"

Rory nodded her head from where it laid on his shoulder. _Will they like me though?_ Rory asked herself as they got closer to the noise of the pub. She knew Finn would call her ridiculous for even asking such a question, so she didn't. Instead, she remained quiet and reserved, taking in the scene around her as they walked through the door. As soon as they did three different servers and the bartenders greeted Finn by name as he led them to the tables where his friends were sitting. "Coffee, love?" He asked her as they sat down, causing her to smile at him, he did know her well.

"So you finally decided to bring her out with you, hm?" She recognized the blonde from over the weekend in Finn's apartment, Steph she believed her name was.

"She finally let me is what happened," Finn cut in, throwing Rory another smile. "Rory here is quite difficult to track down it seems."

They laughed but the blonde guy she had cut in front of last week at the coffee kiosk stared at her a little bit too long and it made her nervous, finally though, he spoke to her. "Rory? As in Gilmore?"

She nodded at him. "You've heard of me?" Definitely wasn't expecting any of Finn's friends to know who she was.

"Well besides the fact that my parents are friends with your father and grandparents and there have been many conversations with you as the topic. If not for that, I recognize your name from a byline in the YDN."

"My grandparents?" The rest of what he said didn't phase her, why would her father's parents speak to her; Straub and Francine didn't like hearing her name, let alone saying it.

"Yeah, Richard and Emily," he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh, of course." Rory was grateful to the woman who at that moment set a cup of coffee in front of her, she had something to do with her hands. Wrapping them around the mug she took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Good, love?" Finn asked, a grin crossing his face at her expression.

"Definitely not Luke's, but I suppose it'll do." Finn just laughed at her.

"So you are the Rory Gilmore who's started writing for the YDN this semester, aren't you?" The blonde apparently wasn't done talking to her.

"Yeah…what of it?" There was something about this guy.

"Nothing, I've been impressed with your work. So has my father actually, he actually told me to study your style," he said with a laugh.

"Your father?"

He looked at her as if she was from another planet, not knowing who his father was. "Yes, my father, Mitchum Huntzberger."

_Ah, it all makes sense. This would be the cocky playboy who is heir to the Huntzberger fortune. The one that Grandma and Grandpa have been trying to set me up with for months_. "Right, yes, of course," she said nothing more. Truthfully she couldn't say anything more because at that moment some blonde who looked as if she had an IQ of 75 came over and started flirting with him.

"So you've met Logan now pet, let me introduce you to the others." Finn placed his arm back around her shoulders and moved a little closer to her. Starting to her left there was Seth, Robert ,Colin, Steph and Logan. The conversation flowed, they were a nice group of people and weren't asking too many questions. She got the impression from Logan that although she might be a Gilmore, she wasn't cutting it in his book, but at least the rest of the Finn's friends were nice.

Sometime in the middle of the conversation, Logan and his blonde pulled Finn into their conversation, which Rory didn't mind at first, but that was before some redhead that was probably more plastic than actual flesh sat down next to her friend. Apparently this redhead and Finn knew each other pretty well, but Rory did nothing. She continued her conversation with the others as if she noticed nothing, although she knew the rest of them were waiting for a reaction. Her face turned somewhat unreadable but her smile was still wide and the conversation kept going. If there was one thing a Gilmore girl knew how to do in times of indecision it was talk. So she did. She talked until her phone rang and she excused herself outside to hear better.

"Hi, you've reached the Bunny Ranch, to hear this weeks schedule press 1, to make a reservation press 2, to book a private party press 3, for any other questions please hold for the operator," Rory answered only slightly serious.

"The Bunny Ranch hm? It seems that I've underestimated the population at Yale," Lorelai answered with a laugh.

"Trust me, this isn't as great as it seems."

"What's wrong? You were all smiles a few hours ago."

"Absolutely nothing Mom, what's up?" Rory was eager for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice."

"You just spoke to me three hours ago!"

"I know, but if you were home that conversation would have kept going, so you should be lucky that I didn't keep you on the phone all night!" Lorelai argued.

Rory laughed, with her mother that was true, they were best friends after all. "What have you been doing tonight?" She leaned against the brick exterior of the pub while she waited for her Mom to answer.

"Oh you know, nothing special. Came home, went to Luke's for some company, now I'm back, trying to figure out what to do with myself."

"Sounds like a rough night."

"I deserved it after the day I had." Immediately Lorelai launched into a story about Michel and Sookie and the crazy things that were going on at the inn. Her mother was always good for a distraction that was for sure. "How was dinner? Where did you go? Who were you with?"

"Delicious, Thai, Finn, ice cream for dessert."

"What flavor?"

Rory laughed, as always her mother managed to hone in on the most important pieces of the conversation. "Coffee of course."

"Good girl. Now, tell me who this Finn character is. Is that really his name?"

"He's a friend, a good friend actually."

"How good of a friend? How come I haven't heard about him before?" Lorelai sat up straight on the couch now that the conversation was getting interesting.

"A very good friend. I've known him for a long time, don't worry, he's not just some random guy at Yale. I'll explain it all to you this weekend."

"So you're coming back with me Friday night."

Rory nodded. "Yup. I expect you to take good care of me." As if on cue, she coughed.

"I thought that was going away."

"This is much better than Monday Mom, I promise."

"I don't know if I believe you," Lorelai sounded skeptical.

"Your prerogative. I have good stuff to tell you though."

"Tell me now! Tell me now!"

Rory laughed, she could practically see her mother jumping up and down in anticipation. "Not now, this is definitely after Friday night dinner conversation."

"Ooo, it's serious huh? Good! A reason to look forward to tomorrow night!"

"You need something more than my presence? I'm hurt!" Rory pretended to be crushed, smiling as she noticed Finn walk out of the pub with her coat, looking a little worried. "All right Mom, Finn's out here looking for me, I should probably get inside before I get sick again."

"Are you outside without a coat? Rory, what have I told you about that!"

"Wear gloves?" She said with sass.

"Mean!"

"Good night Mom, see you tomorrow, love you."

"Night kid, love you too."

"Mom!"

"What's up?"

"Find Dad's number?"

"Oh, right, sorry, forgot to look."

"Never mind Mom, I'll call his office tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Rory hung up her phone and turned to Finn, who immediately wrapped his arms around her, placing her coat around her shoulders as well. "Everything okay with your Mum?"

"Oh yeah, she just called to hear my voice." Finn looked at her like she was crazy and Rory laughed. "No really, she did. She misses me."

"I'm sure she does kitten, who wouldn't?"

The blonde, whose name turned out to be Amber (Finn had no idea how Logan found girls like this at Yale, but he always managed to), brought her friend Heather, who Finn had had a fling with sometime last semester, and Finn knew that Rory hadn't been happy about it. He knew that she was a little peeved at the interruption, but her face hadn't given anything away. Finn was learning more and more that he really didn't know anything about Rory, just a peripheral. He wondered if she felt the same way about him, his past was a bit spottier then hers was, he could certainly give her that. Finn decided to save the conversation for a later date and just smiled down at her. "Wanna go back inside Jem?"

Rory pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and thought about how she was there, with Finn, and in the grand scheme of things that's all that mattered to her. "Let's go," she whispered up at him with a smile. He moved towards the door but she tugged lightly on his hand and waited until he turned to look at her, ready to ask her what was wrong. Rory put a finger up to his lips, silently telling him not to say anything, and moved forward, rising on her tippy toes and kissed him. She had missed kissing him, even if he had kissed her only a half hour ago. Rory felt his arms go around her waist, pulling her closer to him, her body flush against his, and her arms snaked around his neck. They finally broke apart and she could feel his lips smile against hers. "What was that for pet?"

"No reason," Rory whispered against his mouth. "We should probably go inside now though, huh? Be social and all." Rory laughed as she saw Finn think about the situation, and she knew he wasn't playing; he wouldn't mind going back to his room at all—he'd probably prefer it, but he wanted her to meet his friends as well.

"Probably pet," Finn whispered back. "But we'll pick up where we left off, don't you worry."

"I'm counting on it," she said, hugging him tightly once more before allowing him to lead her back into the pub, ordering another cup of coffee for her and a drink for himself. They had been sitting down and chatting for no more than fifteen minutes before her phone rang again. "I'm sorry, really, I'm never this popular." She looked at Finn and answered her phone at the same time, "hello?"

"Rory!"

"Paris?"

"Rory, where are you?"

"I'm out Paris, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Did you just ask me what was wrong Gilmore?"

Rory rolled her eyes and Finn laughed. "Yes Paris, I asked you what was wrong. Are you planning on telling me anytime soon or just repeating everything I say to you?"

"Gilmore!" Paris growled into the phone. "You need to come back here now!"

"What are you talking about? Why?" Her roommate was insane, it was official. That is, of course, if Paris wasn't insane during high school.

"I need you to come back."

"Why? Will you just tell me what happened?" Rory felt like she was talking in circles. She lifted the coffee cup and took a sip as she waited for Paris to answer her. "Well? If you don't tell me something Paris then I'm going to hang up the phone and if I hang up the phone then I won't be able to help you and if I don't help you you're just going to freak out more, so just tell me what's wrong."

"Why won't you just come back so I don't freak out more?"

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm out with friends, I'm not particularly inclined to leave at the moment." Rory was getting sick of the conversation.

"There's someone here waiting for you."

"What?" Rory put the coffee cup down and started listening to Paris a little more intently, happy that Finn seemed to be talking to Colin and Logan about something or other and not putting his full attention on her, as the others were doing.

"There is someone here waiting for you, won't leave until you show up."

"Who would that be Paris? I don't feel like playing 50 questions. If you don't tell me I'm not coming back."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, get your ass out of whatever room you're in a get back here NOW!" Paris screamed so loud that even Logan, the furthest away from her, looked up in surprise. A bit of the surprise on their face however, she felt was due to the use of her full name and not necessarily Paris.

"I would warn you not to use that name again, you are NOT my grandmother," Rory stood up, obviously angry, grabbed her coat and stomped out of the pub, leaving six people staring at her in surprise. "What in the world could possibly be so important that I need to run home? I don't understand you Paris. I was out, with friends, is that such a big deal?" Rory was screaming into her phone, not really caring who was staring, "you're NOT my mother you know!"

"Don't yell at me Gilmore, I'm doing this for your own good. I figured this would be better kept on the down low."

"And you call screaming at me over the phone, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table keeping this on the down low? You're crazy Geller." Rory threw the door to her building open, snapped her phone shut as she unlocked the door and faced Paris in person. "What in the hell was so important that you needed to haul me away from my friends?"

Rory hadn't looked around the room, only zeroed in on Paris. It was the voice that made her stop and turn, gaping in shock. "Good to see you again Mary."


	9. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:** A little bit of strong language…if it offends you, sorry.

**Chapter 9: Hook, Line and Sinker**

"Are you serious?" Rory looked from Paris to Tristan and then back to Paris. "You dragged me away from Finn, away from his friends, away from the fun, because of _him?_ You dragged me away because of _Bible Boy_? I don't believe you Paris, you're absofuckinglutely amazing. Honestly." Rory stormed into her room, picked up her school bag, threw some clothes into another bag, hit the speed dial on her phone and sent both the people in her living room a glare.

"Everything okay pet? I was worried about you, you just stormed out of the pub, what happened?" Finn left the pub hot on Rory's tail, not wanting anything to happen to her and wanting to be there in case it was something really bad. She was furious with Paris and he noticed that while angry worked for her, and he meant _really _worked for her, he never wanted that fury turned on him. He was sitting on a bench outside her building, figuring that she would call him eventually…or so he hoped.

"Sorry, Paris can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Rory sent her roommate another glare, ignoring the other person in the room. "Would you mind me dragging you away from your friends tonight?" She asked him in a gentler tone; Rory felt bad, she wasn't mad at him after all. She heard Finn start to answer but cut him off, "I need to get out of here, finish some work and be away from Paris, think I could stay with you tonight?"

Finn smiled, nothing would make him happier, and he told her so. "You just made the happiest man at Yale Jem, of course you can stay with me. Now get your stuff and come outside, I'm waiting for you." Before she could say anything, Finn ended the call.

"DON'T go into my room!" She yelled at Paris. "Please do not be here when I get back!" That was directed at the guest and Rory sent another glare at Paris, stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her and heading for Finn. She saw him waiting for her and tried calming herself down. Out of all people to have waiting for her, Rory definitely didn't think it would be Tristan. The weird thing was, she didn't know why she was so angry. Sure Tristan had been the main reason why she and Dean broke up, he drove her crazy at Chilton and she wanted to throttle him most of the time, but she really didn't hate him. It wasn't _that_ awful he was there. She figured that Paris pulling her away _because_ of Tristan bothered her. They thought that she was so attached to Tristan that she'd come running? They were insane. She could throttle Paris.

"Love? Rory? Rory!" Finn was standing in front of her shouting her name to get her attention, she seemed to be quite lost in her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry Finn, kinda zoned out there for a minute." Rory smiled at him. It was the accent that had penetrated her thoughts. She looked at him, her smile growing. "Have I told you lately how happy I am that you're here?" He shook his head and she hugged him.

"Come on crazy, let's get out of the cold." He snaked an arm around her, pulling her close to him as they walked back to his room.

"Are you sure you don't mind me dragging you away from everyone? You can go back you know, I won't be offended, I promise. I need to get all this work finished and it probably won't be that fun for you."

"Any time with you is fun," Finn reassured her. "Besides, this is a whole new side of you that I'm getting to see. It's hot," he grinned at her and Rory couldn't resist leaning into him for a short kiss that she had to pull away from before she completely neglected her work.

"If we go there I definitely won't get any work done. Now scoot!"

Finn couldn't believe that she actually told him to scoot, but he went back to his bed, while she sat at his desk (which was hardly ever used), and turned on the television, watching something without paying attention—finding Rory much more interesting. Studious Rory was an entirely different animal and therefore a new person for him to study. She was lost in concentration, mumbling to herself about verbs and adjectives, crossing things out, typing and turning to her notes, it was cute. Definitely a turn on. Somewhere along the line he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Finn knew, Rory was curling up next to him. "All finished?" He mumbled.

Rory nodded her head, knowing that Finn could feel the movement against his chest. "Do you know how much I missed you?" Rory said softly, she didn't know if Finn had heard her, and it didn't matter either way; she felt as if she just needed to say it.

Finn was holding her close, feeling some kind of inner turmoil going on, wondering what had happened at her dorm but not wanting to pry too much. Then again, he did have the right to pry, didn't he? They were dating…weren't they? Huh. Well that was an interesting question, were they dating? They hadn't really discussed the situation or anything. He was going to say something to her when he heard her soft question against his chest, probably figuring he hadn't heard her, but he had. His arms instantly tightened around her, "I do love, I promise I do. Just as much as I have missed you." Her arms seemed to tighten around him and he held her that much tighter himself. With a slight movement, Finn felt Rory slide her body on top of his as they had done many times before, a non-sexual gesture that brought them closer to each other. "Is everything okay Rory? I mean with your roommate and everything? Paris right?" She nodded her head. "Is everything okay? Who was waiting for you? Do you want to talk about something? I'll listen you know."

"I know you will Finn, trust me, I know. Everything is fine, Paris overreacted to a situation which in turn made me overreact about the situation. I feel badly about it now, well not what I said to Paris, but what I said to Tristan."

"Tristan?"

"The person I had to rush right home and see," Rory clarified in a sarcastic tone.

"As in Tristan DuGrey?"

"You know him?" Rory was surprised, though she probably shouldn't have been.

"You could say that," Finn informed her. "After all, he is Colin's cousin."

"Oh. Wow. So what was he doing in my room? Why wasn't he hanging out with Colin?"

"I don't know, why was he in your room?"

"I don't know, I didn't care to ask. I was just frustrated with Paris and basically took it out on him, he wasn't such a bad guy, though I could have done without that nickname."

"Nickname?" This should be good, as far as he knew, his nickname was the only one that ever stuck besides Rory. After all, Rory hated nicknames.

"Yeah, Tristan went to Chilton with us for a term before he got sent off to military school. One of the happiest moments of my life, may I add. But while he was around he called me Mary." Finn burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny? Finn?"

Rory was staring at him and he knew he had to calm down and talk to her. "Mary? _You're_ Mary?"

Rory paled and moved away. "Oh no, you've heard his stories."

Finn couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I just…well…I would have never pinned you as Tristan's Mary."

"I'm NOT Tristan's Mary. I'm not Tristan's ANYTHING!" Rory told him adamantly. She didn't like where this was going. "It would serve you right to remember that."

"I'm sorry kitten, really, I don't mean to laugh. It's just the thought of anyone thinking of you as a Mary, well…it's ridiculous."

"You might want to remember that you know me on a completely different level than anyone else, my dear Finny."

Finn smiled. "I like the sound of that." Knowing her differently then others did, that was a definite good thing for a relationship.

"Good." Rory raised her head from his chest and kissed him. A kiss that meant serious business…and she did.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Somehow or other, Rory managed to pry herself away from the Finn the next morning and get to her class on time, even with getting a cup of coffee on the way. Wary when she walked into her room, Rory was relieved that neither Tristan nor Paris seemed to be around. Quickly, she packed her bag for the weekend and sat down to read in silence before leaving for Hartford. When she finally did get to her grandparents house, she pulled up just as he mom was getting out of the car.

"Hi hun, how are you?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter, giving her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Mom, all things considered I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"Wishing the night was over." Lorelai was serious.

"I know, but the sooner we ring the bell, the sooner we can leave."

"Right you are." Reluctantly Lorelai walked over to the door, ringing the bell and waiting for the maid to answer. "Anything interesting happen this week? Besides this Finn character that you still haven't told Mommy all about?"

"You'll never believe who showed up last night," Rory started, just as the door opened and a woman they'd never seen before answered. "Grandma strikes again," Rory whispered to her mom as they walked inside and handed their coats off.

"So who showed up last night? It wasn't Jess, was it? Please tell me it wasn't Jess. I'll kill Luke if it was."

"Don't kill the coffee man Mom. Considering our addiction and love of his coffee specifically I beg you not to kill the coffee man. Besides, it wasn't Jess. It was Tristan."

"Rory! Lorelai! There you are, come in, come in," Emily greeted them in the foyer and motioned for them to follow her into the sitting room almost as if they hadn't been there before.

"Bible boy?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter as they walked into the room.

"The one and only," Rory confirmed. "Grandpa! How are you?" Rory moved towards her grandfather, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And so another Friday night dinner began.

Three hours later, Lorelai and Rory pulled into their driveway in Stars Hollow and got out, immediately walking towards Luke's. "So tell me what happened with Bible Boy?"

"Well I was out last night with Finn and a bunch of his friends, basically having a good time and all, but then I get this call from Paris. A frantic call from Paris that is; she keeps yelling at me, telling me that there was someone waiting to see me and I had to get back immediately but wouldn't tell me who. Of course we argued, I stomped away and went home and who do I find, Bible Boy! Sitting on my couch with a smirk on his face!" Rory finished and picked up the huge cup of coffee that Luke had placed in front of her when she and her Mom had walked in.

"I still don't know who this Finn character is! Do you ever get a call from Paris that isn't frantic? You stomped huh? I would have loved to see that. I haven't seen you stomp since you were seven years old and I wouldn't get you that book you wanted. What did Bible Boy want?"

"The story behind Finn is somewhat long and you won't be happy with me at the end. No, I don't usually get a relaxed phone call from Paris, I know that isn't her way, but still she was over the top for her. Stomping was actually fun, I'll have to try it again," she grinned at her Mom. "As for what Tristan wanted I don't know. I didn't stay long enough. I grabbed my stuff and went to Finn's."

"Okay, I refuse to carry this conversation on further until you tell me who Finn is. I haven't heard about him before this week, and you two seem to know each other quite intimately." Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her daughter, surprised that her face was unreadable. "And he can't be someone that you just met at Yale, you tell me about everyone you meet at Yale—even your favorite coffee guys."

"Well they do supply me with the substance of life, so you should know about them."

"Point made," Lorelai agreed with a nod. "Now Finn, no more distractions."

"Well it's a somewhat long story but the synopsis is this: I met Finn in Martha's Vineyard, six years ago."

"What?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"I told you that you would be upset so please listen without interruptions, if you can manage. Anyway, I met him six years ago. We just hung out on the beach, it was nothing special or anything. We didn't even exchange information or anything, just hung out for two weeks. Then he was there the next summer, and the summer after that and well…we became good friends."

"He's the reason you wanted to get your full two weeks with your Dad, isn't he?" Lorelai filled in some of the blanks.

Rory nodded. "Not that he's the only reason I go to Martha's Vineyard. I really do love spending time with Dad." Rory wanted to make sure her mother understood that and didn't say anything fishy to her Dad.

"I see how much fun you have with Christopher kid, I know you're not just going for your friend. I take it he doesn't know about Finn either?"

Rory shook her head. "No one knows. His friends, my friends, either of our families. You probably wouldn't have found out now if I didn't run into him at Yale."

"You had no idea that's where he went to school?"

Again, Rory shook her head. "The only thing I knew about him was that his name is Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third and his best friends are Colin, Logan and Steph. The only thing he knew about me was that my name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, though I think he forgot my full name, and that my mother's name is also Lorelai."

"Interesting. So what now?"

Rory looked at her Mom, that seemed to be the question of the moment. "Well, since I practically passed out last week and he took care of me, we kinda picked up where we left off this summer."

"Where was that?" Lorelai asked carefully.

Rory sighed, how was she supposed to explain her relationship with Finn to her mother. It was complicated. Well, complicated to an outsider that is. Rory knew where she stood. She had a pretty good idea of where Finn stood. It was everyone else that didn't know. The people Rory was most worried about would be her parents, for different reasons of course; the biggest being that she didn't want her Dad to think their time together wasn't special. She didn't want him thinking that she used their vacation solely to see Finn. Finn was the extra added bonus of spending so much time with her Dad. Now he was a bonus at Yale. Finn was a bonus that Rory didn't want to loose any time soon, that she knew.

"Rory? Where did you and Finn leave off?" Lorelai noticed her daughter getting lost in her thoughts. Something was bothering her, but at the same time she had a smile across her face. This particular smile, the small glow accompanying it, was something Lorelai hadn't seen on her daughter's face before. Something new and different, Lorelai wondered if it was the smile she wore because of Finn. "Ror?" A thought flashed through her mind. "Last year, when your grades fell that first part of the semester…was that…was that because of this boy?" One part of Lorelai wanted Rory to say no, tell her that she just had a hard time getting back into the swing of school or something like that, the other part of her knew the truth already; a truth that she wanted to deny because it showed the depth of Rory's feelings towards this boy and Lorelai had no idea how he felt about her daughter.

Rory looked at Mom, she had been expecting that particular questions, she said nothing, just nodded, taking a moment more before she said anything. "I don't know if I can explain my relationship with Finn to you Mom. I want to, I really do, I just don't know if I know how. It's been a strange experience between the two of us, but a really good one," Rory tried to explain herself.

Lorelai watched her daughter a moment longer. "Okay, let's head home, discuss this some more." She wasn't giving up, but it was best not to air everything out in Luke's, gossip spread like a wildfire here. They started out the door with a quick goodbye to Luke, Lorelai linked her arm through Rory's and they continued. "Why don't you try and start from the beginning."

Rory heard her mother's advice and wondered how detailed she wanted to go. There was a lot of history between her and Finn. In six years they may have only spent 12 weeks together, but she knew they told each other things, stories, that they wouldn't tell anyone else. The connection between them was random and strange and they couldn't be any more different from each other, but still, it was there, and it was strong. "Well, you could call Finn my best friend. Then you could laugh, because he's a great mixture of you and Lane, which explains it all. The part that's most ironic Mom, is that he's not part of our world. He's part of theirs."

"Theirs?" Lorelai figured she knew the answer, but wanted to hear it."

"Grandma and Grandpa's. The Hartford elite and all that, though his family is Boston elite, but that's not really the most important fact. His parents have met Grandma and Grandpa and I wouldn't be surprised if he had met them a time or two as well. They are hotel real estate owners; thousands of hotels across the world. He's from Australia Mom, _Australia_," Rory stressed, a sweet smile crossing her face. "He promised that one day he'd take me back, they still have property there, not to mention a dozen or so hotels across the continent, but he promised to take me. I want to go, he's told me so much about it. They've lived in the States since he was 13, they go back once a year, all his family is still out there." Rory thought about the many conversations they had shared through the years. "He's hilarious, never sits still, can even keep up with my inane chatter. Actually, he was a pretty good substitute for you while I was with Dad. Maybe that's why we hit it off, he reminded me of you and I missed you. He filled that space."

"And then made one for himself?" Lorelai questioned as they moved inside to the kitchen for some more coffee.

Rory thought about her mom's comments and realized she never thought about it that way before. "Yeah. Then he made one for himself, without me even realizing it."

"Why haven't you kept in touch with him? I would have known if you had, you know."

"I know," Rory nodded. "I don't know why we didn't keep in touch. Maybe we didn't want the real world to intrude on our relationship, we wanted to keep it special and to ourselves and all of that. I didn't get his phone number, or give him mine, until this summer. He thought I would need it since I was going away to school and he knew how hard it would be for me to be away from you."

"That's not the only reason though," Lorelai observed, impressed by her own skill at reading her daughter, the 20 years of practice seemed to have paid off.

"No," Rory agreed, after thinking about the answer, wondering if she wanted her mom to know; but then she remembered promising her mom that if she ever did have sex, she would tell her. Their relationship was open in every other sense, there was no reason for this to be hidden. When Lorelai didn't say anything Rory knew that she didn't want to prompt her, she wanted Rory to tell her herself, and she did. "I lost my virginity to him, this summer."

She was proud of Rory for actually telling her. For a moment there Lorelai thought Rory wouldn't tell her, but she knew to give it a little time. "Were you careful?"

"Mom! Of course," Rory said while a deep red color spread across her face. She might be able to have an open conversation with her mother but it was still a bit embarrassing. It was the first conversation of this nature and a little odd…for both of them.

"Was it good?" Lorelai grinned.

"Dirty!" Rory replied, unable to hide the grin that was forming.

"I'm not the one having impure thoughts at the moment, now am I?" Lorelai smirked at her daughter. "Dirty! I raised you well."

They laughed at that, glad the slight awkwardness of the conversation was over. "I know you have more questions, I can see it in your eyes, come on, let's turn something on T.V. and you can try and pull the information out of me."

Lorelai jumped up and clapped, heading straight for the living room, with Rory following and shaking her head. As soon as she sat down, Lorelai began bombarding her with questions. The most important one being when she was going to get to meet 'this Finn character', which Rory didn't have an answer for, she didn't want to rush it. "Rush it? Hun, you've known him for six years already!"

"I know Mom, but really, I don't even know _what _we are to each other, and it's been weird enough meeting his friends, I don't know if he's ready to meet my mom."

"But I'm _your _best friend," Lorelai tried to reason, but she was whining and Rory knew it.

"You are, but you're also my mother, which he'll see before he sees that you're my best friend." All of the sudden her eyes were drawn to the television screen. "Oh my god! Mom, find a tape, come on, quick, find something we can tape over, I have to tape this!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter like she was crazy as Rory began sorting through blank tapes they had by the VCR. "Okay, okay, here, what's the big rush, we've seen Jem and the Holograms a million times."

Rory laughed and sat back to watch the cartoon, not speaking until a commercial break. "Well, it's like this. One day Finn and I were sitting on the beach, probably a year or two ago, and talking about all kinds of random stuff and I mentioned Jem and the Holograms. He didn't believe me about them, thought I made the entire concept up." Rory heard her mom's gasp and laughed, "I know! That was my reaction! I tried to convince him that it was one of the best cheesy 80's cartoons made, but he stood by his statement that I was crazy. Since that day, he's called me Jem."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that not only did this boy nickname you and you allow it, BUT he nicknamed you after a cartoon rock star with pink hair?" Lorelai looked as if she was offended by Rory's nickname.

Rory laughed at her mom's expression. "Oh yeah, he does. I tried to stop him from calling me that but he's refused."

"You haven't used your powers of persuasion to use in eliminating this nickname? You're not a nickname person my darling daughter, need I remind you of Bible Boy?" Lorelai said with an evil grin.

"No thanks, I've had enough reminders of him this weekend. And I tried to get Finn to stop with the whole Jem thing, but well, I figured my feminine persuasion skills should be used on something more important."

"My daughter, ladies and gentlemen, an answer for everything."

Rory threw a pillow at Lorelai. "Wasn't there mentioned of some form of a movie night?"

"Right! Right! I'll get some snacks, you pick out what you want to watch."

"Are we doing this again tomorrow night?" Rory asked as she started sorting through the movies her mom had stacked around the living room.

"I would expect nothing less. You owe me a lot of movie nights you know. I've seriously held back."

"Mom, why does it look like you stopped some of these movies in the middle?" Rory was perplexed over that little fact. They always rewound movies, that way they didn't have to wait for it the next time.

"Oh, right." Lorelai came back in holding popcorn, potato chips, Red Vine, M&M's and marshmallows. "I would sit down to watch something and ten minutes later find that you would either love the movie or I couldn't sit through it without you there to mock by my side."

"That's so sweet," Rory held a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "Is this all?" She said looking at the food.

"Well, I wanted to save something for tomorrow night. As it is, we're going to have to replace all this stuff."

"Right, smart thinking. Okay, let's start."

"What did you pick?"

And so sat the Gilmore girls surrounded by candy watching a movie made just for the mocking experience. Another Friday night that was saved.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"All right man, we were good last weekend while she was here, we were good all week when she wasn't here, we were good last night when you not only took her to dinner and then brought her to the pub to meet us but you then ran after her and neither of you came back. We're not letting you escape the inquisition anymore." Logan went on the rant the minute Finn walked back into their common room Saturday afternoon. Sitting with him were Colin and Steph, the only others that really had the right to the full story when and if Finn was ready.

With a sigh Finn sat down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid his friends forever, he would have to tell them. Logan and Colin might make fun of him, Steph might tell him that he was becoming soft, but they were his best friends and he had been hiding this for years. Besides, it wasn't as if he was ashamed of the relationship he had with Rory, it had always just been separate from his life with them, he was so careful not to mix the worlds. "One at a time though," he told them.

They all nodded, Colin was apparently nominated to go first. "How and where did you meet her?"

It was two questions in one but Finn answered anyway. "On the beach in Martha's Vineyard. Next."

They glared at him, it was going to be difficult. "When did you meet her?"

"Six years ago, I was the handsome, buff 15-year-old and she was the impressionable young 13-year-old." Finn was smiling as he remembered saying those exact words to Rory last summer.

The three laughed at that, typical Finn comment. "Where is she from?"

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Not really too sure where it is, but definitely small town U.S.A., I've always been curious."

"How come you never said anything about her?"

"There really wasn't that much to tell," Finn argued.

"Hold up there buddy," Logan stopped him. "Don't lie to us now, there is definitely _something_ to tell. The looks between the two of you don't justify the 'there's nothing to tell' line. So tell. We're your best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course you are, it's just, well, this is different."

"Different how?" Steph asked, knowing where it was going, wanting to hear it.

"She's different. I don't want to gossip about her, she'd be uncomfortable with everyone knowing everything."

"Finn, it's not like we're asking you how she is in bed and if she does anything kinky, we just want to know why you never said anything." That was definitely Logan.

"I know, I guess I don't really know why I said anything. I mean, I only saw her for two weeks every year, well besides last summer when I ran into her in Boston."

"She's who you ditched us for that night?" Colin put the pieces together, remembering the afternoon that Finn ditched them.

"Yeah, that was her. We've never talked to each other out of our two week little bubble, it didn't seem necessary to talk about details with anyone."

"She's the reason you left Europe early last summer." It wasn't a question.

Finn nodded his head. "It's the only time I ever saw her. If I didn't show up she would have been crushed, I couldn't do that to her."

Steph nodded, knowing all she needed to know. Finn was taken, hook, line and sinker. Rory had caught him—ruined him for any other girl. Speaking of which…"But you've dated other people for six years," she mentioned.

"Yeah, I have. Rory and I were never anything official, it never really was a sexual relationship." He laughed at those first few summers. "But there was an awful lot of sexual tension there mates."

They laughed at him. "Doesn't surprise me," Colin put in. "I've seen you two together, we all have. It's interesting to watch."

"Oh really, do enlighten me."

"You're captivated by her man, completely gone."

"She feels that same way, so don't feel bad," Logan told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in love with you Finn, we all saw it the other night. We saw it when she hugged you that first afternoon."

_Wow, if Logan could see it. Logan the guy who had more girls falling at his feet and was probably the best judge of how a girl is feeling. He's seen enough of them in love with him and then crushed. _ "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. That's not what's important right now."

"Right. Now is the time for fun, romance and dating. You guys are going to date right? Officially and all I mean." Steph asked him with a sly smile.

Finn nodded. "I hope so,"

"Hope?" Colin didn't think there would be an issue there.

"We haven't discussed anything in detail. She's been a bit busy, who knew she was so studious." Finn thought of something and turned to Colin. "Did you know your cousin's in town?"

Colin nodded, giving Finn a strange look. "He called me this morning. How do you know that?"

"You ready for this? The private school Tristan was at before he was shipped off, was Chilton Academy." They all knew Chilton, it was very prestigious prep school. "Rory went to Chilton with him."

Colin didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. "Okay, so they know each other, what does that have to do with you knowing he was here before me?"

"I'm getting there." The grin on Finn's face grew as he tried to hold back his laughter so he could let his friends in on the joke. "I know because Thursday night Rory stomped out on the phone with her roommate who was demanding her to come back to the room. What happened when Rory got there? She found one Tristan DuGrey sitting on her couch. Let's just say she wasn't happy about it."

"Okay, what did he do to her? Do I need to keep them separated forever?" Colin knew what was coming, Tristan always managed to fuck something up, but he was a good friend anyway; fit right in with the group.

"Remember his friend Mary?" Finn asked them all, giving them a few seconds to think about it and catch up with him.

"What? No!" Logan figured it out first.

"You mean? Rory?" Steph looked at him like he was going to say 'April's Fool" any minute.

Finn just nodded.

"Rory is Tristan's Mary?" Colin was shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't call her Tristan's ANYTHING," Finn told them, still laughing while remembering his conversation with Rory from the other night. "She apparently is not so fond of your cousin there mate." Finn looked at Colin with a grin.

"If she's Mary, then I'm not surprised at all. Not one bit."


	10. The Death of Mary

**Chapter 10: The Death of Mary**

After Rory forgot about Tristan's appearance, she had a pretty good week. She found that being friends with Finn, therefore being friends with his friends, made her life a lot more interesting then it had been. Turns out that Logan Huntzberger actually goes to the YDN offices, though he never writes, but he does manage to bug her. Steph shows up in the most random places while Colin likes to sneak up on her while she studies. Robert however, well Finn should be worried, he was constantly treating her to coffee, when Finn wasn't. Seth hadn't made another appearance but Rory was watching out for him. Anything was truly possible. The whole lot of them were insane, both a good and bad thing. This afternoon however, Steph made one of her sporadic appearances.

"Hey there Rory, since you're finished for the day, wanna come hang out for a while? I was just going to stop by the guys place, invite them along," Steph smiled at her new friend. The girl was so easy to sneak up on. But, the more time she spent with Rory, the more she liked her. However, she still didn't understand how someone like Rory Gilmore, nicknamed Mary, could snatch a guy like Finn. FINN. It was crazy, but Steph saw how happy they were together. It was getting ridiculous to be around them.

"Sure, I guess so. What are you thinking about doing?" She had left her class happy that the day was over and that she made the executive decision not to go to the paper.

"Don't know yet, probably end up at the pub like we always do." Steph smiled at her. She knew it was mean, but they were dying to see her reaction. When they reached the door, Steph just opened it and walked in, ignoring Rory's protests about knocking. "Please, the door's hardly ever locked and they don't care, they're always happy to see us." She turned away from Rory and looked at the group that had congregated, small, but still a group. "Hey guys, look who I found on the way over, fresh from class. Quick, ask her something!"

Colin immediately decided to play along. "Who was the 25th president?"

"William McKinley, vice-president at first was Garrett Hobart before good ol' Teddy Roosevelt took his place," Rory said, rolling her eyes at the ease of the question. "Seriously Colin, we go to Yale, you couldn't think of a harder question?" Rory hadn't looked over at all of them yet, she had stopped to put her bag down and then look for something inside. When she did look up, she groaned mentally, smelling the obvious set up. "Bible Boy, surprised you're still here, thought you would have been shipped off or kicked out or the exterminator's would have gotten to you by now." She watched for the familiar smirk she knew was coming, mentally patting herself on the back for remembering when it did.

"Hey there Mary, how's Yale treating you? Hopefully you're not as high strung as you were last week. I thought hanging out with my cousin and his friends might have loosened you up, but apparently that's not true." Tristan's smirk stayed in place, he knew he was bugging her.

As if someone above was looking out for her, her phone rang, and Rory had to laugh. Looking at the number quickly she knew that her mother had changed the settings on her phone once again, because her father's ring was no longer normal…instead it seemed that Lorelai felt the need to download 'Baby Got Back' By Sir Mixalot, Rory made a mental note to scold her mother as she answered the phone. "I love you!"

"Rory? Is everything okay?" That was not the way Rory typically answered her phone.

She turned around and actually walked into Finn's room closing the door, then going into the bathroom and sitting in a corner, these folks were nosy. Thank god Finn's bathroom didn't border another room in the suite. "Everything's fine, you just got me out of a conversation I didn't want to have. Mom was playing with my phone again," Rory complained, switching topics quickly.

Chris laughed and played along with the new topic. "Really? What did she do this time?"

"Apparently whenever you call she feels the need for me to hear 'Baby Got Back'." Rory couldn't stay mad, after she told him she was hysterical.

Chris laughed along with her. "Your mother is something else, isn't she?"

"Definitely. What's up Dad?"

"Does something have to be up for a father to call his daughter?" He was defensive and just playing.

"Of course not, just wondering. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I actually had a proposition for you."

Rory laughed. "Dirty!"

"You are your mother's daughter, you know that?"

"Thank you. Though you say it like it is a bad thing or something."

"Bad? No, of course not bad, just well… a trip every time we talk."

"I try my best." Rory blew on her fingers and polished them on her shirt. Though he couldn't see her, Rory knew her father knew what she was doing.

And he did. "You're entirely too predictable."

"Maybe you've just been spending too much time with me lately," she countered.

"Too much time with my daughter? Not possible."

"So what is this 'proposition' you have for me Daddy?"

"Oh. Right. I was thinking that you and your mother should come up to dinner Saturday night, in Boston."

"Really?" Rory immediately wondered how her mother would take to the invitation.

"Would I dare joke about dinner with a Gilmore girl?" He teased her.

"You know better than that! Where would we go?" She was excited now.

"I don't know yet, I'll surprise you two. Do you think your mom will be okay with it?"

"I'll talk her into it! We could make it a whole day in Boston, shopping and everything, Mom can never turn down shopping."

Christopher laughed, that was certainly true. "Sounds like a good incentive. You two can stay with me for the night if you want. That way no one has to drive back late."

"That might be harder to pull off, but could happen. I'll work on it."

"That sounds great kiddo. Call and let me know what time you'll be here Saturday?"

"Will do Daddy, I'll find out at dinner tomorrow night."

"Talk to you tomorrow Ror, love you."

"Love you too Dad. Oh and Dad," Rory stopped before hanging up the phone. "Thanks." She hung up without waiting for his answer and walked out of the bathroom with a slight jump in her step. She listened for a minute, wondering if Finn had come back to join his friends and even knew she was around; but she didn't hear his voice—which was perfect. She was going to put Bible Boy in his place if it killed her. With what her mother would call the 'wicked grin', she walked out of Finn's room. "Miss me?" She saw that the only change was now Steph was sitting in-between Logan and Colin on the couch, Tristan still on the chair off to the side. Her favorite chair in the apartment actually, ah perfect. She looked over at Tristan. "You're in my chair Bible Boy."

He looked at her, somewhat surprised that she actually addressed him, though he did wish she would just use his name already. "Really? Didn't see your name on it over here Mare." He looked behind his as if to check the chair for a label.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it." Rory smirked at him and moved his way.

Tristan didn't like the look on her face, she looked surprisingly like her mother—in a bad way—and he knew he was in for trouble. He shouldn't goad her like this; _note to self, Mary has grown up and is not a shy little girl anymore. Probably not even Mary, if I know Finn._

The dirty grin on Tristan's face told Rory all she needed to know. Ignoring the other three in the room, she threw him her best smile and promptly sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So do you want to pick up where we left off? I mean, you were shipped off to military school so suddenly, we really didn't get to play around at all. I'm thinking I missed out on something." She batted her eyes in a subtle way. One point for her, he was totally shocked.

Tristan watched as she not only approached him but sat on his lap talking about picking up where they left off. He just stared at her, definitely NOT the Mary he remembered. At all. "Umm…well…" He couldn't believe his inability to form a sentence.

"Oh wow, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff and you're already speechless. Honestly Bible Boy, you're making this too easy." She got comfortable on his lap and gave him her best Lorelai smile. "So, I never did hear why you're back and haunting me. Obviously it's not just your cousin since you showed up to bother me, via Paris, before Colin even knew you were in town. Enlighten me Bible Boy."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" His eyes narrowed down on her.

"When you stop referring to me as Mary." Then her wicked smile grew into a smirk and she leaned over, real close to his ear and whispered, "though I must tell you, the name is no longer applicable." She saw his jaw drop, knowing that he wasn't expecting her to be that forward with him. "So what _are_ you doing here? I honestly wouldn't mind an answer. After all, if I need to stop seeing Finn because of you, you are certainly the jealous type, I'll have to let him know, the sooner the better, don't you think? I wouldn't have to keep anything hidden after all. That wouldn't be fair. I want everyone to know that I'm with you, Tristan DuGrey."

He stared at her, point blank. Tristan had no idea what to do. He decided to try and answer her questions. "Well Mar—Rory," he corrected himself, "my parents want me back on the East Coast, it's either here or Princeton, so I came to see cousin Colin and find out what Yale is really like before making a decision. And, um, as far as Finn goes…I don't think you should stop seeing him, I mean, that wouldn't be fair to just come in here and sweep his girl off her feet." He was trying to gain the upper hand, but knew he was failing miserably.

Rory laughed. "You think you could sweep me off my feet DuGrey? Wow, Mr. Ego over here." She thought about it for a minute. "Though maybe that isn't a bad thing…" She knew that Tristan was caught between kissing her again and pushing her away because she technically was Finn's and Rory was sure by now he knew it.

Tristan was thinking about kissing her, just to shut her up and proving to her that not only was she not affecting him, but he could still throw her off, luckily, out of the corner of his eye he noticed his cousin sending him heavy signals to stay away. He knew the three sitting in the room were shocked beyond belief at the turn of events, he was and he _knew_ Rory—or so he thought. Tristan even had a feeling that standing across the living room was Finn, in shock, but Tristan didn't know if he understood the game Rory was playing. 'I don't know Mar—I mean Rory," _damn! I need to stop calling her that, she'll kill me_, "I don't really think that's such a good idea."

"You know Bible Boy, you always ruin my best ideas! Honestly, how are you and Colin cousins? At least he's fun!" She saw his shock, knowing that her digs kept coming, but Bible Boy here deserved it. "You really don't want to finish what was started all those years ago?"

He swallowed—hard—before he answered, "I don't think that would be wise." He couldn't resist it though, he leaned forward and right into her ear, in the smallest of whispers he said, "not in front of an audience that is."

Rory thought momentarily about what he said, knowing it was only said to make her stop, but it had the opposite affect—he was egging her on. "You know, now that I've seen you again, I think I should put in a transfer application to Princeton because if that's where you're going it'll be awfully difficult to be so far away all the time. Going to the same school would be better, don't you think so? Yes, yes, much better. Now, as for our unfinished business," Rory leaned real close to him, super close, there was a possibility not even a piece of paper could fit in-between their faces, "not in this lifetime," she whispered to him. "I'm taken—and remember, it's Rory these days, Mary left quite a while ago." She moved her mouth away from his ear and kissed him once, her lips closed, more as torture for him than anything else. She removed her lips from his quickly and smiled. "Nice to see you again Bible Boy. It was a good chat, don't you think?" She hopped off of his lap with her evil grin back in place, "but if you reconsider my offer, you know where I'll be."

She turned to the three on the couch, they were looking at her with a mixture of awe and confusion until they saw her evil grin turn on them, then they got nervous. "Thanks for that opportunity guys, shame it didn't work out quite the way you were expecting huh? Guess you should keep in mind that Mary doesn't exist anymore." She stared at them for a minute, laughing when she heard her phone ring yet again, this time with the familiar chords of 'Walk Like An Egyptian'. Taking the phone out of her pocket she smiled, "Hello, you've reached Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. If you are my French lover Francois press 1, if you are my Spanish lover Diego press 2, if you are my Italian lover Giovanni press 3, if you are my crazy mother who turned me into the woman I am press 4, anyone else will have to wait until I can clear out my room." Rory grinned while she waited for the reply, completely oblivious to the wide eyes that the rest of the room as giving her. She had completely forgotten that they had never really heard her speak with her mother.

"I didn't know you still spoke with those boys! How are they? You should bring them home you know, it's not nice to keep things from Mommy!" Lorelai's pretty voice rang through the silent room.

"Sorry Mom. You know…Diego actually mentioned flying me out there," Rory kept a straight face.

"Bring me with you? I know he has an older brother that would be perfect for me!"

"You're right, he does, I'll ask him."

"Good girl," Lorelai told her daughter.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing this weekend kid? Coming home?"

"Actually…"

"Are you ditching me for that Aussie? I'm telling you, just bring him here," Lorelai tried to reason with her once again.

"No, this has nothing to do with Finn Mom. I was actually going to call you, Dad called a few minutes ago."

"Really? What did Christopher want?"

"He wants to have dinner with us, in Boston, Saturday night."

"Are you kidding me?" Lorelai sounded shocked, but then laughed, "what's the catch?"

"Mom! Come on, there's not catch. If we go though, we can spend the entire day shopping. Dad even told me that we should stay with him, not drive home so late. I bet we can even talk him into a movie night." Rory knew that her mom would love the chance to not only shop but put her dad through a true Gilmore girl movie night.

"Well, that certainly is an enticing deal."

"I thought you would like that. What do you say?"

Lorelai laughed. "Okay, okay. When do we have to be there?"

"Anytime you want, we're shopping first after all."

"Okay, we'll decide tomorrow night then."

Rory could see her mother nod her head. "Anything else I can do for you Lorelai?" Rory teased using her mom's full name.

"No, I think that's it. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Promise. Love you Mom."

"Love you too kid, have a good night."

"Wait! Mom! Wanna hear a good story?"

"Always."

"Guess who showed his face again?" Rory turned to look at Tristan, loving the drain of color on his face.

"Who?"

"Hold on, I'll let him say hello." She smiled and walked back towards him. She took the phone away from her ear and moved her mouth right up to Tristan's ear. "Say hello Bible Boy," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Tristan took the phone and tried to regain his composure. "Hi Lorelai, how are you?"

Lorelai took a moment to respond and then figured out who the familiar voice belonged to. "Bible Boy?"

He nodded. "You know, some people do call me Tristan."

"Not in this house Bible Boy. What are you doing there?"

"Visiting some old friends, hanging out with my cousin."

"Friends? Cousin?"

"You know, Paris, Rory, and yes, my cousin, Colin, he knows Rory too."

"Rory huh? No more Mary?" Lorelai laughed.

"Your daughter made it very clear to me that Mary is no longer a suitable nickname." He smirked at Rory. She just shrugged.

"Better watch it Bible Boy, I hear it on good authority that the Aussie is a bit possessive."

Tristan looked up at Finn briefly and then away. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Giving you an evil look huh?"

"It's nothing compared to Mar—Rory."

"Ah, yes, well, she learned that from me. Now, don't mess around with her, and do yourself a favor, don't transfer to Yale.'

"What? How did you know?"

"I'm Lorelai, I'm omnipotent."

"Omnipotent? Really?"

"Yes, now remember my words Bible Boy and give the phone back to my daughter."

"Yes Lorelai." He handed the phone to Rory. "Thanks for that Mary."

She sent him a glare. "You would be wise to erase that name from your memory. What did you think of my surprise?" She was talking to her mom now.

"Wasn't expecting it. Thought he left while you were away last weekend."

"No such luck," Rory said with a smile. "So, omnipotent huh? Didn't know you used that word in your every day vocabulary."

"Well I'll have you know that when your only daughter goes to Yale some of the smart genes rub off on you."

"I see." Rory laughed. "I think it's time for me to go. I love you Mom."

"Love you too Rory, don't forget about tomorrow night."

"As if I ever could, but I promise I'll be there. Good night."

"Night sweetheart." Lorelai said before breaking the connection.

Rory hung up the phone and once again looked at Tristan and ignored the rest of the people in the room. "Seriously, I would remember that conversation. That was Lorelai the Second being nice."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rory nodded and looked at the trio on the couch. "Once again, sorry to ruin your fun." Turning away from them she looked over at Finn; she had sensed his presence but was having more fun playing with the minds of his friends. With that task accomplished, she looked over at him, her grin spreading. "How are you doing Finny?" She moved towards him until she could wrap her arms around him, happy when he returned the gesture.

"Seems like you've got some 'splanin, to do Jem."

She nodded. "Come on, dinner and drinks on me." She winked.

"Perfect! A woman after my own heart!" He took her hand in his and led her out of his room, ignoring the four that were still sitting in shock.


	11. A Real Chance

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I totally apologize for taking two years to post this chapter. I've been writing a lot lately, it's how I procrastinate my school work actually. Anyway, I've been extra good and working on yet another PDLD story; while I love Rory & Logan together, I totally enjoy reading and writing PDLD stories. So I'll be posting it eventually, I wanna see where my mind takes it. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 11: A Real Chance**

Rory woke up Sunday morning with a big smile in place. Her father had treated her and her mother to a nice, long, expensive shopping spree in Boston yesterday. What was even better was that he never even complained. Chris just walked into each store and waited patiently for the Gilmore girls to mock, try on, and argue about buying. Of course, there was less arguing since neither of them were paying for the articles. Dinner had been a huge success. Her father had managed to find a restaurant that was classy but full of a little bit of everything—he even got into the Gilmore girl habit and ordered an entire selection so the three of them could share everything. The waiter thought they were crazy when they ordered, but when he came back and saw that 13 out of the 15 dishes were finished completely he was shocked. The last two dishes were eaten before they left, Rory and Lorelai just needed to take a short break.

Lorelai had decided she would be okay with the two of them spending the next, so they had shared the guest room, enjoying the comforts of her father's apartment. Looking at the clock, Rory saw it was a little after 11. Smiling at how her mother was still sleeping, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Coffee was waiting with a note from her dad saying he went to bring back breakfast. Pouring herself a cup of coffee Rory was about to sit down when she heard her phone ringing. Digging around the packages, Rory found her purse and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello love, how are you?"

"Finny!" Rory was excited to hear from him. His laughter made her smile grow, if possible. "How are you?"

"I'm good pet, how did yesterday go?" He knew that she was visiting her dad, and that she had been nervous about spending the entire day with both her parents, but excited at the same time. Though Finn had wanted her around to go out with, he relented on the promise that she would spend next weekend at school—with him.

"It was a lot of fun. Dad bought Mom and I lots of pretty new things."

He laughed again. "Wasn't that nice of him."

"It was. How was your Saturday?"

"Nothing unusual pet, lots of drinking."

"Sounds rather amusing," Rory told him.

"Oh it was. So are you still at your Dad's?"

"Yeah. Why?" Rory wondered where this was going on, one could never tell with Finn.

"Look out the front window," he grinned.

Rory moved to the window and saw someone waving across the street. "You're here?"

He nodded. "Yup. Across the street."

"Come up!" She wanted to see him immediately.

"Are you sure? I mean your parents are there and everything."

"My mom is dying to meet you and dad doesn't know yet, but no time like the present. We just won't go into all the details quite yet. Come on, please? Why did you show up if you didn't want to see me?"

He sighed. "You're right. Okay." He crossed the street and headed for the front of the apartment building. "Buzz me up love."

Rory told him the apartment and buzzed him up, running into the room where her mother was still sleeping to wake her up, of course holding a cup of coffee. "Mom! Mom! Wake up!"

"What? Rory? What's going on? Why are you waking me up?" Rory held the cup of coffee in front of her and watched as she took a sip. "Okay, thanks for that, now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to let you know that dad is out getting breakfast and yeah, Finn is on his way up." Rory smiled at her Mom, running when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rory! Wait! What do you mean Finn is on his way here?"

"Finn, he was across the street, I invited him up, he's at the door, I don't want to be rude Mom," Rory explained quickly, opening up the door with a smile. "Finn!" She threw herself in his arms.

"Hi pet, how you doing?"

"Just fine. What are you doing in Boston?"

"My parents were bugging me to come see them, so I decided that while I was here I might as well see you since you ditched me this weekend."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I promised you next weekend though. From after Friday night dinner on."

He smirked. "I know, I'm holding you to that too love." He winked at her and she smiled.

"What is this I hear about my only daughter abandoning me next weekend?" Lorelai's voice came from the other side of the room where she was watching her daughter.

"Promised Finn I would spend next weekend with him, I've been neglecting him apparently," Rory calmly explained while turning around in his arms to look at her mother.

"So you're just going to leave Mommy all alone?" Lorelai pouted.

"I'll still be at Friday night dinner," Rory reasoned.

"Mean!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out and Rory reciprocated the action.

Rory looked up at Finn and noticed he was shocked, yet holding back laughter. "Finn, I'd like you to meet my mother, Lorelai Gilmore the Second, just call her Lorelai. Mom, this is Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third, but call him Finn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai." Finn moved towards Lorelai, letting go of Rory, and kissed the top of her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Finn. Though it's only recently I've heard of you." Lorelai studied him for a few moments after she spoke.

"I'm sure, but I've heard an awful lot about you." When she looked at him with a slight scowl he laughed, "all good things I promise."

"Better be!" This time Lorelai was looking at Rory. "Was there more of that coffee?" Rory nodded and took her mother's empty mug and went back into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of her mother and Finn talking.

A minute or two later the front door opened and Chris walked in to find both Lorelai's awake and talking with a strange young man with an Australian accent. "Did I walk into the right apartment?" He asked; putting the bags he was carrying down on the table.

Rory just laughed. "Yes Dad you did. Just a surprise visit from a friend from Yale, Dad I'd like you to meet—" Rory didn't get to finish because Finn stood and took over.

"…her boyfriend," Finn finished, knowing Rory wouldn't have the guts to say anything without talking to him about it first, but he wanted her parents, and Rory herself, to know he meant business. "Thaddeus Finley Morgan the Third, but please call me Finn."

Chris looked at Finn, then Rory, and back at Finn, finally shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Finn, Christopher Hayden, call me Chris. Rory," he turned towards his daughter, "you felt that no previous mention of a boyfriend was necessary, huh? We did all spend yesterday together, didn't we?"

Subtly she looked at Finn, then her mom for a longer moment finally answered her father. "I was going to say something, I just didn't know…"

Chris just shook his head. "Never mind that. Would you like to stay for breakfast Finn? Or, well, brunch as it seems to be," he motioned to the food on the table.

"Sure, thank you." Finn smiled, sitting back down next to Rory. Lorelai and Chris went into the kitchen to put everything together.

"Boyfriend huh?" Rory looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Yeah. Boyfriend." Finn left no room for argument.

"I guess that would make me the girlfriend then."

"Yes, it would," Finn agreed with her statement. Rory said nothing, just linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder while they waited for her parents to return. "Ror?"

"Hmm?" She was falling back asleep sitting here.

"Will you come with me later, for dinner with my parents?" He was a little fidgety.

Rory put all the pieces together and realized why he had seemed a little off since his call this morning. "I'd love to," she told him sincerely, lifting her head to kiss his cheek and then resting her head back on his shoulder once more.

Meanwhile…

"Did you know about this Lor?" Chris asked, reaching up to gather plates.

"I didn't know they were officially dating…no," she answered, making more coffee.

"But you knew about him?"

"She just told me last week."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I only found out because she was sick and he took care of her."

"She was sick?" Chris couldn't believe he was this out of the loop of his daughter's life.

"Just the flu, he took care of her. She really likes him," Lorelai answered while watching them at the table.

Chris followed her gaze and then turned back to Lorelai. "How long has she known him?"

"Years."

"Years?"

Lorelai sighed. "She's going to want to tell you the story herself, sometime this week, so don't make a big deal about it in front of him now. But they met that first summer you guys went to Martha's Vineyard."

"Really?" Chris thought about their summers together. "Well, I always figured she made a friend since she was away most of the day, and though she doesn't know I know, she would sneak out nights too."

"What?"

"Relax Lor, I watched one night from the deck. She would sit on the beach with a friend for a few hours, watching the ocean, I guess that was Finn. Nothing ever happened."

"Well that's changed."

"What?"

Lorelai knew telling Chris that Rory was no longer a virgin wouldn't be smart. "Don't get your panties in a bunch," she said with a laugh. "But you heard him, they're officially dating. This is going to change things. He's different."

"Different?"

"He's nothing like Dean or Jess. He's different. Her attraction to him is different. I would get used to Mr. Morgan, the two are quite attached. I don't see him going anywhere anytime soon."

"What?"

"It's serious," Lorelai simplified. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They walked back towards the table, the proper necessities in hand and proceeded to have breakfast with their daughter and her boyfriend, learning as much about him as possible.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Lorelai, Rory and Finn had all left Chris's apartment at the same time. Lorelai headed back for Star's Hollow and Rory and Finn headed to Finn's car to drop off Rory's bag. They were walking around Boston now, enjoying their time together before going to meet his family.

"No, it wasn't kitten. You're Mum is one hell of a woman. I don't think you could ever prepared me for her."

Rory laughed. "She's one in a million, that's for sure."

"You two are really quite similar."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Rory gave him a side wards glance.

"As it was meant to be." Finn pulled her off in another direction.

"Everything okay?" Rory knew he was somewhat worried about her meeting his parents. She wasn't quite sure why, but it was bothering him.

Finn headed towards a park nearby. He knew this area by heart, it was where he grew up, they were only ten minutes from his parent's house. Finn had no idea why he was so nervous about Rory meeting his parents; they would love her. Absolutely adore her. Was that what was freaking him out? He'd only ever brought one girl home to meet his parents, it hadn't been a disaster either, but that had been back in the eighth grade, nothing was ever really serious back then. Rory however, Rory was different. He knew his mother would put the entire story together; his whole 'I have to be in Martha's Vineyard for the last two weeks of summer', the disappearing for almost the entire time, and now him bringing Rory home. Somehow or other, his mother would figure it out. He was worried for some reason that would work against Rory, but that wasn't definite. He stopped near a bench and sat down pulling her with him, keeping her close.

"Is everything okay?" Rory looked up at Finn and was worried. He was never this quiet, except for nights on the beach; he was usually a talkative guy. She wanted to know what was going on. "Finny, are you worried about me meeting your parents? Do you think they won't like me?" She hoped she sounded only slightly worried.

The small bit of worry in Rory's voice, that he knew she was trying to hide from him, snapped Finn out of his thoughts. "Oh no love, they're going to love you."

"What's wrong then?"

Finn sighed; he would have to tell her. "Absolutely nothing and everything at the same time."

"Care to go into a little bit more detail there?

He smiled. "I would expect you to want nothing else. I just…well…I haven't brought a girl home to meet my parents since the eighth grade." He saw Rory smile at him and he continued. "I mean, I've dated girls and brought girls to parties and all, but…"

"But I'm your girlfriend."

He nodded. "Yeah. And I know they'll be nice to you and there really is nothing to be worried about, but I'm still worried."

"And I'm still nervous so we're even. How do you think I felt when you met my dad?"

"What about your mum?" He was happy to turn the conversation away from himself.

"I knew my mom would love you. I'm a miniature version of my mom, so if I liked you, it only seemed normal that she would as well."

"Interesting theory. You were worried about your dad though?"

"I'm worried about my dad and any member of the opposite sex that is my age and I introduce him to." They both laughed. "But especially worried about you. You're the first one of my boyfriend's that my father has ever met. And I like you so I don't want him to do anything embarrassing or rude or territorial."

"Isn't that the father's prerogative? To protect his little girl?"

"Is that how you'll be with your daughters?" Rory asked.

He smiled. "So I'm having more than one daughter, am I?"

"It's possible," Rory remarked.

"How many children am I having?" Finn asked, deciding he liked this game.

"I'm thinking three, possibly four."

"Four? Wow. How can I deal with that many kids?"

"You only wanted two, but then you fell in love with them and used your charm to get your wife to agree to having more. She insisted on stopping at four though."

"Where are my wife and I, as well as our four children, living?"

"Oh, well, you spend as much time as possible in Australia, you miss it too much to be in America all the time, but the rest of the time you live in Connecticut."

"Connecticut?"

"Well, pretty suburbs, that is until you and the little woman decide that you'd rather be in a city so you choose Boston because it seems better to raise children there then New York."

"What does my wife do? Please tell me she's not a socialite kind of woman." Finn rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Of course not. She has a job, one that she loves, teaching I think…yeah…that sounds about right."

"Does it?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, something along those lines."

"Can you tell me who this mystery woman is? The woman of my dreams that will bear me four children, move to Boston with me, live in Australia with me and make me happy for the rest of my life."

Rory turned her head and smiled at him, then she kissed the bottom of his chin. "Her face isn't clear yet. When I know, you'll know."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She rested her head back on his chest. "What about me? Can you picture my life a few years down the line?"

"I'm not sure, I think so. It's different from mine though."

"Really? That's interesting." The thought made her want to frown. The story she told Finn was a mix between what she knew he wanted and what she thought would happen if they were to get married—scary thought! She wondered how he would play.

"You traveled around the world after college. You started at The New York Times as an intern one summer and when you graduated you got to be a foreign reporter. You loved it."

"Sounds like fun."

"You finally return back to America and eventually you find yourself a husband."

"Nice. What's he like?"

"Oh you know, the typical All-American type."

She groaned. "Please tell me you're joking," she was picturing some jock or nerd or something.

"Just a little." Finn hugged her. "He's a good guy. Flexible with your job and work and doesn't mind moving around a lot. He'll go wherever you are because you make him happy. You'll have kids one day as well."

"Good, I like kids."

"I know," Finn whispered before continuing. "Two boys and a girl. The girl as the youngest though."

"Why?"

"It happened that way, but you also hoped for it. You wanted your daughter to have the older brothers you never had."

Rory nodded, it made sense. "Anything else? Where will we be living? This magical husband and the precious three children and myself."

"Big city life; you might try Boston but find New York is a better fit. Pretty little brownstones in each city though."

Rory nodded. "Sounds good."

"I thought so," Finn agreed with her.

"Finn?"

"Yes love?" He had expected her to continue so only spoke up when he realized she was waiting for recognition.

"You really meant what you said about us dating, exclusively and all that?" Rory didn't know what she was nervous about the situation. This was Finn—he would never say something like that and not mean it, especially not to her. She took everything he said to heart.

"Of course I did pet! Is that okay?" Instantly he was worried that she didn't want the relationship and only agreed to make things easier with her father.

"It's more than okay." Rory moved away from his chest to look into his eyes. "I'm glad that we're finally getting a chance—a real chance."

"So am I love, so am I." Finn smiled at her.

"Though, I do have one concern."

"What's that?" Finn was watching her, he saw the wheels turning inside her head.

"What if you don't like me?"

Finn laughed. "What could you possibly be talking about. I like you Rory…a lot." He almost said that he loved her, but that would have been a little strange right then.

"Well I like you too, but you like the Rory you see for two weeks every summer. The year-round Rory is a different animal all together."

"So I've noticed." He played with her, remembering how they came across each other only a week ago.

"I guess you do, huh?" She laughed. "But that doesn't mean you've seen me at my best, or at my worst, however you look at it. Both are true. You know the Rory that has dinner with her dad most of the time, lays on the beach while you swim, watches the ocean with you in the middle of the night and the sun rise over the water in the morning. You know that Rory that sails."

"My guess is that there is another Rory out there for me to discover?"

"Yes! There is!" She would have continued but he cut her off.

"That's the beauty of it all love."

"What?" Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

"The beauty of being in a relationship, the stuff that brings people together or tears them apart—the finding things out about each other phase. Think of it this way," he began to explain when she still looked at him like he was nuts, "you've never really seen me around Logan and Colin and Steph and I've never seen you around your roommate Paris, or your best friend Lane. But now I've seen you with your parents and there is a whole new side to you as well. One day I gather I'll meet your grandparents and I can only imagine what that experience will be like. I'll find out something new about you tonight when you meet my parents. You'll be learning about me too love. That's what a relationship is about."

"I know. I understand that…but, but what if you don't like the rest of me? What if you only like the summer-time Rory who reads, drinks coffee, and hangs out with you?"

"While I hope those things continue, there is so much more I want to learn about you. Apparently you and your mother have superb movie-mocking skills—I want to experience it. I've witnessed your love of coffee and food, but I want to see you at Luke's. There have to be things about me that you want to see for yourself. To learn more about me. What if you don't like what you find when you spend time with the Finn that exists when you're not around?"

Rory watched him. "There is nothing about you that could make me want to stop seeing you."

"There is nothing about you that would make me want to stop seeing you either, so stop worrying about it, okay?" Finn was holding onto her chin, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Okay," Rory whispered, leaning towards him and placing her lips against his.

They sat on the park bench making-out for a good half hour, breaking only for short moments to catch their breath. Eventually though, Finn had to pull back, even if he groaned with regret as he did it. "We have to get a move on."

"Hmm?" Somewhere in her mind Rory knew why they had stopped, but she still wasn't coherent. Kissing Finn was a remarkable experience, she just got lost within him.

"We have to get going love, or we'll be late for dinner." He smiled at her, she was so beautiful. He had no idea if Rory knew how much she affected him. She had so much power and the little minx didn't even notice! He moved his mouth over hers again, unable to resist, loving the taste of her, loving the feel. Her arms went back around him and he attempted to move her closer to him. However, it wasn't long before he came to his senses. Slowly pulling back he grinned at her. "Little witch, come on." He stood and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Rory laughed as Finn called her a witch and pulled her off the bench. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, she rested her head against him and he led the way to his parent's house. It was about ten minutes later when he stopped. "I guess we're here?" Rory questioned him.

He nodded. "This is it."

"Why do you sound like you're walking to your death? Should I kiss you one last time?" She was teasing him.

"A kiss wouldn't be a bad idea pet." He smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her. They broke apart before it could get too far. "Before we get carried away, let's go." He took her hand and led her up the walkway of the beautiful brownstone in front of them.

"Are your brother and sister going to be here?" She asked as he rang the bell.

"No, they're away at school. It'll just be the four of us this evening."

She nodded. "Got it."

A moment later the door opened and man Rory figured to the butler answered the door. "Good evening Master Thaddeus, this must be Miss Lorelai, please come in."

"Lorelai?" Rory questioned as they handed over their coats.

"The staff doesn't use anything but full names, though it does get confusing when my father and I are in the same room."

She laughed. "That I could see. Do your parents call you Finn?"

"Who do you think gave me the nick name love?"

Finn had been leading them into the parlor where he knew his parents would be waiting. He was not disappointed either. Walking into the room he saw his mother and father with drinks in their hand discussing something or other.

"Finn!" The woman stood and moved to greet her son. Finn dropped Rory's hand to hug his mother and kiss her cheek and then to shake his father's hand, warm smiles all around.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory." He smiled as he turned towards Rory. "Rory, these are my parents Thaddeus and Sylvia."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Morgan," Rory shook their outstretched hands.

"Please, call us Thaddeus and Sylvia."

"You actually like people to call you Thaddeus?" Rory asked the question before she could censor herself. "I'm sorry, my grandparents would have my head if they heard me say that."

The three of them were just laughing at her. "It's quite all right dear, believe it or not he gets that question a lot," Sylvia reassured her.

Finn picked up her hand and squeezed it. Somehow it made her feel like she had instantly been accepted, as if she had passed a test she never even knew about it.

"Sylvia is right Rory, it is a popular question. For some reason, yes, people call me Thaddeus and I don't mind it at all. No one ever could find a good nick name for me."

"Give me some time, I'm sure I could think of something, or I can just call my mom and ask," Rory told them with a smile. "She's the queen of the nick name, can come up with a name for just about anyone."

"I'll remember that," Thaddeus smiled at her. "Don't just stand there you two, come in, come in, can I get you something to drink?"

Sylvia settled herself back onto her chair, Finn and Rory sat on the couch while Thaddeus put together the requested drinks.


	12. Practically Perfect

**Author's Note:** Well folks, it seems that y'all are a fan of this story. I am so glad! I'll admit that I'm a few chapters ahead of where you are and I have a few ideas but apparently me writing Finn is becoming more difficult then I expected. But I'm working on it though! Anyway, sorry so long in between updates, college bites. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Practically Perfect**

Rory settled herself on a bench with a cup of coffee, happy to take out a book for a few minutes despite the cold. She and Finn had arrived back at Yale late Sunday night and Finn had convinced her to spend the night with him. Dinner with his parents had been a huge success; they loved her as much as he assumed they would. The four had an enjoyable dinner, with Thaddeus dragging Finn into his study and Sylvia taking Rory into the sitting room for a little girl talk. Sylvia obviously wanted details about Rory's relationship with her son, but Rory managed to say as little as possible while still being polite.

On Monday Rory managed to convince Finn that she needed to study for her exam on Tuesday, though they did have dinner together and he even walked her home from the library that night. Of course, it took some convincing on his part to even get Rory to call him once she was done so she wasn't walking home alone at night. Rory thought he was ridiculous, she had gotten home perfectly fine by herself in the past, but Finn refused to listen to her. He denied her invitation inside, knowing that she wanted to get sleep before her exam, kissed her goodnight and went back to his friends—wherever they were.

Rory had been sitting outside for ten minutes when her phone rang. "It's going to happen," the happy voice told her.

"I know."

'You smell it too?"

"Yup."

"Can you come home?"

"Nope."

"Mean!"

"Sorry. Find someone…Luke might even appease you."

There was laughter on the other end. "Call at the first sign."

"Ditto." They hung up the phone and Rory smiled at the strange conversations she and her mother always managed to hold. Saddened to find that her coffee cup was empty, Rory leaned over to throw it out before opening her book up.

"Reading anything good?" A voice next to her questioned.

Rory jumped at the sound of someone else's voice, but she turned towards it with a smile. "One of my favorites." She held up the cover for him to see.

"Jane Austen? I figured you for a Dickens girl myself. Maybe even Melville."

"You don't know me very well, now do you?"

"Can't deny that, you've been hiding from us."

"I certainly have not. I'll have you know I promised Finn that I would be around from after dinner Friday night through the weekend, just to spend time with him. I have a feeling that indirectly includes you and your posse as well."

"Posse?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, the others, plus all the girls that follow you everywhere."

Logan laughed. "I guess you have a point, though I do try to keep it to no more than two girls at a time."

"I'm sure they thank you for that. You really know how to treat a girl like she's special, don't you?"

He laughed again. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Thank you!" Rory grinned at him with a small laugh.

"Waiting for Finn?" He settled against the bench next to her.

"Not specifically, just enjoying the afternoon, some coffee and my favorite book; though sadly I've run out of coffee."

"Allow me to fix that for you. Want anything in it?"

"And ruin the magical taste? Blasphemy!"

Logan shook his head at her and laughed. "You're spending too much time with the Australian."

"No such thing. Now didn't you promise me coffee? You should never trick a Gilmore girl when it comes to coffee—the repercussions could be deadly."

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan winked at her and walked towards the coffee kiosk not far away. He returned a moment or two later with a smile as he handed her the promised coffee. "Here you go."

"You're my hero."

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying Finn has competition?"

"Never!" She responded with a grin once she took another sip of the coffee.

His phone rang and he apologized and picked it up, hanging up a few moments later. "Seems I have to get going. It was nice running into you Rory Gilmore, we should talk more often, you're a mystery."

"I'm not as mysterious as you're making me out to be," she insisted.

"I beg to differ. I bid you ado, fair maiden, parting is such sweet sorrow."

Rory laughed. "Thank you kind sir, have a good evening."

With one last smile and a wave, Logan walked off leaving Rory sitting by herself once again. She had been sitting there for another ten minutes before she looked up to see her vision slightly clouded with white. Picking up her phone she waited anxiously for her mother to pick up. "It happened!"

"Here too! Heading outside now hun! Convinced Sookie to partake in our tradition this year."

"That's good. We'll have our midnight walk first time it snows when I'm home."

"Sounds good kid. Are you walking with Finn?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet today." Rory was smiling as the slight flurries falling around her. She laughed when she heard something behind her, "I've found him though, I'm gonna get going. Enjoy the snow!"

"I always do! You too hun, love you."

"Love you too Mom." Rory hung up the phone, finished the last of the coffee and turned towards the direction she had heard Finn's voice. As she expected, he was standing outside the building of his last class, which she happened to be sitting in front of (pure coincidence of course), and she spotted him talking with a small group of people, including Stephanie, Colin and Seth. Rory was only a few steps away when Finn looked up and noticed her there, his smile immediately growing causing the others turned in the direction he was looking.

Finn was standing outside of his last class with his friends, anxious to find Rory and drag her away from her homework that evening, when he saw her coming towards him. Smiling in her direction, happy to see the smile across her face he waited for her to get closer to him. He laughed when he saw the gleam in her eyes and knew that she would end up running the last few steps into his arms—which he was happy to see actually happen. "How are you love?" He asked holding her close to him.

"Absolutely wonderful," she told him with a smile, holding on tight.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, breaking away from him slowly.

"If you were that anxious to spend time with me kitten I would have skipped class for you." He joked around with her.

"Not you!" Rory slapped him on the chest. "Finny! It's snowing!" She moved out of his arms and twirled around. "Come on!" She was tugging on his hand now.

"What?" He looked from his friends to his girlfriend, knowing that they too thought she was crazy.

"It's snowing! Come on! We have to take a walk! It's the first snow of the season!" Rory told him, still pulling on his arm, unhappy that it was taking him so long to get the picture.

"Walk in the snow?"

"Finny! If Lorelai calls back and we're not walking in the snow, she'll never forgive you!"

Finn looked at his friends and shrugged. "And so the girl calls." He allowed her to tug him away from the group, leading him towards the gates of Yale. "What is all this walking in the snow love?" He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders now.

"Tradition." Her phone rang again and she pulled it out. "Hello?"

"So?"

"It's magnificent."

"Did you find the boyfriend?"

"Of course."

"You're walking?"

"Presently."

"Good girl." Lorelai hung up the phone and Rory laughed.

"Lorelai?"

Rory nodded. "Yup. Told you she'd be checking it. Mom can smell snow."

"What?"

"She's always known when it was going to snow, and she likes the first snow of the season better than any other one."

"Can you smell the snow as well?"

Rory nodded. "Gilmore girl trait I guess."

"Your grandmother too?" Somehow Finn couldn't picture Emily Gilmore of Hartford society being able to smell snow, let alone get excited over it.

"Nah, Grandma isn't like that."

Finn nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"Yup." Rory held onto his hand as they walked through the streets of New Haven. Eventually though, Finn led them back towards campus. "Hungry?"

"Always," Rory replied.

"Come on." Finn led her in the direction of the pub. "Everyone will be there by now." He entered the pub, saying hello to the bartender and few of the servers he recognized, leading Rory towards the table full of his friends.

"Hey you two, have a good walk?" Steph asked as they join the table.

"Magical," Rory answered, cheeks still red, smile still in place.

"Magical?" She raised her eyebrows and waited for an answer.

"There's just something about the snow…" Rory trailed off, remembering all the good things that have ever happened to her in the snow, the first snow in particular.

"So it's the snow that's magical is it?"

She nodded, still off in a different world. "Always. Though the first snow is even more spectacular then the others."

"Any reason for that?" Colin asked, thinking that Rory was insane.

"Nope."

"Huh. At least she has a reason," Robert said with a laugh. Rory just stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you want pet?" Finn brought her attention to the waitress that was waiting for everyone to give their orders. Rory glanced at the menu that was sitting in front of her for a moment before ordering, this time only getting a burger, fries and a soda. "That's it?" Finn asked with a grin, knowing that she liked to eat.

"Please! I always leave room for dessert, especially…"

"When it's the first snow, I know, I know." Finn teased her. Rory had been using the 'it's the first snow' excuse all through their walk. It was a reason to try on clothes she wasn't going to buy, it was a reason to buy something she really didn't need, and Finn even used it as a reason to buy her something special. Though he only bought her a new scarf, gloves and hat, it was still something new.

"What makes the first snow so special Rory?" Steph asked her, curious as to why it was such a big deal. "And why is Finn questioning the amount of food you ordered?"

"Oh, I'm known for having a big appetite," Rory said nonchalantly. "Good things always happen in the snow Steph, especially the first snow of the season. It's just the way it always works."

"I see."

Rory knew that Steph was still lost but she just shrugged, enjoying the magic that was the evening. Eventually, Rory just sat back and listened to Finn and his friends, jumping into the conversation whenever she was addressed or felt that she really had something to say. Before she realized it, Colin, who was sitting on her other side, dragged her into an entire conversation about movies of all things.


	13. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 13: Getting To Know You**

"What are you doing tonight love?"

Thus far, the week had been perfect. It had started out with the first snow and only gotten better. Colin had told her Monday night that Tristan had, wisely in everyone's opinion, chosen to attend Princeton and would give fair warning before coming up to Yale and Rory had gotten used to everyone teasing her about being 'Mary'. Though the teasing seemed to ease up the more the group saw her with Finn. Watching them, she believed, proved that if anything, she was now Mary Magdalene, quite different from Tristan's view.

The amount of work Rory actually had to accomplish this week had lessened, so most of her time was spent either at the paper or hanging out with Finn—a situation that neither minded. It was now Thursday afternoon and Rory had just come into the dining hall to sit with Finn, Colin, Logan and Steph in-between classes.

"Nothing really planned, why?" Rory was actually pretty excited at the idea of having no work and her Friday discussion being cancelled meant that she could really sleep in. Maybe she would even go to The Dragonfly early that way she and her mom could go to Friday night dinner together.

"We're throwing a party at our place tonight. You're officially invited."

"Well in that case…" Rory laughed at Logan.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Finn looked at her almost as if he was worried.

"Of course I am. I'm dying to see the Finn that parties. I've heard such stories. I think it's time I experience this side of my boyfriend myself, don't you think?" She winked at him and the others just laughed. It was obvious they didn't think she understood what happened when Finn partied. "Besides, Friday section was cancelled, nothing to do tomorrow but go to dinner with my grandparents."

"Perfect!" Finn grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders.

She sat among the group for a half hour longer before heading off for her final class of the day followed by spending an hour or so at the paper. "I'll see you later tonight." Rory smiled at Finn, kissing him lightly before she stood.

"Dinner?"

"If you'd like," she answered with a smile.

"I'd like."

Rory just nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours then. See you all later," she said with a wave as she stood and headed for the door.

"Rory! Hey! Wait up!" Rory heard her name being called and stopped, a smile on her face.

"Hey Marty! How are you?"

"I'm good. Heading off to Barnes' class?"

"Yup, you?" Marty nodded. "Come on then, we're going to be late." The two headed off towards their class, laughing about something ridiculous Paris had done the evening before.

"Who was that?" Logan asked as they watched Rory and her male friend leave the dining hall.

"Probably someone from class."

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know who he is?" Colin prodded.

"No. Why should it? We're still in that 'getting to know you' stage."

"Right. Has she been warned about party Finn?" Steph asked with a grin.

"She doesn't believe me."

"What?" They all looked at him like he was insane.

"I know, but she doesn't know the 'party Finn' as you put it. I've told her that I tend to drink a lot, but I don't think she really understands. I can do no evil in her mind," Finn said with a little grin. It was apparent that he liked Rory thinking he was an angel of sorts.

"Well she's going to be in for a little surprise, isn't she?" Steph muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean Vanderbilt?" Finn's voice had a little bit more of an edge to it then he meant.

"Just that she's being a little naïve, don't you think? It's perfectly fine for her to think you're an angel, after all, who wouldn't want their boyfriend or girlfriend thinking that, but really, no one is perfect. Drinking just happens to be your vice."

"Maybe it won't be anymore."

"What?" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Maybe it's time I change a little bit."

"For a girl?"

"For the right girl," Finn amended.

"And she's the right girl."

"I've been trying to tell you guys for a week that _Rory_," Finn stressed her name since they didn't seem to be remembering it, "is different."

"But the _one_? Isn't it a little soon to be saying that?"

"Come on mates, I told you, I've known her for six years already."

"Which translates to twelve-weeks give or take," Steph threw out there.

"Are you guys really trying to tell me that I can't be serious about Rory? Twelve weeks translates into three months. Does that sound better to you guys?"

"It's not the way you present it Finn, it's the fact that she's that important at all. We barely know her."

"I know her though, does anything else matter?"

"So our opinions, your _best friends _opinions don't matter? Is that what you're saying?"

"What in the fuck are you guys getting so defensive about?" Finn glared at them.

"We're not trying to be defensive…"

"You just can't stand to see me happy? Or you just don't want to loose a drinking buddy? Or are you afraid that if I become 'serious' for even part of the time you'll be overshadowed?"

"Wait a minute here! Where is this coming from?" Logan looked at his friends for some kind of support.

"Forget it. I'll see you guys later tonight." Finn pushed his chair back and left his friends confused in the dining hall.

"What just happened?"

"We've discovered Finn's breaking point," Steph told them.

"Huh?" Colin and Logan both looked at her like she was nuts.

"If you keep harping on Finn about Rory he's going to really flip out on you. I would learn to accept her and not badger him about it. He likes her… a lot, get used to it." Steph told them as clearly as she thought she could. "And I would suggest apologizing to him. I'm off to class, later guys."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory had been sitting at her desk at the YDN for an hour when she felt someone looming above her. Looking up she was surprised to see Logan standing in front of her desk. "Logan! Hi, what's going on? Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to stop by and chat for a minute."

"Oh, well could you make it a quick minute, cause if Doyle comes by and sees that I've stopped working there will be hell to pay. He's in quite a mood today."

"Oh, right, sure." Logan looked at her without saying anything else.

"Logan? Is everything okay?" Rory wanted to know what in the world he wanted from her. While she knew Finn's friends didn't mind her, she had yet to be accepted by the lot of them and it was a little nerve-wracking.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine, it's just…well…what's going on between you and Finn?"

"Excuse me?" Rory didn't think this conversation was going there, though she figured she shouldn't be that surprised.

"I want you to tell me what's happening between you and Finn, because over the last three weeks I've seen one of my best buddies completely change and well…it's a bit disturbing. Especially since he's changing because of a girl."

Rory was offended. "Well I'm sorry if you don't like what is happening between me and Finn. I'm sorry if you think that he's changing because of me or you don't like how he's changing but honestly Logan, I have no control over him. I haven't asked Finn to be anyone besides himself. The only Finn that I know is the one that I spend two-weeks with every summer. If that's someone different then you know and you don't like who he is when he's around me, tough luck. I'm not asking him to change either way. I just want to get to know all of him. Obviously, if you cared about him you wouldn't care if he was changing or not, you would want him to be happy. Since it doesn't seem that you feel that way, I don't really have anything to say to you, so could you please leave so I could finish my article?" Rory stared him in the eyes for a moment and then turned back to her computer screen, effectively dismissing him.

Logan couldn't believe the gall of this girl to dismiss him like that. "If that's how you want to play it Rory, then fine. Party starts at 10:30." Rory nodded her head and Logan realized he was once again being dismissed. Annoyed, he stalked out of the newsroom, ignoring Doyle's voice calling him back.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"What happened?" Lane asked once she got a chance to call Rory back.

"I just can't believe it. Honestly. I didn't think that people could be so self-centered!" Rory hadn't stopped fuming since Logan stormed out of the newsroom two hours ago. She had immediately called Lane and left her best friend a message.

"Once again, what happened? Can't give advice if I don't know what happened!" Lane's humour showed through and Rory laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a little riled up over here. Let's see, Finn and his friends are throwing a party tonight, I'm really interested to see what Finn is like when he parties I've heard such interesting stories after all. Anyway, one of his best friends, Logan, I know I've told you something about Logan…"

"Right, Logan, the one who thinks he is the gift to women around the world. Full of himself and thinks his bank account will get him everywhere, not to mention his last name."

"Sadly both of those things get him out of everything bad and into everything good."

"Doesn't Finn have the same pull?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah, he does, but it's different. His family isn't American money, they're Australian money. So they have the prestige, just not the domestic fame."

"Oh, I see. They live in Boston don't they?"

"Yeah. A really nice place too, but they love going back to Australia. Finn said he'd take me one day."

"So you said, you sound excited about it."

"I am. He's been promising me for four years that he'd take me, I'm just waiting for it."

"When?"

"I don't know. I think maybe over winter break or possibly summer. We'll see, I'm in no rush as long as I get to go."

"I'm sure he'll take you. I can't wait to meet him. When do I get to meet him?"

"Soon, I promise. But this isn't the point!"

"Right, sorry, I got off track. Now, what happened with his friends and this party?"

"Anyway. So Logan came up to me in the newsroom a little while ago, basically told me that he didn't like the changes he was seeing in Finn. I'm not really too sure what changes he's seeing because I haven't seen the 'other side' of Finn, but if he's changing it's not my doing. I tried to tell Logan that, he didn't like it."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious. He really thinks that I'm forcing Finn to change in order to be with me. I tried to tell Logan that if the Finn that I spend time with every summer is different from the Finn that he knows, I didn't make that happen. And if now Finn wants to be the Finn that I know more often, that's his call, not mine. I'm not forcing him to be someone else. But I know that the Finn that I know is just part of the Finn everyone else knows and vice versa and I just can't believe it!"

"You're really riled up about this."

"I am! I'm not trying to change him! This is all a part of who he is. They've just never seen it before. So since they've never seen it before obviously it's my fault that it's happening. Finn _must _be changing in order to be with me. I _must_ be forcing him to change."

"His friends are on drugs."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Why?"

"You know how much I hate confrontation if I don't have to. I'd much rather just let it slide. Eventually they'll see I'm not controlling him."

"Or they'll prove to you that you don't like the Finn they know and love."

"I like Finn regardless."

"Do you?"

"I do. He's something special. Someone special."

"Lorelai said you had fallen hard but I guess I didn't believe her. I needed to hear it myself."

"And now?"

"I believe her. You love him."

"What?" Rory wasn't expecting Lane to tell her that.

"Lorelai said it was true, and now I know it is to. You're in love with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Rory, don't be like this. You know you do, that's why you're freaking out."

"Could we please not go there?"

"For now, I guess so, but you can't avoid it forever. What are you doing tonight?"

"Party at Finn's place, remember? We're supposed to go to dinner tonight too. He should be here soon."

"Really?"

As Lane spoke there was a knock on the door, and Rory headed that way, knowing that Paris wasn't home. "Hold on, there's someone at the door."

Lane laughed. "Are his ears burning?"

Rory laughed along with her friend as she opened her door and was face to face with Finn. "Are your ears burning?" She asked him with a grin.

Finn looked at her as if she was crazy and moved inside her dorm when she got out of the doorway and then shut the door behind him. "Should they be?"

She only laughed harder. "Totally clueless," she said into the phone.

"Wait a minute, were you talking about me?" Finn grinned at her.

"Maybe," she teased him.

"Gimme, gimme!" Finn launched for the phone and Rory started running.

"Rory? Rory? What's going on over there?" All Lane heard was an Australian voice and her friend's familiar squeal.

"'Allo?"

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Finn?"

"So obviously you know who I am, but who are you?"

"Lane Kim.'

"Ah yes, the best friend. And how are you this fine evening Miss Kim?"

"Just fine Mr. Morgan. How are you?"

"Just fine."

"Is Rory still alive?"

Finn laughed. "Of course love, I'm sitting on her."

"You're WHAT? Lorelai would not be happy if she knew."

"I think Lorelai would understand. Were you two lovely ladies talking about me?"

"Finny!" Rory's voice could be heard through the phone lines.

"At lest she can breathe," Lane mumbled. "What difference does it make if we were talking about you?"

"None, just want to know. I like the idea of Rory talking about me with her best friend."

"If you get off of her, I'll spill."

"Ooo, you've got yourself a deal Miss Kim," Finn moved so Rory was no longer underneath him but sitting on his lap. "Come on love, tell Lane that you're still alive and there was no permanent damage."

"Lane, I'm sorry, we have to go to the hospital, I think I punctured a lung," Rory said into the phone when Finn put it up to her ear.

Finn heard Lane's laughter and just shook his head at Rory. "See? She's no worse for wear."

"I can see that. Sorry to cut this short Finn, but I need to get back to work. Tell Rory to call me later. Bye!"

"Wait! You said you'd—"Finn moved the phone from his ear and stared at it and then looked at Rory. "She hung up on me!" He looked at the phone again.

Rory laughed at him. "That's what you get for sitting on me. You really thought she'd choose you over her best friend? She knows where her loyalties lie."

Finn shook his head. "You ready for dinner love?"

"When have I ever turned down food?" Rory asked him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm…" Finn smiled at her lips against his. "Never."

"Exactly."

They enjoyed a nice dinner together, opting for a diner not too far from campus. "It wasn't Luke's but not that bad," Rory commented as they headed back to campus.

"Glad it met your approval love."

"So 10:30?" She asked as they reached her room.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there by 11," she assured him. "I have some work to finish up."

"I thought you were done for the week?"

"Well, if you want me to spend most of the weekend with you, then I need to at least start something."

"Point made. Then I'll leave you here and see you in a few hours."

"Sounds good. Now play nice with the rest of the boys," Rory teased him.

"Always." Finn leaned down and kissed her soundly before moving away and heading out the door without another word.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It was 10:58 when Rory finally was ready to go. "Are you sure you won't come with me tonight Paris?" Rory had been bugging Paris to go to this party with her all night. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was nervous.

"Why do I need to go? You'll be with Finn, I'll be bored."

"There will be other people there you know, it is a party after all. Besides, it's not like Finn and I can't spend time with other people, or, gasp! even time apart!"

Paris rolled her eyes. "Don't be coy Gilmore."

"Just come with me, please?" Rory gave Paris her best puppy-dog eyes.

Paris sighed. "Okay, okay, let me change."

"Thank you Paris!" Rory clapped her hands and plopped back down on the couch, waiting for Paris. Ten minutes later they were out the door walking the short distance to Finn's dorm.

"Now tell me again why we're going to a party where Logan Huntzberger is going to be in attendance?"

"Because he's Finn's best friend and roommate, a co-host to the party. And I'm dating Finn, therefore we'll be in the same room as Logan. Doesn't mean we have to associate with him, well at least, you don't. Being that he's one of Finn's best friends I will have to talk to the scum."

"What happened between you and Huntzberger?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been particularly harsh towards him all night."

"You're scolding me for being harsh towards Logan Huntzberger? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Paris started immediately.

"Save it for the judge," Rory teased. "Come on, this it is."

"Like I would have never guessed," Paris said, her voice laced with sarcasm. The music was loud, the door was partly open and there were people all over the place—very loud, very drunk people.

"Come on," Rory dragged Paris inside and immediately started scanning the room for Finn.

"Rory! Glad to see you here! Finn was just asking about you!"

"Hey Steph, how are you? This is my roommate Paris, Paris this is Finn's friend Steph."

"Finn's friend? I'm hurt! I thought we were friends too!"

"Sorry," Rory smiled at the blonde, "Paris, this is my friend Steph. Now, did you say Finn was looking for me? Where is he?" Rory questioned Steph.

"Over there somewhere," Steph pointed to the other side of the room. "That's where the bar is, most likely the safest bet to where Finn is."

"Okay, I'll go look for him, get a drink as well. Paris, do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having," Paris answered.

"Want to come with me?"

"I'll stay over here if you don't mind."

"I'll try not to be long. I'll see about bringing Finn back here."

Paris just waved her away. Rory walked towards the crowd Steph pointed to. She was a few steps away when she recognized the voices—Colin, Seth, Robert, Finn and, of course, Logan. They seemed to be doing a bunch of shots or something like that, harping on each other. Rory stayed hidden and listened, wanting to see what the big deal about Finn being drunk was. When she didn't hear anything that was upsetting her, she maneuvered her way around the crowd until she was standing behind Finn and could wrap her arms around him.

Finn had started drinking with Logan and Colin around 9:30, so by the time the party started they were all quite drunk. Logan had tried throwing a bunch of girls on him, but Finn had brushed them off, nicely of course, and gave Logan a dirty look. The guy knew he was involved with Rory, seriously involved. What was his problem? It was a little after 11 when Finn started looking for Rory but the guys stopped him and dragged him into a game of shots, which of course they wouldn't let him turn down. He had just managed to beat everyone when he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. Finn would have said something or thrown the person off of him, but he quickly realized it was Rory. With a grin, he put his hand on her arm, dragging her back in front of him. "Hey love, when did you get here?" He leaned down and kissed her, causing the guys to start with cat calls and whistles. He lifted his head and gave them all a smug grin.

"A few minutes ago. Steph said you were looking for me and that I could probably find 0

you here. I brought Paris with me." Rory nodded in the direction where she had left Paris.

"Looks like she's actually having a good time. Colour me surprised," Finn said with a grin.

"Well fancy that." Rory watched as Paris and some random guy seemed to be involved in a discussion, neither one looking like they seriously wanted to maim the other. "I guess there's someone for everyone."

"At least for one night there is!" Logan voiced his opinion. Rory gave him a look and then ignored him.

"What's been going on over here?"

"Just a few shots Rory. You interested?"

"I don't think…"

"Come on Finn, what's the big deal? You're here to watch over her," Logan taunted.

"Don't worry about it," Rory said with a smile up at Finn, "I can handle this."

"You can?" Finn asked her with raised eyebrows; they were whispering in each other's ear so no one else heard.

"I spent the summer in Europe with my mother, remind me to tell you some stories." Rory grinned and then turned towards Logan who was holding out a shot for her. "Cheers," Rory said with a smile, throwing it back without a second thought. "Not bad," she commented on the tequila.

"Doesn't live up to your standards?" Logan asked her.

"Doesn't matter." She turned away from him intent on talking with someone else.

"Come on, maybe this'll be better."

"Logan…" Finn warned.

"It's okay Finny," Rory whispered. "What's this?"

"A little top-shelf stuff from our private stash."

"Okay, give me one minute." Rory walked into the kitchen, found a half sliced lime, cut herself a piece and then grabbed the salt shaker. Walking back towards the guys, who were all staring at her she smiled. "Come 'ere." She motioned to Finn, who took a seat on the stool next to her so they were eye level with each other. Rory tilted Finn's head, licked his neck, applied the salt, licked it off, threw back the shot and bit on the lime in on fluid motion. Taking the lime out of her mouth she smiled at Finn, who had his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that love? We can definitely have fun with it." Finn scolded her playfully.

"Sorry babe, didn't come up I guess. Anything else?" Rory asked Logan, knowing he was testing her.

Logan glared at her for a moment, shook his head and walked away. Rory knew this wasn't going to be the end of it, but thought nothing more of it when she felt Finn's mouth on her skin. Instead of wasting her time on Logan, Rory decided to concentrate on the better things in life—Finn.


	14. A Good Friend

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I'm a few chapters ahead of y'all cause I can never seem to sit down and just write one chapter these days, so I hope everyone likes where I'm going. I have a new PDLD that I may post sometime this week. Now that the semester from hell has officially been completed, I will have more time to write and post. Promise. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: A Good Friend**

"You know, you don't _have_ to stay here with me, I don't need a baby sitter."

"Never thought you did."

"Good. Why don't you go hang out with the guys?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Never." She smiled sweetly at him, kissing his lips briefly. "Finny, I just don't want you changing yourself just because I'm in the picture. Whatever you would do at a party like this, do it. I can take care of myself or join you if I'd like. Of course, let's amend my earlier statement to anything you normally do except hitting on and making-out with random girls."

Finn laughed. "What other girl would be able to take your place? No one has before." He was being honest with her, at his party nonetheless.

"Good to know. Now go have fun with the boys." Rory kissed him once more and off he went.

"You've whipped him already?" A voice came from behind her.

"It's definitely not like that, you're making things up."

"I just call 'em like I seem 'em."

"Wipe the cocky grin off your face Huntzberger. Would you like to tell me what your problem is?"

"I told you what my problem is. You've changed my best friend and I don't like it."

"I don't know if I care what you think."

"Well isn't that interesting. You really are out to change Finn aren't you?" He sneered at her.

"You're insane. Ever thought about checking yourself into an institution?" Rory glared at him. "What's really your problem? Loose a good drinking buddy? Or is it that Finn always managed to reel the girls in with his accent?" Rory knew by the look on Logan's face that she had hit her mark. "Are you really that immature? You're upset because you've lost your wingman? Or would that have made you the wingman?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Gilmore."

"Do you really want to argue with me? I can tell you Finn won't give me up, you're the one who will lose him, not me."

"So sure of yourself, are you? I've known Finn for years. Friendship is thicker then a pretty girl."

Rory laughed. "That's what you think I am to him? Just another pretty girl that he's humoring? Wow, here you are calling yourself his best friend. Wow." Rory shook her head. "You don't know him at all, do you? That's bugging you too, isn't it? You're beginning to realize I know Finn better than you ever have and probably ever will. You know Logan, not only is this totally out of character, this whole jealous ex-girlfriend bit, but I thought you would be more supportive of your 'best friend's' decisions. Obviously money doesn't buy you everything."

Logan actually growled at her. "Don't go passing judgment Lorelai. Keep in mind, I know Finn better than you ever will. You know nothing about me, nothing at all. And let's remember that my parents were college graduates when they got married and were excited when my mom was pregnant!" The minute the words were out, Logan regretted them.

Rory had no problem taking his lip, her mother had always prepared her for people like Logan Huntzberger; they were one of the main reasons Lorelai ran away from her grandparents when she was 16, but the dig to her mother was too much. Not wanting to cause a scene and really make Finn choose she slapped him and glared. "Bastard!"

"Rory! What's going on here?"

_Thank god it's only Paris_, Rory thought to herself. "I think it's time we leave Paris."

"What happened?" Paris looked from Rory to Logan, who had a nice picture of Rory's hand on his right cheek. "What did you do Huntzberger?"

"Stay out of it Geller."

"She's my best friend, so no, I won't stay out of it. Besides, I thought Finn was your best friend, and she is his girlfriend. I just hope he can forgive whatever you said to upset her." Paris added in the extra dig when she saw Rory turn away from Logan, a tear in her eye only visible to Paris, who knew her so well. "Come on Rory." Paris put her arm around Rory and moved to lead her out of the room, back to their own. Whatever Logan had said this time had been too much.

"I thought you had a backbone of sorts Gilmore, I guess this is what happens when you grow up sheltered and lacking."

"Wait for me outside," Paris whispered to Rory, turning towards Logan only when she saw her friend leave the dorm without being noticed. Paris had much less tact then Rory and with anger seeping through her veins she turned around and sucker punched Logan, making sure that once he was down she had the heel of her shoe digging into his stomach. "Now, if you know what's good for you Huntzberger, you will apologize the next time she lets you near her. You will _not_," Paris hissed out, "speak of Lorelai in that way EVER again. Not to Rory, not to your friends, not to your family. To NO ONE. Lorelai Gilmore is a better and stronger woman than any little trophy wife that exists in the stupid Hartford elite, it would do you well to remember that." Paris glared at him, unaware and uncaring about the crowd that was gathering around them. "Just remember, this is me playing nice. Rory and I have been friends for three years, I'm protective. A fate slightly less than one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." And with that, Paris twisted her heel and stormed out of the room.

"What in the hell just happened?" Colin asked, helping Logan off the floor and over to the couch. By this time the party had gone back to its previous status, with Steph, Finn, Colin, Robert and Seth gathering around the wincing Logan.

"Geller has a mean right hook."

"Why did she punch you in the first place?" Robert asked.

"She's a little overprotective."

"Of?"

"Rory."

"Rory? What about her?" Finn perked up and immediately began looking around for his girlfriend.

"The two of them took something I said the wrong way, that's all. It was a small misunderstanding."

Finn had barely heard Logan's words as he scanned the dorm. "Where did Rory go? You were talking to her, weren't you?"

"I was, but then Paris punched me and I don't know what happened to Rory." Logan gingerly placed a hand to his mouth. "I can't believe I got punched by a girl."

"Not the first time."

"Your girlfriend has a serious protector," Logan joked with Finn.

"One of the better things about Paris. She's around if I'm not," Finn remarked while wearing a slightly evil grin. "What did you say?"

"We were just talking about the party," Logan told him. It was only a lie of omission really.

"What about it?" Steph asked, receiving a death look from Logan.

"Just wanted to make sure she was having a good time, not feeling neglected or out of place or anything."

No one said anything else and after a few more moments they all returned back to the fun of the party, Finn's eyes constantly looking for Rory's return, which he figured was inevitable, she was planning on staying with him all weekend.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Paris walked out of the dorm shaking her hand, looking around to find Rory. Noticing her roommate wasn't in the hall and immediately walked outside hoping she was still there. "How you doing?" Paris sat next to her on the bench right outside the building, seeing the track of tears rolling silently down Rory's cheeks.

Rory just shrugged.

"e;He's

He's wrong you know."

"What did you do?" Rory asked quietly.

"Punched him."

Rory looked up at Paris quickly. "What?"

"Turned around and sucker punched him. Felt good, hurts like hell, but felt great."

Rory gave a half smile. "Come on, you need some ice." They walked back in silence, Rory still silently crying. She opened the door and went towards the small freezer for ice for Paris. Bringing the towel filled with ice to her friend on the couch she sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Paris watched Rory for a second before saying something else. "Want to tell me what happened?" Paris had heard Logan mention Lorelai's name and figured he was insulting her, but there seemed to be something more going on between the two.

Rory sighed. "Logan was on my back again about Finn. No more than three seconds after I told Finn I'd be fine by myself and to go back to his friends, Logan was standing there waiting for me. He really thinks that I've forced Finn to change. I mentioned that Logan was jealous and that Finn wouldn't give me up because he didn't like me."

"That must not have gone over well."

"No."

"Then what?"

"He insulted my mother. Told me that at least his parents were college graduates, married and happy when his mother was pregnant."

"I should have gone for his balls!" Paris screamed in anger.

Rory laughed. "That is something I wouldn't have wanted to miss." With a sigh Rory stood up. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back later." Rory didn't wait for an answer, just shoved her keys back in her coat pocket and walked out the door.

Paris sighed. She knew that this wouldn't be good. Rory didn't take well to people insulting her mother, insulting her choices, questioning her motives and especially not liking her. Rory wanted to be liked by everyone—especially Finn's friend's, them most importantly. It seemed that everyone was okay with her except Logan though, fucking Huntzberger.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory left her room with no idea where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do. She only knew that she wanted to get away from Yale. As far away as possible. Without even thinking about getting in her car and driving off, she began to wander around campus, not caring that it was past midnight. Eventually Rory found herself wandering around the somewhat sketchy town of New Haven but she was too lost in her thoughts to care—or even notice that she didn't have her cell phone on her.

She thought about the different things Logan had said to her. His words about her relationship with Finn, Finn's demeanor when she was around, and what he had said about her mother. Rory had more respect for her mother than anyone else—Lorelai was her hero. Her mom had given up everything so Rory would have a good life, she raised her the best way she could and did a great job. Logan was probably just jealous that Rory didn't have the responsibilities that he did. But why sabotage her relationship with Finn? Just because Finn wasn't being the screw up his friends normally knew him as? That was screwed up logic if she ever heard it.

Aimlessly, Rory passed through the streets and by the stores, not really caring where she was. It was slightly colder out then when she had originally left and Rory shivered. At one point she found a bench almost towards the edge of town where she could clearly see the sky and sat looking at the stars without a care in the world.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Though Rory wasn't worried about where she was or what she was doing, others were. Paris was pacing the dorm, seeing that it was about one o'clock and there was no word from Rory. Back at his dorm, Finn was barely listening to his friends, not touching any alcohol, awaiting Rory's return and explanation. He was getting more and more worried by the moment. It was Paris that really set him off though.

Paris had waited until a quarter after one when she realized that not only did Rory not have her cell phone on her person, but her purse was still sitting on the chair next to the couch. With panic coursing through her body, she picked up Rory's phone and found Finn's number, knowing that he would be able to help her start looking for Rory.

Finn jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing, knowing by the particular tone that it was Rory calling him, FINALLY. "Hey kitten, where did you go off to?"

"Hi Finn, it's Paris, Rory's roommate," Paris quickly spit out.

"Paris? Why are you calling from Rory's phone? Is she okay? What happened?" Finn's raised voice grabbed the attention of everyone around him, making Logan turn green.

"That's why I'm calling. I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought she went home with you. That's what Logan said at least. What happened? Someone better tell me what's going on!" Finn was beginning to doubt parts of the story Logan had fed him earlier about Paris hitting him.

"I'll leave the tale about Logan up to Rory to share with you, we have bigger things to worry about."

"What happened Paris?" Finn was really getting worried.

"We came back, she got me ice for my hand. Huntzberger's face causes a lot of damage, I hope the jerk has a huge black-and-blue tomorrow!" Paris started to rant. "Anyway, she told me what happened, another reason to hit the prick, and then she said she wanted to take a walk. I figured she would just go around the building or campus or something, nothing to be too worried about."

"Spit it out Paris!"

"That was over an hour ago Finn! She didn't bring her phone or money, just keys. I'm worried."

"Shit! Okay, okay, I'm heading out now. I'll find her, keep you updated and all. Don't call Lorelai quite yet, okay?"

"Okay. Finn? Be gentle with her, but keep in mind it's all Logan's fault. Rory would never tell you, she wouldn't want to wreck things with you and one of your best friends, but he doesn't like her. It's eating at her too."

Finn nodded. "Got it. Don't answer her phone unless it's me. Better yet, call my cell back on your phone so I have your number and I'll call you, don't pick up unless it's me or Rory, got it? And call me if she shows up, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks Finn."

"Thanks for calling Paris." Finn hung up the phone and glared at Logan. Remembering Paris's words, he aimed his punch for the same spot she had hit earlier. "You better hope nothing's happened to her." Finn growled as he went into his room for his keys and headed out to his car in search for his missing girlfriend.

Before going to his car Finn calmed himself down enough to walk around the entire campus, frustrated when she wasn't there. Finally he managed to reach his car and started driving through the streets of New Haven, hoping that she was still safe. The town was known for being sketchy, especially for young women after a certain time of night.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Do you want to tell us what in the hell really happened between you and Rory?" Colin asked his friend as they cleared everyone out of the dorm, leaving on him, Logan and Steph in the entire place. Steph was moving around, cleaning up, as Logan placed more ice on his face.

"Rory and I had words."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"What did you say to her Logan?" Steph stopped picking things up and glared at Logan. This couldn't be good.

"I just said that she was making Finn change."

"What?"

"Well it's true, haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, he's actually serious for once. Goes to class, gets up before six pm, doesn't make me think he's going to get alcohol poisoning or even worse, an STD, every night. Not such a bad thing if you ask me."

Logan was quiet.

"You're upset because he doesn't drink as much and isn't interested in another girl." Colin blurted out and it wasn't a question.

Logan shrugged. "And you're not?"

"Even if it is different and part of me misses the old Finn, he's still Finn. Just a little more serious. If you would stop and pay attention instead of thinking of yourself you might see that it really isn't such a bad thing, what Rory has done with our friend. Besides, have you ever thought that he wouldn't change unless he wanted to? Rory is just a catalyst. She's not asking him for anything."

"Except exclusivity."

"If you'd bothered to ask, you would have discovered _he_ wanted to be exclusive, _Rory_ didn't push anything. She was actually surprised when he brought it up." Steph gave Logan something more to think about."

"Really?" Logan knew he was in deep shit now. He was obviously wrong, about a lot of things. "Shit!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Finn had been driving for almost a half an hour before he saw her sitting on the edge of town. Though she appeared to be crying, nothing else seemed to be wrong. Picking up his phone he dialed Paris. "I've got her." He didn't wait for an answer, just hung up, cut the engine, and got out of the car. Silently he sat down next to her on the bench, thinking she had no idea he was there, but not wanting to interrupt or scare her completely. This being said, he was utterly surprised when she turned towards him, burying her face in his shoulder. Immediately his arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay. At least physically that is," Finn added when he realized that something was wrong.

Rory nodded. "I'm okay." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared Paris! You scared me! Do you know what could have happened to you out here alone?"

"I needed some time to think."

"I would have sat here with you."

"I know." Rory nodded, saying nothing more. She knew Finn understood that's what she wanted now he was there with her. So they sat, just like they were on the beach. It was another hour before anything was said. "Can we go to the beach?"

Finn had gotten used to the silence of the night, the feeling of Rory in his arms, the knowledge that she was okay. Her words took him off guard. "What?"

"Can we go to the beach? I want to sit and watch the ocean with you."

"Martha's Vineyard?" Finn inquired.

Rory shrugged. "Don't care, just the beach. Though it would be nice to have warmish weather."

Finn smiled, holding her close. "Consider it done. When do you want to leave?"

"When can we?" Rory questioned him back.

"Now if you'd like. But what about dinner tomorrow night?"

"My mom'll make my excuses."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded. "I want to sit on the sand and stare at the waves."

"Okay, come on, let's go pack a few things."

Rory held onto his hand, getting into the car when he held the door open for her. Once he was settled behind the wheel she turned to him with a small smile, unaware that she had stopped her silent tears, and leaned over to kiss him sweetly. It was only after she had settled back into her seat, a smile on both of their faces, that he stared the car and head back towards school.


	15. That'll Be The Day

**Chapter 15: That'll Be The Day**

"So will you tell me what happened now?" Finn had been somewhat surprised when Rory refused to get out of the car with him and go to his room so he could pack. She waited outside his door, walking silently with him to her dorm for her clothes and then back to the car. They were now sitting in the first-class section of the plane, waiting for take-off. It was early in the morning and very few people were accompanying them on this flight.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Rory still had her head against Finn's shoulder.

"You know where we're going love."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I just like to hear you say it."

Finn laughed. "I'm taking you to Australia."

"What if I never want to leave?"

"Then I'll take you back over winter break, the entire time, just you and me, promise."

She sighed at the thought. "Sounds perfect."

"Glad you think so. I've answered your question, now you answer mine."

"I got in a fight with Logan."

"So it sounds. Paris has a mean right hook."

"Good. I hope he's black and blue."

"Well if she didn't cause that, I certainly did."

"What do you mean?" For the first time in almost two hours Rory lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"When Paris called and said you were missing because of something Logan said I punched him in the same spot Paris had."

"What?" _Shit! I knew this was going to happen. I didn't want this to happen! This is why I didn't say anything earlier. Damn Paris and her big mouth_.

"Don't worry about it love, Logan and I have done worse to each other."

"Not because of me you haven't."

Finn thought about his answer before he said anything. "That's true, not because of you, but he's hit me over a girl before, so he had it coming—especially since you're my girlfriend." He stressed the importance of their relationship and it made her feel only slightly better. "So can you tell me what he said?"

"He insulted my mother." It was true after all, Logan did insult Lorelai. It was also true that the comment had been the last straw before she walked out of the room and headed home.

"What did he say love?" Finn knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Just insulted her. It was enough."

"I wish I could hit him again!"

Rory smiled. "Once was enough. Really. You don't want to hit him." She was a second from muttering beneath her breath, but stopped herself.

"What else did he say Rory?" Finn knew that there was more, she was holding something back.

"It was nothing, really, don't worry yourself over it." Rory didn't want anything to come between Logan and Finn, not even her.

"Of course I'm going to worry myself over it. You're worrying about it, therefore I'm going to worry. So why don't you save us both a lot of worrying and tell me what's going on?"

Rory sat in silence for a minute or two, contemplating what she should really tell Finn. "I really don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to you."

"Did something happen between you and Logan that will want to make me kill him?" Finn said with a growl. He knew that Logan tended to be a ladies' man and sometimes didn't understand boundaries. "Did he make a pass at you?"

Her head shot up and Rory started into his eyes. "No! Nothing like that." _It's something worse_, she muttered.

"Worse? Rory, look, you're really scaring me here. Could you please just tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to start something between you and your best friend, it isn't fair. Can we just leave it alone? Logan insulted my mother, I was upset, Paris punched him, we're going to Australia. That's the most important part of the story."

"I beg to differ," he immediately shot out. He didn't like whatever was going on. Finn didn't care what happened to his relationship with Logan at that moment; Logan should know better than to insult _any_ of Finn's friends. They didn't do that to each other. The fact that Logan hurt Rory just added fuel to the already burning fire. "I would really appreciate you telling me the full story love," Finn said softly.

Once again, Rory sighed. "He doesn't like me," she whispered. Rory hated thinking that anyone didn't like her, admitting it to someone else was painful.

"Excuse me?" Finn knew he had her wrong.

Rory looked over at him, giving him an evil look for making her repeat the words she hated saying. "He doesn't like me. Logan that is." Her voice dropped to a softer decibel if that was even possible.

"Are you kidding?" He knew she wasn't, Rory was too serious, too quiet. "That's what's going on? Logan doesn't like you? How do you even know that?" Logan might be crass, but he would never intentionally hurt someone.

Trying to keep her eye contact, Rory answered him. "I'm not kidding. He's made it clear on several occasions that he doesn't like me. He thinks that I'm changing you."

"Changing me?"

"You don't drink as much; you go to class; you're not hitting on everyone in a skirt," Rory explained softly.

"He thinks this is _your _doing?" _Ridiculous, simply ridiculous._

"Basically. He doesn't like that you're changing—he thinks it's my fault. I told him that I had no control over you—you did what you wanted. If I happened to know someone slightly different than Logan knew and you decided you wanted to be more of that slightly different version of your typical self, that was your call. I didn't ask you to change, I like you no matter who you are. You're Finn—that's enough right there."

"I feel the same way about you, you know that." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry about him pet. He's absolutely wrong you know and you are right. I wouldn't act differently if I didn't want to."

"I'm sorry that we left."

"What? I thought you wanted to go?"

"Oh I do." Rory was happy they finally got off the topic of Logan not liking her. "I just…well…we were going to spend the weekend together and all…"

"And for some reason do you think that coming to Australia with me means that you won't be spending the weekend with me?" He was laughing at her.

Rory slapped him playfully. "I just thought you wanted to spend the weekend at **Yale** with me, that's all."

"Oh I do, and I will…well, maybe not this weekend. But we'll have many other weekends at Yale together."

"And in Australia?" She asked shyly.

His laughter continued. "We haven't even landed and you're already in love with the country?" Rory just nodded. "Good to know."

"How much longer?" She asked him, changing the subject once again.

"About four hours." Finn informed her after looking at his watch.

"Who are we staying with?" Rory asked after she groaned at the time of the endless plane ride and settled herself snugly against Finn's body.

"We, my pet, are staying at one of the hotels my family owns in Sydney."

"Sounds good."

"We won't be totally alone, however."

"Really? You mean you own the hotel, or at least your family does, and you can't even get us our own room? Wow."

Finn lightly knocked her body with his elbow. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Suit yourself, but I did not," Rory said with a grin. "So who is meeting us? Your family is still in Boston aren't they?"

"Oh yeah, Mum and Dad are in Boston, the rugrats are in school and all. It's my friends that'll be waiting for us."

She was silent. Meeting more of Finn's friends wasn't really on the top of her list. She had enough problems with the ones at Yale, Rory had no interest in finding out that people in another country, hell, another _continent_, didn't like her. So instead of answering Finn, she remained silent, as if she didn't hear him.

_Damn Logan,_ Finn thought to himself as Rory was silent. _What in the hell did he say to her? There had to be more to the story—she doesn't even want to meet my Australian friends. Sometimes he can be such a pretentious jackass! _ "Love? Do you not want to meet them?"

"Oh no," Rory quickly answered. She would never want him to miss out on his friends. "Of course I want to meet them."

"They're better than Logan."

"Anyone's better than Logan," Rory muttered, but Finn still heard her.

He laughed at her comment, the one she didn't think he would hear. "It is true, I promise. These guys are much more down-to-earth then Logan could ever dream to be. Not that I think Huntzberger spends a lot of time wanting to be down-to-earth. Everyone's different from the Yale crew, I promise."

"I believe you." She hugged him the best she could from her position. "Don't worry about it Finny, I'm fine."

"Right, you sure were fine when you left my dorm tonight."

"Okay, so maybe not then, but I'm here with you now, what could be bad about that?"

"Well you do have a point there love."

"I thought so." This time, Rory moved her head off of his chest and kissed him. What would have lead to a heavy make-out session was stopped early since they were still on the plane, however empty it was and Rory wasn't keen of being inducted to the mile-high club quite yet.

"Oh come on pet, you'll love it."

She looked at him skeptically. "While I don't doubt that I'll enjoy myself, there are too many people here." Rory saw that Finn was about to add something to his argument and held up her hand. "Don't even think you're going to get me to have sex with you in an airplane bathroom!"

Finn groaned. "You're turning down one of my best ideas. Next time I'll just have to be smarter and charter us our own, _private_ jet," he emphasized the private part.

"Might not be a bad decision," Rory told him with a wink, which only caused him to groan again.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**The Next Day…**

"So how long have you and Finn been friends?"

Sitting next to Rory was Chloe, one of the four people who had shown up last night when she and Finn finally landed and got to the hotel. Chloe was the only girl in the group and was more than excited that Finn had finally found himself a girl to bring 'down under' with him. The girl, however, was gorgeous—tall, slender, killer smile—and Rory wondered how the other guys stayed away from her and more importantly, why she was still single.

"I've known him for six years."

"Really?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "How come we've never heard of you then?"

Rory shrugged. "Finn would have told you if he had wanted you to know."

"Are you some big CIA secret or something?"

Rory just laughed. "Nothing that dramatic I'm sorry to say. We know each other from the summer's."

"Wait, wait wait…you're _that_ girl? The one that he only saw for two weeks every summer? The reason that he would never spend the entire summer out here with us?" Rory just nodded. "Unbelievable." Chloe shook her head. "You realize he's in love with you, don't you?"

Rory's jaw dropped and was about to say something when male voices penetrated her head.

"How are things going over here ladies?"

Chloe grinned at Rory and turned to her lifelong friends. "Just fine Riley, how's the water?"

"Crisp, little bit of a bite, but feels good. Our good friend Finn, however, is greatly out of practice."

"Hey! It's not my fault there aren't waves on the Atlantic."

"You know, you could easily solve that problem by coming out here more often," Harris threw in.

The bickering between the five friends grew and Rory just sat back and watched, loving the easy comradery between them all. Finn had been right, they were much more accepting then Logan had ever been—better than the entire Yale crew altogether. Rory didn't feel like the Australian part of Finn needed her to prove her anything, whereas everyone at Yale needed to know that Rory was trustworthy and adventurous and up to their way of life. No one here needed to know anything besides the fact that she was Rory Gilmore and Finn's girlfriend. She liked that.

"Have a good morning pet?" Finn asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. He had gotten up early that morning to surf with his buddies, leaving Rory a note to meet him on the beach when she was ready.

"Oh yes." She nodded. "Chloe is quite entertaining."

He turned red. "I hope she managed to leave out all the embarrassing stories."

"You know those are the first ones I tell Thad!"

Rory looked at Finn with a brow raised. "_Thad_?"

"These guys don't seem to understand that the ONLY name ANYONE calls me is **FINN**!" He raised his voice so his friends would hear.

"Don't start making things up mate, we know that your name is Finn—we just think Thad is more fun!"

"Why am I friends with them?" Finn asked rhetorically, shaking his head while looking up into the sky with his eyes closed.

"Because they make up for Logan, Colin, Steph and the rest of the people at Yale?" Rory quickly responded. Her answer was met with cheers and grins—shocking her—she truly hadn't realized she said that out loud and blushed.

"We've been trying to get him to drop those crazies for years!" Cooper told her. "Why he's even friends with them, we never understood."

"You know that my parents shipped me off to that wretched school!" Finn argued. "I've told you time and time again that I needed friends and they really are good people." Rory snorted. "Not helping love," Finn told her.

She laughed. "Well, to be fair, Logan is the only ass in the group. The others are really good people, just have too much money and no idea what to do with it."

"Logan did always seem to have a stick up his ass," Harris commented, causing Rory to laugh.

"Okay, enough bashing Finn's college friends."

"And what is that you'd like to do instead?"

"Drink!" Finn answered, immediately getting off the sand and heading for the bar that wasn't too far away.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you! Last time I let you bring back drinks I was drunk off of the first sip!" Chloe ran after Finn with Riley and Harris, short for Harrison, following her. Rory was left alone with Cooper and smiled at him.

"Seems he's forgotten about you…"

Rory mentally groaned_, here we go again_—Finn and Cooper were the closest, being that they were neighbors growing up, and Cooper was Finn's best friends out of the entire group. It looked like he was going to be a repeat of Logan. "You know, maybe I just shouldn't be dating Finn anymore." There was a sadness in her voice that couldn't be missed.

"What? Why would you do that? Did something happen? Did I do something to offend you?"

"I really just don't want to cause another rift between Finn and one of his best friends. It's bad enough that he's angry with Logan, I don't want to cause an argument between the two of you."

"Wait a minute here, I'm confused, why would I be arguing with Finn? And even if I were, why would you have to break up with him over it? How would it even be your fault?"

She sighed. "Because you're about to tell me that for whatever reason you don't like me—or you don't like me with Finn. I'm going to get frustrated, Finn will get the information out of me, punch you—stop speaking to you—whatever it may be, and then it'll be just like with Logan."

"I can't believe you're comparing me to that jackass! Why would you even think I was going to pounce on your relationship with Finn in that way?"

"Your comment, sounded like you were trying to tell me that if he's forgotten about me then I'm obviously not that important to him."

"Wow, Finn didn't tell me you were insecure like this."

Rory glared at him. "I would watch what you say."

Immediately his hands went up. "Hey, don't go there. Honestly, I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. I _was_, however, going to tell you that I think you're really good for Finn. The kid has been stuck with the richies of America for too long. Since we can't be there to bring him back to reality, at least you can. He really likes you."

"So Chloe said," Rory answered with a blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean jump to conclusions like that."

"Yes you did," Cooper said with a smile, patting her hand. "But that's okay, from what I hear Logan did a number on you."

"Finn got him back."

"It sounded like that was only the beginning."

"What?"

Cooper ran a hand through his hair. "Finn punched Logan because he knew the prick was the reason you were missing, he had no idea _what_ Logan had actually said to you. Now that he knows…"

"Is there any way to make it better?"

"Don't even think about it," he answered immediately. "You break up with Finn it'll do more damage then good, to both of you. Besides, Logan is dead wrong."

"Really?"

"Really. You've made Finn better. Maybe he's changed, but he's changed back into the Finn I knew a long time ago. Not that I didn't love the other Finn, but that's what a best friend does—likes you no matter who you are and how you change. There's a reason why the five of us are so close."

"Really?"

Cooper nodded. "Finn went through a pretty tough time before his family moved to America full time. When that was going on he changed into the person that Logan and Colin know, but you brought out the old Finn. The Finn they don't know and don't like as much. But let me tell you, as much as 'party Finn' can be fun and good, with all the sappy stuff hidden underneath, it's nice to see the normal Finn who doesn't take his money for granted and is down-to-earth back. I've missed him."

"Though having a friend with real estate property all over the world can't hurt," Rory said with a smile.

Cooper laughed. "That's very true. Never have to pay for a hotel with Finn around."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to Finn?"

"Nope. You'll have to either ask him yourself or wait until he tells you."

Rory pouted. "I would never pry."

"Good choice. He'll tell you, you know. It'll just take a little more time."

"I know." Rory looked over at Cooper. "Think I'll get to see this 'party Finn' anytime soon? I've heard so much about him and all."

"You've never seen Finn drunk?"

Rory shook her head. "Not really."

"You're in for a treat, it's a great show."

"Really?"

Cooper nodded, about to say something when they heard laughter from behind them. "It seems like you'll get that experience sooner than later. It sounds like everyone was having some fun at the bar."

No sooner had he said the words then did the rest of the group show up with pitchers and glasses. "Come on love," Finn said with a wicked grin as he picked Rory up, threw her over his shoulder and ran down to the water; Rory screaming for him to let her down the entire time. Of course Finn let her down, in the ocean. She resurfaced spitting out salt water and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh you're in for it Morgan!" She shouted at him, giving him her version of the evil eye.

"Oh really? What you gonna do to me love? I'm a hell of a lot bigger than you!"

"You really think _that's_ going to stop me? That teeny-tiny little detail?"

Finn knew by the look in her eye that this wouldn't be good, after all, they played like this every summer and Rory knew his weaknesses, but he didn't mind. She looked so happy, so carefree, he almost wanted to kidnap her and keep her in Australia forever. No sooner had he finished thinking then did he feel her hands on him.

Rory looked up at him with a devilish grin as her hands touched his sides and then reached up to his shoulders, successfully pushing him under the water. When he resurfaced Rory was hysterically laughing. "You made that too easy!"

"Easy?"

"Yes! Usually you put up more of a fight then that!" Rory argued with him, quickly moving out of his reach, knowing what his next move was going to be.

They had been playing around in the water for at least an hour when they heard voices calling out to them. Turning their attention towards their group on the sand, they saw Riley calling out to them. Rory pulled herself onto Finn's back as he walked back towards his friends, his arms linked under her legs, keeping her steady on his back.

"You two have fun out there?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"Yup." Rory nodded, digging into the food, accepting the drink that Finn handed her.

They spent another two hours on the beach before everyone retired to their rooms, promising to be back downstairs for dinner and clubbing at seven. As soon as the door to their room closed, Rory had her lips pressed against Finn's and his arms instantly snaked around her waist—pulling her as close to his body as possible. When they finally broke apart for air, Finn was smiling. "What was that for love?"

Rory smiled, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "I love your friends. I love Australia. Do we really have to leave?"

He grinned. "Not yet."

"Good."

Finn laughed at her seriously happy expression and started to kiss her again, this time letting things get out of control and moving them into the bedroom to finish what had been started many times that afternoon but stopped due to possibility of being caught.


	16. Daggers

**Author's Note**: Well it seems like y'all are happy with where this is going—I must say I am surprised over how many people really hate Logan, but I will love him always, but I love writing about Rory and Finn.

**Chapter 16: Daggers**

"If we don't leave now they're coming up to get us!" Finn called out.

"So?"

"Do you really want them to come in here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Never mind, are you ready yet?"

"Sure, let's go." Rory came out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Finn staring at her. "What? It's all wrong, isn't it? Give me two shakes of a lambs tail and I'll have something else on."

"What? No!" Finn reached out an arm and stopped her from moving.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to devour me," Rory said with a wicked kind of grin causing her face.

Finn leaned in real close to her and smiled, "cause I do." He was a mere millimeter from her mouth but backed away. "But we both know where that will lead and I don't particularly want my friends to find us in a compromising position, or ruin all that hard work on your hair."

Rory groaned and glared, "fine. Let's go." She opened the door and started walking towards the elevator, obviously annoyed that Finn teased her as he did.

He managed to catch the elevator before she allowed the doors to close and moved so she was pressed up against the wall and couldn't move away from him. 'Something wrong love?" Rory shook her head slightly. "Are you sure?" He moved his head and kissed her neck. "You seem a little upset about something."

"Nope." How Rory managed to get the word out she never knew.

"Good. I wouldn't want to upset you." He kissed the other side of her neck.

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded, sure that then he would move his mouth from the hallow between her clavicles and kiss her right and proper and prepared herself.

"Geez mate, you should have stayed upstairs if you weren't ready to stop shagging yet! We don't need to see this!"

Finn laughed against Rory's skin and could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. He looked at her with smiling eyes, "sorry love, this'll have to wait." He took her hand and led her off the elevator. "Where to mates?"

"Come on, the boozer's not far away." Riley led the way out of the hotel, Rory still trying to hide her embarrassment by hiding her face on Finn's shoulder.

"No one thinks anything of it Rory," he tried to reassure her. She said nothing as she got into the car, followed by Finn who grabbed her hand. He was happy to see that by the time they reached the boozer Rory's face had returned to its normal colour and she was talking to Harris about something.

"So you've got the hots for our mate here, do you?" Riley, who out of the entire group had spent the least amount of time talking to Rory, sat down next to her.

Rory blushed at Riley's question but nodded. "He's a great guy."

"He is," Riley agreed, following Rory's eyes. "Oh yes, Cooper mentioned you'd never seen our dear Finn truly drunk yet."

"I haven't."

"You ready?"

Rory nodded, "kind of excited about it actually."

"Good."

Rory nodded. "What's your story?"

And so the night began. After Riley left, Harris came over and then Cooper. Finally, it was Chloe who came up next to her. "So, you still alive after the Australian inquisition?"

Rory laughed, "I think they were worse then Finn's parents!"

"You've met Thaddeus and Sylvia?" She seemed surprise.

"Yeah, last weekend we had dinner with them. After brunch with my parents."

"What?"

Rory drew her attention away from Finn and the boys and to Chloe. "What's the big deal?"

"Finn never brings people home and he's _never_ and I mean, **never**, met a girls parent's before."

"Well he shouldn't worry he impressed my parents and I'm pretty sure his liked me as well. It all worked out. You guys are a lot tougher though."

"Yeah, we're pretty picky about what Americans we let Finn get too close to. Sadly, we didn't meet Logan and Colin until it was too late."

Rory laughed, "somehow I feel like a lot of people feel that way."

Chloe joined in on the laughter. "What are you two pretty Shelia's laughing about?"

They turned around at the sound of Finn's voice, each smiling at him. "Oh nothing Thad."

He glared at Chloe but then turned to his girlfriend, "how about a dance love? I haven't spoken to you all night."

Rory nodded and accepted Finn's hand as he led her to the dance floor. "You seem to be having a good time with the boys."

"It's always nice to see them."

Rory nodded in understanding. "I don't understand the big deal about you being drunk. I mean, you guys are all fascinating and entertaining to watch, but nothing earth shattering."

"I'm tame when I'm with them," Finn told her with a laugh. "Logan and Colin bring out the worst in me."

"Surprise, surprise."

Her comment only caused Finn to laugh and tighten his arms around her waist, bringing her flush again his body. Though the song was slow, they moved in a sultry way that was a little bit much for the beat. Neither noticed. Finn's arm wrapped tighter around her, if possible, as if he never wanted to let go, let her get away from him. One of his legs managed to work between hers, adding an extra subtle sexual flavour to their dance.

"If this is what happens when you get drunk Finny…" Rory started, whispering in his ear, basking in the feelings he was creating inside her.

"Yes love?"

"We should get you drunk more often!"

They both laughed at the idea of Finn being drunk more often than he already was.

"Ready to go back to the hotel love?" He felt Rory nod against him and when the song ended he moved back towards his friends. "We're going to get going mates."

"Make sure to say goodbye before you leave tomorrow."

Finn nodded and led Rory out of the bar towards the hotel.

"He's head over heels," Riley observed as they all watched the couple leave.

"So is she."

"She's a keeper, nothing like his other Yale friends," Chloe commented.

"I like her, she's sweet."

"She's definitely a keeper," Cooper commented. They all knew that he and Finn were the closest and if Cooper liked her, well…

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Do we have to go back? Rory whined as they sat in the Sydney airport waiting for their flight to be called.

"We'll come back love, promise."

"As long as you promise," Rory complied. "I like your friends."

"Thanks pet, I like them too." Finn grinned and kissed the top of her head, "don't worry, I know that they liked you. Especially Cooper."

"Well at least one of your best friends likes me," Rory commented.

Finn frowned; he didn't like what was going on between Logan and Rory. He didn't like what Logan was doing—sometimes he's was a bigger ass then even Finn could handle. This was one of those times. "Don't worry about Logan pet, nothing he says is true."

"I know," Rory nodded. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She sighed, "I don't like that this is ruining your friendship though."

"If my mate can't accept my girl it's a problem. Logan would have the same response if we were in reversed positions. Of course that'll never be a problem."

"Right, Logan doesn't keep girls around for a very long time, does he?"

"Nope. He lacks that certain desire to be with the same woman every night. Though I am finding it to be a _very_ nice change," Finn told her, this time kissing her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Morgan." Rory smiled against his mouth and when she finally pulled away, rested her head on his chest, his arm tight around her shoulders making her feel safe, warm and cared for.

"Finny?"

"Yes love?"

They were only an hour or so away from Connecticut and hadn't really said a lot to each other. Rory had watched a movie and then fallen asleep on Finn, who had fallen asleep first and then watched a movie. Now that they were both awake… "will you come to Stars Hollow with me next weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd love for you to."

"Your Mum won't mind?"

"Are you kidding? Mom will love the chance to show off my exotic boyfriend."

Finn laughed, "well, when you put it that way…"

"So you'll come with me?"

"Of course. Now tell me some more about Stars Hollow…"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Where have you been all weekend man?" Was the first thing Colin asked when Finn walked through the door. He had walked Rory home first and regretfully left so she could get some work done and catch up with the time difference.

"I was with Rory."

"I figured as much when Paris called reporting her missing, but where did you go? Neither of you answered your cell phones. Her mom was terrified, especially when she didn't show up for Friday night dinner. It took a lot to get her to not report Rory missing."

"Shit," Finn spit out, reaching into his pocket for his phone that started ringing at that minute.

"Great minds think alike."

"It's a good thing that you're coming home with my next weekend, but I should warn you that you're now required to attend Friday night dinner." Both of them skipping with the pleasantries.

"Is your mum okay?"

"That's debatable, but since I told her I was bringing you home next weekend, she's giving you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, it does help that you're sexy and exotic so she can't resist you."

"She thinks I'm sexy? What about you?"

Rory laughed, "well I am the spitting image of my mom, aren't i?"

"Good point."

"Thanks. Besides, you have bigger problems then my mom."

"What's that love?"

"My grandparents."

"Oh."

"Yeah. They weren't too happy that I skipped out without at least a phone call; luckily mom just made up an excuse, but we've got some smooth talking to do next week. I'm sure you'll manage that expertly."

"I always do," he told her with a grin.

"I know. Okay, I just wanted to warn you, I need to get some work done."

"Thanks for the call love. Call if you finish early or just for some company?" Finn knew it sounded kinda pathetic but he had gotten even more used to her the last few days.

"I will. Night Finn."

"Night Rory." He hung up the phone and looked at Colin. "Don't worry, I just have to go to dinner with the elder Gilmore's Friday night."

"Good luck with that," Logan's voice filled the room.

Finn took a deep breath, "I'm sure it'll be fine; I'm exotic. Plus, they know my parents, they'll love me."

"Weird logic," Colin pointed out.

"It'll work though."

"Where were you all weekend? You disappeared Thursday night after punching me and never came back."

"Not true; I came back. I packed and left again."

"Minor technicality," Logan pointed out. "Where did you go? Obviously with Rory, but where exactly?"

"Away from Yale."

"Go figure. Where would that location have been?" Logan spit back, not appreciating the sarcasm.

"Well after I tracked Rory down sitting on some bench by the park on the other side of town after one o'clock in the morning, crying nonetheless, we decided to get away from school. We were in Australia."

"What?" Both Colin and Logan were looking at Finn like he was crazy.

"We went to Australia. Hung out with my friends, it was quite pleasant."

"You went to Australia for a _weekend_?"

"Is there something wrong with that? We go all kinds of places for a weekend, this time I took Rory back home."

"Boston is your home," Logan started to point out.

"Not really man, grew up in Sydney, don't try to argue with me. I'm really not in the mood; I'm already rather bothered by you."

"What? Why?" Logan looked shock to think that Finn had a problem with him at all.

"You do remember a certain little brunette that I happen to care a great deal about, right?"

"Rory? Of course I remember her, she's the reason…"

"She's the reason I'm so happy," Finn raised his voice to end whatever Logan was going to say. "That's what should matter, shouldn't it?"

"What are you saying?"

Colin sat back and watched his friends fight, he knew Logan's feelings towards Rory weren't going to go unmentioned to Finn and he wanted to make sure that his friends didn't kill each other in the process.

"I'm saying that she told me what you've been saying."

"Is that how it is?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's just going to come running to you every time someone says something she doesn't like?"

Finn glared at Logan, it was like little daggers shooting out of his eyes. "First off, Rory tells me just about everything, so yeah, if someone says something she doesn't like or agree with or hurts her, she is going to tell me. Secondly, I'm her boyfriend, that's part of what I'm around for, so she can vent. Thirdly, the girl never _told _me anything; I forced her to tell me when I found her crying. That's your fault you know—anything could have happened to her. She ran off after your argument with her, and after Paris punched you, and wandered to the other side of town. You know what that's like in the daylight—imagine a 20 year-old girl in the middle of the night," he finally saw Logan's face pale a little bit. "Right."

"I didn't really…"

"Don't come up with the excuses. For whatever reason you think that she's changed me and you don't like it. I don't really understand what your problem really is Logan, but none of whatever is different about me is Rory's fault. It's no one's fault. I'll remind you now that I have only known you guys since I was 13, I had a life before you ya know and I must tell you, I was a different person then too. You've ostracized my friends back home, I have to split time between you, but I won't have you ruining things between me and Rory. If you have a problem with me, take it up with me, don't make her feel bad!" Finn sent Logan one more look and picked up his bag, stalking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

"That was interesting." Logan said once the sound of the slamming door lessened.

"It was; he had a point though."

"Right."

"Do you see it?"

"I should probably apologize to her."

"To Rory?" Colin asked. "Yeah, you probably should and then you should apologize to your best friend. I really don't think she's going anywhere Logan."

"What? You're crazy. Finn isn't _that_ serious about her."

"Logan," Colin tried to reason, "he _punched_ you over her. Sounds like he doesn't really want the two of you to be in the same room together, he'd do whatever he needed to in order to make sure that she was happy. She's his happiness. Even I can see that and they've only been around us for a few weeks."

"Exactly! It's been a few weeks! Things change."

Colin let out a heavy sigh, "be realistic Logan. He's known her for six years. He's left our vacations early, ditched us in Boston, asked us to leave before the last two weeks of every summer just so he could spend time with her. She's not every other girl."

Logan didn't say anything.

"She's special to him. If you keep pushing her he's going to resent you. You know what that means."

Logan nodded.

"You shouldn't let a friendship like this get ruined because your best friend found a girl that makes him that happy."

Logan sighed. "I know, he's just so different."

"He's the Australian Finn that we didn't really like is what you mean."

Logan nodded, "we weren't so great to his friends when we were there ya know, he has a point."

"Those guys are a different story. There's something completely wrong with Colby or Cooper or Coor or whatever his name is—protective guy he was. And the rest of them, whatever their names were—god were they annoying."

Logan laughed, at least Colin still agreed with him on that, even if he did think Rory was good for Finn. "They were. And that girl they were friends with."

"Some name with a C I think, Christy?"

"Doesn't matter," Logan shook his head. "Wanna get a drink or something?"

"Sure, lemme ask Finn," Colin got up and knocked on Finn's door.

"Come in Colin," Finn's voice came through.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Logan knocks differently. What's going on?"

"We're going for dinner and drinks at the pub, you coming?"

"Sure." Finn got up and grabbed his jacket, smiling at his friend, trying to let him know he wouldn't let this become a bone of contention between the three of them. As long as Logan respected Rory and his relationship with Rory, it would all work out. Or at least Finn hoped.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"How's your hand?" Rory asked once Paris returned with coffee and pizza.

"It's better, thanks."

"Good. I'm sorry that you had to punch him, but thanks for standing up for me…and my mom."

"Don't think twice about Logan Huntzberger. He's not worth it. Concentrate on the good."

"What else happened this weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You look different. I can't place it but you're different. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"You're lying Paris. You know, it would just be easier if you told me."

"Fine! I found a boy."

"What? Who?" Rory sat up, crossed legged on the couch and looked away from CSPAN to give her friend her full attention. "Tell me everything!"

"You're not going to like it!"

"What? Why? Who is it? Are you back together with Jamie? You know that I always liked him."

"No, it's not Jamie. It's someone at Yale."

"Who?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, but why is it so top secret."

"It's…"

"Who is it Paris? I can't stand the suspense."

"Give me a minute, it's harder to say then I thought." Paris noticed Rory looking at her as if she was crazy and decided to spit it out. "It's Asher Fleming."

Rory just stared. She didn't know how to respond to that. She must have heard her incorrectly. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Asher Fleming, the professor."

"Ohmygod, you're serious?"

"Yes, why would I joke about something like this?" Paris looked at Rory was crazy now.

"Wait, he's my grandfather's age. He's old! Paris!"

"What? He's very attractive and intelligent."

"He's almost 70!"

"So? He's like a good wine, only gets better with age."

"Ew! Gross! I don't even want to know about what that really means! Can we please stop this conversation, I'm trying to eat."

"Sure." Paris turned back to the television to watch the end of the segment in the Senate.

"Okay, I'm going to the library, lots of work. I'll see you later," Rory stood up and threw out the plate before gathering her books from the library. She was outside of the doors when she had to share the news with someone and picked up her phone waiting for the other person to pick up.

"'Allo?"

"My roommate is gross!"

"Rory?"

"She just told me the most disgusting…awful…ugh, I shouldn't be thinking of it or I'll lose my dinner."

"Rory? What's going on?"

"Paris….Paris…."

"Is she okay?"

"She looks okay, but I just think she's a mental case."

Finn was lost, "what happened? Try and start for the beginning, full sentences if you can," he teased her.

Rory smiled, "she's just…well…she's…." Rory didn't know how to say it. "I don't know if I can repeat the words."

He laughed. "It can't be all that bad."

"It's not…well, it's kinda bad. It's just if you were measuring how disgusting what she told me was and 10 was the most disgusting she would be at like 100,000."

"Okay, progress, Paris told you something disgusting. About herself?"

"Oh yes."

"And a guy?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"You're drunk!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why yes, how astute of you."

Rory just laughed, "you're pretty good when you're drunk."

"I thought I proved that to you the other night," Finn said suggestively.

"Right, you did," Rory replied softly as she remembered the previous evening with Finn.

"So you were saying something about Paris?"

"Ugh! You had to ruin such a beautiful memory by that inserting the gross thought?"

"Sorry! I just was hoping for the full story."

"Paris…well Paris…"

"Come on, spit it out love!"

"She's dating, sleeping with, oh I don't even know what they're doing together! I don't want to know."

"Ror, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Right, sorry, I'm trying. Parisisdatingaprofessormygrandfather'sage!" She said it in one big breath knowing she would lose courage if she didn't.

"What?" Finn must have misheard her.

"You're going to make me repeat it?"

"He's _how_ old?"

"60-something, probably closer to 70"

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, someone could hear me."

"So it's not kosher then?"

"Oh no! Definitely not!"

"Stop it!" Finn yelled away from the phone. "Sorry pet, the others want to know what you're telling me, they don't like the one-sided conversation thing."

"Don't tell them! Please? Paris would kill me!

"Don't worry I won't say a word. Where are you?"

"The library."

Finn looked at his watch, "it's late."

"Not really, it's only 9:30."

"Late for the library."

"Not for me Finny."

He sighed, "call me when you're done, I'll come and walk you back."

'You don't have to do that."

"Can we please _not_ go through this again?" Finn asked her sharply.

"But it's really unnecessary."

"It makes me happier. It's not like I would be sleeping or studying or something."

She sighed. "I don't have time to argue, fine, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thanks. Then I expect a name."

"Finn! I almost had the thought blocked from my mind!"

"Sorry love. I'll talk to you later."

"Later Finn." Rory hung up her phone and walked into the library, hoping to remove the vision Paris placed in her mind by studying.


	17. Setting It All Up

**Author's Note:** It's so nice to hear that everyone loves this story. I am glad that Logan is serving his main purpose in THIS story—to piss everyone off! He's not the evil guy I make out to be, I love him, but he's definitely not the best person in the world in this story.

**Chapter 17: Setting It All Up**

It was half past twelve by the time Rory called Finn and he picked her up from the library. As she came out of the door with a smile, which he returned, he couldn't resist, "now tell me what's going on with this roommate of yours."

Rory's smiled dropped, "you had to bring it up, didn't you?"

"Once you tell me I won't say anything else, I promise. But I'm dying for some details here."

"She's sleeping with a guy who could be my grandfather!"

"Yes, we've discussed the ick factor. Now, tell me who it is."

"A professor."

"Also something you've already told me."

Rory stopped walking and tugged on Finn's arm, obviously wanting to whisper it in his ear. "Asher Fleming."

"What?" He was obviously not expecting that.

"She's seeing Professor Fleming."

"Really?"

"Would I really make something like that up?" Rory questioned in an obviously disgusted manner.

"No love, you really would not."

They were now in front of her door. "Come in," she tugged his arm into the living room.

"Well who am I to argue with a pretty lady?" Finn followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Is Paris here or would she be at…"

"Please! Stop! Don't say anything more! I can't handle it!" Rory closed her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears.

"It's okay love, I'll stop, promise." He removed her fingers from her ears and smiled when her eyes open. "Is she home?"

"She didn't say anything about not coming home, so I'm guessing she is. Now, can we please stop talking about Paris and her nighttime activities? I would rather discuss you and _our_ nighttime activities…"

"Well that sounds promising." Finn laughed at the familiar wicked grin he saw crossing her face and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him first. One kiss of course led to another which led to another and things got more and more interesting.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I miss Australia."

Rory was laying on the couch in Finn's living room relaxing after a long day at school. She was happy for the end of the day and the weekend that was growing closer and closer.

Finn laughed at her. "I do too love."

"You do too what?" Came Steph's voice from the doorway.

"I miss Australia."

"You were there for a weekend and you miss it?" Logan asked her.

"Yes. Finn's friends were great, lots of fun."

"And we're not?" Logan asked slightly offended.

"You guys are still a mystery."

"So you know the others better?"

"I'm not saying that. Just that…"

"They're more open and you liked them better. Got it." That was Colin.

"Am I participating in an episode of the twilight zone where I can't state my opinion or finish a sentence? You are all putting words in my mouth." She was getting defensive.

"Okay mates, everyone in your own corners."

Steph watched curiously as the tension in the room grew stronger. "Hey Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rory looked at Steph, wondering what she wanted, they weren't really close friends or anything. "Sure," she looked over at Finn, "mind if we go into your room?"

"Go ahead love," Finn smiled at her as he watched the two women go into his room.

"What's up?" Rory turned to look at Steph the moment the girl closed the bedroom door.

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"The tension between Logan and Finn is entirely too thick, and it's obvious that something's going on with you and Logan. Did he try and make a pass at you?"

Rory laughed, long and hard, at the suggestion, "Logan? Me? Are you kidding? I wouldn't touch him if my life depended on it."

"Really?" There was a shock, a female that _did_ _NOT_ like Logan Huntzberger.

"Really."

"Tell me what happened. I've known these guys for years, sometimes they say things without realizing how they're making the other person feel."

"Don't worry about that, Logan knew _exactly _what he was saying to me."

"What was it? Finn's obviously angry about it."

"He is," Rory said with a sad nod. "I tried not to tell him; I knew he would react like this and I didn't want to be the reason that the two of them fought. I don't want them to loose their friendship."

"Wow. What did Logan say that was so terrible that you think it could end is friendship with Finn?"

"I'm not trying to be conceited when it comes to my relationship with Finn, you know, he may not always choose me—but I know how he acts around me. I grasp what I mean to him, ya know? I knew that telling him what Logan told me would make him angry, I wanted to avoid it. I could hold off Logan on my own."

"This is about Thursday night, isn't it?"

Rory nodded.

"What happened?"

"Logan confronted me yet again and I didn't appreciate it. I told him so. He insulted my mother, I got upset and Paris punched him. Paris and I left and then I walked away from my room; when Paris couldn't get a hold of me she called Finn. Finn was told that Logan said something so he punched Logan, which I assume you saw or at least saw the aftermath. Anyway, Finn found me and forced me to tell him what happened..."

"All right, now give me the details of Logan's words."

Rory sighed, there was no way she was getting out of this. "Logan basically told me that he didn't like me, he didn't think I was the right girl for Finn. Apparently Finn's changed since I've appeared and Logan doesn't like it. He doesn't like the idea that his friend has stopped bringing in the women with his sexy accent and maybe doesn't drink as much or as often. Finn's changed since I've been around, I don't really see it because the Finn that you see now is the Finn I've always seen; but I'm extremely anxious to see that Finn that you guys know. It's a whole new side of him. Anyway, Logan was upset that Finn's changed and blamed me for it. Told me I wasn't the right girl for Finn."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I could handle that though, there wasn't really a problem. But when Logan started ragging on my mom it was too much. That's one of the reasons Paris punched him."

"Logan can be a real bastard sometimes."

"So it seems."

"I can see why Finn is so upset."

"You weren't with all of them when the Yale boys met the Aussie crew, were you?"

"Sadly no, are the guys as hot as they look in the pictures? Especially Finn's best friend…Cooper I think his name is."

Rory smiled. "Cooper has a certain something about him, so does Riley, Harris was the quietest out of the group."

"Interesting. I take it all the boys didn't play nicely together?"

"It doesn't seem like it. They were more than willing to trash talk with me."

"I would have loved to be a fly on that wall."

"Would've been interesting for sure. So, did you just want to talk about this?"

"I figured if I'm going to have to feel the tension I should understand the whole story."

"Will Finn calm down eventually?"

"Eventually I'm sure he will. It'll take a while though. Logan will have to be nice to you of course."

"I can handle Logan. I don't want Finn to loose Logan over me."

'He won't. They've been friends longer and fought about girls before. Ready to go back out there?"

"Of course."

The girls went back into the common room to see the boys seemingly sitting in their different corners not saying anything. Rory looked at Steph, who shrugged and decided just to tackle Finn. Quietly she maneuvered herself so she was sitting on his lap and draped her left arm around his shoulders, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Everything okay Finny?" She whispered in his ear.

Finn nodded and turned to smile at her, "just fine love. Everything okay with you ladies?"

"Of course. What do you say about dinner? I'm starved!" As if on cue, Rory's stomach growled, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'd say it'd be best to feed you. What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "anything. Just soon, I'm hungry."

"In order to leave you have to unravel yourself from me."

Rory groaned. "I don't wanna," she whined, causing more laughter from the room—even Logan cracked.

"Well it's either staying here like this or getting dinner, your choice.

"What about take-out, they'll deliver here."

Finn shook his head as his laughter increased, "if only it was that easy. Come on, we shouldn't stay cooped up."

Rory pouted, "fine." She stood up and looked at the others, "anyone want to join us for dinner?" She was extending the invitation to _all_ of them, even if Logan didn't approve of her, she would either prove him wrong or teach them how to tolerate being in each other's company.

Dinner passed without a scene, Logan actually making an effort to be civil. Finn had walked Rory to her dorm and they were standing outside her door when she couldn't hold back the question any longer, "what did you say to him?"

"To who love?"

"You know who I'm talking about, but I'll be a nice girlfriend and play stupid—just this once—what did you say to Logan?"

"Why do you think I said something?"

"Let's see…um…he was actually civil to me, didn't even seem to disapprove."

"That's because he doesn't."

"Liar."

"Look, it doesn't really matter what was said, does it?"

Rory thought about it for a second, "yes. It matters. I want to know what magical words you spoke to make things better."

Finn sighed, as much as Rory didn't want to tell him what Logan said to her, he had no interest in telling Rory what he said to Logan. But he knew she wouldn't give in, so he told her. "I told him that I didn't want to loose his friendship, but I had friends before him and I'll have friends after him. I've never met anyone like you before and I was not going to let him mess this up."

"He wouldn't truly mess things up, would he?"

"If he keeps you from telling me things and insults you and your mother and blames you for things that aren't even wrong, well then, yes, he would mess things up."

"I see."

"And if you're even thinking about breaking up with me to save my friendship with Logan, take that thought right out of your head! You doing that would only increase the tension between me and Logan. I'd resent him even more and even longer for driving you away and taking away the best thing in my life."

"I'm the best thing in your life?" Rory asked him with a smile.

Finn blushed slightly (something Rory didn't think was possible, Finn was never embarrassed) and nodded. "I figured you knew it, but you are."

Rory wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tippy-toes so she could whisper in his ear, "you're the best thing in my world too." She felt Finn let out a breath and hug her close.

"You sure you have to go do work now pet?"

More than anything Rory wanted to say no. She wanted to "drag" Finn into her bedroom and have her way with him, but she knew that if she really wanted to enjoy the weekend in Stars Hollow with him that she would have to turn him down tonight in order to get work done. "Unless you want to sit and read for a few hours, sadly you should go." Finn thought about it and Rory smiled, "you know you don't want to."

He scowled at her, "what I want is to spend time with you. Now, if that just so happens to mean I need to pick up a book and stay quiet, well, if you haven't noticed I am quite capable of doing that. I don't _mind_ reading love—you know that."

Rory nodded, "I know, but it's different here, you have your friends and your routine and I really don't want to screw it up. Not that I don't want to be with you, but I honestly don't mind doing things without you. I don't _have _to see you everyday."

"Really?"

"Now I didn't say I didn't _want_ to see you every day, I just said I didn't _have_ to. You can do things without me without feeling like I'm disapproving or disappointed. You see how much I work."

He nodded, "don't worry about it love, I know that I could leave you be for a night and you wouldn't be offended. Now, how about unlocking the door so I can choose a book and you can get started on some work?"

Rory smiled and turned to unlock the front door, Finn's arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The week, for once, had gone by fairly smooth. Finn had apparently taken her advice to heart and they had seen very little of each other after that one night in her dorm. Rory was busy with school, Finn was doing things with his friends and they didn't think much of it since they were spending time together over the weekend. That wasn't to say they didn't miss each other, but it appeared that they were always 'missing' each other, making it difficult to even speak on the phone. It was 5:30 on Friday night and Rory was getting ready for dinner at her grandparents house.

"What's going on with you?" Paris looked over yet another outfit that Rory had tried on, for some reason she was unable to decide what to wear.

"What are you talking about? I just don't know what to wear. Help me please! I have to leave soon." Rory had been slightly moody the last 24 hours, she knew that.

"It's more than the clothes, something else happened. Did something happen with you and that Finn guy? The one that I still haven't met?" Paris raised her eye brows.

"Nothing happened! You'll meet him in a few minutes, he's coming to pick me up."

"What?"

"Oh. Well since I missed Friday night dinner last weekend, my grandparents insisted on meeting him. So he's coming to dinner tonight."

"You guys really haven't spoken all week though, have you? That's why you're really upset isn't it? 'Finn' has been MIA almost the entire week and you don't like it."

"We were both busy, it wasn't a big deal. I don't need to see him every day."

"You haven't spoken in a day or so, have you?"

Rory shook her head and groaned as she looked at her watch, "where is he?" As if he heard her, there was a knock on the door. Unfortunately Paris was closer to the door and answered it.

"Finally!"

"You must be the ravishing Paris. It's a pleasure to meet you doll."

Paris rolled her eyes and moved so Finn could enter. "Save your charm for someone who will fall for it."

"Give me time, you can't stay immune forever."

"Stop hitting on me and concentrate on the barrel of nerves better known as your girlfriend." Paris turned away from him and moved towards her room. "See you Sunday."

"Have a good weekend Paris."

"What is this about my girlfriend being a barrel of nerves?" Finn asked, moving towards Rory.

"Oh, you know, Paris is just sensitive."

Finn was standing in front of her now and looked into her eyes, "she may be sensitive but you're nervous! I think you're more nervous about me meeting your grandparents then you were with me meeting your parents."

"You don't know my grandparents Finn. They haven't approved of one boy that I've dated. They've been straight out cruel."

"You forget love, they know me…or at least they know my family." Finn tried to reassure her. "I've been dealing with people like your grandparents for years. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Right…of course."

"What else?" He knew that couldn't be her only worry.

"It's nothing really. It's honestly Paris being Paris."

"Explain."

Rory sighed, thinking that it was a stupid thing to have to tell him and slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't decide what to wear. I've gone through three or four different outfits. Paris forced me to settle on this one, telling me I would be late if I tried to change again."

"Well she's right there pet, but you do look quite lovely in this outfit. I see no need to change." Finn kissed her lightly. "Are we going straight to Stars Hollow after dinner?"

Rory looked at him as if she never even thought about that possibility, "well, if you want to we can. We don't have to."

"We might as well."

"Okay," Rory said with a shrug. "You ready?"

"Of course. Come on, let's head out."

"You don't have to drive you know, I can drive to my grandparents."

"I know love, but I want to. Come on, get in." He held the door to his SUV open for her, waiting for her to get in. Once she did, he closed the door and walked around to his side, getting in and heading for the highway.

An hour later they were parking in her grandparent's driveway and Rory smiled as she saw her Mom turn off the headlights of the Jeep and get out. "Mom!"

"Mini me!" They hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in months instead of a week.

"Don't you think we should go in?" Finn's voice broke their reunion up.

Rory turned around and smiled at him but it was Lorelai who spoke, "good to see you again Finn."

"You too Lorelai."

"I'm sorry you got dragged here."

"It's okay…really."

Lorelai looked at him, "maybe you don't understand what you're getting yourself involved in."

"He's apparently fearless," Rory told her mom. They were standing in front of the seemingly huge and looming front door.

"Do we have to?" Lorelai whined, obviously wanting to get away while they could.

"Yeah, we have to."

"You ring the bell."

"No, you."

"Mom!"

"Quick!" Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" She lost as Rory's rock pounded her scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" This time Lorelai's paper covered Rory's rock. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Rory laughed softly as her scissors cut up her mother's paper and Lorelai reached for the bell. "Here goes nothing."

Finn had watched the entire process and couldn't help but laugh. The Gilmore girls were absolutely crazy.

"Lorelai, Rory, I'm so glad to see you, come in, come in." Emily ushered them inside and smiled at Rory's male friend. "You must be Thaddeus," Emily smiled at him.

"I am," Finn said with a nod. "Please call me Finn though. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore, it was nice to you to invite me this evening."

Lorelai looked at Rory perplexed and Rory just shrugged. "It's the accent, it must be the accent."

Rory just smiled, "it's a possibility. He did grow up in high society you know."

"Please call me Emily," she told Finn. "I'm glad that you could join us, Richard and I had to meet the young man who whisked our granddaughter away for the weekend." Emily turned to the girls next, "Lorelai! Rory! Stop standing there whispering. Your grandfather is waiting for us in the living room." She led the way into the living room, all three of them following in silence. "Richard! The girls are here!"

"Good evening Lorelai, Rory." They each greeted Richard with a hello and smile. "You must be Finn," Richard smiled at the young man and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, sir."

"Please, call me Richard. Can I get anyone a drink?" The pre-dinner conversation began, as did the questions to Finn.

"How are your parents Finn? We've met them several times at parties," Emily asked him.

"They're just fine, thanks for asking. Both equally busy with their company."

Emily nodded. "What's your major?" Richard asked.

"History."

"Not business?"

"I'm a business minor."

"You're taking over the family business, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll be taking over Morgan Properties when my father retires."

"The hotel chains, correct?"

"Not chains, resorts around the world really."

"Oh. But you're not majoring in business or hotel management?"

"No, I wanted to study something that I was interested in. Business is to make my parents happy."

"What would you do if you didn't take over the family business?"

"Teach probably."

Rory looked at Finn surprised, but smiled, she liked the idea of Finn teaching. Dinner was announced and they followed Richard and Emily into the dining room. "Teach?" Rory whispered.

"There's a lot you don't know kitten."

"So it seems."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a quick smile as he pulled out her chair at the table and sat next to her. It wasn't long before her grandfather started with the questions again. "Grandpa, how's business going?" Rory tried to move the conversation away from Finn for even five minutes.

"Just fine dear. How are classes?"

Rory began a tirade on her classes and professors and the most recent books she'd read and her work at the paper. It got both of her grandparents to leave Finn alone for the rest of dinner. Two hours later the three diners managed to escape the Gilmore house only slightly scarred.

"I am so sorry about that."

"About what love?"

"The Spanish Inquisition."

Finn laughed, "don't worry about it love. Nothing I wasn't expecting."

"Really?" Lorelai looked at him funny.

"Really."

"Pie?" Rory asked her mother.

"More food?"

"Luke's."

"He'll be waiting."

Rory nodded, "come on, pie's waiting for us." She dragged him back to the car and waited impatiently for him to get inside and head off towards Stars Hallow.


	18. My Slice Of The World

**Chapter 18: My Slice Of The World**

The hour ride to Stars Hollow was spent in a mixture of comfortable silence and Rory telling Finn's all kinds of interesting stories about her town. She had him drive up to her childhood home so they could walk into town. "Come on," she took his hand and started dragging him towards Luke. "Mom's probably waiting for us."

"What about Luke?"

"Him too."

"Should I be worried about Luke?"

"I don't know, should you?" She turned her heads to look at him, watching the expression on his face. Their fingers were intertwined as they walked across Rory's small town. Rory barely noticed the attention they were drawing, she was so lost in Finn. It was always so easy for her to forget about everything and everyone else when Finn was around.

"Rory? Is everything okay?" Finn had noticed she stopped moving and stood in front of her, waiting for an answer. He smiled when he noticed that she was just staring at him with a silly little smile on her face. It made him happy to see that she was happy.

She nodded, her smile firmly in place. Unable to resist him any longer, Rory moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she reached up and kissed him. It was meant to be a simple kiss, short but sweet and it was; that was until Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, not remembering where they were.

Eventually Rory did remember and pulled back, "oh no."

"What?" Finn watched her, wondering what was so wrong about that kiss.

"We…we just…"

"Yes, we kissed, so?"

Rory shook her head. "You don't understand. I just kissed you in the middle of the town. People have seen, rumors are flying. Miss Patty is calling everyone!"

"Slow down there pet, what's wrong?"

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Luke's, trying to ignore the stares shooting her way. She entered Luke's and noticed people staring, but more importantly her mother's face. "Help!" She dragged Finn to the table her mother was sitting at and plopped down in a chair.

"What can I get you?" Luke came over and looked at her.

"Coffee, pie, and coffee! Stat! Finn?" She looked over at him. "Oh! Luke this is my boyfriend Finn. Finn, this is Luke."

"Nice to meet you. What can I get you?"

Finn looked at Rory and then Luke, "coffee and pie?" Rory nodded at him and Finn smiled.

"Coming right up."

"Rory, what did you two do?" Lorelai asked, looking at all the people who were staring at them.

"You didn't see?"

"I was busy arguing with Luke. What went on?"

"I kissed Finn…" She began. "In the middle of the town square." Rory looked down at the table.

"You didn't!" Lorelai gasped, Rory wasn't usually that careless.

"What's the big deal? I'm her boyfriend." Finn didn't understand what the fuss was about.

"It's not that easy my Australian friends, it's just not that easy. You should brace yourself though." Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Luke can probably scare most of them away now, but once you leave anything is game."

"How about we just don't leave then? There's food and most importantly coffee, a bed upstairs, nothing else is really needed, right?" Rory looked back and forth at Finn and Lorelai.

"Don't worry kitten, I can handle whatever they throw my way."

"He's a brave one," Lorelai commented.

"I know, I guess my stories didn't scare him enough."

"Which ones did you tell him?"

They spent as much of the evening as possible telling Finn more stories about the town, Lorelai throwing in a few as Rory as a child before bracing themselves for whomever was waiting. Lucky for them, the gossips weren't anywhere to be seen. At least in the main part of town. When the trio got back to the Gilmore house, Miss Patty and Babette were on Babette's porch obviously waiting for them. Lorelai pushed them all into the house before anything could be said, locking the door behind them.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**The next morning….**

"Here you go," Luke brought the food over, placing in front of each of them. "More coffee?" He looked at the table and groaned. "You know, the stuff is going to kill you, stunt your growth."

"Too late, already little; besides, we're Gilmore girls, there is no way we could die from too much coffee only from not enough." Luke grunted at Lorelai's comment and walked away, reappearing a moment later with a coffee pot, refilling their mugs and walking away again.

"Pleasant fellow," Finn remarked.

"I wouldn't trade him for anyone," Rory told him. "He's been like a father to me."

Lorelai laughed, "oh yes," she agreed after she took a sip of her coffee. "He even put one of her ex-boyfriend's in a headlock when they broke up; the first time."

"Mom!" Rory turned red with embarrassment but Finn turned green, as if he was going to be sick. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Finny, I'll protect you. Besides, it has gotten better since I've been older. Luke can keep his anger in check—most of the time."

"Not helping love," Finn answered. "I don't know if I can eat anything else."

"Yes you can!" Rory insisted. "This is the best food you'll ever eat, well, maybe until lunch that is."

"And why is that?" He wanted to hear her reasoning.

"Because then we'll be eating whatever masterpiece Sookie has cooked up at the inn. Of course, you're opinion of Luke's cooking will be tied with Sookie's when we come back for burger's tonight."

"You come here more than once a day?"

"We're here all the time!" Lorelai told him as if he was out of his mind not to realize that.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

"As long as you don't forget about the coffee, it's okay," Lorelai reassured him.

"I would never forget about the coffee. Rory would kill me."

"True, true." Rory agreed with him, sending a sweet smile his way. He gave her hand a quick squeeze under the table and then turned back to his breakfast before it got cold. "So what comes next?" Finn asked as they finished up the last of the coffee on the table.

"I have to go check on things at the inn."

"On a Saturday?" Rory complained.

"Don't give me that lip," Lorelai scolded her daughter. "You'll be busy entertaining your exotic boyfriend all afternoon. I'll see you at home for movie night though. You get the movies?"

Rory nodded, "sure." She looked at Finn. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, "lead away kitten." He held the door open for Lorelai and Rory, lacing his fingers through Rory's as they smiled at a retreating Lorelai. "So what _are_ we doing this lovely afternoon?"

She looked over at him with an adoring smile, "since everyone is wondering who in the world you are, I figured we'd head into Doose's first, we'll run into Taylor and probably Miss Patty, which will be good."

"Why would that ever be considered good love?" Finn got antsy just thinking about the woman Rory had pre-warned him would most likely attack his backside.

She laughed, "don't be a baby; it'll be good because the entire town will know by the time we get back to the corner and we won't have to explain to everyone."

"Oh, I see." But it was obvious he didn't.

"Don't worry, one day you'll understand the small town dynamic, now let's go!" She led him towards Doose's and Rory was satisfied when she not only saw Taylor, but heard both Miss Patty and Kirk around somewhere.

"Rory! How are you? I didn't know you were coming home; that was until I saw that display in the middle of the square last night. That is really rather inappropriate you know. You shouldn't be doing those types of things in public."

"We were only kissing Taylor," Rory tried to reason, knowing it was worthless.

"Oh come on Rory, we all saw you, it was definitely more than kissing; not that I can blame you," Miss Patty joined the conversation and looked Finn up and down, smiling while licking her lips.

Finn watched the woman and tightened his grip on Rory's hand, smiling at her when she looked up at him. "Taylor, Miss Patty I would like you to meet my boyfriend Finn."

"Well hello there handsome, I'm Miss Patty. I teach dance here, but my list of attributes are much more than that."

Rory had to hold in her laughter and it took everything inside Finn to answer Miss Patty without running away, "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Patty, Rory has told me many wonderful things about you." Ever the gentleman, Finn kept his hold on Rory's hand while taking Patty's hand in his other one and kissed the back.

"Such a charmer. Rory, he's a keeper," Patty looked at Rory after winking at Finn.

Rory turned bright red but continued with her introductions. "Finn I'd like you to meet Taylor Doose, owner of this market and town mayor."

"Don't forget owner of this ice cream parlor as well," Taylor added to Rory's introduction while shaking Finn's hand. "You should be more careful about your town activities Rory, we are family oriented after all; think of all the tourists and what they must think."

She held back the strong urge to roll her eyes and gave Taylor a tight-lipped smile, "I'll do that Taylor. We should be going actually, I want to show Finn the town."

"Do you need a guide?" Kirk's voice was heard.

This time, Rory was holding back her laughter. "Thanks Kirk, but I think I can manage."

"Are you sure? I have town maps too if you'd like one. Only a dollar each."

"You have town maps?" Rory questioned, her eyebrows raised. "You have to be kidding me."

"Of course not; Lulu helped me. You remember Lulu right? My girlfriend." Even after all this time Kirk was still reminding people about his girlfriend.

"I remember, it was nice of her to help you out, but if you don't mind, I think I'll give Finn a tour myself and after all these years I think I can remember where everything is."

"You don't spend as much time here though," Kirk tried to argue with her. "Things could have changed since you've gone to school."

"I don't think anything major has _ever_ changed in Stars Hollow. Besides, I would have known if it was going to, I'm still at all the town meetings Kirk."

"Oh, right. I still think that a map would be a good idea, we wouldn't want you getting lost."

"Thanks anyway Kirk. If you'll excuse us." Rory turned around and pulled Finn away from the prying figures in town happy when they got through the door and quickly walked down the street.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"It's okay, at least Miss Patty didn't touch my backside," Finn told her.

"True, but Kirk…"

"The one who wanted to sell you a map?"

Rory nodded. "Ever since he forgot to make a map of where all the Easter eggs were hidden, he's very big on maps."

"That's explains everything." Finn's sarcasm was thick, even with his accent.

She laughed. "Sorry. Every year Taylor makes a map of where he hides the Easter eggs so he can retrieve all that don't get found. Last year Kirk was in charge of hiding the eggs and didn't make a map. The whole town smelled like rotten eggs for days before we could find them all." Finn made a face and Rory smiled. "Yes, welcome to the strangeness of Kirk."

"The entire town in strange love."

"I tried to warn you…"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The trip around town had been successful, Sookie had fallen in love with Finn and his exotic ways immediately and Michel managed to find something about him that he couldn't stand, but Rory convinced Finn that was normal.

"So my exotic friend, what are your favorite movies?" Lorelai asked as she joined the couple at a table in the inn's dining room.

Finn looked at Rory and Lorelai and realized this was an extremely important question. He thought about his answer for a moment and continued, "_The Godfather_, _Casablanca, Annie Hall, Young Frankenstein, The Wizard of Oz_." He said the last title with a blush, embarrassed to like such a movie.

Lorelai nodded her head, "you did good young grasshopper." She turned to Finn." How do you feel about _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_?"

"The original or with Johnny Depp?" Both gasped and Finn instantly had his answer. "Personally, I think Tim Burton and Johnny Depp should apologize for trying to redo a classic such as that. Gene Wilder will always be my Willy Wonka."

The women let out a breath. "Good answer." Rory told him.

"It seems that I can trust you both to pick out movies for tonight; go and bring back something decent, and by decent I mean mockable."

They nodded, taking their mission seriously. "We'll see you tonight mom, thank Sookie for us." The couple stood and walked towards the front door, their hand instantaneously finding their way back together.

"I sense that was test." Finn commented as Rory led the way back to the center of Stars Hollow.

"That would be correct."

"And I passed?"

"With flying colors," she grinned at him. "Come on." She pulled him towards the movie store.

"What's the rush?" He asked, allowing her to 'pull' him along.

"I want to pick up the movies and get home."

"Any reason?" It was four o'clock in the afternoon, no possible reason for Rory to think the video store would close soon, even in her small little town. She said nothing as they walked into the store and picked out movies: _St.Elmo's Fire, The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles_."

"Your mom actually approves of those movies?" Finn questioned as they walked back to her house.

"She said mockable, did she not?" Finn nodded his head in agreement. They had almost gotten into her house without running into anyone when they heard a voice.

"Rory, sweetheart, how are you?"

Rory sighed and led Finn over to where Babette and Morey were standing. "Hi Babette, hi Morey."

"Hey there," Morey's laid back, jazz attitude was clear this afternoon.

"How are you two?"

"Just fine sugar, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Babette, Morey, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Finn. Finn, these are my neighbors Babette and Morey."

"Nice to meet you both," Finn kissed Babette's hand in the same way he did with Miss Patty and nodded at Morey who didn't seem like a handshake guy.

"We've heard so much about you doll, I'm glad we got to meet you."

Finn smiled and Rory spoke up again, "it was good to see you both, but we've got to get inside."

"Oh well, have a good night you two," Babette let them go with a smile.

"They've heard a lot about me pet?"

"I told you news travels fast here Finny. Besides, Babette did see us last night as we rushed inside." Rory gave him a small smile as they walked into the living room and settled themselves on the couch.

"Now, what was the big rush getting back here? What are you planning?" Finn smirked at her, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"I figured after an afternoon on display, we could use a little alone time." Without saying another word, Rory leaned towards him and captured his lips, initiating the beginning of a long and enjoyable make-out session before Lorelai got back.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"And you're sure you have to leave?" Lorelai asked for the twentieth time Sunday afternoon.

"I'm sure mom. I would stay, really, but those pesky classes keep getting in the way."

"I know, I know."

"I'll be back soon though."

"Not next weekend?"

She shook her head, "not next weekend, but I'll see you at Friday night dinner. You could come up to Yale Sunday if you wanted."

"Really?" Lorelai was excited now.

"Of course, I would love that."

"Then it's a date!"

"Perfect. Now we're off."

"Okay kid, call me tonight, drive safe." Lorelai hugged her daughter and turned to Finn. "A pleasure as always Mr. Morgan, come back anytime."

"Thanks Lorelai." Finn said seriously, smiling at her.

"That's some smile," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I know," Rory glanced at Finn.

"Drive safely," the comment was directed at Finn this time.

"Always."

"Let's go before she pulls us back inside." Rory grabbed Finn's hand and led them to the car. "Bye mom, love you!" Rory shouted as they each got into the car and Finn started it, seconds later driving away. "So?"

"So…what?" Finn asked her as he turned onto the highway back towards Yale.

"What did you think?"

"Movie night was exactly as I expected. Your mom is worse than you are though." Finn had experienced watching a movie with Rory and had been dying to see how Lorelai acted.

"She taught me everything I know," Rory said proudly. "But that's not what I was talking about and you know it."

He grinned, "I love it."

"Really?"

"It's different from any place I've ever been, but it's great at the same time."

"I'm glad you think so." Rory knew that Finn liking Stars Hollow was really important to her, she wanted him to be comfortable spending time in her hometown, to want to come visit with her because she did spend a lot of time there. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"What would ever make you think that I would do something like that?" He cast a quick glance at her.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Well rest assured, while you have quite an assortment of protectors and characters and I loved them all. I just hope I never do anything to upset you." Rory laughed. "It's not funny pet! They'll hunt me down, tar and feather me in the main square."

Rory's laughter grew, "I don't think Taylor would allow something so messy to happen."

Finn rolled his eyes, "thanks for the confidence love."

"Anytime."

Their playful banter and conversation lasted the entire way back to Yale and when Finn parked the car. Rory was sad to see the weekend end.

"What's wrong pet?" Finn had picked up on her mood swing.

"Nothing, just sad that the weekend is over."

"Miss your mom?"

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile. "But I kinda liked having you in my slice of the world for a little while."

"You know what? I kinda liked being there," Finn smiled and gave her a hug. "Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm, then we can get dinner if you'd like."

"I'd like."

They ended up at the pub that evening, even though Rory knew they'd run into Logan, she was adamant about Finn not letting him run their lives or ruin their fun. He had been okay towards the end of the week, though a formal apology to either of them had not happened and Rory didn't think it would. If it did however, she would be quite skeptical. Logan had been quite clear on his feelings not only about her, but their relationship.

"Hey you two, how was your weekend?" Steph asked them as they joined everyone at the table.

"Really good," Rory said with a smile.

"You're not going to give me more than that?" She looked upset.

"I think you should ask Finn how the weekend went," Rory said with a satisfied grin.

Finn looked at her and shook his head. "It was good, really."

"Let's try another adjective besides good, something descriptive perhaps?" Colin put out there.

"Unique, enlightening, frightening, terrifying."

"That's quite different from good man." Logan threw out there.

"Well, you have an entire town threatening your life should you hurt their precious princess and then tell me how you feel!"

Everyone laughed, the sounds increasing as Rory sat up as a princess would in her court, "what can I say, they love me." She smiled at turned to Finn, "you handled them all perfectly." She kissed him. "Now what about this dinner I was promised."

"Of course." Finn stood up, "it won't be as good as Luke's but it'll have to do."

"Did I teach you nothing this weekend?" Rory asked as he turned to go to the bar and place their order. "There is nothing better than Luke's!"

The boys had all gotten up, leaving Stephanie and Rory to talk amongst themselves. "All right, they're gone, now spill."

"About what?" Rory played innocent.

"Cut the crap, what happened this weekend?"

"Finn came home with me, I introduced him to the town. It was good, he came back unscarred, so that's good."

"What about dinner with your grandparents?"

"Could have been better, but all things considered everything worked out okay."

"Inquisition?"

"Of course. Finn had to go through not only my mother, but my father, Luke, the entire town AND my grandparents, the guy must really like me."

"I think that's an understatement."

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone can tell that the two of you are head over heels about each other."

"What?"

"You're in love, both of you."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! It's easy to see; that's why Logan and Colin are taking this so hard."

"I'm not following."

"They never thought they'd loose each other, at least this early, to love; none of them wanted the whole love and marriage thing. Finn's on his way though, scares them; especially Logan."

"Really?"

"Doesn't want to fall into his family's trap and all of that."

"I see."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior."

"Certainly not."

"But, it gives you some background."

"Certainly does."

The boys came back just then, joining the conversation, making much more noise then the two girls had, but ensuring a good time would be had by everyone.


	19. The Truth May Set You Free

**Author's Note: **So sorry this has taken so long for me to post this chapter. I'll update everything on Monday when I return from this RIDICULOUS camping trip I'm being forced to go on! Hope it was worth the wait.

**Chapter 19: The Truth May Set You Free**

She was over two hours late and knew he'd be upset. They spoke before she left and he asked her to call if she was going to be late; she hadn't. She had been late to dinner because of traffic and then once at dinner things only got worse. Her father and his mother were standing at the front door when she pulled into the driveway and she groaned. Apparently her grandmother had left out the 'details' of her little gathering—including the fact that she was _having _a gathering instead of their usual Friday night dinner. Rory got inside and noticed at least 75 people mulling around—all looking like DAR. Luckily it was her mother who she saw first.

"What is this?"

"I don't know babe. I'm just as surprised. DAR folks I think. Seems like that level of snottiness."

"Why are we here?"

"Rory! You're here! Wonderful! Your grandfather and I want to introduce you to some people. Come on dear." Emily kissed Rory's cheek and led her away.

As it turned out, the people in attendance were all her grandfather's clients—many of them also Yale alumni. The whole evening was rather strange—a real twilight zone experience.

"I don't get it," Rory whispered to her mother.

Then they got it.

Her grandparents were naming her the heir to their fortune. When she took a private moment with them and asked why now, they said they had spoken with their lawyers and been updating their will and thought this would be as good a time as any.

That was when she left.

With a "thank you, I really must leave" and a hug to both her mom and dad Rory drove back to Yale. Robert's party would have alcohol. Yes, that's what she was late for—Robert's 20th birthday bash. She told Finn she'd be there by nine, at the latest, but by the time she got to Robert's it was practically midnight.

"Gilmore!"

"Robert! Happy birthday!" Rory smiled and returned his hug—he was very drunk.

"Finn was looking for you."

"Where is he?" She was anxious to see him, apologize, and let him get her ridiculously drunk. Something she'd never let him do before.

"Follow the crowd." Robert pointed to a big group of people and then left her on her own.

Rory moved towards the group and just watched. In the middle of the circle was her boyfriend—apparently _very_ drunk (more drunk then she'd ever seen him, even when they'd been in Australia) and reenacting _The Passion of the Christ_. He finished that and began something in a British accent, though she thought he sounded more like Julia Child. The thing that bothered her most was the girls, mainly the red-heads, who were drunk and blatantly flirting with him. It did seem like Finn was laughing them off, but he was flirting with them as well.

"Don't like what you see?" A voice asked from behind Logan.

Rory composed herself. "Just shocked, I didn't realize Finn could act like that." He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Rory thought they had worked out some of their issues, he had apologized after all. Pushing Logan out of her mind, she moved away from the crowd and found the bar. Pouring herself an interesting mix of liquor (she wasn't paying attention, but it definitely could rival the Long Island Iced Tea), Rory added just enough soda so she didn't really taste the alcohol. She sat down on a stool in the kitchen and resumed observing the crowd. It was two hours later when Colin found her.

"Rory! We didn't know you were here! Finn's been looking for you."

"No need to worry, I've been here. Robert and Logan knew—they've seen me." It was close to two a.m. and she'd finished two drinks and was almost done with her third. Rory sounded unbelievably sober, only her breath gave her away.

It had been over a month since Finn had attended his first Friday night dinner and spent the weekend in Stars Hollow. Her mother thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, Lane was captivated by his accent and Luke didn't look like he wanted to kill him. Rory found that Yale was much more interesting with Finn around. Even Paris seemed okay with him. It was good that she didn't want to hurt him and spent a lot of time who her new 'boyfriend' (Rory refused to mention his name) because things were still a little awkward with Logan. He had 'apologized' but Rory still wasn't sure of him, especially after his comment earlier.

"What's the hold up?" Steph walked over to Colin with a smile, wondering why it was taking him so long to bring her a new drink. "Rory! Finn's been worried!"

Rory suppressed her laughter. "No need to be, I'm right here. Have been for a while." It was true, it was late and she had been there since midnight. She had watched Finn reenact scenes from what she knew to be his favorite movies and then lead some girl off to the dance floor. He continued to spin several around the small area, some of them getting a little more up close and personal with her boyfriend then she would have wished. Now she was watching him tell some girls about Australia.

"Logan and Robert have both seen her." Colin filled Steph in.

"And didn't tell Finn?" At 10 when Rory wasn't there Finn had just blown it off; at 11 he started to worry and by midnight he was half ready to call the hospitals.

"Apparently not. Stay here, she's been drinking. I'm going to get him," Colin whispered to Steph and crossed the room to where Finn was telling a group of very intoxicated girls stories about Australia. When Colin took a chance and looked back his thoughts/fears were confirmed. Rory had a perfect view of Finn and he would safely bet had been starting at Finn and these girls for quite some time. "Finn! Buddy!"

"Mate! I was just telling these lovely ladies about the time we…"

"That's a good story, really," Colin cut him off and was now standing behind him. "Look up and over to your right—about four o'clock." Colin whispered. Finn did as his friend instructed and Colin was once again reminded how well Finn functioned when drunk.

"How long has she been there?" Seeing Rory's face was apparently sobering. Finn was dead serious.

"A while I would guess. Apparently Robert and Huntz saw her and we both know they disappeared at least an hour ago."

"Where did she go?" Finn had looked away from Rory for one moment and she had disappeared.

Colin turned around, wondering what Finn meant and saw that Rory was no longer in her long-occupied seat, and Steph wasn't around either. "Maybe Steph took her to the bathroom?" He suggested.

Finn stared intently at the only room with an open door, being the only room that Steph would have taken Rory into and was worried when he saw people go in and out but none of them were Steph and Rory. "What do you think happened to them? Where are they?" He had dialed Rory's cell phone but she wasn't answering.

Colin called Stephanie and had better luck, "where are you? Are you with Rory? What happened?"

"Rory's fine, I'm with her, everything else will have to wait until later." Steph hung up the phone and moved back to her friend's bedroom.

She hadn't mean to upset Rory, but when Colin walked away she had inquired about why Rory had been so late and her reason for not approaching Finn once she found him. Rory moved her eyes away from Finn for the first time all evening, therefore missing him looking at her, and had tears in her eyes. She softly told Steph that she didn't have energy to compete, or something like that, and let the tears gently fall. Rory had then asked Steph to take her home, telling her that she didn't want to ruin Finn's good time. Steph had tried to convince Rory that Finn would want to be with her and the party was nothing important but Rory wouldn't hear it. She got off of the stool and practically fell over. Steph caught her, and helped her outside, promising to get her back to her room.

"Is Paris around?" Steph asked as Rory laid on her bed, tears still falling. Rory shrugged. Steph sighed as she went into the common room, towards the kitchenette to get Rory a glass of water; that was when Colin called. He had asked her three quick questions but all she said was that she had Rory and Rory was okay—during their walk to Rory's room, the girl had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to see Finn right then. Steph found two aspirin in Rory's bathroom and brought everything into her room. "Hey Ror, come on, you need to take these."

"What?" She moaned, not wanting to move.

"You need to wake up just a little and take these aspirin. You'll thank me in the morning." Rory made no move to get up so Steph sat down on the bed and put her arm under her back, forcing her to sit up.

"Huh?"

"Come on, take these," Steph handed Rory the aspirin first, Rory actually stared at it before taking it, and then handed over the glass of water. "Good, you'll thank me in the morning." Steph was going to head out and then thought it over—Rory's first hangover wasn't going to be fun, she might want a friend. With a sigh, Steph found an extra blanket and went back into the common room. She was about to lay down when she noticed a note from Paris telling Rory she wouldn't be around this weekend, was going away. Even though Steph knew she could sleep in Paris' bed, she decided not to and settled herself on the couch.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"What's going on? What did Steph say?" Finn asked the minute Colin closed his phone.

Colin sighed. "Steph is with Rory, they're fine, she couldn't speak right then."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"They must have gone back to Rory's room, I'm going there now."

"Finn, do you really think that's the best idea?"

"She's my _girlfriend_ Colin. She sat by herself, _drinking_, for at least two hours and felt no need to say anything to me and I was ACROSS the room! Things are not okay, I should be there."

Colin knew Finn would probably hit him for saying it, but he had to. "Don't you think that she would have waited for you if she wanted you to tend to her?"

"What?" Finn didn't like Colin's suggestion.

"Look, it's not that I agree with Logan by any means, but you are slightly different when you're drunk and at one of these parties. Maybe she was upset over what she saw."

"Rory's not like that."

"She didn't know what to expect though."

"Doesn't matter; I know Rory—she would have waited around and argued with me."

"That may be true normally, but tonight was drunk Rory. Not regular sweet, totally infatuated with Finn Rory. If she was upset over seeing you with all of those girls, the flirting, the dancing, she may not be your biggest fan right about now."

"You really think that she'd be upset over those girls? They're nothing, just something to occupy my mind with while I was waiting for her. I was going crazy worrying about her."

"She probably picked up on that—well not that crazy with worry part, but that the girls were occupying your mind while she wasn't around part. That probably came through clear."

Finn groaned. "She knows me better then that, doesn't she?"

"I don't know man, does she?" By this time they were back at their own dorm, Finn collapsing on the couch.

"I thought she did!"

"Well then maybe she does."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then this may be your first fight."

"You think she's that upset?"

Colin shrugged, "I don't know, she's your girlfriend. You definitely know her better than any of us." Before Finn could answer him, Colin's phone went off. "Hey Steph, how is she?"

"Passed out."

"Is she okay?"

"She was crying the whole way back, I'm not sure over what."

"What do you mean?"

"They were soft, sad, silent tears Colin. She didn't really tell me what was wrong. I just put her to bed, gave her some aspirin and I'm going to stay here for the night."

Colin was going to answer but Finn grabbed the phone, "what's going on?"

"Hey Finn." Steph sighed, she didn't know how she was going to keep the overprotective boyfriend away.

"What's wrong with Rory?"

"She's a little drunk Finn, that's it. I put her to bed."

"I heard you say she was crying, why was she crying?" Finn was worried, pacing around the room as he spoke to Stephanie.

"She was, I don't know why. She didn't say and I wasn't going to pry. I just put her to bed, gave her aspirin and water. I'm going to stay here tonight, you stay at home."

"What? No." Finn was going to get over to Rory's room as quickly as he could.

"I know that you want to help Finn and I know that you care an awful lot, but you need to let this go for just tonight. I'm sure she'll wake up and call you, I'll even tell her to, but for now she's passed out and wouldn't know either way."

Finn sighed. "I don't like this."

"If she asks why you're not here, I'll tell her, don't worry."

"Thanks Steph." Finn knew there was really no sense worrying. Besides, it was almost four o'clock in the morning anyway, it would be five hours at most before he could reasonably get up and go over there.

"Everything okay?" Colin asked when Finn handed him the phone.

"She passed out, who knows what's wrong." Finn answered, falling back on the couch.

"Come on, off to bed, it'll sort itself out tomorrow. Steph will take good care of her until we get there."

Finn nodded, getting off of the couch to collapse on his bed instead.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Sometime in the middle of the night Steph woke up to the sound of Rory retching—definitely not a nice sound to wake up to. She dragged herself out of bed and over to the bathroom, just as she heard the toilet flush. "You okay?" She asked in a sleepy tone to a very green, unhappy looking Rory.

Rory looked up at Steph, completely surprised to see her there, she actually screamed. "I didn't know you were here. You brought me home?" Steph nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course, you asked."

"Finn?"

"At home, I told him to wait until tomorrow."

Rory nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Feel sick," she answered on a moan.

Steph sighed, "I bet you do." She saw Rory move again, obviously not done retching, and took it as her cue to move back to Rory's room, get a pillow, blanket and a hair tie. She came back to the bathroom, pulled Rory's hair back and laid the pillow on the floor. "Come on, lay down, you'll be better after some sleep."

"Thanks," Rory mumbled as she fell on the pillow and felt the blanket on her. "You're a good friend."

Steph laughed, "but of course."

"I'm rich," she said softly. "I don't want to be."

Steph had no idea what Rory was talking about, being rich and all that, but decided not to question her in her hungover state.

They had fallen asleep in the bathroom and six hours later were woken up by a loud knock on the door and an even louder Australian voice. "Steph! Rory! Let me in!"

"No…make it stop," Rory moaned as she burrowed into the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. She obviously didn't realize, or didn't care, that she was on the bathroom floor.

Stephanie, however, couldn't sleep through Finn's pounding and screaming and got up, a grimace crossing her face as her contorted muscles protested moving in a different direction. "Calm down Finn, you'll wake the dead with that voice. Hey Colin," Steph smiled at the more normal of the two boys at the doorway.

"How is she? Where is she? Let me in Steph."

Steph stayed in front of the door, "she's still asleep; she was sick last night. Let her rest."

"Just let me in Stephanie." Finn wasn't in the mood to argue.

Steph recognized his tone and gave in, there was no use arguing with him, it would only get ugly. She moved away, allowing both boys inside and closing the door after Colin. Finn immediately went over to Rory, still on the bathroom floor, and picked her up. He brought her into her bedroom and laid her down, covering her with a blanket, kissing her forehead.

"Finn?" She mumbled.

"Right here love."

"What are you doing here? Steph?" Rory still was asleep.

"Is outside talking to Colin. I'm here to take care of you."

"Should leave."

"What? No."

Rory didn't say anything else, but she turned away, falling deeper into her dream state. Finn watched her, wondering what she was thinking and hoping her dreams where good. With a sigh he walked back into the common room. "What happened?"

"She's hungover."

"I see that, but why was she drinking in the first place?"

"Don't know."

"Where's Colin?"

"He went to get coffee. If you were really interested in waking her up, why didn't you bring coffee?"

"I was more interested in making sure she was okay."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're moodier then when you came in, what did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Finn."

"She told me I should leave, alright!"

Steph looked somewhat shocked, "I'm sure she didn't mean it, she was really drunk last night and sick this morning." Finn just nodded, as Colin walked through the door with four cups of coffee and a newspaper.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, thanks for getting coffee," Steph gave him a smile.

"Sure." He took a sip of his own cup and looked a Finn. "You should see this." He handed the paper to Finn and Steph looked over Finn's shoulder.

The article explained everything.

"It seems Miss Gilmore didn't have such a good night." Colin commented.

"Why didn't she saw anything?" Finn wondered out loud.

"You were a little busy last night."

"I was just waiting for her to get there."

"She didn't know that."

"She would have if she asked me."

"Why didn't you call her?"

"What?"

"When you were worried about her, why didn't you call her?"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yes! Why would I lie about that? I kept getting her voicemail."

As if someone knew they were talking about her phone, the object rang. A moment after it started they heard Rory's voice, "tacos?" There was a pause. "Soon?" Another pause. "People here." Another pause. "Bye." That was it.

"Umm…" Colin looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders.

They found their answer nearly an hour later when they opened the door to Lorelai Gilmore holding a huge greasy bag and balancing eight cups of coffee—she had knocked with her foot. "Excuse me," she said, entering the room, to being relieved of the coffee by Colin and Steph as Finn closed the door. "Nice to see you all, if you'll excuse me for a moment." She took two cups of coffee, taking a sip from one as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Luke!" They heard Rory shout. Lorelai laughed but they didn't hear her answer. "Tacos?" Rory's voice came floating out, but then she moaned, obviously not happy with her mother's answer. A few minutes later, a somewhat disheveled Rory came into the common room after a put together Lorelai who immediately handed her daughter another steaming cup of coffee before taking one for herself.

"All right, I got them all, but you should start with this one!" Lorelai pulled a greasy taco out of the bag and handed it to her daughter who groaned, but immediately started eating it. Lorelai took one for herself and the duo sat eating and drinking coffee without saying anything to the others.

"Ummm Lorelai?" Finn asked after a few minutes.

"Not now Aussie," she told him with a wave of her hand, going back to the grease and coffee—handing Rory another taco. "Better?" Rory nodded but said nothing. They had finished the food and had only one more cup of coffee left besides the one currently in their hand before Rory reached for the newspaper Finn had left on the table. She read the article carefully, looked at the picture for a moment, before picking up the other cup of coffee and going into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Lorelai sighed, "at least I know she's eaten something and had some coffee."

"What is this Lorelai?" Finn asked, attempting to speak to his girlfriend's mother again.

"This was my parents idea of a way to mix up Friday night dinner. She expected the ordinary and showed up to a room full of my father's clients who wanted to get to know her because they knew she was being named heir to his insurance empire."

"She had no idea?" Colin asked.

"Nope."

"You had no idea?" That was Stephanie.

"Nope."

"She obviously didn't want that." Finn looked at Lorelai.

"She was perfectly happy being Rory Gilmore from Stars Hollow Connecticut, Yale student and future foreign correspondent. She didn't need my parents to do something like this—especially without telling her. Let alone not telling me." Lorelai answered and then looked at Finn. "Did something happen between the two of you last night?"

The three friends told Lorelai what had happened the night before and she just shook her head. "Wonderful, looks like we'll need to do some serious wallowing." Going through the DVD collection Rory and Paris had in their room, as well as the junk food situation, Lorelai made a list and handed it to Finn. "Be a good boyfriend and get everything, and I mean _everything_, that's on that list!"

Finn looked at it and then up at Lorelai, "that's an awful lot of sugar."

"You were at a movie night once before, remember?" He nodded. "Wallowing calls for twice as much sugar than a movie night. Now go get it all."

Finn and Colin both left, leaving Stephanie with Lorelai. "Thanks for staying with her, but you can go home and shower and change and sleep if you want."

"You sure?"

Lorelai nodded, "but if you want to wallow for a while, I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind. She'd probably let everyone stay as long as they wallowed."

"Even Logan?" Steph asked with a laugh.

"If he respected the need to wallow, then yes."

Steph's eyes went wide, "wallowing is serious then."

"Very." Steph nodded and left the room, leaving Lorelai to pick the lock of Rory's door and lay down on the bed with her. "How you doing kid?"

"He was flirting with other girls last night." She said it through tears.

Lorelai had not expected Rory to say that. "Who? Finn?"

Rory nodded. "I got there late, wanting to wallow with him, but he was flirting with other girls."

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything."

"You didn't see the way they were dancing together mom."

"You didn't notice the look on his face earlier, did you?" While Lorelai had concentrated on making sure her daughter was okay, she did see the look of worry and concern on Finn's face.

"Doesn't matter, he just feels guilty."

"You know that's not true. You know that Finn loves you."

"I don't though," Rory whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"He's never told me."

"Have you told him?"

"Well…no."

"See, it's not just him. But he does, I can see it. If he was dancing with other girls or flirting with them or something it had to be the alcohol."

"The alcohol can't be an excuse mom."

"I'm sure it's not babe, but he had been waiting for you all night and you know that he has a tendency to drink, he told you that. His friends even warned you that he could get out of control when intoxicated."

"I know."

"Doesn't make you feel better, huh?"

Rory shook her head.

"Well, I sent him and Colin to get the proper wallowing items, Steph is going to shower and come back and there was talk of Logan returning. We are going to properly wallow kid."

"Mom…"

"There is no arguing with Lorelai the Second, don't try. Now come on, you smell like alcohol and vomit, you have to shower."

"That's not part of wallowing."

"Take a shower, don't blow dry your hair and put a different set of pajamas on."

Rory nodded and did as her mother said, after all Mommy was always right.


	20. Sweet Uncertain

**Author's Note**: Have no fear; I love a little angst, but I also love Rory and Finn together. Hope you like where it's going…though I have no idea what I would want the ending to actually be. I guess I'll have to keep writing until I do! Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Sweet Uncertain**

It was well into Sunday afternoon before Lorelai would leave Rory. It didn't help that Rory wouldn't let her mother leave, and was practically begging her to stay now. Lorelai wouldn't give in though. "Listen babe, I know you're upset, but you know I can't stay; I'd love but I can't. Why don't you call that sexy foreigner known as your boyfriend? He's been worried about you, you know."

Rory nodded; she knew. Finn, along with Stephanie, Colin and surprisingly Logan, had spent the entire weekend hanging around her room with her mom. Logan had been freakishly nice to her—something that Rory attributed to him actually knowing how she felt about being named an heiress. If anything, Rory realized that she wasn't being extremely fair to her boyfriend. Friday night had not been her finest hour and she couldn't blame it on him having a good time with whoever was there while she wasn't. "You're sure you have to go?"

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sure, but I know I'm leaving you in capable hands."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime kid." Lorelai hugged her daughter tight. "Take it easy, okay?"

Once again, Rory nodded. She had been holed up in her room all weekend, refusing to answer the phone unless someone could tell her who is was, in efforts to ignore the reporters who all wanted to know about the new Gilmore heiress. Even Logan's dad had called to see if he could get an interview with her for his papers. Mitchum, per usual, wanted the inside scoop. Rory watched her mother's form retreating from the building and went inside, closing the door and leaning against it. With a sigh she knew that she couldn't hide forever and moved towards the bathroom to shower. She almost made it to the door when there was a knock and the Australian accent was heard. "Hey kitten, you in there?"

As much as Rory wanted to just ignore him and spend some time alone, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Finn would either pick the lock or get in through her window—he was resourceful like that; particularly when it involved her. With a slight smile she opened the door for him, not letting herself be in clear view to anyone who may have been in the hallway. After closing the door she looked over at him, "hey."

"How are you?" Finn asked her tentatively, not knowing what today was bringing. Her moods had been all over the place.

Deciding not to answer him directly, Rory moved closer to Finn and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time that weekend, she found the safe, comforting feeling she had been looking for. Rory had gone looking for Finn Friday night for a reason and this was it. She just let the emotions get in the way. Realizing how ridiculous and unfair she had been to him, Rory moved back slightly so she could look at him when she spoke. "I'm sorry." She gave him a brief, somewhat sad smile.

"It's okay love."

"It's not, but thanks for saying that. I didn't mean to get all crazy and possessive girlfriend on you, that's not me."

"You had a bad night, I'm sure seeing my reenactment of 'The Passion' wasn't what you were looking for."

"Stop it. You're allowed to have fun with your friends or anyone else who happens to be at a party. You don't have to always think about how I'm going to feel about everything. You had no way of knowing what happened Friday night."

"I should have called you."

"I wouldn't have picked up." Rory knew that even if he had called her 15 times, she would have turned her phone off and ignored him until she got to the party.

"I know."

"So stop apologizing for having a good time. I got to watch you in your natural habitat, it was entertaining. Well, it would have been if I wasn't angry and drunk."

Finn laughed, "you make me sound like an exhibit at the zoo."

"Well…" She smiled at him playfully and pulled back. "If you don't mind, I was going to shower and try to wash the weekend grime away. Will you stay?"

"Of course," Finn nodded and settled himself on her couch, turning the television on as Rory made her way into the bathroom.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you ready to kill yourself yet? Or at least kill them?"

Rory looked sideways and stared, she wasn't expecting him here. But he had a point and she laughed, "my grandparents would never forgive me if I killed myself. Though, if I thought I could get away with killing the reporters well yes."

"You still want to be a journalism major?"

"I'll be a foreign correspondent, I won't be doing crap like this."

"Really? Right out of college?"

"Logan, I will NEVER be doing crap like this, no matter what stage of my career."

"I see." He continued walking along with her, silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

Now that was something Rory wasn't expecting. Hoping, yes, but not expecting. She stopped and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Logan shook his head with a small smirk, "figures you wouldn't let me get away with saying it just once." He looked her straight in the eyes this time, "I'm sorry. I was out of line. Both with what I said about your relationship with Finn and your mother."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because as I much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong, and you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

"Stephanie and Colin made you do this, didn't they? They didn't want to see you fighting with Finn."

"It wasn't like that." Logan was getting frustrated, why couldn't she just accept his apology for what it was?

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Steph and Colin may have shown me the error of my ways but no one and I mean NO ONE can tell me what to do. Believe me, my father and grandfather have been trying for years."

Rory watched Logan for a couple of seconds. "Alright," she sounded skeptical, and she was. "Thank you for the apology. I really do want us all to be friends."

Logan nodded, "I know." They started moving in silence again, this time stopping in front of Rory's door. "We're all going to the pub tonight, you should come."

"An invitation from Logan Huntzberger, wow. I think I should sit down."

Logan laughed, at least she was teasing him, it was a beginning to fixing things with Finn; he knew things with Finn would be harder then Rory. "Feel privileged. We'll be there at 6, see you then?"

Rory nodded, "see you then Logan." She walked through the door and found Paris sitting on the couch watching CSPAN.

"Logan?" Paris didn't move her eyes from the television but she had obviously heard their conversation.

"Yeah."

"Huntzberger?"

"Do we know another Logan?"

"What did he want? Why are you seeing him later?"

"He wanted to apologize for what he said to me—the accusations about my relationship with Finn as well as everything about my mother."

"You accepted his apology just like that?"

Rory shrugged, "I'll give the guy the benefit of the doubt. He is one of Finn's best friends after all."

"Yeah, but you liked his friends in Australia better, didn't you?"

Rory nodded. "They were a lot of fun. Much more relaxing then anyone here—it's because they're not so caught up in money."

"That's not what Finn is like?"

She shrugged. "Well, he certainly uses his money to his advantage, but there's more to him then money."

"And the others?"

Rory laughed. "I'm not sure what is underneath the others after money. I'm almost scared to find out, but it'll be interesting I'm sure."

Paris nodded, "where are you going with Huntzberger?"

"He invited me to the pub with everyone tonight."

"You're going?"

"I may," she shrugged. "Finn will be there."

"Of course, if Finn is there then nothing could be bad."

"You're finally catching on," Rory smiled. "I'm going to do some work so I can go out." Paris nodded again, turning her full attention back to CSPAN and Rory went into her room, closing the door behind her. She had spread her books out, started a draft of her paper and was actually on a roll when her phone rang. "'Lo?" She answered distractedly without even checking the caller id.

"Really Rory, is that any way to answer the phone?"

Mentally she groaned, "sorry Grandma. How are you?"

"I'm fine Rory, how are you?"

"Working on a paper actually, can I call you back later?"

"Of course, I just have one question."

"Yes Grandma?"

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Well, not really, I was just going to go home and spend some time with mom. Why?" This was not going to be good, whatever Emily said would not be good.

"Well your grandfather and I were invited to a party in Boston and we thought that you would want to come along with us."

"Why?" Rory couldn't stop the question and immediately regretted it when she did.

"Because it's time that you started to mingle with the rest of society."

Rory wanted to yell at her grandmother, scream, but she knew that would only make things worse. "When is this party grandma?"

"Saturday night."

She sighed, "can we skip Friday night dinner then? I'd really like to see mom."

"So you'll come?" Emily was so giddy she didn't even hear Rory's request for dinner on Friday.

"Only if we can skip Friday night grandma, I want to see mom. Oh, is she invited to this party too?" Rory would give anything for her mom to be there with her.

Emily stopped, as if caught completely off guard. "Well no she's not, but if you'd like to spend this Friday night with her, that's fine. We'll see you Saturday night."

"Grandma, what about dad?"

"Christopher?" Emily was confused, she didn't know why he was brought into the conversation.

"Yes. He lives in Boston, will he be there?"

"I don't believe so, but I don't have the guest list."

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you Saturday then."

"Your grandfather and I will come and get you from your mother's."

"But Grandma, that's out of the way, mom can bring me to your house."

"Nonsense, we'll come and get you.''

"Yes Grandma." It was easier to give in at this point.

"We'll see you Saturday at 4:30."

"See you then Grandma." Rory hung up the phone and groaned out loud, dropping her head on the desk only to look up and find the it was 5:58; if she was going to meet everyone at the pub, she should leave now. Getting up and grabbing her coat, Rory shouted goodbye to Paris and made her first phone call. "You will never believe what just happened!" She didn't answer her mother's friendly greeting with one of her own.

"What? No hello?"

"Too important for that nonsense."

"Uh-oh, what did my mother do?"

"What? How did you?"

"Trust me, 36 years later and I know an Emily Gilmore set up when I see one."

"Oh."

"Tell me."

"There's no dinner Friday."

"Great! You'll come home then?"

"I will, but I won't be staying long."

"What?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are taking me to some party in Boston."

"What?"

"I know. I know! I don't know what's going on but grandma just weaseled me into this party, she and grandpa are picking me up Saturday afternoon."

"Sneaky!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I don't want to go!"

Lorelai laughed, "I know, but short of you getting admitted to the hospital, you're not going to be able to get out of it." Rory groaned. "Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Is Christopher going?"

Rory laughed. "You know, I asked Grandma the same thing."

"What did she say?"

"She made it seem like his name was all kinds of taboo."

"Really? That's a change."

"I know."

"You should call him."

"What?"

"You know your Dad, if you want him to be there, he'll be there, especially being a Hayden. He could get in anywhere a Gilmore could."

"He was next on my list. You first though."

"Aw, thanks kid. What are you doing tonight?" Lorelai changed the topic for a minute.

"I'm meeting everyone at the pub."

"Everyone?"

"Finn, Colin, Steph, Logan and a few others I suppose."

"Logan?"

"He apologized today."

"What? You're just telling me this now?"

"Sorry, had to deal with the Emily Gilmore crisis first."

"Okay, understandable. Now spill."

"He apologized for everything he said and invited me out with everyone tonight. I figured I would go."

"Interesting."

"It's not going to be so easy with Finn though."

"Good."

"What?"

"You forgive too easily. Finn however, needs to deal with his best friend being an ass."

"Right."

"Right. Well go call your dad, keep me posted."

"I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Rory hung up the phone and waited a moment, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck and then dialed her father. "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Rory! How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Hanging in there. I heard about Friday night."

"I assumed."

"I would have called, but I figured you needed a little time."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure your mother took care of you."

"She did."

"Good."

"Yeah, it'll be best when it all dies down, and that's bound to happen right?"

"Of course…"

She smiled, shaking her head, her dad was trying to be convincing, but he was lacking the confidence vibe. "I have a question."

"I knew there was a reason you were calling. Shoot."

Rory took a deep breath, "do you have anything going on Saturday night?"

"Um, no," Christopher consulted his PDA. "What's going on?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are forcing me to attend a party in Boston." Rory had reached the pub and walked in. She smiled when Colin saw her and waved, causing Finn to look behind him and grin at the sight of her. With a smile and wave she walked through the crowd towards the table.

"Really?" He looked through everything on his desk and found the invitation he had previously ignored.

"Yes."

"In Boston."

"Correct."

"Would it be at the Four Seasons?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be waiting and ready at Mom's at 4:30." Rory took the empty seat next to Finn and smiled at everyone.

"I see."

"I asked Grandma if Mom was invited and she obviously thought I was crazy. I also asked if you were invited and I think she really thought I was crazy."

Christopher laughed. "That's Emily for you."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you invited? Are you going?"

"I do have the invitation here actually, being that it's the same party. I wasn't going to go, as I'm sure you figured out. But would you like me to be there?"

"I would love you forever."

"I think as your father you should already love me forever."

"True, I'll love you more then." She grinned.

"Deal." Chris took a breath, "you know what this means though, don't you?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are going to spit fire? I really want to see that, mom swears they can!" Everyone at the table laughed, a few even sputtering the liquid that in their mouths down their face. Rory just shook her head at them.

"Trust me, they can, and they very well might—my parents will be there."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so. I think that's why I wasn't going; my mother called and told me she and dad were going and I opted not to go—especially since they were going."

"Oh."

"But…"

"You'll go?"

"I would never force you to face a night like this by yourself."

"You're the best! I love you!"

"I'm glad we've re-established that fact. You know what else?"

"What?" Rory was officially excited about this event; her father would make sure nothing happened to her.

"I can bring a date…"

"You'll bring mom!" Rory was practically jumping in her seat. "That would be the coolest thing ever! Grandma and Grandpa would definitely spit fire!"

"Not to mention my parents. I hope the seven of us can be in the same room without killing each other."

"Too many witnesses," Rory answered seriously.

Christopher laughed. "You're right there kid. You and your mom can stay with me Saturday night as well. Don't worry we'll protect you from the evil grandparents and their socialite friends."

"You're the best Daddy."

"That's what I'm told."

Rory grinned. "Okay, I'm going to have dinner with my friends. I'll talk to you later this week."

"You can count on it kid. I'll call your mom after we hang up. Don't worry about this."

"I won't. I'm actually really excited now."

"You are your mother's daughter."

"Thank you."

"Wasn't necessarily a compliment," he teased her.

"I know." They both laughed and a moment later she hung up the phone and looked at everyone. "Sorry about that, how are you guys?"

"Your Dad okay?" Colin looked at her strangely, obviously wanting to know what their conversation was about.

"My dad is my lifesaver, my hero, my favorite person in the world!"

"Hey! I know two people that would be very offended by that statement!" Finn teased her.

"I don't know who that could be…" Rory teased him back, knowing he was referring to her mother and himself.

Finn leaned over and startled to tickle her, letting up when she cried uncle, literally. "Have a good day kitten?"

"As good as can be expected," she told him with a nod.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Author's Note:** Also, I have edited and reposted all of the chapters to this story as well. Nothing major was changed, just thought I'd let you know.


	21. Colour Me Surprised

**Author's Note:** Well it seems the consensus is that Finn show up at the party, Emily dies and the spitting fire comment was a big hit! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story thus far. You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens at the party! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 21: Colour Me Surprised**

"Are you sure you'll be gone _all_ weekend?" Finn pouted.

Rory nodded, "sorry Finny. I promised my Mom tonight and my grandparents tomorrow night, I'll be back at Yale Sunday. We'll play then?"

He grinned, "play?"

"Dirty!"

"You started it!"

Rory laughed.

"Do you want me to drive you to your mom's?"

"Why?"

"Well if your grandparents are picking you up Saturday you're probably not coming back to Stars Hollow Saturday night from Boston and it would make more sense to come right back here then go to Stars Hollow, right?"

"Yeah, but Mom is going to be there Sunday morning so she can take me home to get my car."

"Why doesn't she just bring you here?"

Rory shook her head. "No time to argue, come on, you can join us for dinner and a movie."

"Really?"

She laughed. "You know that's what you were going for!"

Finn only laughed, taking her bag and leading her out of her room, heading for his car. They arrived in Stars Hollow only to go straight to Luke's. "Mom's not here yet?" Rory asked as Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "You're my hero!"

"You're so fickle," Finn teased her.

"What?"

"Wasn't I just your hero the other day?"

She shrugged, "so you were the hero on Thursday and Luke gets to be the hero today." Rory stated so seriously that all Finn could do was laugh.

"You two eating?"

"Not without Mom."

"No dinner tonight?"

"Nope, I'm being dragged out into society tomorrow night instead." Rory groaned, not liking the idea at all.

"Have no fear daughter of mine, I am here to save the day!"

"You talked to Dad I guess?" Rory smiled at her mom, returning the hug.

"Luke? Coffee?"

"This stuff is going to kill you!"

"The only thing that's going to kill me is if you withhold the coffee."

"Lorelai, really, how many cups have you had today?" Luke could tell she was unusually bouncy.

"That really has nothing to do with it," Lorelai argued. "You gave Rory coffee!"

Luke grunted, grabbing another mug and filling it before topping off Rory's. "You guys ordering?"

"Burger, coffee, fries, coffee, onion rings, coffee, pie, coffee."

"Don't you ever order anything different?" Luke asked, writing down the order, though it was pointless, he already knew what they would order.

"Of course, tomorrow morning it'll be chocolate chip pancakes."

"I don't make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't, look at the menu, chocolate chip pancakes are not on there anywhere!"

"You'll be singing a different tune tomorrow," Rory called out as he walked away, yet again frustrated.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I'm ready for Grandma and Grandpa to spit fire!" Rory bounced in her seat.

"You're an evil child," Finn told her.

"Finn! How are you?" Lorelai just noticed that her daughter's boyfriend was sitting at the table with them.

"Good Lorelai, how are you?"

"Excited!"

"You and Rory both."

"It's going to be so much fun! My parents hate for me to show up at this kind of stuff."

"You wouldn't want to go if they asked you to Mom."

"Oh, right."

"Dad talked you into it?"

"Of course, did you doubt him?"

"Not when it comes to me. I know you don't want me to go."

Lorelai nodded. "Not that I mind, but what's the exotic one doing here?"

"He's having separation issues—"

"Hey!"

Rory ignored his objection, "so I told him he could do movie night with us tonight and stay. He drove."

Lorelai pretended to think about it. "He really does have separation issues, doesn't he? He's always popping up, stealing you away to another country…"

"I do NOT have separation issues."

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem," Lorelai told him seriously.

"I have no problem."

"When you're with a Gilmore girl one usually has a problem."

Lorelai and Finn bantered playfully until Luke brought in dinner. "I made you a dress."

"What?"

"I made you one. I hope you like it. You need to try it on when we get back."

"Thanks mom." Rory always liked her mom making her dress over buying one. Lorelai had much better fashion sense then the actual designers. It would be cool to show up looking different tomorrow night, truly upsetting her grandparents.

"Anytime kid. What's on tonight's lineup?"

"I was thinking we go for the classics tonight, _Casablanca_ and _Pippi."_

"Pippi!" Lorelai clapped in excitement. "Let's go! You get the movies, I'll get the food!"

Rory nodded and took Finn's hand in hers, dragging him out of the diner and towards the video store.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Rory, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Grandma. Mom made the dress."

"Really?" Emily looked up at her daughter.

"I take it that means you like it mom?"

"Of course I do, you're very talented. Are you ready Rory?"

Rory nodded, "sure Grandma. I'll see you tomorrow Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Drive safe," she whispered in her ear.

"Have fun kid," Lorelai hugged her daughter, watching as she was led to the waiting car.

Giving her parents a 20-minute head start, Lorelai grabbed her things and hopped into the Jeep, speeding away towards Christopher's apartment.

"Ready ladies?" Richard asked, a Gilmore woman on each of his arms.

"Sure Grandpa." "Of course Richard." Were the answers he received, causing him to chuckle as they entered the room.

"So who is here this evening?"

"Well you know that Francine and Straub will be here and I'm sure the Morgan's will be here as well. Have you met them yet? You're still dating Finn aren't you?" Emily didn't like that the young man's name was Finn, but she accepted it.

"I have Grandma, I told you that."

"Oh that's right."

"Emily! Richard!"

Rory groaned inwardly, recognizing Francine's voice.

"Francine! Straub! How lovely to see you." Emily turned towards the voices and greeted their friends. "You remember Rory."

"You've grown since we've seen you last."

"It has been three years." Rory knew she was being slightly rude, but she didn't care. Emily glared at her. A smile crossed her face when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Rory?"

She turned around. "Colin! What are you doing here?" Rory hugged him as if he were her lifesaver.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My grandparents asked me to attend. Colin, these are my grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Colin Westin. We go to Yale together." The three all shook hands and Emily looked at the other adults, "Colin, these are Rory's other grandparents Francine and Straub Hayden." They all shook hands.

"Are you the only one here?" Rory asked. Colin simply stared at her. "Silly me. Wait a minute," Rory looked at him strangely, "are you telling me that my _boyfriend_ is here and didn't tell me he was attending?"

"We just told you his parents were going to be here," Emily interrupted.

"Yes, well that doesn't always mean Finn is with them."

"Who is she dating?" Straub asked.

"Sylvia and Thad's son, he goes by Finn."

"Really?" Francine was impressed; he was from a good family, a very good family. The thought that someone like him could like their granddaughter and that his parents could accept her was big.

As if on cue, the pair greeted them. "Rory! Lovely to see you, Finn didn't mention you were going to be here."

"Sylvia, Thaddeus, lovely to see you as well. Your son seemed to forget to tell me he was even attending tonight."

"That's Finn for you," Thaddeus laughed. "He's around here somewhere, isn't he Colin?"

Colin nodded, "we did arrive together. Logan, Steph, and Seth are here as well." Rory nodded. "I should actually get back to them. Are you coming?" Colin asked.

Rory looked at her grandparents, "do you mind?"

"I'd like to introduce you to a few more people before you go off with your friends," Emily looked at Rory hopefully.

"Oh, of course. Tell everyone I'll see them later. " Rory watched as Colin walked away. "I'm ready whenever you are Grandma."

"Of course."

For the next fifteen minutes, Emily introduced Rory to all of her D.A.R. friends and a bunch of the wives of her grandfather's colleagues or clients. It was quite a collection of people at this evening's event.

"Emily! Lorelai! Look who I found!"

Hearing Francine's voice they both turned around, but Rory's smile was definitely bigger than anyone else's. Emily's was still registering shock. "Daddy!" She moved quickly into his arms, hugging him tight. "What took you so long?" She whispered.

"Your mother got here late."

"Did you bring anyone with you Christopher?"

Chris put Rory down, her arm looping through his. "Of course I did mother, I know better than to come to these events without a date."

"So where is this mystery woman?"

"Chris, I stopped and got us drinks, sorry I'm so late tonight!" Lorelai's voice could be heard.

"Mommy!" Rory squealed, definitely drawing attention to them.

"Mini-me!" Now people were definitely looking and Emily was mortified. It only got worse when Lorelai handed Francine both of the glasses in her hands, the evil woman was closer, and picked Rory up hugging her tightly.

"Girls! Behave yourselves! You've only been apart a few hours."

"Feels like a lifetime to me." Rory said seriously.

"Me too." Lorelai agreed. "Did I miss anything?" Lorelai looked around.

"Not yet."

"You always were the life of the party," Francine said with disgust.

"Could you please be nice mother?" Christopher stared at her.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Mother! I'm a grown man with a daughter who is a freshman in college, I think I can decide who to bring to these events. I no longer need your approval. As if I ever asked for it, or even cared if I had it before." The last line was said under his breath.

Rory and Lorelai laughed, obviously the only ones to hear the last part.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Grandma."

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?" Richard and Straub joined the group, Straub instantly freezing at the sight of Lorelai.

"I'm here with Chris, Dad. How are you? Having a good time?"

"It's a lovely gathering."

"If you'll all excuse me." Rory took the opportunity to slide out of the group, mouthing her thanks to her dad, and headed to where she had caught a glimpse of Finn while she scanned the room. "Thaddeus Finley Morgan the third, how could you NOT tell me you were going to be here?" Rory stood behind him, trying to keep a straight face as the others began to laugh.

"Rory? You're here?" He turned around, slightly drunk, and shocked to find his girlfriend in front of him.

"My grandparents forced me to come, you knew that. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know. Our parents all called this morning. Tag-teamed us," Finn informed her. Rory nodded. "Having fun?"

Rory turned around and looked at where she left the six adults. "I think my grandparents are about to spit fire, let's watch!" He followed her eyes and laughed when he saw the group over there, in an intense discussion.

"Christopher really! Why would you bring her here?" Francine looked from her son to Lorelai with disgust.

"Why wouldn't I mother? Lorelai and I have always been good friends, and let's not forget that we have child together."

"Yes. She seems to have found the proper crowd," Straub commented as he watched his granddaughter socializing with children of some of the most influential people in the country.

"She's not one of them," Lorelai insisted, not liking the look on Straub's face.

"But she's dating one of them," Francine felt compelled to point out.

"That doesn't mean she's going to turn out like you, god forbid! Or even like my mother. Rory is better than that."

"Lorelai!" Emily couldn't believe her daughter.

"Lorelai, that was uncalled for! Apologize to your mother!"

"I'm sorry mom, but it's the truth. You better get used to it. Rory isn't going to be some society wife that plans her husbands events and joins the D.A.R., she'll be so much more than that."

"We never said she'd do that, but what's so wrong with that kind of woman? That's who I am. Are you telling me that I'm _nothing_ because I've spent my life managing your father's affairs, sitting on boards and planning events?"

"No mom, that's not what I was trying to say."

"Well it certainly sounded like it." Francine's haughty voice came into the argument.

"Who made you a part of this conversation? Why are you even socializing with us Gilmores? We ruined your son's life, didn't we? Or was that just me?" Lorelai turned her fury on Christopher's parents.

"Lore, really."

"No Chris, I want to hear the answer. Come on, tell me, you know you've been dying to. You tell me every time we are in the same room together. What should make tonight different?"

"We're in front of people," Straub whispered loudly to her.

"Who gives a damn?" Lorelai practically shouted.

"Lorelai! Stop making a scene! Now!" Richard was turning red, obviously embarrassed by his daughter's actions.

"No! I want an answer!"

"You've caused trouble from the minute Christopher met you! I can't believe we would have ever wanted you two to get married!" Francine hissed at the younger woman.

"Oh really? So the truth comes out."

"We've never hidden our dislike of you Lorelai." Straub pointed out.

"Dislike that evolved ONLY when I refused to marry your son at the age of 16. Your son that got me pregnant, I may add. But it seems that you've both forgotten that fact, haven't you? From the beginning it was all _my _fault! Like I got myself pregnant!" Lorelai was angry now, really angry. Francine and Straub always managed to push her buttons.

"Lore, really…let's go find Rory."

"No, Christopher. She started it and we're all going to finish it," Straub put a hand on his son's arm. "You're right Lorelai, you are the cause of all of this. If you had acted like the young lady you were supposed to act like you two would have never ended up having sex! There would have been no child! Things could have progressed and ended with the merging of our families. But no, you had to be a rebel. You had to get pregnant and then run away! Run away! How absurd! You should have stayed and married Christopher!"

"Like Chris really wanted that! I wasn't going to trap him into becoming a family man and force him into the family business just because I was pregnant. It wasn't fair for both of us to see our lives changed completely. I gave him an out! You two have never acknowledged that! I left! He could have done anything that he wanted! After I was gone there was nothing, NOTHING, stopping Christopher from following your plans! You can't blame me for the path he's taken!"

"We can't blame you? Are you kidding?" Francine was livid. "If you hadn't been such a tramp," she spit the word out, "then everything would have gone as planned. He was devastated when you left! Devastated! He looked everywhere for you. When he couldn't find you everything changed! Your actions had repercussions Lorelai! Why haven't you ever seen that?"

"You are unbelievable!" That was Richard, who had remained quiet throughout the entire scene. "You honestly think that Lorelai is to blame for all of this? Where was your son? Why wasn't he being careful? If it's her fault, it's his fault, it takes two, you know!"

"A tramp! A tramp! You are unbelievable Francine! I wouldn't speak if I were you!" Emily glared at the woman.

"Who are you kidding Emily? I have more power in this world then you do!"

"You really think so? I think you'd be surprised who would stand by me in _this_ argument!"

"No, I wouldn't," Francine said somewhat calmly. "You see, no one has forgotten how your daughter got pregnant and ran away at 16! No one will ever be able to forget when they find out where she lived and what she did for those first years. A maid! She was a maid Emily! She lived in a one room _shack!_" Francine looked at Emily and Richard and then Lorelai, disgust plainly on her face.

Rory had been standing with her friends, watching her grandparents and her parents fight, surprised at how little her father had actually she said. They couldn't hear much of what was being said until the end. It was Francine's comments that grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. She knew that her face was a mirror image of her mothers, tears in her eyes, pale and angry, and Rory barely felt Finn's arm wrap around her as she watched her father do the same to her mother. Rory would have moved towards her arguing family if not for two things; one, Finn's arm was holding her to the spot, obviously not wanting her to make things worse and get hurt further and two, his parents were returning to the group they had met sometime before.

"Excuse me," Sylvia interrupted their conversation.

The six arguing adults stopped for a moment and stared at the intruder. Lorelai and Chris were relieved that someone was breaking up the fight, though shocked at who it was; Emily, Richard, Francine and Straub were shocked that the Morgan's were standing in front of them. Sylvia and Thaddeus Morgan had great social status and international importance. Getting on their black list was not suggested by anyone. They were also known as two of the nicest people anyone could meet—and they loved Rory. That much was made clear when _they_ sought _her_ out at the beginning of the evening.

"Now, I'm not sure why the six of you have felt the need to not to embarrass Rory and yourselves with this conversation, not only in public, but loudly, but it is highly inappropriate." She looked at the elder couples with disdain. "Lorelai, Chris, I might suggest you make sure your daughter doesn't fall down soon. Finn may be holding her up but she looks like she wants to tear the eyes out of a certain group of people."

For the first time since Rory had left them all, the six adults followed Sylvia's glance to see Finn supporting a pale Rory from across the room. "Thank you." The couple moved away from their parents, more concerned about their daughter. Lorelai remembered the last time this had happened, not something she had ever wanted to repeat.

"As for the rest of you," Thad spoke up now. "Rory is a lovely young woman. Why you think where she grew up or what her mother did makes any difference on your granddaughter is beyond me. Especially if you think it has changed her in a negative respect. I'll have you know that my parents came from nothing and you all seem to think I'm something spectacular. I've done more than my grandfather ever did and things my father only dreamed that he could do. They set things up so I could have a better life. I'm sure the things that I learned growing up with them only made me stronger. I'm sure that your granddaughter feels the same way. Now, if the four of you can't stand to be in a room together, two of you leave. If you can't stand to see your children together and happy with their daughter, you should all leave. You've truly embarrassed yourself this evening."

Thaddeus and Sylvia walked away, heading towards the table that Rory and Finn were sitting at with Christopher and Lorelai.

"Are you okay Rory?" Sylvia asked her with a smile.

Finn looked up at his parents and smiled. "Thanks mum, dad."

"The thanks are unnecessary, but you're welcome just the same. Don't let them get to you Rory," Thad told her with a smile, "it's not worth it."

"I never do," Rory assured him. The couple walked away with an encouraging smile and Rory turned her attention back to her parents. "I don't like how they spoke to you…either of you."

"Don't worry about us kid, we can take care of things."

"I know that. But it was unacceptable. Francine and Straub have no right to judge you or our life. You did so well mom, so well."

"I know that kid. You know that, I know that, your father knows that and believe it or not my parents know that. Those are the only people who's opinions count—well maybe not your grandparents so much, but you know what I'm saying." Rory laughed at her mother's comments.

"Your mother's right kiddo."

"Isn't she always?" Rory smiled prettily at her father.

"I've taught you well young grasshopper."

"You're still coming back with us tonight, aren't you?" Christopher asked her.

"Actually Chris," Finn started before Rory could say anything, "the group of us all rented rooms at the one hotel in this city my parents own. If you wouldn't mind, we'd love for Rory to join us."

Rory and Lorelai broken into fits of laughter at the polite, almost scared manner in which Finn was asking for permission to steal Rory away from her parents. Chris glared at the girls and turned to Finn, "if it's okay with Lorelai and Rory, it's fine with me."

Rory remained emotionless as she looked at her mom, waiting for her answer. "Well…I don't know. We had planned a night of movies and especially after the show that went on here tonight." She pretended to think longer. "I mean, no one can mock a movie quite like my daughter. And the junk food? Well no one can consume the way she can."

"Do you really think it's safe to consume that much junk food in two nights?" Finn asked, recalling what they had eaten last night.

Lorelai considered it, "you may have a point there Aussie." She looked at Rory, surprised that her daughter still wasn't pulling for one answer or the other. "It's up to Rory."

"Doll?" Finn looked at his girlfriend, sending her his most charming smile.

"How could I resist that face?" He grinned, thinking he had won, but Rory was looking at her mother. She leaned forward and pinched Lorelai's cheeks, "I just don't know if I could leave her, I mean…"

"Really doll?" Finn looked crushed.

The other three laughed and Rory looked back at her boyfriend, "of course I'll come back with you guys Finny." She kissed his lips lightly. "Any chance we're leaving soon?" She had no interest in staying in a room with any of her grandparents right now.

"Whenever you want kitten." He smiled at her, intertwining their fingers.

"Then I guess we're off." She smiled up at him again and then looked at her parents. "Thanks for everything tonight guys. I'm sorry about the grandparents."

"Please don't apologize for my parents," Christopher told her. "I don't even think _I_ can apologize for them."

"Well have fun tonight," Rory smiled at them both. She hugged her father and then her mother, taking a moment to whisper something in Lorelai's ear. "Do something wild and crazy with Dad."

"Dirty!"

"Maybe you two can finally get your act together and piss off Francine and Straub," Rory answered.

"Again, dirty!"

"Mom!" Rory's voice was louder and caught the attention of the men. She just threw them a smile and continued whispering with her mother. "It would be cool if you guys lived in the same city, or ya know, the same house."

"Don't get ahead of yourself there kid."

"Yes ma'am. I love you mommy."

"Love you too Rory." They hugged once more and Rory allowed Finn to lead them away and towards everyone else. Everyone was more than ready leave the awful event, each bidding a good night to their parents, Rory spending an extra moment with Sylvia and Thaddeus before heading out into the cold Boston night.


	22. Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Chapter 22: Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting**

"Are you okay love?" Finn was looking at her with concern as they waited for their coats and the car. His arm was still wrapped around her, keeping her close.

"Yeah." Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Really?" Finn didn't believe her.

"It's not like I haven't seen them all go at it before. The topic will never die; Francine and Straub have too much hate and resentment."

"They didn't do this in public last time." Though he didn't know that for sure, Finn would bet on it.

"No, they didn't, but that didn't make it any easier."

"I'm sure it didn't love. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize. If I can't apologize for them and they're related to me by blood, then you definitely can't apologize for them."

"I'm sorry that your evening was ruined," he corrected himself.

"I don't think it's a total bust," Rory looked up at him with a smile. Though it wasn't a true ear to ear grin, it was certainly a start. "If I'm with you then no night could really be a total bust."

Finn blushed at her statement, not really knowing what to say, happy when the man at the coat check came back. "Thanks mate," he tipped the man and picked up Rory's coat, flashing her his killer smile. "Come on love," he held the coat up and Rory slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks Finny." Her smile was a little bit more believable when Finn's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight against his front before he turned to slip his own coat on.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the rest of them." Finn took her hand and saw the limo that was waiting for them, helping Rory inside and following her, shutting the door behind him.

"You okay?" Steph asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, it's really okay. I've seen it before. It's nothing new, I've heard it before too. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

They all shared a look as Rory's eyes closed for a moment. "So, the others are on their way."

"Their way where?" Rory asked, eyes still closed.

"Party in the hotel tonight Gilmore," Seth filled her in. "Lots of fun."

"Who's coming?" Rory didn't bother arguing about the actual party.

"The normal people; Robert, Holly, Rosemary, Jake, Sarah, Vanessa, Caroline, Cole and whoever they invite."

"Big?"

"Doesn't matter, we basically have the floor."

It never ceased to amaze Rory how easy it was for all of them to drop such huge amounts of money. Of course she had money now too, but she had no interest in using it. Maybe that was because she had other things that mattered to her and people that actually cared about her and in society it didn't seem like it could ever be that way. Rory really felt very sad for them. In the midst of all these thoughts and the conversation going on around her, Rory realized that the only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing. Her mother had brought her things up so she would have things at her Dads, but they were there and she was not. _Could this night really get any worse? Honestly, what more could possibly happen? Wait, I know the answer to that and I take it back. I want none of those things to happen. Please just let me get through tonight and back to school so I can bury myself into my books. Oh my books…I can't believe I would actually forget one on a night like tonight. Go figure. _

"Rory? Rory, you there?"

She blinked her eyes a few times and saw Finn's hand in front of her face. Turning to look at him Rory registered his smirk. "What's up?"

"We're here, come on," he pulled her out of the limo and inside the hotel.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Already upstairs. I take it you won't mind sharing a room with me tonight?" He was joking and his smirk showed it.

"I think I can manage," Rory agreed, soundly a little put out but not seriously.

"Glad to hear it." Finn pulled her into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before he turned so his body was covering Rory's and their lips met. The doors opened a minute or two later and reluctantly Finn broke away and led her to their room.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked again as he opened the door.

"Down the hall, Huntz got the suite, that's where the party is." Rory nodded and sat down on the bed. She was surprised when she felt Finn's hands removing her shoes and looked down at him. Finn was smiling up at her, massaging her foot for a minute before taking off the other shoe. "Feel better?"

"Thank you." Rory's eyes were closed and she fell back against the bed.

"Are you sure you want to go? We can stay here tonight, I wouldn't mind at all."

Rory laughed at his face that was trying to hide his eagerness to keep her to himself for the rest of the evening. "You're going, your friends would NEVER forgive me if you stayed here."

"You're coming with me then, no arguments!"

"I expected as much. There's one condition however."

"And what would that be?"

"Actually, make that two."

He raised his brows at her, "and what would those be?"

"The first one is that you get me drunk; very _very_ drunk," she smiled at him.

"Really?" Finn looked like a little boy, he was so excited.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having something else to concentrate on this evening."

"My body wasn't a good enough offer?" He looked mildly offended.

"I'm sorry Finny," Rory moved slightly and kissed him, "of course your body is good enough. It's more than enough. But your friends would kill me if I took you away."

"So what's the other condition?" He decided her answer held truth to it.

"I need clothes other then this. I am not going to this party dressed like this," she motioned to her clothes while looking down at them. While the dress was beautiful, she would be overdressed for the party down the hall.

"I think that dress is perfect, you look amazing. Have I told you that tonight?" Rory shook her head. "Well, let me tell you that you look absolutely divine."

"Thanks," Rory blushed at his words.

"You really want other clothes?"

Rory nodded. "Can you get me other clothes?"

"I can get you whatever you want love."

"Really?"

"What would you like?"

"Nothing really, it's just good to know I have the world at my fingertips."

"Always," Finn moved so he was kneeling between her legs and reached up to kiss her. "Any requests?" He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and smiled at her when she shook her head. "Alright, it'll just be a minute."

Rory nodded and moved towards the bathroom as she heard Finn's melodic accent fill the room. Closing the door behind her, Rory turned the water in the sink on and took a deep breath. Somehow or other the sound of the rushing water calmed her down.

"Kitten?" Finn's voice came through the bathroom door and Rory turned off the sink and opened the door to him. "Twenty minutes."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Mind if I shower?"

"Of course not," he kissed her again, smiling at her as he broke away, "I'll be out here."

"Thanks Finny," Rory returned his smile and closed the bathroom door once again, moving to turn the shower on with hopes that the warm water would work out the aggravation from the evening's events.

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

"Everything okay?" Steph asked Rory sometime later as they were sitting down watching the lunatics around them.

"I'm fine. Just like I told Finn, it's nothing I haven't seen or heard before," she shook her head wishing everyone would just stop already.

"But…"

"Not in public, I know, I know. I'm fine. I swear. If you'll excuse me," Rory stood and went to find Finn. She didn't see him immediately so she went to the bar, smiling at Colin. "Another drink my good friend."

"Are you sure?" Colin looked at Rory critically, knowing how much she had already had to drink.

"Yup! It's my goal to be drunk tonight."

"I think you may have reached that."

"Not quite yet, but I'm getting close," she assured him. "You don't have to do it, I can do it myself. I did it the night of the last party," Rory reminded him.

"Right. Well I think I can do a little bit better then whatever you did."

"Hey! That strange mixture of spirits got the job done, now didn't it?"

"I guess if that was your goal…"

"It was, just as it is tonight!"

"Hey love, how is it going?"

"Good, Colin is just mixing me a drink."

Finn raised his eyebrows at Colin over Rory's head but he only shook his head slightly. He was not going to cross Rory, if Finn wanted to argue that would be his call. "Here you go dear."

"Thanks Colin," Rory took a sip of the drink and smiled, "thank you." She turned around on the stool to look at Finn. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course, are you?"

"The night can only get better, right?"

Finn knew that wasn't true, the more she drank the worse her morning would actually get. He wished he could stop her, but Finn knew that once Rory's mind was made up it was better to just watch and be there for her when she finally fell.

"We're gonna play Kings, who's in?" Logan asked coming up to the trio.

"Sure," Colin agreed, Finn mimicking him.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?" She looked at Logan, obviously not having heard his question.

"Never mind, I'll count you in, you look like you could use it."

"Logan…" Finn warned.

"Don't worry about it, you or any of us will stop her before she gets too plastered."

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

"I can't believe that you did that to her!" Lorelai stood in front of her parents, anger written on every one of her features.

"Lorelai, we couldn't stand there and let them say those things about you and Rory," Richard tried to be calm about the matter. Another argument is not what any of them needed. At least this time the three of them were in the lobby of the hotel.

"I appreciate that Dad, really I do, but did it have to be done in public? Couldn't you have challenged him to a duel outside or something?"

"Lorelai, be serious."

"I am being serious mom! Rory was mortified! Did you even see her?"

"Of course we did. And we're sorry, we'll apologize to her, but I wasn't going to let _them_ say those things about you—either of you."

"It's nice to know that you support me, and I appreciate it. But next time, try not to say anything that will end in you calling Francine a tramp and Francine coming down on the first home Rory and I had. It may not have lived up to Hartford standards, but there was a roof over our heads, food on the table and a warm play to stay. I think that constitutes as a decent home, no matter how many rooms. And there was love mom, a lot of love."

"I know that Lorelai," Emily said somewhat sadly. She hated having this discussion, remembering what kind of living conditions her daughter and granddaughter had for the first part of Rory's life. If though she left, Emily still would have liked to give them a real home—wherever Lorelai wanted, as long as she knew that the two of them were safe.

"Your mother and I didn't mean any harm and we'll be sure to tell Rory that."

"Thanks Dad."

"Are you going back to Stars Hollow tonight?"

"No, I'm going back with Christopher. Rory and I were supposed to stay with him, but since she's at the hotel and I'm upset and it's late, I don't want to drive home. I'm sure Chris won't mind."

"That's nice of him." For the first time Emily didn't grin at the idea of Christopher and Lorelai spending time alone—together.

"Yes."

"Are you coming back in?" Richard asked his daughter.

"I don't think so, I think Chris and I should leave soon. If you see him, please tell him where I am." They nodded and started moving away, "Mom? Dad?" They turned back around and Lorelai moved towards them. "How can you do it? How can you go back inside? After everything that was said and that everyone heard?"

"We have more confidence then that Lorelai. Most people in there know what happened anyway and we're not ashamed of you. You may have run away but you did a tremendous amount at such a young age, we're not ashamed anymore," Richard told her seriously.

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"You're a good mother Lorelai."

"Thanks mom." Though it was 19 years later, it was finally nice to hear Emily call her a good mother.

They nodded and headed off for the ballroom.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the lobby Christopher stood having much of the same conversation with his parents.

"How could you two do that?"

"Do what?" Straub looked at his son not comprehending what the big deal was.

"Do what? Say those things about Lorelai and Rory? Your own granddaughter! How could you say those things in front of her, in front of her friends!"

"We've never hidden our feelings about the entire situation. Lorelai should have married you or aborted the pregnancy."

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously standing here and telling me that Lorelai should have married me or gotten rid of Rory? You two have some nerve!" Chris was turning red.

"Now Christopher, your father didn't mean it quite that way."

"What other way could he have possibly meant mom? Honestly! You two are unbelievable. I just hope you never need anything from Rory, because you're never going to get it. There is nothing in this world that you could do to get her into your good graces. You lost your granddaughter, if you even care."

"Of course I care," Francine protested.

Chris saw his mother's eyes tear and snorted, "stop the fake tears mother. Even if any of us believed you, the odds that Lorelai would let you near her daughter are slim. And we won't even talk about Richard and Emily allowing it."

"In case you've failed to notice son," Straub interjected, "Rory is of legal age, she can see anyone she wants without permission from her parents or grandparents."

"And you really think any of us would let you _near_ her after tonight?"

"Us?"

"Yes mother, US. I am one of Rory's parents in case you've forgotten. Half of her DNA is mine—is yours actually—and I hope you never need a organ or blood or anything, because getting it from Rory might be difficult."

"She's not that cold hearted," Francine insisted.

"You're right, she's the sweetest, most kindhearted girl in the world. Though you'll never really get to know that for yourself. I'm sure that if it really came down to it she would give you some blood or something like that, but only out of obligation."

"What is going on between you and Lorelai?" Straub asked, effectively changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. It almost seems as if you two are back where you were 19 years ago."

"What would you say if I told you we were?"

"Christopher, no! I won't have it!" Francine couldn't believe her son would do something that ridiculous.

"I'm 35-years-old mom, I can do whatever I want. If you'll excuse me," Christopher moved away from his parents and saw Richard and Emily going towards the ballroom. "Richard, Emily, have you seen Lorelai?"

They turned to him, neither looking all that happy to see him. "She's waiting for you in the lobby Christopher."

"Thanks Emily." He watched them go into the ballroom before seeking Lorelai out.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"My turn!" Rory yelled after Steph had taken her drink. Everyone laughed at her. Rory put her hand out and picked up a card at random. "Seven!"

"Body shots!" Steph screamed consulting her piece of paper with the rules on it.

Rory clapped, excited. But before she could do anything, Finn put a hand over hers. "Why don't you let me take them for you love?" Rory had about five drinks and eight shots in her system; he was surprised she was still awake.

"Why?" Rory whined and pouted at him, obviously wanting to keep having fun.

"It'll be more fun this way," he winked at her, "and then we'll go back to our room and finish things."

She giggled, "okay…"

Finn took the shots, lemons and salt from in front of Rory and took them with ease, smiling at the way she fidgeted. When he finished the second shot, Finn stood and looked around at his friends. "We're going to call it a night, see you in the morning." He pulled Rory up from the chair and picked her up into his arms. "Ready love?"

Rory just laughed and kissed him. She screamed slightly as he moved towards the door and brought them down the hall into their own room.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Wonderful!" Rory told him happily.

"Glad to hear it."

Finn barely finished his sentence before Rory planted her lips on his. He knew it was wrong because she was so drunk, but he also wasn't going to turn her away. Laughing at her attempts to get his shirt off, Finn helped her out and eased her onto the bed, laughing as he hovered over her body, causing her to scream when he dropped his full weight on her. It was going to be a fun night.


	23. The Mean Reds

**Chapter 23: The Mean Reds**

Hibernation Day: 3

Phone Calls Missed: 40

Voice Messages: 20

It was the running tally on Rory's whereabouts since Finn dropped her off Sunday night. She had woken up with a killer hang over which Finn immediately remedied for her; there did seem to be a plus of having a boyfriend who loved to drink. They spent an afternoon with everyone in Boston before heading back to Yale after dinner. Rory had forced Finn to leave, telling him that she had work to catch up on and she would see him tomorrow. Then she decided she didn't want to see anyone or to speak to anyone, so she didn't. Rory timed things so she never saw Paris, sent her article to the YDN editor via email and sometimes used her window to get in and out. After the display on Saturday night, Rory had no interest in communicating. Her "friends" felt badly for her, her parents wanted to kill their parents and her grandparents wanted to apologize. Rory wanted nothing to do with it.

She disguised herself as much as possible and usually showed up five minutes late to class so she wouldn't run into anyone. Rory had even found a coffee shop in Hartford that no one would ever think she would drive to just to get away from it all. School was her solace. Hiding from life by diving into her schoolwork had always worked out well for her; she involved herself in work during the early days in Chilton not just for Harvard but to make up for her lack of friends as well. Society was not accepting. Yet again Rory was learning that lesson. She couldn't thank her mother enough for taking her away from the snotty watchful eyes of society.

The biggest problem was the constant ringing of her phone. It got so awful that she brought it with her only for safety reasons and it was always turned off. She did check messages just to make sure there wasn't an emergency but other than that she was incommunicado. It was just better that way. She was suffering from the mean reds. It was official. The only problem was there was no Tiffany's to calm her down. With this revelation, Rory put down her cup of coffee and headed straight for her car.

Smiling for the first time in what seemed like days, Rory settled herself behind the wheel and directed the car towards the highway. It would take about two and a half hours to get where she needed to go and then it would be up to her what to do. Thanking her lucky stars that there was little traffic, Rory made excellent time and pulled in front of the hotel.

"Good afternoon miss, do you have luggage?"

Rory shook her head. "It was a spur of the moment trip." Rory handed her keys to the valet who happily exchanged them for a ticket and walked inside to the check in desk. Twenty minutes later she had a suite on the top floor of the W hotel on Lexington Avenue and 50th Street, a great location for what she wanted to do. With a slight smile Rory left the hotel without even checking what her room was like and headed for a day in Manhattan.

Her first stop was an attempt to rid herself of the mean reds. Deciding it was best to be authentic, she stopped in a few stores along the way. Standing outside of Tiffany's staring at the jewelry in the windows, Rory was wearing a black dress, big sunglasses and a wide rimmed hat. When she entered Saks and told the women what she wanted, they happily helped her find something to meet her needs. While her necklace might not be real, she certainly felt good. Rory had even gotten someone downstairs to do her makeup, wanting to be as authentic as possible.

"Holly really knew what she was talking about," Rory muttered to herself as she looked at the windows. Deciding that she could honestly afford to go inside and actually buy something, she decided to do just that. An hour and a half later, Rory had replaced her fake diamond necklace with something a little less ornate, though fitting, new diamond studs, a silver heart necklace with matching earrings and a smile on her face. She was humming to herself as she walked uptown in search of Barney's and other stores to serve as her retail therapy. When she was finally exhausted and beginning to feel guilty about spending so much money Rory hailed a cab back to her hotel.

Once upstairs, Rory found the suite to be everything she expected. The bellboy dropped off her purchases and she tipped him, reminding herself that she'd have to buy some sort of luggage to bring this all back with her. Setting out to find herself a good place to eat, Rory decided to visit one of her old favorites in Tribeca. After dinner she wandered around The Village, eventually walking uptown and surprised to find herself at Grand Central Station. She had walked half of the city and not even noticed! Following the streets back to her hotel, Rory collapsed on her bed, moaning as her feet protested the walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Rory woke up the next morning, she was smiling. The bed had to be one of the most comfortable she had ever slept in. Looking at the clock, she realized that she had slept in and it was half past eleven. Thinking about what she should do for the rest of the day, Rory laughed and reached for the phone, first ordering coffee and breakfast from room service before making a call about the rest of her day.

"This is the concierge, how may I help you?" A very happy, very awake voice greeted her.

"Hi, yes, I wanted to know about getting theater tickets for this evening."

"What show would you like to see ma'am?"

Rory cringed at being called ma'am but didn't say anything. "I'm not sure. What can you get tickets for and how much is it going to cost me?"

"There are tickets available for a number of shows; Rent, The Lion King, The Odd Couple, Chicago, Wicked, Avenue Q…"

"Those all sound wonderful! What do you suggest?"

"You haven't seen any of them?"

"Well no…"

"I would say The Odd Couple, Rent, Wicked or Avenue Q."

"Well then…" The man wasn't being any help and Rory thought about her options. "How about tickets for The Odd Couple this evening and maybe Rent tomorrow night?"

"That can be done ma'am."

"How much is it going to cost me?" She questioned, wondering how much money she could really spend in one weekend—her grandparents—ALL OF THEM—were paying her back for this.

"$210 including service fees."

"Wow. Okay, just charge it to my room please."

"Could I have the number and your name please?"

"Of course; I'm in room 4502, Rory Gilmore."

"Alright Miss Gilmore, your room has been charged and the tickets will be waiting for you down here when you're ready."

"Thank you." As soon as she hung up the phone there was a knock at the door and Rory reluctantly got out of the warmth of her bed and grabbed the hotel robe from the bathroom. "You're fabulous," she praised the man who pushed the room service cart into the sitting room.

"Enjoy your breakfast miss." The man tipped his hat and quickly left the room.

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Finn was pacing across the living room of his suite, Colin and Logan watching him like a tennis match.

"Are you going to stop pacing anytime soon?" Colin asked.

"No."

"Are you going to call Lorelai back?"

"And say what exactly?"

"So what are you going to do? Pace?"

"It's worked so far."

"Really? It's worked? So where's your girlfriend?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Finn yelled at Logan. Seeing his friend's point, Finn ran his hand through his hair and stopped pacing for a moment. "I don't know where she is. No one does, that's the problem."

"Where would she go? You know her; you've known her for years."

"I know that, but if her _mother_ doesn't know where she is then how in the hell would I know?"

"She hasn't told you about some secret spot she likes to go to?"

"Not any place she would spend the night at."

"Tell me again why you couldn't look at her credit card statement, see her recent purchases."

"I'm not her husband and she's over 18 so Lorelai nor any of the other family members can do it."

"I thought in a case like this…"

"You would think, but the cards are purely in Rory's name, no one co-signed or is linked to any of the accounts."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"How's Lorelai doing?"

"Worried sick. Chris and Luke have their work cut out for them."

"Chris hasn't had any luck either? She's not in Boston or anything?"

"Not that he's seen. He said he checked all the usual bookstores and coffee places she went to and even a bunch that she'd never mentioned before."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know what to do."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Lorelai, you have to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! You want me to CALM DOWN!" Lorelai looked at the small group of people collected in her living room.

"You can't think of any place she could have gone?" Chris asked her for the hundredth time.

"I told you before Chris, I don't know!" Lorelai looked down and then back up. "Did you check Martha's Vineyard? She always loved to go there with you."

"I asked someone I know out there to look for her, but so far nothing."

"She's been gone almost two days Chris."

"I know Lor, but she has money, she's safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Take a deep breath. We talked to Paris ourselves; she said she'd seen Rory Tuesday night, she wasn't kidnapped, she left of her own free will."

"You made that decision how?" Lorelai asked him.

"She has her car wherever she is."

"Right."

"It'll be okay Lorelai."

"How do you know that Luke?" Lorelai looked up for the first time and saw the worried faces of everyone in the room. Luke, Sookie, her parents and Chris' parents were gathered to brainstorm where Rory could have gone.

The room was silent for a few minutes when the phone rang. Lorelai ran for the object like a lifesaver. "Rory! Hello!"

"Sorry, it's not Rory."

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"What are you calling here for? Do you need to speak to Luke? I really can't tie up the line right now, I'm waiting for Rory, I haven't heard from her in days. Call Luke later tonight at the diner."

She was about to hang up when she heard his voice and put the phone back to her ear in order to hear him. "I know that Rory's not there, that's why I'm calling."

"What? Why? Do you know something? Is she with you?"

"She's not with me, but I did hear from her."

"What? When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Why was she calling you? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She sounds fine. I don't think anything really happened to her. She sounds relaxed. Rory just wanted me to call and let you know that she was okay and would be back by the end of the weekend."

"Where is she? She can't just have you pass along a message and say nothing!"

"Well she can and she did. I don't know where she was calling me from, but she called and asked me to do her a favor. It's the least I could do."

"You're in California now, aren't you?"

"Just visiting for a few days, nothing major."

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks for calling. If you hear from my daughter tell her that..."

"Yeah I know, but I doubt I'll hear from her anytime soon."

"Still…"

"I know Lorelai." Jess hung up the phone and Lorelai did the same.

"What happened? Why was Jess calling?"

"Rory called him."

"What? Why?" Luke and Sookie both looked at Lorelai like she was crazy and making it up.

"I don't know, but she did. Apparently she's fine and will be back in contact with me by the end of the weekend." With the knowledge that her daughter was somewhat safe, Lorelai looked at the grandparents. "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Lorelai!" Emily looked at her daughter completely taken aback; she was not expecting to be attacked.

"Lorelai, don't speak to your mother that way," Richard scolded his daughter.

"How is this OUR fault?" Straub looked at Lorelai with contempt.

"Oh come on. She was fine until this stupid party Saturday night when you **humiliated** her! Her friends were there, but even if they weren't you still said things in public that should have never been said. I can't even imagine how hurt she must have been."

The room was filled with a tense silence for a few moments.

"We didn't mean…"

"Don't start with that mother. You know perfectly well that you meant to do what you did. You embarrassed your granddaughter in front of her fiends and society. You can't deny it, don't try."

"Christopher," Straub said in a warning tone.

"That tone won't work on me dad. I'm not 16 anymore."

"Not like you listened to anything I had to say back then," Straub muttered under his breath.

"Enough! Out! All of you! Out! Rory's fine, we know that, you can leave now. I don't want you in my house any longer."

"What?" They were all looking at Lorelai completely shocked.

"You were here because we were all worried, now there is no reason to be, so please leave."

"Leave?"

"You heard me mother, leave."

"Well I never!" Francine got up in a huff, Straub following her.

"Mom, Dad, please leave."

"Lorelai…"

"Don't start, just leave."

With annoyed sighs Emily and Richard left the house leaving the four adults Rory trusted and loved the most to sit and ponder the situation.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

The show had been terrific. The seat had been perfect and she laughed the entire way through. Rory had even met a few celebrities while she was there. They were all so nice too! Traveling away from the theater and towards Time's Square Rory thought about everything that had happened that day. After a walk around Central Park Rory knew it was time to let everyone know that she was okay. Taking that into consideration, Rory called the one person she knew would ask no questions and wouldn't try and trace her position: Jess.

The conversation had been slightly awkward but Jess had agreed to call her mother and that was the most important part.

"Rory?"

"Yes Jess, it's me."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I need a reason now."

"Yeah."

"Well in that case I'll get straight to my point. I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh really?" Rory could see his brows rise in interest.

"Yes."

"And what favor would this be?"

"I need you to call my mom, let her know I'm okay."

"What? Where are you? What's going on?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise NOT to tell my mom. And I'm serious about this."

"I can tell." Jess was silent for minute and when he realized she wasn't going to say anything he spoke, "I promise I won't tell Lorelai anything."

"But you'll call her for me?"

"Tell me why I would be calling and telling her you're okay."

"There was a party on Saturday, my grandparents, all four of them, were at it full force. I hibernated this week, didn't pick up my phone. Yesterday I decided to cure my case of the mean reds and I left."

"Where are you?"

"New York City."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"So you'll call my mom for me? Let her know that I'm okay and I'll be back in contact with her on Sunday? Please?"

"Why aren't you calling?"

"They'll track me down and come bother me. I want to be by myself. Will you do it?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"I'll remember that."

"I need to go, I'll be late for the theater."

"Whatever. Later Rory."

"Bye Jess."

Rory thought about her conversation with Jess as she stood on the enormous line for Coldstone, giving into the wait because she wanted ice cream so badly. She finally got her treat and headed back towards the hotel, once again exhausted from the days activities. Climbing into her comfortable bed, Rory picked up her phone and check her messages. Once again there were multiple messages from Finn but the last one was from her mom, yelling at her for doing this but thanking her for having _someone_ let them all know that she was okay. Rory turned her cell phone off and fell back against the pillows—she needed to call Finn—but not now. The first order of business was sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Finn?"

"Lorelai? What's going on? Did something happen? Did you hear something?"

"Rory's friend Jess called—"

"Her ex-boyfriend Jess?"

"One in the same," Lorelai told him, somewhat surprised that Finn knew about Jess. "He called and said that Rory called him, asked him to speak with me. She's fine apparently and will be back by the end of the weekend."

"That's it? That's all? Where is she?"

"He wouldn't say."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if he knows, but even if he did Jess wouldn't tell me. That's not his way."

"Damn It!"

"I know, it's frustrating, but at least she's okay."

"True."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Lorelai, I'll talk to you later."

"Good night Finn."

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Sometime in the middle of the night Rory woke up disoriented. She had no idea why she was awake; there had been no nightmare or anything. Clarity came slowly as she picked up her cell phone and turned it on. She was woken up by guilt; there may not be a nightmare but guilt is a powerful thing. Sending a quick message Rory managed to fall into a fit full sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

When Finn woke up the next day it was late afternoon, having gotten extremely plastered after Lorelai called. Though the call lessened his fear that something awful had happened to her, Finn still wasn't over the fact that she just up and left without saying anything. He would have taken her anywhere in the world for as long as she wanted to be there. The knowledge that she shut him out hurt—a lot.

When he finally did get out of bed and make his way into the common room he found Logan and Colin playing video games. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Logan teased him.

Finn ignored him.

"Could you make your phone stop?" Colin requested. "It's been beeping all morning."

"Huh?" Finn was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Your phone! Make the noise stop!"

Finn moved over to his phone and found that he had a new text message. He almost didn't check it because he never got text messages. Everyone always called, there was no need for the messages—took to long. Deciding to check who it was actually from, Finn was surprised when the line read Rory's number. Quickly he looked down to see what she had written at 3:24 that morning.

_Finny, I'm so sorry. Had to take care of a case of the mean reds. Hope you're not too mad. –Jem_

Finn stared at the message for a few minutes before exiting the screen, placing the phone back on the counter and continuing his search for breakfast, or lunch according to the clock.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Author's Note: ** Okay, so I'm sure you can figure out by now what my favorite movie is. I'm sorry if some of it didn't make complete sense. I started this chapter yesterday when I was sick and finished it today while I'm still sick, but was in the mood to write. I hope it wasn't too awful. Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Too Much

**Chapter 24: Too Much**

When Rory woke up Saturday morning she immediately reached for her phone. She remembered sending Finn a text message at some ungodly hour Friday morning but had not heard from him. Looking down at her phone she groaned seeing no new messages—voice or text. With a heavy sigh she ordered coffee and breakfast from room service, getting into the shower while she waited. Rory hadn't slept in quite as late today so she had an entire day for whatever she wanted. A day she decided would include a manicure, pedicure and facial. Yesterday she spent pouring over the New York Public Library and visiting the Metropolitan Museum of Art before going to see another terrific Broadway show. Sad that Finn hadn't tried to contact her since she sent him the message, Rory went straight home after the show and went to bed.

An hour after she finished breakfast, Rory was walking out the door ready for another day of wandering around the city. So far she had seen downtown and midtown, but now she was going for the Upper West Side; there had to be something there for her to discover. Her wandering ended with her beauty treatments, which brought her back to the hotel at almost five o'clock at night. Exhausted, Rory stumbled down the hall and fumbled around with her key card. Finally getting the door open, she threw her bag aside, kicked off her shoes and headed for the phone—coffee was needed.

"Rough day?" Rory screamed. LOUD. It took Finn two minutes to calm her down. "You okay love?"

She nodded slowly. "How did you get here? How did you know where I was? How in the world did you find me?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Drove, your favorite movie is _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ I knew what you were telling me, I called until I found you."

"Oh."

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"What you're doing here."

"I told you; I had a case of the mean reds."

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but that translates to 'the mean reds are horrible. Suddenly you're afraid and you don't know what you're afraid of.' Now if that's how you feel I'd like to know why."

Rory was shocked that he remembered the movie so well, it was her favorite but that didn't mean he had the lines memorized. She thought about what he was saying and sighed. "No, that's what I meant."

"Care to explain?" He asked her a second time.

Rory looked at him and then picked up the phone as she originally had planned ordering herself coffee, hanging up when Finn said he didn't want anything else. "Sorry, I'm running out of energy."

"That's okay." He knew she couldn't function without the caffeine. "So…"

"So…" She looked up at him and noticed he was serious. "Sorry. I…I don't know. With everything that's happened with my grandparents. Between the money and the fighting and the whole public thing, it was just too much."

_I knew it would be too much. I knew she was hiding the pain from having her grandparents and her parents fighting over her conception and everything thereafter in front of society. I don't understand why she couldn't say something to me, talk to me. We have always talked about things before_. "You could have said something."

She nodded slowly. "I know," she said somewhat sadly, "but I didn't want to burden anyone."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't one of the many pleasures of being in a relationship having that person be there for you?"

"It is," Rory told him. _How do I explain this to him though? How do I tell him that I have a problem trusting people? Believing that people are sticking around. I don't want to depend on anyone like that. It hurts too much when they leave. He looks so hurt, so down, so upset. I can't believe I did that to him. How in the hell do I fix it?_ "I was getting too dependent," she told him, figuring being blunt was the best way to go.

_What did she just say?_ Finn looked up at her sharply. "Run that by me again?"

"I was becoming too dependent on you. You were there to take care of me when I was sick, you were at dinner, in Stars Hollow, walking me home from the library, whatever it was you were always the one I would run to. Especially Saturday night," Rory looked away from him as the argument from Saturday night ran through her head again. When she would have continued a knock on the door stopped her. Reaching into her purse for the tip, Rory opened the door for the nice man with the coffee and thanked him. "Do you want any?" She looked up at Finn briefly.

"No thanks," he replied. It was simple, monotone, not Finn. When she was sitting again, he spoke. "Is there something wrong for a boyfriend being there to comfort his girlfriend? To want the best for her? Want her to be safe? To be happy? To get to know her family?" He was staring at her, trying to figure her out. "So maybe you've counted on me a little more than you would have liked this semester, but it's been a rough semester love, you needed someone."

"You don't understand."

"Obviously," he muttered, catching Rory's annoyed glance.

"Growing up my mom and I were completely independent. She didn't have help from anyone, she did it herself. Sure people would baby-sit and little things like that, but that was all. My mom was self-sufficient. Until I was 13 my Dad was a floating force in my life. It wasn't until I was 16 that he really started to stick around. He was always coming in and out of our lives. Stopping by and making my mom and I smile, have a good time, get our hopes up, only to leave. I learned early that making it on your own was important, no woman needed a man to survive."

"While that may be true love, that doesn't mean she shouldn't have one."

"I know," Rory answered. "I know that, but that doesn't make it any easier. My father has been trying to get my mother to go out with him for two years, but she won't give in. He's going crazy."

"Why won't she date him? They have the chemistry." Finn had seen them together on several occasions and they certainly had the chemistry.

"That may be true, but Dad never stuck around long enough for mom to trust him completely. It was hard for her to let me go away with him for the first few summers. She always thought he would back out but eventually she realized he was going to stick around and get to know me."

"What does all of this have to do with you being here? With you leaving school without telling anyone? Ditching classes a week before finals start, leaving no note, having your ex-boyfriend call your mother to tell her you're okay."

"I don't know!" Rory threw her hands up in the air, obviously frustrated with herself. "I have no idea why I did it! It was a case of the mean reds! It was fear of what was going to happen after my family put on that fabulous display in front of a society I have no choice but to join. It's the loneliness of not being able to turn to my mom because she was in that argument. She may have been sticking up for me, but a public display is not my thing. For any matter. I don't like attention like that. I needed to get away. I needed to think."

"You could have told me."

"I know." Rory felt like she was repeating herself…and she was to some extent. "I just couldn't." She felt so helpless.

"Couldn't? Or Wouldn't? Did you even think about it?" Finn was starting to get a little annoyed, she should have said _something_.

"I did!" Rory shouted at him. "I thought about it endlessly! I wanted you to come escape with me more than anything!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because that would be depending on you to make everything okay again! I didn't want that! I need to take care of myself!"

"Asking for a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen is not being dependent. It's leaning on someone when you need to—someone who cares an awful lot about you." Finn looked over at her, his eyes showing his emotions. "I thought we were best friends. I thought you could tell me anything."

"We are, I can."

"Obviously that's not true," Finn argued with her.

"This was something I had to do by myself. I needed to find my own way past it."

"I could have sat here with you. Just so you weren't alone."

"I can't run to you every time something is wrong in my life!"

"Why not? What if I want you to? I want to know everything Rory! The good, the bad, the ugly! You name it! I want to help you! You coming to me with a problem, with a thought, with a fear, that's what I want. I want you to feel _that_ comfortable with me. I feel that comfortable with you!"

"I do feel that way Finn."

"I don't think you mean that!"

"How could you say that?"

"Look at the evidence Rory! Look around you. You're in an expensive suite in one of the best hotels in Manhattan! You ditched school without telling anywhere where you were or how long you were going to be away! You haven't been in contact with _anyone_ since Sunday night. The only reason I knew you were still alive was because Paris assured me you were. I thought something had happened to you! Shutting me out won't help you!"

"So maybe I needed a little alone time, is that so wrong? I wanted to sort some things out without someone around. I didn't want anyone to listen to me, to sit with me while I cried, to hold my hand and give me the empty promises that everything is going to be alright! Because guess what Finn? Everything is NOT going to be alright! Francine and Straub will always hate me! They will always cause a scene! I will always be the child that society believes ruined the lives of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden! A society that I can no longer run from because my grandparents have taken it upon themselves to make me their heiress. I was a debutante because my grandmother asked me; I went to their alma mater because it had the best list of pros, but never did I agree to become part of society!"

_She was crying. She was sitting in her room, sitting in this suite crying. Alone. By herself. That's not right. No one should be by themselves when they cry. It makes things worse. I don't understand why she couldn't say something to me!_ "Things are not going to be quite as bad as you picture. By the end of this weekend no one will remember what happened Saturday night. Someone else will make a scene and there will be new gossip and everyone will leave you alone. You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to. You can still lead a normal life. No one is forcing you to do anything!"

"Between you and my grandparents there isn't much room to do anything else, is there?"

"What do you mean by that?" Finn's eyes went from sad to rage.

"I didn't mean it like that Finn! But it is the truth, you are part of the elite society in which my grandparents belong and that they want me to join. Even if I ignore them I'll still be involved through you."

"Do you see any of us doing anything our parents want us to?"

"At times."

"Only when we're forced. We rebel every chance that we get Rory. It's a given that we'll take over the family business and make our parents proud but that doesn't mean we like what's being given to us. It doesn't mean that at all."

"That's not the point?"

"Then what _is_ the point? That I was born into money that my parents worked extremely hard for meaning I would take it all over one day, therefore making me a part of a society I didn't choose? This is how I've been my entire life Rory. I thought you would understand that. And I would have thought you'd picked up that out of everyone I am the least of the snobs."

"I know that," she answered him softly, feeling worse by the minute.

"I don't think you do," Finn answered.

Rory looked up at him again and noticed his face—Finn was completely serious. "I know that you're not like them. I know you didn't choose to have all this money. I know that you don't necessarily want to take over the family business, but that doesn't change the hard facts. You are still a part of a society I was brought up to dislike; I'm beginning to see things through my mother's eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand where she was coming from, why she left. She wanted more for me."

"Are you saying my childhood wasn't good because I grew up with money? My father was successful so I'm tainted?"

"That's not what I'm saying! Stop twisting my words around!"

"Then what are you saying because it doesn't seem to be going well for me here."

"You're choosing to see it that way Finn. This really isn't about you. I know that you're upset that I didn't tell you I was leaving, that I didn't lean on you, that I didn't depend on you to fix things for me, but guess what? You can't; you can't fix things. You can't make my grandparents stop arguing; you can't make Francine and Straub see that neither my mother nor my father's life is completely ruined because they didn't get married or abort me! You can't get my mom to stop standing up for herself, the choices she made and for the way I've turn out. You can't stop them all from making a scene. These are things _I_ have to deal with. No one can deal with them for me!"

"I may not be able to fix these things. I may not be able to deal with these things for you. But I can _be here for you_. Being here for you, supporting you, does not mean that you're depending on me to fix things. It means that at the end of the day you have someone who doesn't judge, doesn't yell, but just holds you close and maybe gets you drunk every now and then." Finn tried to smile and wink, but sensed the humor wasn't going to be successful this time.

_I don't know how else to say this. I don't know how to fight him. I don't know how to make things better. I thought leaving would help, but it's only forced some topics to the back of my mind while new issues came center stage. Issues like this; fighting with Finn. I don't even know why we're fighting. It's not that I don't trust him, or I don't love him, I just don't know how to deal with all of this. I don't know how to deal with someone like him—someone so good to me, someone who cares so much about me that isn't my family. I'm going to screw this up, I know it, it's going to end the way so many of my mom's relationships have ended. And now I understand why they did. We are some screwed up people._

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

"I don't know what to say Finn!"

"Damn It Rory!"

"I don't know what you want Finn! I don't know what to tell you anymore. I've laid it all out for you. I've told you why I'm here, I've told you why I didn't tell you, I told you that I needed some time alone, I told you that I've never had a steady male presence in my life. I'm sorry if my flighty father has ruined me slightly, but I guess I never cared about Dean or Jess enough to realize any of this before."

"I get it Rory."

"I don't think you do!" She spit the phrase that he had been using on her all night back at him.

"You don't think I do? Oh I do love! I understand perfectly. And I think you're right. You did the right thing, you do need to be alone, and so do I. We need to be alone without each other."

"What? Finn?" Rory looked at him completely shocked. "Are you _breaking up with me_?"

"I think I am. I think it's for the best. For now at least."

"I…I can't…"

"You said you need time to think and now I do too. You've told me that my ties to society are bothersome, you've told me that you don't trust me to stay with you, you've told me that you can't come to me when you're really upset, that's a lot to digest. I think it's better if we spend some time apart."

"But…but…"Rory tried to find the words, tried to find a way to tell him that though she has all these irrational fears when they don't overcome her, when she doesn't have a case of the mean reds, she knows that he's there for her no matter what. The regular Rory wants him there all the time, knows that she is an independent person without him. "Finn…I love you. You can't just walk away."

"I'm sorry love, I have to." He gave her a sad smile, his silent tears mirroring her own, and moved towards the door. "I'll see you around." Slowly he twisted the doorknob and walked outside, closing the door firmly behind him.

The sound of the door closing and silence afterwards was suffocating her. Rory fell to the ground once she figured he was far enough away and broke down. She had ruined one of the best things in her life by her stupid insecurities. Insecurities she never even knew that she had. It was ridiculous! How could she ruin the best thing in her life? The worst part of it was that she told him she loved him and he said nothing. He just left. Didn't even tell her that she didn't mean it. She said I love you and he said he had to go. How could something like that happen? How could this happen to her? She went through torture each year while they were apart and here they were together and she couldn't keep a relationship with him longer than two months. She cried until she was hoarse and fell asleep. It was a rough Saturday night.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Finn closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. _Did I really just break up with the girl that I love? She told me that she loved me and I just left. What is wrong with me? Am I an idiot?_ He listened through the door, fully prepared to go back inside if he heard her crying, but there was nothing, just silence. So he walked down the hall and got into the elevator giving him time and dead silence to think about what had happened. Though he didn't want her hurt, Finn knew it was for the best that he broke up with her. She didn't trust him, that much she had made perfectly clear, and that hurt. They had been friends before _anything_ else and he always thought that part of being friends was trusting each other. He trusted Colin, Finn, Steph and the rest of the LDB with his life—they were his best friends and had saved him numerous times. He trusted his childhood friends in Australia. Trust was just part of friendship; a part that she obviously hadn't given or received.

With his head down, Finn walked towards his car and immediately headed for the highway. He needed to get drunk, and as much fun as it would be for everyone to meet him here so they could drink, running into Rory tonight wouldn't be a good idea. New York City always seems big until you're avoiding someone. So he drove back to Yale, calling his friends once he was closer, telling them they were to meet him at the pub, heavy drinking was needed.

"What do you think happened?" Colin asked as he, Logan, Seth and Robert made their way to the pub.

"I don't know. Where was he going today? Did he see his parents?"

"I don't think so, he usually gets along with them though," Logan said.

"I hope he's okay." A female voice joined them, surprising them all.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh, Rosemary, Jessie and I were walking towards the pub and saw you. Figured we'd scare you. I'm guessing you heard from Finn and that's who you were talking about?"

"Good guess," Seth piped up.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Robert asked knowing that sometimes they spilled to the girls first.

"Not a word. He sounded upset. Very upset. Where was he today? Is Rory okay?"

"I haven't seen her at all this week. Neither has he. He was worried, but as far as I know he has no idea where she is," Colin told her as he opened the door to the pub and they all walked in.

"Finn! Buddy! How are you?" Logan and Colin each stood on one side of their friend and immediately noticed the five empty shot glasses and the five that the bartender was pouring for him. Finn laid some money on the table and nodded at the bartender. He quickly downed the shots and looked down sadly at the bar.

"What happened? Did something happen to your family? To Rory? Where were you all day?" Colin tried to get his friend to say something, just a little hint. None of them had ever seen Finn so down and depressed.

At the mention of Rory's name Logan saw Finn wince and knew something bad had happened between them. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Just fine," he spit out.

"Oookkayy," Colin replied. "Where is she? Is she at Yale? What happened?"

"No, she's not at Yale. She's in stupid New York City." Finn was obviously pissed.

"Alright, progress. What is she doing there and what happened between you?" Logan wasn't done prodding, it was the reporter in him he guessed.

"She was _thinking_," he said the last word like it was dirt. "She wanted to be _alone._ She didn't want to be _dependent_ on anyone. She doesn't trust _anyone_ because her father was in and out of her life so much. She doesn't like society, she doesn't like that _I'm society_." Finn took a breath and took the shot that Colin had ordered. "She loves me," he said softly. "She loves me and I broke up with her."

Colin and Logan exchanged worried looks behind Finn's back and wondered what they should do. "Wow. Okay. Why don't we sit down with everyone? Forget about all of this for tonight. Tomorrow's another day."

Finn nodded. "Sounds perfect."

They led their friend back to the table, making sure to tell the bartender to keep the drinks coming to the table; Logan threw down his credit card for the tab. After four more shots and a drink Finn seemed to forget about the depression and was back to his normal ways.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked Colin as they watched Finn have a fairly animated conversation with Robert about some movie.

"He wasn't really helpful in putting all the pieces together but Rory's in New York City. He was there apparently. There must have been some kind of fight. He said something about her not liking society, not liking him, something about depending on him, wanting to be alone."

"Wow."

"That's not even the bad part."

"What could be worse?"

"She told him that she loved him and he broke up with her."

Stephanie lost all ability to talk. A couple of minutes later she found her voice. "Are you serious?"

"That's what he said."

"Man. He's got to be hurting pretty bad right now."

"Why do you think we let him get so drunk tonight?"

"You know he's going to be drunk every night until they get back together or he gets over her." Steph pointed out.

"Let's just hope the former happens because I don't think he'd ever really get over Rory."

**GGGGGGGGGG**

That is a direct quote from the movie _Breakfast at Tiffany's_

**Author's Note**: Don't hate me too much. I know that Rory seemed a little OOC and all—but you have your family embarrass you like that and still be normal. I was asked for a "bump in the road" and I think I did a pretty good job. But the next few chapters are not going to be all about a helpless Rory…I don't always want the guy swooping in to save the girl, ya know?


	25. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews folks, I'm really glad that you're liking the story. Sorry about the break up, it just had to happen. I had the ending all worked out but now I think I have to change it. Oh well. Enjoy!

**GGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 25: Crash and Burn**

Rory opened her eyes and tried to sit up but her body protested. With a groan she forced herself to get up and look at the clock. 1:25pm. Shit. Trying to remember why she would have fallen asleep on the hotel room floor, Rory stopped when her fight with Finn came charging through her mind.

"_With everything that's happened with my grandparents. Between the money and the fighting and the whole public thing, it was just too much."_

"_I was getting too dependent."_

_Finn looked over at her, his eyes showing his emotions, "I thought we were best friends. I thought you could tell me anything."_

"_Why not? Why can't you? What if I want you to? I want to know everything Rory! The good, the bad, the ugly! You name it! I want to help you! You coming to me with a problem, with a thought, with a fear, that's what I want. I want you to feel that comfortable with me. I feel that comfortable with you!"_

"_I do feel that way Finn."_

"_I don't think you mean that!"_

"_I understand where she was coming from, why she left. She wanted more for me."_

"_Are you saying my childhood wasn't good because I grew up with money? My father was successful so I'm tainted?"_

"_That's not what I'm saying! Stop twisting my words around!"_

"_Then what are you saying because it doesn't seem to be going well for me here."_

"_I may not be able to fix these things. I may not be able to deal with these things for you. But I can be here for you. Being here for you, supporting you, does not mean that you're depending on me to fix things. It means that at the end of the day you have someone who doesn't judge, doesn't yell, but just holds you close and maybe gets you drunk every now and then." Finn tried to smile and wink, but sensed the humor wasn't going to be successful this time. _

"_I don't know what you want Finn! I don't know what to tell you anymore. I've laid it all out for you. I've told you why I'm here, I've told you why I didn't tell you, I told you that I needed some time alone, I told you that I've never had a steady male presence in my life. I'm sorry if my flighty father has ruined me slightly, but I guess I never cared about Dean or Jess enough to realize any of this before."_

"_I get it Rory."_

"_I don't think you do!" She spit the phrase that he had been using on her all night back at him. _

"_You don't think I do? Oh I do love! I understand perfectly. And I think you're right. You did the right thing, you do need to be alone, and so do I. We need to be alone without each other."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_I think I am. I think it's for the best. For now at least…You need time to think and now I do. You've told me that my ties to society are bothersome, you've told me that you don't trust me to stay with you, you've told me that you can't come to me when you're really upset, that's a lot to digest. I think it's better if we spend some time apart."_

"_Finn…I love you. You can't just walk away."_

"_I'm sorry love, I have to." He gave her a sad smile, his silent tears mirroring her own, and moved towards the door. "I'll see you around." Slowly he twisted the doorknob and walked outside, closing the door firmly behind him._

Rory forced herself to move into the bathroom and take a shower. She quickly packed and headed downstairs to settle her bill and get her car. Two and a half hours later she pulled in front of her mother's house and sighed. At least it looked like her mom was the only one home. She didn't want to deal with anyone else. With her depression setting in and weighing her down, Rory got out of the car and up the front steps. Opening the door she called out for her mom. "Mom! Are you here?"

"Rory! Fruit of my lions! Don't you do that to me again! How could you go away and not say anything! Why didn't you pick up your phone? We were worried sick! I had to let _all_ of your grandparents in this house! Where were you?" Lorelai fired off all her questions as she raced down the stairs to where Rory was still standing in the foyer. "Why are you standing there?" She asked when she noticed where Rory was.

Rory shrugged. "Sorry about not calling. It's been a hellish week. I was in New York City. I bought you some pretty things." Her voice was completely void of any emotion. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just needed some time alone."

"It looks like that did you real good." Lorelai tried to joke with her about her appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't really feel like getting all dressed up." Rory motioned to her outfit—sweatpants and a sweatshirt, even a baseball cap to cover the hair she didn't even bother to blow dry.

"It's okay sweets." Lorelai studied her daughter as she put an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the kitchen. "Tell mommy about New York City. What did you do? Did you have a good time? What did you buy me? Do you want some coffee?" Lorelai was standing at the counter getting everything out, figuring that Rory would never say no.

"I think I'll pass mom. I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

Lorelai turned around quickly, staring at her daughter. "Are you okay? Are you sure there wasn't something more that happened?"

"I just need some sleep, I'll tell you about it later. I have class at 11, will you please make sure I'm up in time?"

"Of course," Lorelai assured her. She was now officially worried. It wasn't even four o'clock in the afternoon and Rory was not only turning down coffee but planning on sleeping until the next morning. She was standing at the counter waiting for the coffee, lost in her thoughts, when Lorelai heard her daughter crying. _Well something had to have happened. She looks like she's in one piece physically, so she couldn't have been hurt while she was away. She would have said something, wouldn't she?_ All of the sudden Lorelai was thinking that Rory had been attacked or raped, hence the clothes, but she tried to push that thought out of her mind. The coffee finished but Rory's tears were still falling strong, and Lorelai didn't know if she should really go inside Rory's room.

Deciding against it, Lorelai grabbed the portable phone and moved into the living room so she could hear Rory if she called out but wouldn't wake her up. Impatiently, Lorelai waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's me."

"Lore? Is everything okay? Is Rory alright?"

"Yes, well, I think so at least."

"You think so? What happened?" Christopher was worried now.

"Well she was in New York City, but she's home now."

"New York City? Home?"

"She needed time to think about everything, you can't blame her. She just walked into the house ten minutes ago."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She looks awful and she's laying on her bed sobbing."

"What? Why? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. It doesn't look like it, but something happened."

"You have to find out."

"I know, but I can't push her. It's too soon."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she was in New York, bought me something, was exhausted and to wake her up so she could be back at Yale by 11 for her class."

"What? It's four o'clock!"

"I know."

"Something's wrong."

"I know that. She's wearing sweats."

"Really?"

They both knew that Rory didn't wear sweats, or at least an entire sweat outfit. She had sweatshirts yes and she had sweatpants but rarely was she seen wearing the entire ensemble. She wasn't like that.

"Yeah. I'm worried."

"Do you want me to come out there?" Chris was moving for his coat and keys.

"No, I don't think she'd want that. She'll call I'm sure."

"Finals are this week, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's Rory. She'll be fine. If anything, she'll do better."

"Are you sure? I'm sure between our parents we could get her extensions or something."

"She's kill them, not to mention us," Lorelai told him quickly. "Rory will bury herself in school work and Finn until she can come back here."

"Do you think this has something to do with him?" Chris whispered as if he thought someone, namely Rory, would hear him.

"I don't know. I guess it could. Wow, I never thought about. Do you think they broke up? When did she see him? Did he know where she was? Jess didn't say she had anyone with her."

"It doesn't sound like Jess would have said anything more than Rory wanted him to."

"That's true."

"It could be Finn, we can't rule that out."

"I'll be careful not to mention him then."

"Tell her to call me when she feels up to it, okay? I'm worried about her. Tell her that too. It'll make her feel guilty about not calling me."

Lorelai smiled. "I'll do that."

"It'll be okay Lorelai." Chris recognized Lorelai's worried tone and tried to reassure her. "She's a strong woman—she's our daughter after all."

"That's true."

"I'll talk to you later then. Call me if you want me to come out there or need anything okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Good night Chris, and thanks."

"For what?" He didn't give her a chance to answer him. "Good night Lore."

Lorelai hung up the phone and looked down, she had no idea what to do. She listened intently and was only slightly relieved that she couldn't hear Rory crying. Moving towards her daughter's room, Lorelai opened the door to see Rory curled up in a ball on her bed, eyes puffy, tracks on her cheeks from the tears and wanted to cry herself. Whatever happened it wasn't good, and now that Christopher put the idea in her head, Lorelai was sure this had to do with Finn. Not knowing what else to do, Lorelai left Rory's room, coming back with a blanket and a pillow, situating herself on the chair in the corner. It was the same chair Lorelai sat on each time she wanted to watch over her daughter—whether she had suffered from a bad dream or was sick or upset Lorelai always slept in the chair to watch over her precious baby girl.

Sitting back, Lorelai watched over her daughter until she needed food. Calling for pizza, she turned on the television and hoped that there was something on that could lift her spirits.

**GGGGGGGG**

Rory woke up and was not only sore but disoriented. She had no idea where she was. Looking around she recognized her childhood bedroom and then shoved the reasons why she was there out of her mind. No matter what she was feeling inside, she didn't have the energy to cry herself to tears. As it was her throat hurt. Getting out of bed she moved upstairs to lay with her mom. She needed the constant comfort the older woman always gave her. Climbing up into Lorelai's bed, Rory rested her head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"Rory?" Lorelai mumbled in a sleepy voice when she felt the bed move.

"Yeah." Rory's voice was hoarse and made Lorelai wake up a little bit more.

"Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head.

"What happened baby girl?"

The concern in Lorelai's voice was too much and Rory couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She looked over at her mother and a second later was engulfed in the hug she had been seeking. Rory told her nothing, only cried until she was once again asleep. Lorelai however, was up for the rest of the night, holding her daughter close as she cried, wanting to kill whoever hurt her.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out hours later.

"Huh?"

"It's eight o'clock babe. If you want to eat and get ready before class you may want to get up."

"Another hour," she got out before putting her head back into the pillow.

Lorelai stared at her daughter again, knowing that getting up at nine o'clock would not allow her enough time to eat and get to class on time. Meaning that she wouldn't be eating. That noted, an hour later when Lorelai got Rory into the shower, she hurried off to Luke's to make sure Rory had coffee and a donut waiting for the ride back to school.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lorelai asked, staring into her daughter's blood shot eyes.

"I'll be fine mom. Finals start Friday, I'll be home a week from Thursday."

"You can't come back sooner?" Lorelai pouted.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Between tests and the studying I won't have time to pack until Wednesday afternoon."

"Do you need me to bring Luke's truck?"

"No thanks, I should be fine." Her voice was still hoarse, her throat still hurt, but it was a little more bearable.

"Okay. Call me when you get there please?'

"Of course." Rory smiled at her mom, hoping it was convincing.

Lorelai knew that Rory's smile wasn't real but she didn't want to start something before the drive back to Yale. Rory seemed to have enough on her mind as it was. Handing over the coffee and donut Lorelai returned the smile, hers actually real. "You don't want to forget this."

"Definitely not." Rory tried to muster up the energy to sound excited for Luke's. She was always excited for Luke's. "I should get going mom. Love you."

"I love you too kid. Call if you need anything okay? Day or night?"

"I will."

"And don't forget to call Christopher this afternoon. He's worried about you!"

"I'll remember," Rory promised. She got into her car and with a final wave pulled out of the driveway.

**GGGGGGGG**

How Rory got through the day she'll never know. She ended up eating the donut and coffee on the way to school, only to regret it once she got there. Pulling into a spot closest to her class, Rory grabbed her purse and notebook and headed off to find the nearest bathroom. Cursing when she noticed that she was almost five minutes late to class, Rory remembered the class also included Stephanie and Robert and showing up late meant not being cornered by them. She could sneak a seat in the back and go unnoticed. Looking at herself one last time, Rory was shocked to see she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Pulling out her notebook, Rory listened intently to what the professor was saying. She wanted to speak up several times and knew that professor would have called on her if she had been in her normal seat, but her voice wouldn't allow her to say anything. Many of the students had good things to contribute, but a few were way off base and Rory was dying to have a spat with anyone.

The class finally ended and she rushed off to her next one across campus. All in all, by the end of the afternoon Rory was happy with the day. She had gone to all her classes, enjoyed listening to all her professors, felt somewhat prepared for finals and made meetings with classmates to study. Heading back to her car, Rory drove to her normal spot behind her dorm and began the task of unpacking her trunk. There wasn't all that much to bring in, two rolling bags and a duffel that all matched, but she was feeling very weak.

"Hey Rory, need some help?"

Rory looked up with a grateful smile. "I'd really appreciate it Marty." She sounded like a dead frog.

"Oh wow, are you okay? Are you sick?"

Deciding it was the easiest answer Rory nodded her head.

"Didn't you just have a cold? A nasty one too from what Paris said." Marty asked her as they walked to her room. Rory paled even more, if possible, thinking about Finn and how he took care of her—how they reconnected at Yale. Deciding to forget about him for the moment, she concentrated on Marty.

"It's just not my year," she said with a forced laugh. They reached her room and she opened the door, happy to see that Paris wasn't around. Marty brought her bags into her room, placing them in front of her closet.

"Went shopping this weekend?"

"I was in New York City," Rory told him.

"That must be nice."

"My grandparents paid," Rory said with a real evil grin.

Marty was relieved to see her look like her old self for a second. "Do you have plans for dinner?"

"Probably something on the way to the library, I need to start studying," Rory told him. The mere thought of food made her stomach turn.

"Oh okay then. Well, if you want to study together for a while, you know, just for company. Give me a call." Marty could tell something wasn't quite right with her.

"Thanks Marty, you're a good friend." Rory watched as he left her room, happy that he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Paris accosted him the minute he closed her bedroom door.

"I was helping Rory bring some stuff in from her car."

"She's back?" Paris asked extremely interested.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She's off."

Paris nodded. "I know, Lorelai called and warned me. Rory hasn't said anything, but we think it was to do with Finn."

"Her boyfriend, right?" There was a slight hint of disapproval when he said that.

"Not at the moment I don't think," Paris said.

"Oh. That's a shame." Marty meant it too. He didn't want to see Rory this upset even if he didn't like the guy. "I should get going." He left the dorm and Paris just stared at Rory's door, wondering if she should say anything.

Paris got her answer when the door opened a moment later revealing an exhausted looking Rory Gilmore carrying a bag that was obviously too heavy. "You know, you don't need to bring all those books at one. You won't use them all tonight."

"I will," Rory said softly. Her throat hurt.

"Are you sick?"

Rory nodded. "Another cold."

"Not having a good season are you?"

"Not really," Rory agreed. "I'm off to study for finals. I'll talk to you later Paris." She left the dorm without another word barely paying attention to her surroundings as she headed for the library. Remembering what her mother said, Rory took out her phone and waited for her father to pick up.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Not feeling so great?"

"Mom told you." It wasn't a question.

"She's worried about you kid. You came back to her a mess."

"I know," she said sadly. "It couldn't be helped."

"I know the grandparents pulled a number on you."

"They did."

"And I'm not saying leaving was the wrong thing to do, but, do you think the next time you could just let someone know you're going? Maybe call and check in yourself?"

"I'll remember that."

"We'd appreciate it." Chris took a deep breath and let it out, hoping that his next question wouldn't backfire on him. "Did something else happen while you were in New York?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Finn visit you?" Chris said the young man's name softly and carefully.

"He did," Rory answered with a voice just as quiet.

"It didn't end well?" Chris "guessed".

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?" He didn't want to push, but she would need to tell someone.

"He broke up with me," she told him softly. The words made her cry again.

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat him up?"

She laughed.

"No, I can make it happen. I still have biker friends that could scare the crap out of him!"

She laughed and moaned. "That hurt."

"Sorry. At least I know you smiled."

"Thanks." Rory said it but she didn't mean it.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You'll call me if you do?" Chris was even more worried now that he knew his suspicions had been correct.

"I will."

"I don't care what time."

"I'll remember that."

"I love you kid."

"I love you too Daddy. I'm at the library now, I have to go study."

"Okay. Don't study too hard."

"Of course not." Rory hung up the phone with a soft click and turned it on silent before entering the library, completely unaware of the people watching her from across the lawn.


	26. Fall In Two

**Author's Note**: As usual, everyone surprises me with the details they're actually interested in. I do believe that this chapter will answer the burning question of who exactly was watching Rory. Hope you like it!

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 26: Fall In Two**

Finn woke up Sunday morning and didn't know what to do with himself. He looked at the clock, relieved when it said 3:30pm. At least that meant it would be a few more hours before he was drunk and forgetting about yesterday.

_--_

"_With everything that's happened with my grandparents. Between the money and the fighting and the whole public thing, it was just too much."_

"_I was getting too dependent."_

_--_

_Finn looked over at her, his eyes showing his emotions, "I thought we were best friends. I thought you could tell me anything."_

"_I do feel that way Finn."_

"_I don't think you mean that!"_

_--_

"_Are you saying my childhood wasn't good because I grew up with money? My father was successful so I'm tainted?"_

_--_

"_I get it Rory."_

"_I don't think you do!" She spit the phrase that he had been using on her all night back at him. _

"_You don't think I do? Oh I do love! I understand perfectly. And I think you're right. You did the right thing, you do need to be alone, and so do I. We need to be alone without each other."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_I think I am. I think it's for the best. For now at least…You need time to think and now I do. You've told me that my ties to society are bothersome, you've told me that you don't trust me to stay with you, you've told me that you can't come to me when you're really upset, that's a lot to digest. I think it's better if we spend some time apart."_

"_Finn…I love you. You can't just walk away."_

"_I'm sorry love, I have to." He gave her a sad smile, his silent tears mirroring her own, and moved towards the door. "I'll see you around." Slowly he twisted the door knob and walked outside, closing the door firmly behind him._

_--_

He stared up at the ceiling, his hands covering his face as he remembered the words that passed between them. He never would have pictured them like that. They were closer then that, weren't they? Finn looked at his door shocked when he heard someone knock. _How did they know I was awake?_ "Go away," he called out.

"Finn? Can I come in?"

_Damn! It was Stephanie. He couldn't turn her away._ "As long as it's just you Steph," he relented with a sigh.

"Don't worry, no one else is home. It's just me." She came in and locked the door behind her.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me in my early morning haze?" Finn joked with her when he heard her turn the lock.

"No, I just want us to be alone," she said without thinking.

"Dirty!" He replied, immediately shutting up when he thought of _her_ voice still in his head.

Steph didn't wait for an invitation to join him in the bed—she just climbed in. Knowing that he slept in boxer shorts, she wasn't worried about finding a naked Finn. "So."

"So what?" Finn asked her. Steph in his bed wasn't such an odd thing. The two of them were quite close.

"You want to talk to me about what happened? No Logan, no Colin. Just you and me."

"Won't go beyond these walls?"

"Girl Scouts honor."

"When were you ever a Girl Scout?" Finn asked her.

"Please, it's just a saying."

"Not really…"

"Come on Finn. I promise on my credit cards that I will not repeat anything you tell me here and today."

"And you're not wired or anything?"

"Finn!" She hit him. "Do you want to check me out?" She winked.

"I trust you love." He smiled at her, but it lasted for only a brief minute.

"So tell me," Steph said softly after a minute or two of silence.

"I don't even know," Finn said while running a hand through his hair.

"Start from…"

"We broke up."

"What?" Steph hadn't really believed Logan and Colin—she wanted to hear it from the source himself.

"I broke up with her."

"What? Why? You two were so in love. Or so I thought. Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right." Finn sighed. "She told me last night, and then I broke up with her."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She doesn't trust me."

"What?"

"I know. It sounds crazy but it's true. She doesn't trust me."

"How do you know? Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to."

"Explain." Steph waited while Finn tried to find the proper words of explanation.

"Rory says that she doesn't want to depend too much on me. Her father was in and out of her life for the first 14 years or so and her faith in the opposite sex isn't stable. She thinks she's depending on me too much, she doesn't want to loose her independence because we're together. For some reason she thinks being serious with me means that."

"Does it?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"What else did she say?'

"Explain." Finn's voice was not filled with patience.

"I want the entire story, then I'll explain."

"Fine." He huffed for a moment before continuing. "She went on about society and how she understood why her mother took her away. She doesn't want to be part of society. I think she holds it against me that I am. I told her it wasn't that way by choice, but at least my dad worked hard to get where he is, he isn't just inheriting something. She told me I was twisting her words around."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Keep going."

"There was a lot about what a relationship is supposed to entail. She's my best friend and I thought I was hers. I thought she could tell me anything, but she just left. Got up and left. Didn't say goodbye, didn't call to tell me where she was, just left. Sure she text messaged me SATURDAY MORNING but she left WEDNESDAY! I was worried. She just…she wanted to be _alone_. I really hate that word!"

Steph took in everything that he had to say, thought about it hard and turned her head to him slightly. "Are you ready to listen to me?"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I don't know. It depends how you're going to look at it. Do you want to hear what I have to say?" Finn nodded. "And you'll let me talk without interrupting me?" Reluctantly he nodded again. "Okay. Let me start by saying I understand what you did and it's not completely unreasonable."

"Okay…"

"Now, I'm going to give you Rory's perspective. Okay?"

"Go ahead. I'm waiting."

"Alright, so here's Rory Gilmore, her parents are talk of society for years. Her mother gets pregnant at 16 and then runs away, her father's absent from her life; all of that stuff. She grows up happy and without the money her mom had access to as a child—not that Lorelai ever really liked it, but that's beside the point. She spend summers with her dad as she gets older and meets a guy that she falls in love with but knows barely anything about. She comes to Yale not only to find him and start a relationship with him, but to find herself away from the ideas of both her mother and her grandparents. Grandparents who want to correct all their wrongs from her mother. Grandparents who introduced her to society, paid for her prep school, pay for Yale; grandparents she wants to make proud. Then they tell her that she is an heiress and not only is it added responsibility but her father's parents, who have previously told her how much they dislike her, reappear. Now they want to be friends. Now they want to leave her money. Yeah, right, like that went over well for her."

Finn was silent, it was hard, but he was silent.

"Then you look at her relationship with you. She now learns you're part of the society her mother ran away from, the kind of life her mother didn't want her to have. Of course, because she's Rory she doesn't hold this against you. She loves you and knows you're not like her grandparents. She knows that none of your friends are like her grandparents, well maybe she thinks Logan is but who can blame her sometimes?"

At least that made him laugh.

"Anyway. She gets involved in this relationship and everything is perfect, she's as happy as can be. Then, she gets dragged to some society thing she _has_ to go to because she wants to make her grandparents happy. Sure she manages to get some help on her side by getting her dad to show up and bring her mom as his date, but once there things really start to go sour. Of course, the night was starting off just fine, your parents were there and happy to see her, Colin intruded and she found out that all of us were forced to attend the event as well, but that's where the fun stopped.

"Her paternal grandparents who never liked her to begin with, who weren't shy about not only telling her that but also exactly why they felt that way, pick a fight. A fight that not only hurts her deeply, but involves her parents and her maternal grandparents. Everyone is going at it, screaming accusations and insults at each other. She has no idea what to do so she just stands there and stares. Completely blank faced, not even gathering enough sense to send color to her face for the blush she certainly felt. Instead she listened to what they were saying. She was shocked that any of her grandparents would make a scene at an event like that. Sure her parents don't mind making a scene, but her grandparents were not like that. They followed the rulebook. They didn't like people knowing their personal business like that."

Finn wasn't liking the direction this was headed in.

"Now, her _boyfriend's_ parents are the ones that finally stop everything, pointing out how embarrassed she is. Then they send her parents off to find her and then we promptly whisk her away and get her drunk."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. She wanted to drink."

"I'm not arguing. But I'm not done either." Stephanie paused before continuing. "Now, let's look at this from another perspective. Rory grew up in a small little town with just her mother. I don't know about you but I don't know much about her life there except that she loves it. They're all crazy, but she loves them just the same. So she grows up there, her father playing a minimal role in the early years in her life, her mother never finding anyone to seriously settle down with. Lorelai may have had a boyfriend here or there that was serious, possibly a fiancé that she didn't marry, who knows. Point being that the biggest male influence Rory had growing up was most likely Luke. Not that he's a bad influence, but that's what she had. Now, what has she learned from her childhood? Maybe that for the most part men are not reliable; maybe that love is never really certain; maybe that society ruins things—takes away your freedoms." She took a chance and looked at him. "And think about it Finn, why do we do so many of the things we do?"

"Because we don't want to wear the chains that society expects us to."

"Exactly. We don't want our freedom, our independence, to suffer because we have money. There is just one more piece of the puzzle to add before you may get the entire picture, so please bear with me. The one thing Rory knows about society is that men marry trophy wives. Yes, every now and then there is a real marriage, but the woman does not work. She takes care of the kids or maybe works at her husband's office but how many of our mom's and our mom's female friends have a job of their own? Run her own business? There is the occasional one, but not a majority. And that's what she sees. Maybe not from you or from your parents, but from the voice in the back her head that's already filled with doubts about every little thing about her, she hears that you need a trophy wife and to her it translates to losing her independence. Independence that her mother taught her was the most important thing."

"I don't want to take that away," Finn argued.

"Okay, I lied. I have something else. Keep in mind that her mother has survived for 19 years without being married, without collecting child support. The only financial help she ever accepted from her parents was to put Rory through prep school. It was Rory who asked for the help paying for Yale."

Finn sighed.

"I know that this isn't making you want to run after her and apologize, that wasn't my goal. I understand why you reacted why you did and I support your reaction. But I can also see how she feels. I know enough about her that I can piece it all together."

"I didn't realize you two were all that close."

"We may not be, and hopefully that'll change in the future, but I'm pretty good at reading people Finn. You know that."

He nodded. "What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want to do. She said she needed time to be alone, you've accepted that by telling her the same thing and breaking up. Now you both have the time alone. I'm sure she's got a million things to think about and I'm sure I've just given you a whole lot to think about."

"You could say that."

"You don't hate me?" She asked quietly.

Finn looked down at Steph and smiled. "Never. I don't know how to thank you actually." Steph grinned. "Oh no, that grin doesn't bode well for me."

"It never does," she answered him. "I'm thinking a nice pedicure while we watch a movie."

Finn groaned. One of the many things you learn being one of Stephanie's best friends for so long is how to give a good pedicure. All of them knew how to do it. Whenever Stephanie won something small she requested it. "Go on, get what you need and I'll comply."

She giggled. "Yes! Be right back Finn, don't go anywhere!" Steph raced out of the room and headed for her own.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Finn painted Steph's toes a pretty shade of pink while they watched _Billy Madison_. Steph was going to choose something girly, but knew that Finn needed a good laugh and not a love story. After the movie was over and her toes were dry, they headed out to meet everyone for dinner and another night of drinking at the pub. Drinking that now not only made him forget his fight and breakup with Rory but all the new thoughts Steph gave him.

He walked around campus Monday a little bit lost, looking for Rory without even knowing it. Finn tried the normal spots but she didn't seem to be anywhere. He thought he'd seen her looking green and running into the bathroom near her first class but decided there was no way it could be her. The girl he saw was dressed in sweats and looked far too sick to be Rory. Not possible. He had just left her Saturday and she looked fine. Besides, Rory would take better care of herself. Well, at least until finals started that was.

Eventually, Finn gave up looking for her and went to his own classes, paying attention so he would pass finals. It was a long day; a long day that he wanted to end in the arms of his girlfriend. Finn was halfway to her room when he realized that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She probably wasn't even there. Feeling dejected he walked back to his own room and settled himself on the couch with a bottle of tequila.

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

"Tell me that wasn't Rory," Robert asked Stephanie as they saw someone enter the class late and take a seat all the way in the back.

The pair had shown up to class a few minutes early, hoping to get a word with Rory only to find that she wasn't there. Things weren't as bad as she and Finn were making them out to be, they just needed to be in the same room together. They loved each other. The girl who they saw however looked nothing like the girl who had been drinking with them last weekend. This person had on ratty sneakers and gray sweatpants with a pink sweatshirt, topped with a grey hat. She had bloodshot eyes that were puffy and she was extremely pale. Because they were on opposite sides of the room "Rory" beat them out of the class and disappeared before they could find her.

"I think it was…" Steph finally answered Robert as they watched her rush out of class.

"I thought they broke up Saturday."

"They did."

"And she looks like that already?"

"It'll be worse once finals kick in."

They headed towards the dining hall where they were meeting Colin and Logan for lunch. The guys were quickly filled in and all of them were worried. "Someone should talk to her," Steph declared.

"You should do it."

"Why?"

"You're the girl."

"So?"

"You'll be better at it."

"Bull shit. Logan should do it, they're both reporters."

"You know how much Rory likes me."

"True. Colin, you do it."

"Like she'll really talk to me."

"Fine! Someone has to come with me though."

"I'll go with you," Colin volunteered.

"Meet me outside her dorm, 4:30?"

"Sure."

They separated to attend their classes, and Colin met Steph a couple of hours later.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked her.

"We go knock on the door."

"It doesn't look like we'll have to do that." Colin noted and gestured with his head. Rory had walked out of the building with a heavy bag, telling them she was going to the library. "Wow. She looks worse then Finn."

"I told you."

They started to tail her and heard bits of her conversation with her father. Steph was going to say something once they reached the library but she couldn't. She stopped Colin with a hand on his chest and he looked at her funny. "I thought we were going to talk to her."

"It's not going to do us any good. She needs to study and pass her finals and then worry about her relationship. She'll bury herself in her books; seeing Finn will just throw her off."

"Whatever." Colin shrugged his shoulders and turned around, heading for his dorm.

Stephanie, however, stood in front of the library for another five minutes wondering if what she had told Colin was true. Rory didn't look so good. At all.


	27. At The End Of The Day

**Chapter 27: At The End Of The Day**

"You're sure you're okay?" Paris looked at Rory for what was probably the tenth time that evening.

"I'm fine Paris, don't worry."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?" Rory's head whipped around.

"It's just that you've been pale and not eating or whatever you do eat you throw up soon after. I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate the concern Paris, but I promise. I'm fine."

"Your clothes don't fit," Paris argued.

"Happens." Rory shrugged it off. "I'm going to meet my study group."

"Don't walk back by yourself."

"I'll be fine mom." Rory rolled her eyes as she walked out of the dorm carrying her bag of books.

**GGGGGGGGG**

"Are you okay?" Colin looked at his friend with worry.

"I'm fine mate."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know how I feel."

"Are you excited for Australia?" Finn went back to Australia with the rest of his family for a huge reunion every Christmas. It was tradition.

"It'll be nice so see all my mates again, not to mention my family. My cousins are getting really big." Finn was usually so animated when he talked about his homeland and his family but lately there was nothing. He wasn't the same guy. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff."

"Ignoring your family then?" Finn tried to make a joke but it didn't work too well. His heart wasn't in it.

"Something like that."

"Colin!" Stephanie came into the boy's room without knocking.

"Yes dear?"

She shook her head. "We need to talk. Alone."

Logan laughed but the dirty comment from Finn was what was missing.

"What's up?" Colin shut the door behind him and looked at Stephanie.

"It's getting worse."

"I know. Finn's off."

"She's stick thin. I just saw her leave for the library. I stopped to talk to Paris, thinking she would tell me something, but there's nothing. She's gone into a state of depression."

"Over Finn?" Though Colin loved his friend and knew that the ladies loved him as well, he didn't think breaking up with someone was worth going through all that.

"Yes over Finn." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "She loves him."

"He loves her too."

"Is Australia at least cheering him up?"

"The last time he was there was with her. His friends are going to be asking about her. I think that's depressing him."

"Even more then he already is."

"Exactly."

"Drinking's not helping. In fact, he's stopped drinking."

"Well that makes two of them." When Colin looked at her funny Steph continued. "She stopped drinking coffee."

"What?" That was something he would have never expected; Rory's body ran on coffee.

"Paris said she hasn't seen Rory drink coffee or hear her ask for it all week."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing that we can do."

They heard the main door close and came back into the common room surprised to find it was Finn that left. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he just left." Logan looked at them sadly. "He's hurting."

"I know. So is she. Though at least he's not taking it out on his body."

"You're kidding. I thought she was smarter then that," Logan said when Steph shook her head.

"Love makes you do crazy things sometime."

"She's going to put herself in the hospital."

"Maybe that's what she wants."

"Cause that's a normal wish," Colin's said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

**GGGGGGGGG**

Finn left his room not knowing where he was headed. He found himself walking towards her room, wanting to see her, talk to her, even if it was just to argue—he needed her. He _craved_ her. But he stopped himself. Instead, he wandered around campus. Finn had no idea where he was going, but he stopped when he heard her voice.

"I'm fine mom."

_She certainly didn't sound fine. She didn't sound like herself at all actually._

"I know that you're worried. I know that Paris is worried. I know that Dad is worried. I know that Grandma and Grandpa are worried. I know that all of Stars Hollow is worried and yes, I even know that Francine and Straub are worried."

_Worried about what? About her? Good! Someone should be taking care of her. She doesn't look normal. She's lost a lot of weight in nine days_.

"I'll be home day after tomorrow mom."

_She sounds exhausted, Lorelai must really be bugging her to come home. She's probably stressed from finals and everything else, it doesn't look like she's slept at all._

"I know that Mom. I know that too." Rory paused, taking in a deep breath. "No, I haven't. No, none of them. It doesn't matter."

_She hasn't what? None of them meaning who? Could she be talking about me and the others? They haven't spoken about her in my presence since Sunday, but who knows if they've seen her. I wonder if they've frozen her out. They were friends…somewhat. Steph seems to really like her. It's probably tough to have only Paris as a good friend around here, she isn't exactly the sympathetic person to talk to._

"No mom, I'm not going to do that." She paused, apparently listening to whatever her mother was saying. "That's not the point mom. I didn't ask for this, I don't really understand what's going on. I really can't deal with it." She stopped again, listening. "Well actions speak louder than words, you've been telling me that my entire life and you're right. We're both to blame for that part."

_She's right there, actions do speak louder then words. Look at what happened to us. Who's to blame? Me? Her? Both of us? Could they really be talking about our relationship or lack thereof?_

"I need to go mom, I'm meeting my study group. I know, but it's my last one. Then I can pack. No, no, you really don't have to do that. No one has to take any time off from work to help me pack! Mom! Are you going to listen to me?" Rory was working on getting her mom to be quiet so she could speak. "Thank you." Lorelai had finally stopped talking. "No one needs to come and help me, Grandma called yesterday. Yes, Grandma. No, I didn't call her, I just told you she called me, but I didn't want to ignore her, she's still my grandmother. Yes, no matter how similar she may or may not be to Hitler she is still my Grandma. Are you ready to hear what happened? She called yesterday to find out when I finished finals, I think she and Grandpa want to try and make things up to me by taking me away or buying me something; apparently I didn't do enough damage in New York. That's what I was thinking!" Rory smiled at her mother's suggestion. "Can I get to the point please? Thanks. So Grandma thinks that I sound too tired and I shouldn't have to move anything myself. She hired movers. I know! It is ridiculous, but it does save me some work, maybe I can get some sleep. They'll come in Wednesday and pack things up, bring them to the house and I can come home straight after finals. Get away from this place. I really should go mom Yes, I'm sure. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow night." Rory hung up her phone and slowly worked her way towards the library doors.

It wasn't until Finn saw her walk through the doors that he took her spot on the bench. He was lost in his thoughts about her side of the conversation. He hated not knowing what was going on in her life. They may not have been that close for very long, but he liked knowing _everything_ when it came to Rory Gilmore. Finn loved her. Yes, he had finally admitted it to himself, but it only made it more difficult for him to say something to her.

_I'm glad that she doesn't have to pack up her room herself. She looks as if she would break if something fell on her. It's not healthy. Hopefully the time at home with her mom will help her recover. The time apart should heal us both I hope. Maybe then we can sort things out. _

With a heavy sigh Finn stood up and walked towards his room. He needed to pack things up himself. He too would finish finals tomorrow and take the last flight out of Hartford towards Sydney. Then, for three weeks he would sit on the beach with his best friends and forget that Rory Gilmore even existed…or so he hoped.

**GGGGGGGG**

_They say that even in Manhattan, an island with eight million people, you will always run into the one person you don't want to see. In a place as small as Yale I had expected to run into him sooner, but it didn't happen. Unfortunately, when it did happen I was on my way to take my final. He was standing at a coffee kiosk with Colin and Logan. The three of them were standing there laughing at something or other and he doesn't even seem to be upset. There's no trace of him missing my presence, no signs of sadness. He's the opposite of what I am. I was in love and he left. Nothing new there. I love you isn't anything special. It's only a few words that people think can make everything better_.

Rory took her final without one thought of Finn. The only thing she thought about was Literature. She answered all the questions and double-checked her work before handing her blue book in and leaving. Once she was outside, she felt the tears flow. Rory did nothing to stop them, nothing to ease the pain because there was nothing that could be done. She'd tried it all. She'd buried herself in school work, she'd buried herself in her books, she'd eaten all the junk food she could get her hands on, she'd watched all the right wallowing movies, but she couldn't get out of her funk. Happy that she was at least going home where her mom, Luke, Sookie, Lane and the rest of her beloved town would take care of her. They would fix everything. They had to. Someone had to fix something. Things were even more broken then when she left for New York.

"Miss Gilmore." Greeted one of the movers when she got back to her room. They were still boxing things up to take to their van.

"How's it going?"

"We shouldn't be too much longer, then we'll get out of your way. Are you sure this is it? Your grandmother seemed to imply there would be much more."

"That's my grandmother for you." Rory gave him a small smile. "I'm just going to grab my suitcases and hit the road myself. Don't let me get in your way."

"Do you need any help?" He asked her.

"You don't have to."

"It's not a problem, what can I take for you?"

She'd taken her laundry down the night before, along with one smaller suitcase. But she had two boxes, her suitcase and her laptop to bring down before heading home. The nice man loaded everything onto a dolly and followed her to her car where he loaded it for her. "Thanks so much." Rory tipped him against his will and opened the passenger seat to place her laptop and purse in the front seat.

"Rory! Hey Rory!"

Rory recognized the male voice that was calling out to her but refused to acknowledge him. They hadn't spoken in this long, a little longer wouldn't kill either of them. She slammed the car door and moved to the driver's side of the car.

"Gilmore!" He shouted towards her, moving faster when he realized that she wasn't going to stop and wait for him.

"What do you want Colin?" Rory was sitting back against the driver's seat, the door closed and window rolled down. "I want to go home. I need to go home."

"Are you okay? Should you be driving?"

"What do you want?" He wasn't inquiring about her because he cared, she knew that.

"I just wanted to see how you were, we haven't seen you in a while."

Rory nodded. "If you'll kindly move, I need to get home to my mother."

Colin looked at her, pulling off the hurt look quite well before moving back and watching her roll the window up. He watched the car for a second, somewhat bewildered and turned to where Steph had been standing, waving her over. "Come on, your car is over here isn't it?"

"Sure. Why?"

"We need to follow her. She doesn't look so good."

Steph searched Colin's face, surprised at how much concern was etched there. "Do you want to drive or should I?"

Colin took the keys from her and fifteen minutes later they were following her on the highway.

"What happened?" She and Colin had been walking around campus after her final when they had spotted Rory. Someone from a moving company was helping her bring stuff to her car and when he left Colin called out to her. He told Steph that this had gone on long enough and she no longer looked healthy. She hadn't looked healthy in a while actually. Neither had Finn for that matter. Steph had watched as Rory ignored him, Colin ran after her, they obviously spoke and then Colin moved and Rory drove away. Next thing she knew they were following her to Stars Hollow.

"She's angry."

"I'm sure she is."

"No Steph, she's angry at us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She hurt your feelings." Steph's voice held a little bit of a teasing sound to it, but it was to ease the pain she felt as well.

"We hurt hers first. She was our friend too."

"Finn is our best friend though."

"Even so, you don't ditch your friend at a time like this. We helped Finn, but we didn't help her."

"She has friends and family besides us, Finn doesn't. Not out here at least."

Colin didn't want to argue any longer so he turned his attention back to the road, making sure Rory was okay. He was happy to find that she made it to the exit for Stars Hollow in one piece and decided if she made it that far, the last five or ten minutes would be fine. "Anywhere you'd like to go while we're out Miss Stephanie?" Colin asked her in the most playful voice he could muster and they laughed as Stephanie began throwing out suggestions.

**GGGGGGGG**

Rory knew that Colin was hurt. She saw it in his face. The thing was, she didn't care. If she was in this much pain because of his friend she could put him through pain too. She drove away and a half hour later noticed that Colin and Steph were following. Obviously Colin had noticed she was crying. Trying not to be touched by the gesture, Rory drove to Stars Hollow, smiling as she came into the town limits and going straight home.

"Mom! You home?" Rory called out as she walked through the front door. When silence greeted her, Rory figured that Lorelai was caught up at the inn and decided to pop in _The Princess Bride_ and lay on the couch.

She was halfway through the movie when the front door opened. "Rory, I'm home!" Her mom's comforting voice echoed throughout her childhood home. "Where are you?"

"Couch," Rory called out, turning her attention back to the movie.

"Oh! Miracle Max, my favorite part!"

"I know, good timing."

"I have a six sense about these things," Lorelai told her daughter seriously. "Lift your head up." When Rory complied with her mother's request, Lorelai sat down on that spot on the couch, placed a pillow on her lap and pushed Rory's head back down. As they continued with the movie, laughing at all the right parts, yelling when it was necessary, mocking at every occasion, Lorelai ran her fingers through Rory's hair, hoping the motion was calming her down.

Lorelai had been worried the minute she saw Rory, or what looked like a shell of Rory lying on the couch. In a week and a half, she must have lost almost 15 pounds and the deep circles under her eyes proved that she wasn't sleeping very well, if she was sleeping at all. Paris had been keeping Lorelai updated on Rory's condition, they were both extremely worried with no idea how to really help her. Lorelai had told Christopher that Rory wasn't doing well. She told him that from Paris' reports, Rory was depressed, maybe even to an extreme, and it almost sounded as if she was bulimic. Though, all three of them agreed it didn't look like Rory didn't want to eat, just that her body was rejecting food.

Chris was going to come spend a few days with them in Stars Hollow, attend the Winter Carnival with them and they both hoped between the visit and Luke and Sookie constantly cooking for her, their Rory would come back to them. Another plus of this vacation was Emily and Richard's Christmas present to Rory. They wanted to send Rory on a vacation after all her hard work, and being told about the bad break up, together the three decided Hawaii was the perfect spot, with a few days to spend shopping in California since Rory had never been that far west. Rory's only condition of acceptance was that her grandparents pay for her mom to go as well and keep it at that. Rory requested mother-daughter time. Her grandparents agreed, wanting to find a way to make up for their previous behavior.

Lorelai had been so lost in her thoughts, in her worries, that she barely noticed the movie had ended. When she did however, she looked down to say something to her daughter about dinner. With a smile of relief Lorelai noticed that Rory was fast asleep. It was a start; or at least Lorelai hoped it was.

When Rory woke up few hours later it took her a couple of minutes to remember where she was. She was lying on the couch in her living room, her head resting on a pillow on her mother's lap, her mother watching some ridiculous show. Rory only wished things could stay this calm and innocent.

"Sleep well hun?" Lorelai's asked, looking down at Rory with a smile.

"I did. How long was I out?"

"Four hours or so." Rory nodded and slowly sat up. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Want to come to Luke's with me anyway?" Lorelai thought maybe sitting in Luke's would entice her to eat. "Lane will be there too," she told her daughter. Lorelai never thought she'd see the day when she'd actually have to convince Rory to go to Luke's.

"I guess so." Rory slowly got up and put her shoes on.

Lorelai opened the door for her and placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked through town.

"It's beautiful here." They had reached the town square, which was covered with the latest snowfall. The gazebo looked magical.

"Yeah, it is kid."

"I missed it."

"You can always come back."

"Not as often as I would like. Anything new going on?" Rory thought that immersing herself in the town business would help her find her balance again.

"Well, Kirk did get a new job, but his mother won't let him move out."

"Still?"

"I just hope Lulu is prepared to live with Kirk and his mother the rest of her life."

Rory laughed. "And Taylor?"

"Still fighting with Luke. It's always something new."

"Some things never change," Rory said happily a smile crossing her face. It was the first real smile that had crossed her lips in almost two weeks, it felt so good, yet wrong at the same time. Ignoring the darker thoughts Rory followed her mom into Luke's.

"Rory! You're back!" Lane rushed over to her friend, giving her a big hug. Lorelai had mentioned Rory wasn't doing so well since things ended with Finn but Lane obviously hadn't understood the intensity of the problem.

"Hey Lane, how are you?"

"I'm okay, things are crazy! But when aren't they crazy? We got another gig, did I tell you that?"

Rory shook her head. "I want to hear all about it!"

"Grab a seat, I'll bring you guys coffee."

Rory was about to say no to the coffee, but figured she could sip at it and use it to keep her hands warm. "Rory! Good to see you! How was your first semester?" Luke came over to the table ready to take their orders and his smile only slightly faltered. She looked even worse then Lorelai had described. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a burger, fries and onion rings."

"I'll be serving you a heart attack," Luke growled at her.

"On a plate with a friendly smile too," Lorelai played with him.

"Rory?" Luke tried to ignore Lorelai.

"Nothing for me thanks, I'm not hungry."

Luke, Lorelai and Lane all stared at Rory like she was foreign. "Are you feeling okay?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're turning down food; you're turning down _Luke's_ AND there's still coffee in your mug!" Rory looked at her friend with a face that said: so what? "Rory, you and your mother are usually beginning for your third cup by the time Luke comes to take your order."

Rory shrugged and didn't answer. "Maybe a piece of pie or something like that then." She was ordering to make them all happy, but she knew what was going to happen after she ate it. The same thing that had been happening for the past two weeks.

"One heart attack on a plate," Luke said placing Lorelai's meal in front of her. "And one short stack of chocolate chip pancakes."

"What? I didn't order these Luke. You _never_ make chocolate chip pancakes."

"I thought you could use a little comfort food."

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." Picking up a fork, Rory took a bite of the delicious smelling food praying that she would keep it down.

**GGGGG**

**Author's Note:** Well folks, there it was, another chapter. I know that you're all rooting for their reunion and it will happen, I promise…eventually. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!


	28. Mayday

**Author's Note**: This chapter is dedicated to Kimberly—I brought them back just for you! But I won't lie to you folks, this story is going to wrap up in the next couple of chapters—don't worry though, I do have another PDLD in the works. But enjoy this one, it's good, I know that you like it—and thank you for telling me that after each chapter, I'm glad that you're liking my story. Anyway…enjoy this chapter!

**GGGGGG**

**Chapter 28: Mayday**

He had seen her again. Wednesday morning. He had been waiting in line for coffee with Colin and Logan, both doing their best to get him to laugh, and actually succeeded for once. As he laughed at the ridiculous stories Logan was telling about his primary school years, Finn caught a glimpse of her. How he even saw her, he'll never know, but when he looked over in that direction it was in time to see the hurt in her eyes. She moved along quickly, probably heading to her final, but he wouldn't forget that look. It stayed in his mind as he took his test, packed, boarded the plane and flew back to his real home.

Finn stepped off the plane and couldn't help but smile. Everything would be okay. However it ended up, it would be okay. It had to be. He was headed towards baggage claim without paying attention, knowing his parents weren't arriving until the end of the week when Josh and Lindsay finished school for the semester.

"Is that any way to treat your best mates?" A voice called from his right.

"Here I was thinking you'd be happy to see us. We worked so hard to get here to surprise you and all," Chloe's voice added.

"Sorry guys, didn't think anyone was going to be here." Finn turned around to his friends and smiled. "I'm glad you're here though."

"We thought you might appreciate it," Cooper said while studying his friend's face. It was worse then he thought. He stood in front of the man he considered his brother and hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay, you know," he reassured Finn. "She loves you, it'll work out."

Finn nodded, knowing that the four of them would be more worried then the rest and not minding. He could show his emotions here, he didn't have to be strong like he was at Yale. Both Harris and Riley hugged him before following Cooper to baggage claim, leaving Chloe and Finn together.

"Did they leave us alone for a reason?" Finn asked his friend somewhat confused.

"I'm a girl," she said as if that explained it all.

"Yes…I have noticed that through the years." He grinned at her.

She returned the grin. "Well that obviously means I can handle your broken heart better then they can," Chloe told him in a somewhat offended voice.

"Ah, so they're a bunch of chauvinist pigs, is that it?"

"Exactly."

"And is that anything new?" Finn teased her.

Chloe grunted. "I guess not." She looked at Finn, staring at his gorgeous green eyes before throwing her arms around his neck. "Cooper is right you know. After all, everything's okay in the end, if it's not okay then it's not the end."

"Ah yes, my walking book of quotes," Finn joked with her, returning her tight hug. Chloe was small, well anyone was compared to him, but she gave the best hugs. Always made him feel so loved. It was one of many things he had loved about Rory. She always gave him the best hugs. Mentally hitting himself for thinking of her, Finn focused his thoughts on Chloe. "So tell me pet, what have you and the boys been up to?"

Chloe wrapped her arm around Finn's waist and moved them in the direction of baggage claim so they could meet up with the others. "Well…"

**GGGGGG**

Finn had been in Australia for seven days. It was wonderful. Each time he came back he realized how much he actually missed his homeland. His parents had come back Saturday with his brother and sister and Finn had been really excited. He went surfing every morning with Cooper and took the rascals to the beach Sunday to build sandcastles. The five of them were going out every night and partying, seeing all of his old friends. The rest of the family was expecting them in Melbourne day after tomorrow, so he would leave Sydney for a week, but it was worth it. Finn loved to travel through Australia.

He knew what his friends were doing and he loved them for it. Each morning Cooper would talk to him while they were surfing. Someone else would talk to him while they were out. And then whenever they ate a meal together the last of the males would attempt to get him to talk about things. Chloe was always the one to sit silently by his side and offer support. They always worked that way. They were there for each other no matter what.

"If you just tell us what happened, you'll feel better," Riley reasoned with Finn.

"You know that's true. It's always been true," Harris added.

"I know that, it's just hard. I want it to go away; either to get fixed or end for good. I don't want to mope around about it anymore."

"Well, that's a positive attitude at least."

"Well, one of us has to stay positive," Finn said slightly under his breath.

"Okay…"Chloe decided to speak up now. "Do you want to tell us what that was referring to?"

"It's nothing." Finn tried to get them to back off a little bit.

"I think it's time you told us what's been going on in America Thad, especially with that pretty brunette with the killer blue eyes." Riley winked and Finn made a face.

"Fine. You want to know what happened; here is what went down…" Finn spent the next hour telling his friends exactly what had happened between him and Rory. From the fight at the party to the fight in New York to the avoiding each other at Yale bit. "It gets worse from there," Finn said sadly, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? How could it get worse?" Cooper asked his friend. It was a pretty bad story.

"She didn't take it well."

"I'm not surprised about that," Chloe said.

"Yeah, well, she didn't just cry about it and wallow and walk around miserable. She went into some kind of funk, some kind of depression."

"You're serious," Harris said slowly.

"Dead serious. She lost like 15 pounds by the end of finals, she looks like the wind could knock her over and break her. She's obviously not sleeping, the circles under her eyes are awful and she has this haunted, sad look on her face."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Did you say anything to her?"

Finn shook his head. "I didn't know what to say."

"How about, 'are you okay?' She probably wouldn't have minded that question."

"I think she would have," Finn argued.

"Are you sure? I mean the girl told you that she loved you," Riley pointed out. "That has to mean something."

"I'm sure it did."

"Did?"

"You heard what I told you. The whole experience with her father and then there were her ex-boyfriends when once the words I love you were said the whole relationship fell apart."

"Really?"

"The first guy said he loved her and she couldn't say it back so he broke up with her. She told the second one she loved him and he ran off without saying a word."

"And now she told you and you walked out the door."

Finn nodded. The more he thought about the worse he felt. "I screwed up. Big time."

"It's not all your fault mate." Cooper had been trying to convince him of this all week.

"I know that, but I can't help but think it is. She wouldn't be so emotionally scarred if I had stayed around and helped her and she definitely wouldn't be so physically scarred."

"You can't help what she does or does not to do her body and you can't help what she does or does not feel."

"It's not always something you can control," Finn tried to explain to his friends. "Before you know it one bad thought leads to another leads to another and you don't know how to get the positive thoughts back, you don't know where the self-esteem is anymore."

"You think that's where she is?"

"I know it," Finn said roughly. "Look, I appreciate all of this, I really do, but I have to get home. We're leaving early for Melbourne. I'll see you in a week."

"It's going to be okay Finn," Riley told him again. They were going to keep saying it until Finn really believed it. Everything would work out just fine.

"I hope so." Finn hugged them and smiled. "Happy Christmas, I'll see you for New Years."

"Happy Christmas Finn!"

With a final wave Finn got in his car and drove home, happy for the distraction of his huge, loud, crazy family.

**GGGGGGGG**

"This isn't good," Chloe began once they saw the tail lights of Finn's car fade away.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"We have to do something, say something. We can't just let this go on. He's falling apart, and she sounds like she's lost it all together."

"I can't believe they let this happen."

"You know how Finn can be sometimes, especially when he loves someone."

"I know."

"She was justified in her arguments, she just couldn't verbalize herself properly," Harris decided.

"And you know the funny part is Finn always says she's the smartest," Cooper told them with a laugh.

"Even the smart ones get stumped sometimes," Riley insisted.

"So, what can we do?"

"Chloe, do you still have Rory's cell phone number?"

"Yeah." She gave Cooper a hard look. "Do you really think it's wise for one of his best friend's to be calling her? I don't think she'll want to speak with me."

"You won't know unless you try," Harris reasoned.

Chloe sighed and punched the right numbers for Rory to be reached. She listened to the phone ring and ring, finally someone picked up. "Rory Gilmore's phone, speak." A bubbly voice that definitely wasn't Rory answered the phone.

"Hi, um, is Rory there?"

"Who's calling?" Lane had picked up her friend's phone since she was closest and Rory didn't look like she was moving anytime soon.

"My name is Chloe, we met…" She didn't even finish before the girl stopped listening to her and started to talk to her friend.

"Rory, it's someone named Chloe," Lane said once the caller identified herself.

"What?" Rory sat up and stared at her friend. _Why would Chloe be calling me? Did something happen to Finn?_ She mentally weighed her options, knowing that if something had happened to Finn and she didn't take the call, Rory would never forgive herself. "Are you sure?"

"You did say Chloe, right?" Lane asked into the phone.

Chloe had heard Rory's voice in the background and knew that the girl was completely taken off guard that she was calling. "Yes, I did say Chloe, I know her from…"

"She knows who you are," Lane said sharply, "she's just in shock. Hang on." Lane didn't know nor did she care that Chloe was calling all the way from Australia. "Are you sure about this?" Chloe heard the girl ask.

"I'm sure Lane." Rory's voice became louder and Chloe figured she had taken the phone from her friend. "Chloe?" She said into the object.

"Hi Rory, yeah, it's me, Finn's friend, remember?"

"I know who you are," Rory said shortly. She wasn't trying to be mean but dealing with the whole Finn topic was something she had no interest in.

"Is this a bad time?" Chloe recognized the hurt and disdain in Rory's voice.

"What do you need? Is Finn okay?" She needed to know that.

Chloe smiled, even if Rory was hurt, as long as she was worried about Finn, there was still hope. "Well physically he's fine, but emotionally…wow Rory, you two must have done a number on each other."

"Yeah well, shit happens. If you don't mind I'd rather not discuss this with you. Merry Christmas and all." Rory hung up the phone without giving Chloe a chance to respond, handing her cell phone back to Lane who was screening her calls. "Don't answer a blocked number again please." Lane just nodded.

"What happened?" Riley looked at her expectantly.

"She hung up on me."

"What?" Cooper couldn't believe that. Rory didn't seem like the kind of person to hang up on anyone. "She asked me if Finn was okay, you heard my answer and then she said she didn't want to discuss the situation with me, wished me a Merry Christmas and hung up the phone."

"Wow."

"She's…"

"Different. Definitely not the girl we met."

"Finn isn't the guy we saw last either.'

"I know."

"What next?"

They looked at Cooper, the man who always had a plan. This time he only shrugged. "We wait until Finn gets back and then we make sure his first plan of action is to get on speaking terms with her again." The other nodded in agreement and ordered another drinking, deciding it was time to change the topic of conversation.

**GGGGGGGGG**

"Are you having a good time?" Christopher asked Rory for the millionth time that day.

"I am Dad, I promise."

"You wouldn't just be saying that?"

"No, I wouldn't just be saying that," Rory promised him. "I'm glad we're doing this." She was leaving tomorrow morning with her mom for California but yesterday she and Chris had driven to Washington D.C. for the evening. They had walked around the Capitol Building and the Supreme Court. They explored Georgetown and even went into Virginia for a short while. Now they were walking around The National Mall looking at all the monuments before heading back home.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am," Rory told him. "It'll be nice to see the sun again."

"Maybe it'll cheer you up a bit."

"Maybe." She never denied that she was sad or how sad she really was. Rory didn't offer the information, but she never denied it. After a few days home, she told Lorelai what had happened and the results of it. Rory promised her that she wasn't _trying_ to lose weight, food just didn't appeal to her and anything she ate just came right back up. They made a doctor's appointment for after California before Yale started again but on Christmas Eve when Rory fainted and Lorelai and Christopher took her Hartford General. No one was surprised when they announced Rory to be dehydrated and lacking in food. Lorelai explained what was happening and the doctor tried to be helpful, but they ended up making an appointment with a specialist anyway.

"You know that things will work out. He loves you."

Rory winced at the _reference_ to Finn. Hearing anything about him made her heart hurt, made her crawl deeper inside herself. "I think you're wrong daddy, he made that perfectly clear."

He wanted to point out that Finn's outburst was a direct result of how much he cared about her. He wanted her to be okay, he wanted to be there for her, he was worried sick about her, he loved her, and it hurt him when she hurt. It also hurt him when she didn't let him in. For so many different reasons and more it was proof that he loved her. But neither of them saw it like that, instead the heat of the moment got to them and things ended badly.

"Well things change kiddo, without any warning things change. You should remember that when you get back to school."

Rory nodded, she knew what her father was saying. She knew he was telling her that if Finn approached her to listen and if she felt strong enough to approach him. "I understand and you're right," Rory replied softly.

**GGGGGG**

"I can't believe you have to go back to America so soon!" Riley whined as they all sat in Finn's room and watched him pack.

"I'm only waiting for the last possible minute to leave mate, my family left two days ago."

"So?"

Finn laughed. "I'll miss you too. You guys should come out to me this semester. You'd like the snow and all."

"Maybe," Chloe and Cooper said together.

"It would be fun. You'll stay nearby since I would like all of my friends alive by the end of the visit." Finn was partially teasing since he knew how well his Australia friends got along with his Yale crew.

"Don't let them turn you into one of them completely mate, it takes a lot of work to get the Finn we know and love back." Harris kidded him.

"I'll do my best."

The next morning everyone piled into Cooper's SUV and headed for the airport. It wasn't a long ride and they were all quiet when they got to the departure terminal. "Call us when you get there?" Chloe asked.

"Yes mom," Finn teased her. He smiled at her, a real smile, and pulled her close. "Thanks pet, you're fabulous."

"I'm here whenever you need me Finn, remember that. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her cheek and turned to his best friend. It was always hardest for him to say goodbye to Cooper.

"Listen to me," Cooper started. "Everything is going to work out. You are going to go back there and convince the woman that you love that you love her and you both said stupid things but being apart is ridiculous. You're going to make sure she's not doing herself permanent harm, you're going to be such a cute couple no one will be able to stand being around you."

"Yes sir," Finn answered.

"But most importantly," Cooper said in a more serious tone, if that was even possible, "I'm only a phone call away. Seriously. We can be manly men and not hug, but if you want me to come out there, screw Logan and Colin and the rest of them. You're my best friend and I'll be there if you want me to. Understand?"

"Thanks mate." They exchanged a hug and Finn quickly waved to his friends and went inside. If he stayed there any longer he might not have gotten on the plane. Screw Yale.

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

"You're going to be okay?" Lorelai asked for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I'm sure mom." She wasn't even going to bother to tell her mom not to worry. Lorelai had tried the entire break to fix Rory's funk, to cheer her up, to help her gain weight, but nothing had really been working. She now had weekly appointments with the nutrionist in hopes of keeping her at a livable body weight. If she didn't improve soon they were sending her to a psychiatrist. As much as Lorelai may be against it, she knew Rory needed help.

The rest of the trip to Yale was spent in pleasant conversation telling stories from their New Year's in Hawaii. Though that _had_ been fun, it was more fun to shop in Los Angeles with Emily and Richard's credit card. They had no limit and were told to enjoy themselves. So the girls did. Completely. They reached the final destination and only managed to get half of Rory's stuff out of her car. Chris was driving Lorelai's Jeep, filled with other items, and pulled in a minute after they did. "Everyone in one piece?" He asked when he saw them. They nodded. "Why are we standing outside? You have keys, don't you Ror?"

Rory nodded. "I'm back."

"Yeah you are kid."

"Can I do this?"

"You can."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I swear on all the coffee in the world that you can do this."

Rory's mouth curved upwards slightly. "Thanks mom."

The three of them worked to get all of Rory's things in her room and hang out for a while, since dinner really wasn't big in Rory's mind anymore before the adults had to leave. Rory hugged her father tight, glad for his presence in her life now, and watched as he stood next to the Jeep, giving the Gilmore girls some privacy to say goodbye.

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked again.

Rory was going to nod her head, but changed her mind. "Just wait until Dad leaves and come back?"

Lorelai smiled. "My pleasure. Don't do anything crazy without me!"

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you and we'll wallpaper each other."

Lorelai laughed. "That's my girl. I love you Rory."

"I love you too Mom."

They hugged each other tight, not caring to remember that Lorelai would be back in a matter of hours. She waved to her parents as they drove away and made the trek back to her room wondering if Paris was back yet.


	29. Rollercoaster Of Love

**Chapter 29: Rollercoaster of Love**

It was a relief to Rory when she had been back in classes for two weeks and seen hide nor hair of Finn. She hadn't seen anyone from that crew, though it didn't surprise her, and it made her feel better. She never went to the pub and made sure Logan was not at the YDN before she went. Rory fell back into her books and studies, enjoying the distraction. The meetings with the nutrionist had been changed to every day, forcing Rory to keep track of every single calorie she had. And if something didn't stay down she had to make note of that too.

It had been a particularly grueling day and all she wanted to do was climb into bed. Rory just crossed her fingers that Paris wasn't home.

"You don't look well," Paris commented as soon as Rory walked through the door.

"Rough day, I'm just a little tired," Rory answered her softly.

Paris had been filled in by Lorelai and was constantly worried about her friend. She tried to understand and listen, but it wasn't her nature. They hadn't had any fights yet, so that was good. Paris had only mentioned Finn once and the look on Rory's face made her regret her words immediately.

**GGGGGGGG**

Even though Rory hadn't seen Finn, he was constantly watching her. After the first week of classes he had figured out her schedule and was able to watch her without her being aware of him. Of course, he did think he could stand in front of her and she wouldn't notice him. Rory was off in her own world. She looked no better then before Christmas, she actually looked more introverted. Finn actually saw Lorelai and Chris around campus more often, really setting off Finn's worry-meter. He wanted to say something, he was dying to say something, but he didn't know how to start the conversation. It just wasn't that easy for him.

"How's it going man?" Logan found Finn sitting on a bench looking serious.

"It's going," Finn answered.

They had noticed a change in Finn when he returned—a positive change. A visit back home always lifted Finn's spirits and they were happy to see bits of the old Finn return. He seemed to have some sort of internal plan; he always looked like a man with a mission. A few times Logan even saw him walking in the direction of Rory's room before he would turn away muttering to himself. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain either of them were experiencing. It was just another example of why he should not be part of a committed relationship. He didn't want to be going through all of this.

"Classes okay?"

"Classes are fine."

"See Rory lately?"

"Everyday," Finn told him sadly. It was the truth, he did see her everyday, he just didn't _say_ anything to her.

"You miss her."

"Since the moment I left that hotel room," Finn replied.

"It's all going to be okay in the end you know."

"Because if it's not okay then it's not the end?" Finn questioned, a flash of a smile crossed his face when he thought about Chloe.

"Sure. I think it's something like that."

"It is," Finn told him.

"Why don't you say something?"

"I don't think she would want me to."

"I think you would find yourself surprised," Logan said in his most convincing voice.

"I'm not sure about that." Finn stood up. "Wanna get something to eat?" He hadn't eaten anything all day and it was almost dinner time.

"Sure." They walked into the dining hall where they not only saw the rest of the gang but one Rory Gilmore sitting with Paris and Marty pretending to be interested in whatever they were saying.

Finn purposely made sure to stand as close to their table as possible without her seeing him in hopes to hear part of the conversation. Though, once he heard what they were saying he was frowning.

"Rory, you have to eat that."

"I don't want to Paris."

"You need to eat something."

"I did eat something."

"You ate a banana at nine o'clock this morning. That's not enough. It's almost six o'clock at night."

"You're wrong there Paris. Let's see." Rory pulled out a little notebook from her purse and looked it over. "I ate a half a slice of pizza and a Snickers bar before it rebelled on me."

"It doesn't matter. Jodie said that food that you don't keep down doesn't count. You need to make up for it."

"Paris!"

"Rory! I don't want to see you back at the hospital."

Finn's head whipped around when he heard Paris say that and once again he was deeply concerned.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked when Finn finally met up with him; Logan was trying to decide what he wanted.

"She's not okay mate. She's sick, she's been in the hospital."

"I'm sorry." Logan had no idea what to say.

"I don't know what to do. She can't eat anything without getting sick, she's _keeping track of what she's eating_." It was a totally foreign concept to Finn.

"Hey, Aussie!" Paris' voice came from behind him and Finn jumped.

"Paris! Wow. Funny seeing you here, how are you?" Finn was extremely nervous and rubbed one of his sweating palms on the back of his neck.

"Geller," Logan greeted her.

"Huntzberger." She barely even looked at Logan. "You need to fix this," Paris said directly to Finn without addressing him.

"Fix what?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Paris was not in the mood. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I know that you heard what we were saying, I know that you were listening. Now you have to fix it. It may not be your fault, but she's only going to listen to you. I hope you can both come to your senses before something serious happens." Paris turned away to go to her table but Finn stopped her.

"Paris?" When she was standing in front of her he continued. "Why was she in the hospital?"

"She can't keep enough down, she gets dehydrated and ends up on an IV over night."

Finn paled.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary to find her passed out on the couch; literally." Paris left Finn with that image as she walked back into the dining hall that Rory had exited in a huff five minutes ago.

**GGGGGGGG**

"I want to come home," Rory said into her phone.

"It's Tuesday babe."

"I know. I want to come home."

"You can't until Friday."

"That sucks."

"I know. How are you otherwise?"

"I got in a fight with Paris, nothing new there."

"She's just worried about you…we all are."

"I know," Rory said quietly. She was actually quite worried about herself but she was powerless to stop it.

"Say something to him."

"I don't think so."

"It's the only thing that will help."

"You don't know that."

"It's the only logical thing that we haven't tried."

"I don't know mom. It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"We'll see."

"That's what you say every day."

"One day I'll do it."

"Hopefully not when you're 89!"

"Don't be over-dramatic."

"Awful child!"

"I love you too mom."

"Have a good night. Call if you need me."

"I will."

"Love you."

Rory hung up the phone and stared at it. Like so many times before she flipped through her phonebook until she found Finn's name. She stared at the highlighted name and debated whether or not to call him. Rory had no idea what to say. If she said anything she would only end up crying. It wouldn't be right. So she closed her phone again and got up, moving towards the library for another study night. She had a paper due on Thursday.

**GGGGGGGGG**

After another week of deliberating Finn got the nerve to do something. He planned his visit at time where she wouldn't be in a class or the newspaper, but home doing work. That's what he wanted. A quiet environment for them to put this whole thing behind them and work it all out; he wanted her back and was finally going to do something about it. Finn stood in front of the door, shifting his weight from side to side, and finally mustered up the courage to knock.

"What?" The snappy voice greeted him.

"Is she here?" Finn asked quietly. So quietly it caused Paris to look up in shock. It even caused her to show a little sympathy.

"She's not. I'm sorry. She had an appointment after the paper. I'll tell her you were here though."

"Thanks." Finn dropped his head and started for the door.

"Finn?" Paris called out to him. He turned his head to look at her. "Come back. She won't kick you out. She'll welcome you with open arms."

Paris' words helped him a little, but Finn still didn't know when he should come back. Taking a chance, he knocked again several hours later, met at the door by a pajama clad Paris. "She's sleeping, but go ahead."

Finn thought Paris' being nice was a little too weird but he smiled in thanks and moved towards her room. Opening the door quietly he saw her laying in bed with dark circles underneath her eyes. It was the only time since _that day_ that he'd seen her look so peaceful. Her waking hours made her seem so troubled. Not knowing what to do, Finn leaned forward and ran a hand softly down her hair. Rory didn't seem to notice and he did it again before deciding not to leave. He sat down in the chair in the corner and watched her sleep. He couldn't be there during the day, but he could at night. Finn sat there all night, eventually falling asleep but not even realizing it.

When Rory woke up for her first class she was scared out of her mind to see Finn sleeping in her chair. She looked at him carefully, as if he was some strange creature and moved into the common room. "Paris?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you let Finn in?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night; around midnight I guess."

"Why?"

"You need him Rory and he obviously needs you."

Rory would have stayed and debated it, but she needed to get to class. As quickly as possible she showered and dressed, leaving without waking Finn up or leaving him a note.

Finn woke up with the sun on his face and wondered why in the hell he didn't close his shades the night before. As his eyes focused and he realized he had spent the night in Rory's room. She had obviously left for class but hadn't woken him up; that had to mean something, right? Stretching, he moved out of the chair and towards the front door, ready to go home and shower. Things were starting to turn around…slowly.

**GGGGGG**

"Alright, so what happened to you last night?" Colin asked the minute Finn walked through the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try it Morgan. You were gone all night and you actually look happy. Did you see Rory?"

"I did."

"Did you _speak _to Rory?"

Finn shook his head.

"Come on here Finn, help us out," Logan pleaded.

"I went to see her, but it was late and she was sleeping. Paris let me in so I went into her room. I just stayed there, sitting in a chair. Eventually I fell asleep watching her. When I woke up she was gone. Here I am."

"That's it?"

"It's something, isn't it?" Finn looked at his friends seriously. "She didn't throw me out when she saw me there this morning. That was good."

"She didn't wake you up either," Logan pointed out. Colin slapped him on the back of his head.

"It's a beginning," Finn said quietly. He left his friends in the common room to go shower and get ready for the day. It actually looked like it could be a good one.

**GGGGGG**

Classes ended and Rory went straight to the nutrionist. She wanted to finish up with Jodie and go back to her room and change. Waking up to see Finn was an eye-opener and she was ready to make good on her promise to say something to him. He made that first move, she knew he wanted to see her, so she could go there for him.

"Having a good day?" Jodie asked as Rory came into her office, a slight smile on her face.

"Better then others," Rory told her.

"Well that's good." Though it was only a marginal improvement, Jodie noticed. Rory usually came in down with sadness in her eyes. But this afternoon there was a small glimmer of hope. "So, eat anything good today?" They shared a small laugh; Jodie started every once of their sessions like that.

**GGGGGG**

Finn had been looking for her all day. He knew she wouldn't be in her room until later that evening. She had classes all day, then she worked at the paper and Finn wouldn't be surprised if she would then head off to do something else. Maybe see one of the doctors he now knew she was seeing. Nevertheless, he hunted around the school for her, hoping that he might be able to find a glimpse of her and gather the courage to say hello. Maybe even set up a time for them to really talk about things.

It was a quarter after five when he ran into Stephanie as he was walking back home from the library. "Hey Finn, how's it going?"

"Eh," he answered.

"Well that's not usually a response we get from you. I didn't think Australians said that word."

"I'm been somewhat domesticated."

Steph laughed. "Why so blue?"

"I can't find her."

"Find her?"

"I've been looking all day. I was there last night but she left while I was still sleeping. I wanted to talk to her, I finally got the courage, but I can't find her."

"You're talking about Rory, right?" Steph was relieved when Finn nodded. "You were there last night? Tell me that you guys didn't…"

"Oh no!" Finn jumped in. Besides the fact that they hadn't made up, Finn would be too afraid to have sex with her—she might break. "She was already asleep when I got there, I just watched her sleep, then I fell asleep watching her. I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"But she didn't kick you out when she woke up this morning so it's a start, right?"

"Exactly!" Finn was relieved that Steph understood; the boys didn't seem to.

"Well if it was a start then you shouldn't worry. You'll find her. The two of you are finally ready to put this awful month behind you."

"I hope so."

"Come on, I'm meeting the boys for dinner. You can stop by her room afterwards, okay?"

**GGGGGGG**

"So?" Paris asked Rory the minute she walked through the door that night.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"I know that you woke up and saw him there. What happened?"

"Nothing. I left for class and he was still sleeping."

"You didn't wake him up? You didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't the right time Paris."

"It wasn't the right time? Are you crazy? He came over here to talk to you, but settled for watching you sleep and then fell asleep watching you sleep. Come on Rory."

"I had to go to class. I couldn't miss class. I didn't want to start something and then have to leave in the middle. That isn't right."

"Neither is the hell you've put each other through for the past month."

"I'm not arguing that, but things happen."

"Yeah, like your ex-boyfriend causing you to have an eating disorder?" Paris muttered.

"I heard that! And it's not Finn's fault, what happened to me. It's not even my fault. There's something just wrong."

"Yeah, you're depressed and can't find a way out of it, so you're rejecting everything that's good for you!"

"When did you suddenly become an expert on me?"

"I'm just calling it like I'm seeing it Rory. I've known you for three years now, I think I've picked something up."

"Whatever." Rory moved into her bedroom to put her books down.

"Oh well there's a good comeback. I can really see your top-notch education paying off there!"

Rory raised her leg to kick her door shut, which resulted in the slam she was looking for. She was going to find Finn, they were going to talk, she just wanted to change first. She didn't want to look as…as _sick_ as she may really be. Whatever else was happening, she didn't want him to feel like he had to get back together with her because she was sick. This wasn't a result of him—well he may have had a little bit to do with it, but it started before he left, before she lost that rock.

"I'll see you later Paris." Rory didn't look at her roommate as she crossed the common room a half hour later.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes! I'm going to talk to Finn! Are you happy now?"

"At least you've started to say his name again, that's a start."

Rory glared at Paris and left, making sure to slam that door behind her as well. She took the long road to Finn's room, procrastinating as much as possible. Though she now knew that he wasn't as mad at her as he was before, going to his room where Colin, Logan and probably a few of the others were, was extremely nerve racking. As she took her first steps into the building, Rory noticed the clock read a quarter to eight. When had it gotten so late? What had she been doing all night? Taking a deep breath she walked up the staircase, stopping on the third floor and staring at his front door.

She could hear the voices from the top of the staircase, which was at the other end of the hall, and that almost made her turn around. If they were drinking, if Finn was drunk, it wouldn't be a good time to talk. She _wouldn't_ talk to him. It didn't matter that he could have a perfectly good conversation and come up with good ideas drunk; if he could break up with her sober, he could certainly try to fix things sober. Not allowing herself to turn around, convincing herself that she really did need to make the effort, Rory finally knocked on the door. Unfortunately for her nerves she had to knock more than once because of the noise. Eventually, someone did hear her.

"It's open!" Came Logan's voice. Obviously whatever they were doing was too riveting for someone to actually open the door.

Tentatively Rory twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, extremely unsure if she wanted to do this. Once the door was open however, the choice was already made and she couldn't back out.

"Come in! Come in! Join the fun!" Colin called out. She wondered what everyone was doing.

And then she found out. Rory took the five or six small steps necessary to see everyone who was sitting around the living room. That was all it took for her to turn around without a word and leave. If Logan and Colin hadn't actually _seen_ her no one would have known she was there. They were immediately quiet as they looked from the now closed door to Finn and then back to the door. He was going to yell or throw things or lock himself in his room for three days like he did when they first broke up. It wasn't going to be good.

"What's the hold up?" Robert called out to Logan who was holding the paper with the rules.

"Uh, Finn?" Colin said tentatively.

"What's up mate?" He looked over at his friends with a drunk smile on his face. Dinner had been a lot of fun and it ended back at their apartment making a drinking game out of the card game Bullshit. Finn's favorite redhead Rosemary had shown up to dinner and was currently sitting on his lap

"Um…"

"What?"

"She was just here."

"Who?" A second later Finn's eyes went wide with understanding "What do you mean? I didn't see her, hear her."

"She came in, saw you, and turned around," Logan told him softly. He may not have liked Rory from the beginning, but Finn loved her. It was painfully obvious now.

"Shit! I have to go!" Rosemary slid off his lap, mainly because he pushed her, and Finn hurried out of the room. He had to catch up with her.

**GGGGGGG**

**Author's Note:** How much do you hate me right now?


	30. Just Don't Let Go

**Chapter 30: Just Don't Let Go**

Finn tried to catch up with her. She had moved too fast—or taken a different route. When he did get to her door Finn knocked, but no one answered. He didn't know if she was there or if Paris was there and they were both ignoring him. He didn't know anything. Well, that's not true, he did know something. He knew that he wanted her. He wanted this whole thing to end. He wanted them back together. Finn needed her. Finn loved her. _I love her. I just want to tell her that. She deserves to know it._

He wandered around for the rest of the night, thinking about going to the pub and deciding against it. By the time he got back to his room it was close to three o'clock in the morning. Walking into the common room he saw Logan pacing with a phone attached to his ear. "Never mind!" Logan looked at Finn while calling out for Colin. "Colin!"

"What's up?" Colin stuck his head out of his room. "Finn! Thank god!" He was visibly relieved to see his friend standing in the room.

"What's going on mates?" Finn looked back and forth between his best friends.

"We were worried about you. You left hours ago."

"How did you know I wasn't with her?"

"Call it a gut feeling," Logan said with a shrug. "How did it go?"

"It didn't," Finn said glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't find her. I went back to her room but no one answered."

"She was ignoring you?"

"I don't know. No one answered. She could have gone anywhere after she left here. She got the wrong idea."

"I know man," Logan said in a supportive manner.

"I'm going to bed," Finn said to no one in particular and headed into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"This isn't good." Colin observed two nights later. They had just gotten back from the pub and Finn had not only refused to come but hadn't left his room since he got back from Rory's the other night.

"I know."

"How do we get him out?" It didn't look like Finn was planning on leaving his room anytime soon. Rory shooting him down like this was tearing him apart bit by bit.

"We reason with her."

"You really think that she's going to listen to us?"

"We're not giving her a choice," Logan said with a determined voice. He picked up his phone again, not caring what time it was.

"Whoever is waking me up better have a damn good reason!"

"Paris, it's Logan, we need to talk, please don't hang up."

"You have five minutes! It's the middle of the night!" Paris said in her typical angry tone. She opened an eye to look at the clock and groaned. "It's three-thirty in the morning Huntzberger!"

"Five minutes, I promise!"

"Okay, get on with it."

"We need to talk to Rory."

"Then wake her up you idiot!"

"I would but there's no way she'll talk to us."

"What do you think I can do about that? Rory's her own person."

"You need to try. Please. We're worried about Finn."

"Oh."

"He's gone back into hiding."

"What?"

"Rory came by the other night, misunderstood the situation and ran off. Finn went looking for her, even knocking on your door but when no one answered he left. He came back here and locked himself in his room. He's not going to come out."

"Okay."

"She's the only one who can get through to him. She has to come here."

"How do you think that's going to happen? She's not exactly doing so well herself you know."

"Yes, I know. I was with Finn when you spoke to him the other day. I realize she's not okay. But neither is Finn. Rory is the only one who can make things better. We've all tried already and look where he is."

Paris groaned. "I'll see what I can do."

"The sooner the better."

"It might take some convincing with Rory."

"Well, if you need someone to kidnap her, just let me know."

"Good night Huntzberger."

"Good night Paris."

"You called _Paris_?" Colin asked shocked when Logan disconnected the call.

"I had to," Logan said with a shrug. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Think it will work?"

"We can hope."

**GGGGGGGGG**

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Rory was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on studying.

"Finn."

"Paris…" Rory's tone was one filled with warning.

"You may not want to, but you have to."

"Why?"

"Because what you two are doing to each other isn't healthy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't eat and he's locking himself in his room. It's not healthy. We're all worried."

"We?"

"Me, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Lorelai, your father." Paris started ticking off names.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're worried. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to go over there and talk to him! Forget that he walked out of the room! Live up to your errors and go help him. He's obviously distraught. Be the bigger person! Don't be the damsel in distress, make him the prince in need! Be his princess!"

"I _did _go there! Last night in fact. He looked okay to me, happy and all."

"Maybe you got the situation all wrong."

"How would you know?"

"I was told."

"By who?"

"Logan!"

"You've been talking to Logan?"

"He called. He's worried about Finn and knows that you're the one who can fix things."

"Everyone is putting an awful lot of faith in me."

"We know it's the truth. Please go talk to him."

They had a staring contest until Rory couldn't take it any longer. "Fine! I'm going!" In a huff she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Truthfully she was worried that what everyone was saying was wrong and going to see Finn would only break her heart further but deep down Rory knew that Finn wouldn't hurt her purposely. With a heavy sight she knocked on the dorm room door, knowing that she would loose her nerve if she didn't.

"Rory!" Colin opened the door clearly surprised to see her.

"Is he here?" Rory asked quietly.

Colin nodded and moved away so she could enter. "We'll have to pick the lock, but he's in there. I'm glad you're here."

She shrugged.

"Rory! Good to see you!" Logan stood and smiled at her. Rory just nodded her head in a greeting.

"We need to get his door unlocked," Colin told his friend.

"I'm on it." Logan disappeared in his room and came back with a small tool.

"Do I even want to know why you have something like that?" Rory asked quietly.

"Probably not," Logan agreed. "There you go. Good luck."

Rory nodded and walked into Finn's room as quietly as possible, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Why'd you pick the lock Logan?" Finn mumbled from his bed. He was laying under the covers staring at the ceiling with his eyes shut.

"To let me in," Rory answered him softly.

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"You looked like you were having a good time…and busy."

"She was trying to make me feel better," Finn explained. "I had been looking for you all day and was upset that I couldn't find you. Steph dragged me to dinner with everyone and then we started drinking. Rosemary was telling me about New Years with her boyfriend from home, it was an amusing story, but the room was loud. She was leaning close to me so I could hear."

Rory thought about what he was saying and she wanted to believe him. The story seemed too convenient to be true, but Finn had never lied to her, he'd never given her a reason to doubt him and she really didn't _want_ to doubt him. She wanted this argument to be over.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." She hadn't moved from her spot in front of his door.

"We need to talk," Finn said softly.

"We do," she replied in the same voice.

"Now?"

"The sooner the better I think," she said seriously.

"Good. I think so too."

A long period of silence followed. Neither knew where to start, what to say to make things better, only that they wanted things to be better.

"What happened?" He whispered, knowing she was listening.

Rory shrugged. "I have no idea. It just did."

"You're not taking care of yourself," he said in the least accusing voice he could.

"I tried," she protested. "I just gave up after awhile."

"Why?"

Again she shrugged.

"Please talk to me. You always could before."

"You haven't been taking care of yourself the past couple of days either. Locking yourself in your room and all."

Finn shrugged. "Didn't really matter. I didn't want to be bothered with everyone else."

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

"You didn't do this to me."

"Liar," she said softly. "Thanks for trying though."

"I'm sorry I did that to you," he said just as softly. Finn knew Rory understood what he was talking about.

"You didn't do this to me. I don't even think _I _did this to me."

He didn't understand that comment at all. "Talk to me. We could always talk to each other."

"I could do a lot of things before." She was quiet for a minute.

"You can still do them now. That hasn't changed." She was silent again. Finn sighed and decided he should go first. "I can't tell you how much I regret leaving that afternoon, or at least not coming back. I was caught up in you shutting me out and not listening to you. All I wanted to do was help you but you didn't want to accept that. It hurt."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Finn nodded solemnly. "If I had taken a minute to think about where you were coming from. The confrontation with your grandparents, the things you weren't saying out loud. I should have picked up on it. I know you, or at least I though I did."

"You did…you do," she said in the same whispered tone.

"I'm not sure about that anymore."

"You know me Finn. It was just hard for me to say anything to anyone. Especially you."

"It shouldn't have been."

"I know that, I knew that, I just couldn't say it. You don't know how mortified I was that night. Not only did the six of them make a scene, but _your parents_ stopped them. Everyone saw that, everyone heard them, all of you. It was…unsettling."

Finn felt his heart break a little bit more. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have assumed. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Don't apologize. You had every right. I wasn't being the greatest girlfriend."

"I wasn't being the greatest boyfriend either. I shouldn't have left you Sunday night."

A hint of a smile crossed her face. "It wouldn't have changed much."

"I would have known when you left. I would have seen you close off Sunday night."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it. No one could. The only people who can take responsibility are my grandparents. And they know it; believe me, they know it."

Finn decided not to prod into that topic right now. He was going to say something when she spoke.

"It was never a matter of trust Finn. I trusted you with my life…I still do."

He gave a sad smile. "I'm glad to hear you say it, but I know that. I was just taken off guard that afternoon. You were saying so many things at once, so many things that hurt without you realizing. Your words were misconstrued and taken out of context. I forgot about your grandparents, about the weekend before and concentrated on me. I was being selfish."

"I wasn't being much better."

"You had reasons, good ones too, for leaving, for getting away, for needing to be alone."

"Yeah, well, alone was a big mistake."

"Excuse me?" Finn opened his eyes for the first time and looked straight at her. They were both shocked at what they saw. Both had puffy, bloodshot, emotionless eyes that were lacking the usual color and sparkle they had gotten so used to seeing.

"I shouldn't have been alone. It's one of the reasons all of this," her hand scanned up and down her body in the air, "happened. I was alone with no one to talk to. My thoughts and fears all ate away at me."

"I didn't make it better by leaving you, did I? You needed me to understand and to be there to yell at, to cry to. I fed your fears by leaving." Finn felt the guilt eating at him.

Rory heard his words and moved towards the bed. She sat down next to his hip and looked straight at him as she spoke, her blue eyes never leaving his green ones. "Don't even think that. This is _not _your fault, this was not brought on by you."

He smiled at her. "I know love, but I didn't help it."

"You were hurt. Somewhere inside of me I knew that you really didn't mean any of it. You would come around eventually; I knew that, I never doubted it. Unfortunately, there were other forces involved."

"Tell me?"

"There isn't a lot to tell," she said with a shrug. "I know that you must think there is a whole big story but there really isn't. I wasn't kidding you when I said I was recovering from the mean reds. You can find the whole Audrey Hepburn outfit in my closet." She smiled slightly and he returned the gesture.

"Maybe later love."

She nodded. "I was trying to block everything out of my mind. Just forget about it. That approach had worked the first time. Then I came home and you were there. You forced me to face what had happened, among other things. Now, don't think this is your fault, you may have been a catalyst but that was it! You were nothing more then someone to tell me that I couldn't run forever. I fell asleep on the hotel floor, woke up and drove home. My mother couldn't imagine what was wrong. She didn't really find out until three days into winter break. I came back to school, went to classes, studied for finals and took finals."

"Meanwhile you stopped eating and sleeping," Finn added.

"What?"

"I saw you a few times. We all saw you. We were worried. You were getting worse."

Rory swallowed and took in the information. "There was nothing any of you could have done. I wouldn't have listened to you anyway. I had a one track mind—pass all my finals and get home to my 'normal' life." She laughed thinking that Stars Hollow was considered normal. "Despite what I'm sure you are all thinking, I'm not forcing myself to stop eating. You know how much I love to eat. I'm not purposely developing an eating disorder."

"We never thought that love. Or at least, I never did."

"It's okay if you did, really," she assured him. "Everyone thought that's what happened. They thought I was extremely depressed about our break-up so I wasn't eating or I was throwing up everything I was eating. Now, I won't say I wasn't depressed about us, I wanted nothing more then to fall asleep with your arms around me, but I wasn't going to develop an eating disorder about it. Sorry." Once again she attempted a short smile. "Paris started to believe me when she would sit through meals with me and find that four bites into it I would be going off to the bathroom; or when I would eat an entire meal, be happy about it, start watching a movie with her and out of the blue run to the bathroom. It wasn't my mind, it was my body."

"What did the doctors say?" Finn was even more worried. Part of him wished that she would just be suffering from an eating disorder.

"They can't give us a reason," Rory said with a shrug. "I've seen several. My grandparents are extremely worried. They saw it happen during Friday night dinner." Rory took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been in the hospital twice—dehydration. I'm seeing a nutrionist here; we're calorie counting, trying to make sure at least I get enough in a day."

"Vitamins?" Finn questioned.

"Tried them. If I get sick they come up too."

"Wow."

"I know. It's not pretty."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. I hate it though. I miss Luke's burgers. And coffee, sweet coffee." Her eyes closed in memory.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her sharply. "You don't drink coffee?"

"I haven't wanted it."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm sorry love."

"Stop it. It's not your fault. I should be apologizing to you. You've locked yourself in your room. You've cut everyone off. You haven't eaten the past couple of days either."

"It doesn't matter," Finn said with a shrug.

"It _does_ matter Finn. If it doesn't matter to you then it matters to me." He didn't say anything. "Are you going to tell me anything from the past month?"

He shrugged. "There's not too much to tell."

"You know what happened to me though."

"It wasn't hard to miss."

Rory frowned at the thought. "I hate that I did this to you. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We were both at fault. Neither of us took a step back."

"I guess you're right."

"I am."

"What now?" Her eyes were closed as if she thought action could block out anything she didn't want to hear.

"I know what I want, but what do you want?"

"I don't want to put you through all of this." Rory motioned to herself.

Finn shook his head. "Crazy woman, you're not _putting_ me through anything. I'm going to be here for you. It's part of a relationship…remember that part of the conversation?"

"Vividly."

--

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't one of the many pleasures of being in a relationship having that person be there for you?"_

_--_

"_Asking for help or a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen is not being dependent. It's leaning on someone when you need to—someone who cares an awful lot about you." Finn looked over at her, his eyes showing his emotions. "I thought we were best friends. I thought you could tell me anything."_

_--_

"_Why not? Why can't you? What if I want you to? I want to know everything Rory! The good, the bad, the ugly! You name it! I want to help you! You coming to me with a problem, with a thought, with a fear, that's what I want. I want you to feel that comfortable with me. I feel that comfortable with you!"_

--

"Rory? You with me still?" Finn's voice broke her haze of memories. "I wish you weren't reliving every word," he said to her softly. Finn knew what had happened when he mentioned the conversation—she literally went back to that night.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"Well hopefully I can erase that conversation from your memory."

"It was good in some ways."

"Was it?" He raised his brows wondering what part of that conversation could be construed as good.

"You made me face a lot of facts Finn. A lot of facts that I really didn't want to face. Would I have liked you by my side when I came to all of my conclusions? Of course. Would I have liked to end the crazy days with you? Of course. Do I wish I could change the ending of that night? More than you can believe."

"The whole ending?" He asked, slightly worried.

Rory opened her eyes and looked at him. "No," she whispered, "not the _entire_ ending. I wasn't lying Finn. I love you. It didn't just stop because you walked out the door. Your exit just made it worse."

"Now there's something I wish _I_ could take back," he told seriously. "I wish I would have at least walked back into the room."

"Why didn't you?"

"I stayed by the door for a short time, I didn't hear anything. I figured you didn't care," he said somewhat ashamed.

"I waited until I figured you were on the elevator. I didn't want you to come back in out of guilt or obligation."

"That never would have been the case. I wanted to walk back in there out of love."

"Excuse me?"

"I love you. I loved you then, I was just too hurt to admit it. I was thinking of myself and not of you."

"Everyone's allowed to think of themselves you know."

"Not typically when the person they love is in pain. You should be thinking of that person then."

"It happens," Rory said with a shrug.

"I don't want it to happen again."

"Me either. I wouldn't be able to take it."

"I wouldn't be able to watch you disappear again."

Rory was silent. How she wished things were different. "What now?"

"What do you want?" Finn asked her again.

"I still don't want to put you through all of this."

"Tough luck, I'm going to go through it with you. You may not want to admit it, but you need me." Finn asserted himself. "Besides, I'm sure I'll have my own stuff that you'll have to deal with and we'll balance it all out."

"I'll admit it," she replied. "And I'm glad, I want to be there for you. I don't want to be the damsel in distress all the time."

He laughed. "And why not?"

"Because as much as I love the hero to swoop in and make things all right, once in a while I would like the princess to come into the scene and save the hero."

"You do, do you?"

Rory nodded.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was always there," she argued with him. "Paris just pointed it out earlier. It made perfect sense. I'm not some weak little thing."

"I never said you were. I never thought you were."

"I know." Rory nodded slowly.

"It's not wrong to need the hero…or the princess." He was smiling at her.

"I know that."

"Really?"

"If there's one thing I've learned in the past month Finn, it's that I need you."

He smiled at that idea. "That's good, cause you know what? I need you too." Her eyes rested on his face, her hand moving to stroke his cheek.

"So what happens?" Rory didn't want to assume anything.

"We give each other another chance. We trust each other, we trust our love, and we get you better." He was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Rory let his words wash over her. "Can we do that?"

"I don't know, can we?" He was watching her carefully for any hesitation.

"I want to. I love you." She looked into his eyes as she said that.

"I love you too." Finn moved over slightly and pulled her into his arms. "Stay here with me."

"Sounds perfect," Rory said softly.

"I won't fight you there," he answered with a smile.

Sliding off her shoes, Rory laid down next to him under the covers, a sincere grin crossing her face (and actually staying there) when Finn turned towards her wrapping his arms around her body. He was holding her as close to him as he could, her head resting on his chest. "It's going to be okay love. It'll all work out." His soft voice was trying to reassure her, trying to reassure them both.

"Just don't let go," Rory whispered as she relaxed in his arms. She felt safe. It was unbelievable.

"Never," Finn answered her fiercely, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head. "Never," he repeated.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

**AN:** So? Did I do the situation justice?


	31. The Morning After

**Author's Note:** Hey folks, I'm so glad that I was vindicated for their break up in the last chapter. Sadly, after this chapter there is only more left of this fabulous story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Also, I want to make it perfectly clear that Rory does not have any kind of eating disorder or permanent problem. The extreme dislike of food and all was really due to the stress and depression and life changing kind of things that were happening. Don't worry, she's fine!

Now go and enjoy!

**GGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 31: Morning After**

"Hello?'

"Well that was a pretty boring greeting."

"Sorry hun, your grandmother has been calling all day and if I answer like I normally do I have to listen to her lecture me for ten minutes."

"What does Grandma want?"

"She wants to know how you're doing. She won't call you because she thinks that you're still angry with them and she doesn't want to interrupt you."

"So she'd rather interrupt you at work?"

"Apparently," Lorelai said with a smile. "How are you doing today kid?"

"You'll never believe what happened!"

Lorelai could feel Rory's smile, her happiness, through the phone lines. "I don't know what it was, but whoever's responsible I'm throwing them a party."

Rory laughed. "Well I'll ask Finn what kind of party he'd like. Though I'm sure as long as there's alcohol he'll be happy."

Lorelai laughed with her daughter and then stopped abruptly. "Excuse me, but did you just say Finn?"

"I did." Rory nodded although her mother couldn't see.

"Wow, next time warn Mommy. She needs to sit down to hear things like this. Start from the beginning."

So Rory started from Finn watching her sleep the other night finishing off with this morning when he walked her to class.

"Still no coffee though?" Lorelai was hoping now that Finn was around Rory's appetite, her love for coffee, _something_ would come back to her.

"Not yet."

"You sound hopeful."

"I didn't have to circumvent the coffee kiosk this morning."

"Progress!"

"I know!"

"You're sure this wasn't because of him?"

"I'm sure mom. I'm telling you it was everything all at once. Now that _something _is fixed, if I talk to Grandma and Grandpa maybe things will go back to normal."

"You think it's just that easy?"

"I don't know," Rory said with a shrug. "It's a possibility, isn't it? It's worth the effort and all."

"Of course it is," Lorelai agreed. At least Rory sounded a little bit more normal. "Your Dad's coming in tonight, isn't he?"

"I'm waiting at the restaurant for him."

"You're going to tell him about Finn."

"Of course. He'll be okay with it, won't he?"

"Honey, if you smile at him the way I'm thinking you're smiling right now your Dad will buy Finn a new car."

Rory laughed. "Finn will like that; Dad can present it at the party you're throwing him."

"That's the spirit!"

"Oh, Dad's here. I should go. Do you want to talk to him?" Rory waved at Christopher who was working his way to the table she was at.

"Actually, yeah, let me say hello."

Chris finally reached and returned the smile. "You look happy."

"I am." Rory stood and hugged him. "Mom wants to say hello."

"Hi Lorelai."

"I want you to call me after dinner and tell me exactly what happened and how she is. I can't see her until the weekend when she comes home, things are too crazy here."

"Is everything okay?" He didn't want Rory to know too much about the conversation.

"It seems so. She seems happy, might be returning to her old self. I'll let her tell you why."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

"Let me talk to Rory again?"

"Sure." Chris looked at his daughter and handed her the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey, have a good dinner with your father. I'll talk to you later tonight okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too kid."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at her father. "So, you'll never guess what happened…"

**GGGGGGG**

"Reporter Girl!" Colin greeted her when she slid into a seat next to Finn.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a reporter and a girl; hence Reporter Girl."

"Whatever you say Colin."

Finn smiled at her. "How's your dad love?"

"He's good. He was happy to see me happy. He'll have a good report to give my mom."

Finn laughed.

"Speaking of mom, she's going to throw you a party where my dad is going to give you a car. What would you like the theme to be?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom was excited to hear me so happy, said she was throwing whoever it was that made me that way a party. I said you and she told me if I smiled at my Dad real pretty, and he believed my smile, he'd probably buy you a car."

"Well then that makes sense, doesn't it?" Logan added.

Rory just rolled her eyes at him. "Don't ruin my fun Huntzberger!"

"I wouldn't dare." Logan held up his hands in retreat. Rory laughed at him.

"You want a drink love?" Finn stood up to go back to the bar.

Rory shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

He laughed at her. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." She could hear Finn laughing all the way to the bar.

"You know that saying that to Finn could be dangerous, right?" Stephanie asked her with a grin.

"I know. I like to live on the wild side," she reassured her friend.

"You look better."

"I feel better." It had been three days since they had been back together and Rory's body was beginning to calm itself down. Of course she wasn't completely back to normal but at least coffee no longer disgusted her.

"Good. It's nice to see some fat on you."

"Hey!"

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Girl talk." Rory smiled up at him.

"Whatever you say love." Finn sat down, threw an arm around her shoulders and continued the conversation he was having before Rory got there. She smiled, happy to listen to his voice, but paid attention to Steph when she started talking to her.

**GGGGGG**

"You know, you're really starting to bother me."

"Excuse me?" Rory didn't bother looking at Paris, the coffee maker was much more interesting to watch in her mind.

"Your smile! It's driving me crazy!"

"Well let's see Paris," Rory's smile turned into a smirk, "you didn't like it when I wasn't eating anything and depressed and you don't like it now that I'm happy. What works for you?"

"Do you wanna get lunch?" Paris ignored her friends comment.

"But the coffee…" Rory trailed off staring longingly at the coffeemaker.

"You have one of those travel mugs, don't you?" Paris attempted to reason.

"Yeah, I do." Rory reluctantly got up to fetch the mug and fill it, making sure to drink half before refilling it and closing the lid. "Let's go."

"What do you think?" Paris asked once they were standing in the dining hall.

"Coco Puffs with Lucky Charms, oh! And vanilla ice cream!"

"You have the strangest eating habits." Paris shook her head as Rory walked towards the food and pouted. "What's wrong?"

"They put the cereal away!"

Paris laughed. She couldn't help it. "Well it is after twelve o'clock," Paris said once she stopped laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You look so sad."

"I am."

"It was funny. What now?"

"I protest!" Rory marched away from Paris and back to their room, remembering that she still had a box of Pop-Tarts stashed away somewhere.

"Was that Rory?" Finn asked Paris as she walked by their table.

"It was."

"Where did she go?"

"She was upset that the cereal wasn't there. You know no day is complete unless she's rotting her teeth."

They were all laughing at Paris' perfect description of Rory. "Where did she go?" Steph asked.

"Probably back to the room. Lorelai brought her Pop-Tarts the other day. I'm guessing she broke into them if they're not gone already."

"Gone? Wasn't Lorelai here Tuesday?" It was now Thursday.

"This is Rory we're talking about. Besides, she and Lorelai broke into the box while they were watching movies and waiting for dinner."

"An appetizer?" Logan said with a laugh. None of them had gotten used to Rory's strange eating habits.

"In her world, yes." Paris caught a glimpse of the clock and gave them all her best version of a smile. "I have to get to class, see you around."

"Strange girl," Colin commented once Paris was gone.

"She is Rory's best friend." Stephanie pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn looked at Stephanie curiously.

"That Rory is a unique person so why wouldn't she have unique friends?"

"Nice save," Robert said. Steph smiled at him.

"So? Spring break?" Logan looked around at his friends hoping for some kind of decision.

"I still say we should go skiing," Seth said.

"It's March! Let's go to the beach! I'm sick of this cold weather!" Jessie put in her opinion

"I like the sound of sunshine," Steph added.

"Girls in bikinis…" Colin's voice trailed off and Steph hit him. "Ow!" He gave her a look.

"Serves you right!" The entire table was laughing.

"So?"

"I think the beach sounds good too." Finn agreed with the girls.

"I'm never opposed to women in bikini's," Logan said with a smirk. There was no girl to be upset over that comment. "So the beach?" He looked around the table and saw that everyone was nodding.

"Now the question is which one?"

"Are we planning on staying in the country?" Robert asked.

"What fun would that be, mate?"

"Geez, just asking!" He feigned being offended.

"Okay, so we're leaving the country, but to where?" Seth brought the question back to the table.

'South of France?" Rosemary suggested.

"Overdone." Colin vetoed.

"Canary Islands?" Jessie suggested this time.

"Nah, I was just there over the summer," Stephanie vetoed that idea. "It wasn't that amazing."

"Hawaii?"

"That's still in the country," Colin pointed out.

"But not the continental United States. Finn?" Robert looked over at him, waiting for an answer since he seemed to be the picky one. Finn was shaking his head.

"What about the Caribbean?" Logan suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Stephanie said.

"Where in the Caribbean?"

"My parents have a time share in Aruba," Rosemary mentioned. "I'm sure we could use it for a week."

"My family has a hotel there if we want," Finn told them. "Not that your parents place wouldn't be fabulous love." He smiled at Rosemary.

"Your family's hotels are always more amusing," Rosemary told him with a smile. "I vote for Aruba."

"Objections?" Logan asked since he seemed to be the one overseeing this decision. When no one answered he continued. "Looks like we're going to Aruba!"

At once everyone broke into smaller discussions about what to do and what to pack.

"Is Rory coming with us?" Colin asked.

Finn nodded. "Since we missed winter break I made her promise me spring break."

"How did Lorelai take that?" Steph asked knowing how Lorelai hated to give up time with her daughter. They were freakishly close—attached at the hip and all.

"She's just happy that Rory's happy."

"How is Rory doing?" Robert asked when he heard the girl's name mentioned.

"She's good mate." Finn smiled at the thought of her.

"Feeling better?"

Finn thought it was nice of all his friends to be so worried about her. "The thing with the Hayden's is still getting to her, but she's getting there."

"Has she spoken to them yet?"

Finn shook his head. "She hasn't even spoken to Emily and Richard yet."

"How are they handling that?"

"Not well from what Lorelai says. Rory refuses to answer their calls and erases the message before even listening to it. Emily has taken to calling Lorelai about it. But Lorelai won't do anything, it's Rory's battle. Of course Lorelai thinks her daughter is completely justified so that has something to do with it as well."

"So no Friday night dinners I assume?"

"Nope. She spends Friday nights with me now." Finn grinned at the thought.

"What about Lorelai?"

"You guys are really hung up on her mother, aren't you?"

"Just curious man." Logan smiled at his friend, relieved that he was once again happy and back to his old habits. Well all except one that was.

"Lorelai's fine. Rory usually goes back Saturday."

"What about her Dad?"

"Chris is fine. Wow, you guys are really curious aren't you?"

"Just call me George." Logan smirked.

"Do you even understand that reference?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm hurt!" Logan tried to look offended. Stephanie only laughed at him.

**GGGGGGGG**

Rory gathered her things up and made her way out of the classroom. She had never been so happy for a day to end before. Of course it did help that she was meeting Finn for dinner and had no classes on Friday this semester. And then there was the small fact that she didn't have to attend Friday night dinners so she had another free night with her boyfriend. A smile crossed her face at the thought of Finn as Rory made her way out into the cold.

"Have a good class love?"

Rory looked up to see Finn leaning against a tree outside of the building a cup of coffee in his hand. "Is that for me?" She asked him.

"What do you think?" He grinned at her.

She took the coffee from him and smiled as she raised it to her mouth. "That's so good, thank you." Rory leaned over and kissed him softly. "How was your day?"

"Better now that you're here. How was class?"

"Long. I'm glad it's over."

"Really?" Finn raised his eyebrows at her, he knew how much she simply adored school.

"Really. Nothing to do for the rest of the weekend except spend time with my amazing boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Rory nodded her head.

"Well then, let's start this bonding experience, shall we?" Finn took her hand in his and started to lead them to her room.

"Where are we going?"

"To drop of your books of course."

"Of course," Rory said with a nod of her head. "So what are we doing this evening Mr. Morgan?"

"It's a surprise."

"Really? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rory insisted while pouting. She dropped her bag on her bedroom floor and gathered her purse and other items necessary for a mystery outing with Finn.

"Nope! Come on pet." Finn took her hand and led her outside.

"No blindfold?" Finn was notorious for covering her eyes whenever he was surprising her.

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

"Because no matter what you see you'll never guess where I'm taking you." Finn looked over at her from the driver's side and grinned.

"No fair!"

"Definitely fair." His grin only grew.

"How was your day?" Rory asked as Finn directed the car south on I-95.

"Just fine. I saw you this afternoon."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were on your way out of the dining hall, I didn't have time," he explained. "Oh, and we made a decision about spring break."

"Really? Where?" Rory turned to look at him with interest. She had promised him spring break and was dying to know where they would end up. Rory was actually looking forward to not only a week of uninterrupted time with her boyfriend but hanging around his crazy friends as well. Friends she was slowly learning were now hers as well.

"Aruba."

"Aruba? Really?" Rory squealed and Finn was laughing at her.

"Yes. Sound good?"

"If it's half as good as The Beach Boys make it sound then all will be good."

"Really?" Finn hadn't pinned her as a Beach Boys fan.

"Yup. But then again it couldn't be that bad. You'll be there and we'll be at the beach. We always have a good time at the beach."

"Very true love. Very true."

"Finn?" Rory asked after they had been sitting in a comfortable silence for an hour and half.

"Yes love?"

"Where are you taking me?" She thought he was going to take her to some special dinner in New York City but it didn't look like it now.

"If I told you now I'd have to kill you."

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"Seriously, I'm not going to tell you."

"Finn!"

"Rory!"

She growled at him and decided it was time to change the music. It was only another twenty minutes before Rory fell asleep with her head against the glass. Finn looked over at her with a small smile, happy that she was back in his life. Another two hours later he had finally reached his destination, happy to find a parking spot close enough to the restaurant but far enough away so she wouldn't immediately know where they are.

"Rory? Love. Come on, we're here."

"Hmm?"

"We're here. Time to get out of the car and stretch those pretty legs."

"Where's here?"

Finn smiled at her. "If you want the answer to that question you'll have to get out of the car." He opened his own door and then moved to her side of the car to help her out. Taking Rory's hand in his Finn pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her soundly.

"Hi." She looked at him shyly and smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Finn closed the car door and pulled her down the street.

"Where are we going?" Rory looked around for a minute and stopped in her tracks. "Finn?"

"Yes love?" He was pulling on her hand but stopped when he heard her tone. "Everything okay?"

"Are we in Philadelphia?"

"You're a quick one. I didn't know you've been here before."

"I haven't. All the flags for Penn kind of gave it away."

"I have such a smart girlfriend," Finn teased her and pulled on her hand. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Rory followed him, taking in the feeling of Philadelphia—a city she had never been to before. "Finn." She stopped and looked up at the restaurant he wanted to enter. "What is going on?"

"I thought you'd like it." He sounded only slightly nervous.

"What are we doing here?"

"Paris told me why you left the dining hall, I thought you'd like this."

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing! I didn't know any place like this existed!"

"I'm a man of many talents." Finn grinned at her. "Come on." He pulled her through the door and allowed her time to make a decision though he knew she wouldn't really need it.

Rory stared at the counter looking at the sign listing all the different options. Finn had driven all the way to Philadelphia to take her to Cereality—an entire restaurant dedicated to cereal. She loved cereal! She could choose to have cereal or make a parfait or add toppings or well really anything she wanted to do cereal she could. With a happy smile she hugged him. "This is perfect! Thank you!"

Finn wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Your welcome pet. Do you know what you want?"


	32. Jolly Holiday

**Chapter 32**: **Jolly Holiday**

"What are you so happy about?" Paris asked with a snarl.

"Calm down Paris." Rory dropped her bag in the common room and fell on the couch. "I'm just happy that midterms are over."

"Maybe for some of you."

"You'll be done tonight Paris." Luckily before the girl could answer there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rory called out, way too lazy to get up herself.

"Be quiet!" Paris yelled from her room, shutting the door with a loud slam.

"Everything okay pet?" Finn came into the room with a smile.

"Paris is just stressed. Nothing new." She smiled as he took a seat next to her on the couch and pulled her onto his lap hugging her.

"How was your last exam?"

"I'm glad that it's over."

"Me too."

"When are we leaving?"

"First thing in the morning."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know; what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you tell me what you have planned and I'll tell you if I really want to do that or not."

Finn laughed at her. "I think you'll like my idea love."

"Oh really?" She raised a brow at him.

"Yup. Come on, we've got to go." He stood up, laughing when she almost lost her balance. Taking her hand he led her out to his car, helping her inside and then quickly rounding the car himself, eager to get there. Twenty minutes later she figured out where they were going.

"Finn, really?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? You only told me twenty times a day that you would kill for a cup of Luke's coffee."

"I know, but still…I thought we were going out with everyone tonight. An official start to spring break and all."

"We are," he assured her.

"They're coming to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked practically jumping in her seat.

"They're all dying to see this town love. You and I always talk about it."

"Goody!" Rory clapped her hands. "Can you drive any faster?"

"Faster?" Usually she was yelling at him for driving too fast.

"You're talking to a girl who didn't drink coffee for almost six weeks and has been promised _Luke's _coffee."

"Point taken." Finn sent her a grin as his foot pressed on the accelerator.

They were in Stars Hollow a half hour later, Rory making Finn park near Luke's because she didn't want to wait. Running into the establishment Rory didn't even wait to sit down before ordering. "Luke! Coffee! Stat!" She grinned at him when she finally sat down and he placed a mug in front of her.

"You too?" He asked Finn.

"Sure."

"More please." Rory held her mug out to Luke when he came back to pour Finn his coffee.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"Blah, blah, blah. You saw what happened when I didn't drink coffee for six weeks. I think we can safely say that _not_ drinking coffee will kill me."

"You're your mother's child," Luke said in a gruff voice.

"Thank you!"

"Do you want to order?"

"We're waiting for the others, plus Lorelai."

"Oh, and my Dad!"

"Really?"

"I'm sure if Mom knows she told Dad to come."

"Alright, we're waiting for a whole crew."

"Okay, let me know."

"You'll see everyone, don't worry."

"Wait!" Rory glared at Finn and called Luke back.

"More coffee already?"

"You can top it off if you'd be so kind, but that's not why I called you back. I'd like chili fries and pie, but not necessarily together."

Luke shook his head. "Really?"

"Yup." Rory nodded and smiled at Finn as Luke walked away to place her order.

"You don't want to wait?" Finn asked her.

"You know that I'm going to eat almost everything Luke has on the menu, don't you?" Rory had been home every weekend this semester, sometimes with Finn and sometimes without (though more times with) and each Sunday morning Luke made her chocolate chip pancakes even though they were never on the menu. He also complained less at the greasy food and large quantities of coffee she ordered. Rory knew it wouldn't last forever, but she would take everything she could get!

"Fruit of my loins!"

Rory rolled her eyes and Finn laughed. "I really wish you would find a new nickname for me."

"Old habits die hard," Lorelai said with a shrug. "How were midterms?"

"Over!" Rory said with a smile. "Thanks Luke!" He placed the chili fries in front of her and Rory dug in.

Luke set a mug in front of Lorelai and poured her coffee. "Anything else?"

"Pie for now."

"Before dinner?"

She shrugged. "So?"

"I'm not going to say anything."

The three of them laughed as Luke walked away. "When are you leaving?" Lorelai asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Finn told her.

"You'll be safe?"

"Always," he reassured her. Though Lorelai trusted him, with everything that happened this semester she was still worried about Rory.

"You excited hun?"

"A week on the beach with my boyfriend? What could be bad about that?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Nothing I guess."

"We're here!" Robert announced as they came into the diner.

**GGGGGG**

"I really don't want to leave the beach," Rory told Finn one afternoon.

"I know love." He looked over at her and smiled. They had been in Aruba for two days and loved every minute of it.

"Do we have to leave?"

"Not for a few days yet."

"Good." Rory turned to smile at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know." They had come down with the entire gang but everyone seemed to have disappeared today.

"Who needs them?"

"Not us."

They left the beach once the sun went down and they wanted slightly warmer clothes. Everyone was going to get dinner together before going out on another adventure to discover the nightlife. Last night they had gone dancing and everyone had succeeded in getting extremely drunk and having an excellent time.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Steph greeted them when they met everyone in the lobby.

"We're the last ones?" Rory questioned.

"Yes! Not that that is really anything new," Logan said with a smirk.

Rory ignored him. "Sorry about that. I just hate leaving the beach."

"I'm sure that's it." Robert winked at Finn.

Finn ignored him too. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Seafood. Not far. Let's go." Colin, always the one with some kind of itinerary, led the way out of the hotel and towards the restaurant.

Rory would have stayed next to Finn but Stephanie, Jessie and Rosemary pulled her away from him. Rory sent a shrug his way and Finn smiled, moving to talk to the guys.

"So?"

"What?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "How are things going?"

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Of course not," Jessie answered.

"You answered that too quickly. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't know what you two are going on about," Rory said with a shake of her head. "I've only been dating Finn for six months or so, it's not like he's going to ask me to marry him or something!" Rory shot them a look and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, he isn't…" Though her voice was raised, she knew the boys were too far ahead of them to hear.

"No! He's not!" Steph reassured her. "But…"

"You know something!"

"Forget I said anything."

"Bitch!" That comment was loud enough for the boys to stop and look at them.

"Don't worry about it," Jessie called out to them. "Just girls being girls."

They looked at the girls skeptically but said nothing else. Once they got to the restaurant and were seated Finn took a moment to question Rory. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Rory asked nonchalantly as she read over the menu.

"Come on love. You and Steph, on the way here, what was that about?"

"We were just playing. Girls being girls and all."

"You're hiding something."

"Me? Never!"

Finn looked at her skeptically. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

Rory just smiled at him. "Sure you will."

**GGGGGGGGG**

"I love the beach."

"So you've said every day love."

"It's true everyday."

Finn smiled. It was three o'clock in the morning and they were sitting on the beach just like they did during the summers. Rory was watching the waves crash against the shore and thinking about how she didn't want to leave. It had been a perfect vacation. "Finny?"

"Yes kitten?"

"This summer…"

"Yes?"

"Will you still be there?" She felt his body moving as he laughed.

"Of course. Will you?"

"I'm sure Dad will still want to go."

"Although…"

"What?"

"I was hoping we would see each other besides those two weeks. Given the recent developments and all."

Rory laughed. "I do think that would be a good idea."

"I'm glad you agree."

Rory nodded. "Any time spent with you is a good idea."

"I agree!"

They fell into a comfortable silence as Finn tightened his arms around her when he felt her shiver. "Do you want to go inside?"

"No, not yet."

Finn nodded as they continued to sit and watch. "Rory?"

"Hmm?" She was relaxed in his arms, happy to continue their summertime tradition in a different locale, at a different time.

"I have something for you."

"Hmm?" Rory wasn't really paying attention to him, and he knew it.

"Are you listening to me pet?"

"Of course," Rory answered him softly.

"I don't think you are though!" He moved his arms and began tickling her, loving her giggles and pleas to stop.

"I promise! I promise! I'll listen!"

Finn smiled down at her, kissing her thoroughly before letting her up. This time however, he made sure they were facing each other. "As I was saying…"

"I believe you were talking about giving me something…"

"You _were_ listening?"

"You thought I wasn't?" Rory feigned innocence and Finn shook his head.

"Can I continue now?"

"If you wish." She grinned at him.

"As I've been trying to say, I have something I want to give you." He reached into the pocket of his shorts and took something small out. Finn took her hand in his and slowly slid the object onto her ring finger.

"Finn?" Rory's voice was hesitant. It was a very important finger he was placing that ring on.

"Calm down love, it isn't what you think it is." He smiled at her nervous voice. "I'm promising you that one day I will take that ring off and replace it with another; one that is what you thought this one was."

Rory stayed quiet, listening to whatever he was saying, surprised when she understood that somewhat confusing statement.

"I've known you for a long time Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third and I only want to get to know you better. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better. I want you to spend the rest of your life getting to know me. I love you."

Rory felt the tears on her face and laughed nervously when Finn moved a hand to wipe them away. "I love you Thaddeus Finley Morgan the third. And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. I want you to spend the rest of your life getting to know me too." She moved slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finn could feel her tears against his neck, and knew they were happy ones. His own arms wrapped around her body and held her close. He had lost her once and was making the promise now never to loose her again. Their lives were promised to each other now—and neither were the kind of people to renege on such an important promise.

**GGGGGGG**

**Author's Note**: Well that was it, the end, it's over. I hope it wasn't too completely cheesy. Sorry for the humongous wait, it's been crazy out here. I am, however, working on another PDLD that I was told has some potential, no promises to when I'll start posting that. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
